


Bellum

by clumsykitty



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Odio tantas etiquetas, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Violence, War, a lot of blood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 112,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién podrá salir victorioso entre la fuerza del Gran Lobo Gris del Norte contra el poder de la Estrella de las Cinco Puntas del Sur? Cuando las filosas espadas choquen contra los invencibles escudos, una maldición puede traer el fin de todo lo conocido. </p><p>AU Stony, mediano Thorki, mediano Frostiron, ligero Spideypool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juramento de sangre

__

 

 

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Juramento de Sangre.**

 

_Pantanos del Oeste._

 

No había cuerpos, todo lo que había quedado de los guerreros eran sus ropas como sus armaduras de piel, enredadas en las gruesas y largas hojas de sus espadas melladas. Las bandadas de cuervos y buitres planeaban alrededor buscando lo que hubiera quedado de carne de los cuerpos empalados en aquel pantano protegido por una densa neblina grisácea casi negra con aroma a cenizas y piel chamuscada de una hoguera masiva que había consumido sus cadáveres torturados como los grilletes, cadenas e instrumentos tirados a un lado lo comprobaban. Mella Stark no pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos ni su grito de dolor al ver aquella espantosa escena, bajando atropelladamente de la barca pese a las quejas de sus acompañantes cuyas manos trataron de detenerla. Sus pies se hundieron hasta las rodillas en el fango, caminando entre quejidos al abrirse paso mientras trataba de localizar con desesperación el casco y arma que le hubieran pertenecido a su esposo. Le halló en el medio de aquellos picos de metal ennegrecido por las llamas que consumieron sus víctimas. Un nuevo grito brotó de su garganta, dejándole ronca mientras abrazaba con desesperación la Claymore de Hurald Stark, amado señor, pareja, padre y Rey del Norte.

Todo había sido culpa de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas como sus Impostores provenientes de las tierras más bajas de Gaia. El Sur iba a pagarlo caro, aquella traición iba a costarles la más feroz venganza que el Norte pudiera mostrar. Gaia, que bendecía a sus guerreros, fue testigo del juramento silencioso que Malle hizo en su corazón, apretando contra su pecho y con sus manos temblorosas el arma –cuyo filo cortó sus palmas y dedos- dejando escapar hilos de sangre que cayeron en el agua oscurecida por tanta sangre, cenizas y lodo. El Sur iba a desaparecer, de una manera u otra. No habría más trono que el Trono Negro en el Norte. Así le llevara todo lo que le restara de vida, iba a romper cada pico de aquella estrella, cada escudo que se había atrevido a tocar a los Lobos de Hierro. Jamás habría de encontrar sueño reconciliador sino hasta que la cabeza de todos los Sureños responsables decoraran las catacumbas familiares. Por Gaia, por el Gran Lobo Gris y sus hijos, así lo haría. Habían traído dolor a su corazón pero ahora lo llenaba con el más puro deseo de venganza, frío y templado como sus tierras. Malle Stark jamás olvidaría, jamás perdonaría.


	2. Uno. La Primavera

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Uno. La Primavera.**

 

Gaia era un mundo compuesto principalmente de enormes archipiélagos comunicados entre sí por enormes puentes hechos de madera y metal con gruesos amarres, o en su defecto, por los pequeños veleros que transportaban a los viajeros de una isla a otra, una ruta que no tomaba más allá de media hora, para la zona más apartada. Solamente existían dos grandes porciones de tierra, mismas que estaban en conflicto. El Reino Norte, el continente más grande de todo Gaia, se hallaba en la parte alta y fría donde los árboles eran tan grandes que sus puntas se perdían en el cielo parcialmente nublado, con tierra negra, húmeda donde crecían diferentes tipos de musgos y pastos que los ganados comían golosamente. La agricultura era difícil por la constante humedad pero los campesinos ya se las habían ingeniado para secar la tierra, usando pastura entre los surcos de sus siembras, dando un color amarillento a los vastos campos que circundaban aquellos castillos de piedra grisácea con puertas de metal donde vivían los Clanes del Norte, familias cuyos antepasados se remontaban hasta el origen mismo de Gaia, siempre fieles a su tierra como a su juramento de servir a la familia que gobernaba aquel reino, los Stark.

Las historias sobre el origen de Gaia, al menos en el Reino Norte, contaban que su mundo se creó a partir del aullido de Gran Lobo Gris cuyo aliento dio vida al sol, formando Gaia que giraba a su alrededor igual que sus dos lunas. Entonces los Maestros de Gaia, entidades mágicas que despertaron provenientes del interior de su mundo, comenzaron a crear las montañas, los mares y océanos, los bosques, ríos, animales, plantas. Todo a través de sus cantos que recordaban el Aullido de la Creación, hasta que al terminar, juntaron un puño de tierra y soplaron sobre él sus bendiciones antes de dejarlo caer sobre los tiernos bosques. Así fue como abrieron sus ojos para Gaia los Hijos del Hielo y los Señores del Bosque, seres sagrados cuya misión siempre sería mantener el equilibrio en la rueda de la Vida, teniendo los primeros la potestad de la magia y los segundos el mando de la naturaleza.

Por último, los Maestros de Gaia trajeron del centro de ésta el hierro, el fuego y la roca, lo fundieron todo con ayuda de los Hijos del Hielo y los Señores del Bosque, insuflando vida a los últimos en nacer de todos los seres vivos, los humanos. El Primer Stark creció entre estos sorprendentes dioses, quienes le enseñaron de Gaia y del Gran Lobo Gris, enseñanzas que fueron pasando de generación en generación, siempre venerando a los Hijos del Hielo y a los Señores del Bosque, con quienes los Stark hicieron más adelante una alianza de sangre, cuando el Décimo Tercero Stark desafió a los Clanes del Norte con el fin de unirlos en un solo territorio, una sola familia, un solo sentir. El Reino Norte. Para celebrar este acontecimiento, se creó el Trono Negro, en la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo, sede y hogar a partir de ese momento de la Familia Stark, al que los demás Clanes juraron sobre sus espadas de hoja larga y gruesa, las Claymore, su lealtad a los regentes del Norte hasta que Gaia se extinguiera, so pena de que los Hijos del Hielo y los Señores del Bosque reclamaran sus vidas si llegaban a faltar a su juramento.

Así era como vivían en el Norte, con tales leyendas como enseñanzas. No había Norteño que no supiera del Gran Lobo Gris o que hubiera escuchado alguna historia de los Hijos del Hielo, poderosos hechiceros que cambiaban de forma igual que su magia, o de los Señores del Bosque, ocultos entre los gruesos árboles que cuidaban amorosamente igual que las criaturas que habitaban en ellos, regalando a quienes les veneraban semillas que jamás se echaban a perder y que siempre florecían pese al peor clima que cayera sobre el Reino Norte. Sus festividades estaban divididas igual que las estaciones, el Festival de Primavera donde celebraban la llegada de los pastos verdes, las flores, como los nacimientos. El Festival de Verano, ocasión para disfrutar la bendición de un sol más cálido que permitía preparar pieles, secar semillas y realizar matrimonios. El Festival de Otoño, lleno de torneos de espadas, competencias de caballos, fiestas que duraban días y la antesala a la época que más adoraban, el Festival de Invierno, con ceremonias en honor al Gran Lobo Gris, a los Maestros de Gaia, era el tiempo de visitar a los Hijos del Hielo, de adorar a los Señores del Bosque.

Este Reino Norte solo tenía una frontera de tierra al sur, la Garra, como se le llamaba a la serie de pequeñas islas en hilera que unían a este continente con el segundo mayor, pero cuya extensión podía tomar medio día en cabalgata, teniendo la forma de un arañazo según los mapistas. Aquel paso era muy poco visitado y más adelante, custodiado cuando aparecieron los Impostores, como le nombraron a los humanos que llegaron de aquel continente sur, una tierra donde la tierra era más cálida, con inviernos sin nieve ni heladas, llena de colores y formas elegantes tan diferentes a las duras, austeras del Norte. El Reino Sur. Los Impostores cruzaron la Garra cuando el Vigésimo Quinto Stark estaba en el Trono Negro, trayendo consigo ideas contrarias a las creencias de los Norteños. Estos humanos de cabellos y ojos claros con pieles rosadas por un sol más constante no creían en el Gran Lobo Gris ni los Maestros de Gaia, veneraban a una sola entidad que llamaban la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, bajo la cual destruyeron los bosques del sur, quemaron los campos, asesinaron pueblos. Ellos fueron quienes trajeron con sus espadas finas y escudos de un metal irrompible la muerte a los Hijos del Hielo y los Señores del Bosque cuando avanzaron imparables hacia los Clanes del Gran Lobo Gris, que los primeros hijos de Gaia protegieron con sus vidas.

Los Norteños alzaron sus Claymore en venganza, la Batalla de las Cincuenta Noches se dio, con la victoria del Reino Norte que los Stark coronaron cortando las cabezas de todos los Impostores sobrevivientes, ofreciendo su sangre a los campos incinerados donde hubieran crecido sus sagrados árboles como ofrenda a las vidas perdidas de sus protectores. Pero había más Impostores en el Reino Sur, más cuando cabalgaron por la Garra y vieron el muro de cuerpos decapitados como advertencia, se retiraron no sin rencor del Reino Norte al que jurarían destruir por haber manchado la imagen bendita de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas con la sangre de sus feligreses. Desde entonces comenzó la guerra entre ambos reinos, a veces con enfrentamientos en mar, otras, justo en la Garra, otras veces dentro de sus territorios. Más había una verdad que el Reino Sur no podía negar y era que el Reino Norte poseía al menos siete veces más guerreros, el territorio era el triple como sus recursos naturales, particularmente el metal de las temidas Claymore, ese hierro gris claro cuya forja era todo un secreto entre los herreros norteños.

-¿Qué haces Alteza? ¿De nuevo perdiéndote en tus visiones?

Lord Rhodrark se acercó con una sonrisa sobre su caballo de gruesas patas hasta el mirador donde se encontraba su mejor amigo y señor, el Príncipe Stark, quien observaba hacia el horizonte de montañas nevadas cubiertas por sus puntas por una gruesa capa de nubes blancas entre las que se estaba despidiendo un sol rojizo. El segundo hijo de la Reina Malle Stark era un joven inquieto para las maneras del Norte, pero con la mente sagaz y determinación a prueba de cualquier obstáculo digna de su apellido. Le gustaba meterse en problemas más sabía salir solo de ellos, siempre recorriendo el territorio que ya conocía como la palma de su mano a pesar de su juventud.

-Estaba esperando por ti, Lord Rhodey. Y te he dicho hasta el cansancio que me llames por mi nombre que para eso Gaia me lo obsequió.

-Anthony –sonrió aquél, deteniendo su caballo a su lado- Esta ha sido una larga jornada.

-Era necesario, tenía que asegurarme de que ese mercader Tarhan no fuese un espía ni un mercenario del Archipiélago Este.

-Supongo vamos a volver a tiempo para la fiesta de tu hermano, ¿verdad? Porque ya no tengo más excusas que dar a Su Majestad por tus ausencias.

-Aldair no piensa claramente, se le ha subido a la cabeza el ser el Heredero al Trono. Piensa que su Lobezna es todo lo que necesita para conquistar el Reino Sur. De hecho solo piensa en guerra –resopló con fastidio el príncipe, sacudiendo los mechones sueltos de su coleta alta que sujetaba sus cabellos castaños.

-¿Y tu Extremis no te ha sacado de apuros?

-Hey, no ofendas a mi espada.

-No la ofendo, solo remarco el hecho de que tanto Lobezna como Extremis son hijas de la misma hoja de espada que perteneció…

-A mi padre, lo sé –suspiró Anthony volviéndose al fin a él- Vámonos antes de que tu lengua suelte otra historia rancia de la familia.

Ambos jinetes tiraron de las riendas de sus caballos para volverse hacia el ancho camino señalado con piedras talladas con los símbolos ancestrales. Pronto vieron un bosque denso que el atardecer hizo ver más oscuro, entrando sin temor con el sonido de búhos y cuervos escondidos entre las altas ramas de hojas verde cobrizo. Lord Rhodrark se ajustó su gruesa capa, cerrando más los broches en su cuello para subir aquel pelaje sobre sus hombros que subió a la altura de su mandíbula. Le protegía la cabeza un casco de metal con interior de piel para el frío constante de las tierras norteñas. Miró de reojo a su príncipe, quien llevaba su propio casco colgando de su montura, dejando su cabeza al descubierto, esos mechones descuidados que se mecían con el viento que se colaba entre los árboles, su capa llevaba en las orillas los bordados cruzados típicos de sus tierras con el blasón familiar intercalado.

-Estás muy pensativo, Anthony.

-Se acerca el Festival de Primavera, mi madre seguramente querrá ir al Oeste.

-¿Crees que dejará a tu hermano mayor a cargo?

-Posiblemente.

-Y no te agrada la idea.

-Sabes mejor que nadie que amo el Norte, Rhodey, daría mi vida sin pensarlo por estas tierras. Pero hay días en que me cansa tanto rencor de siglos.

-No es de siglos –replicó el otro bajando el volumen de su voz- La reina perdió…

-Espera.

Se quedaron callados ante una mano en alto que elevó el príncipe. Lord Rhodrark miró en la misma dirección que lo hizo su señor, a un costado del camino. Entre los árboles de ancho tronco negruzco estaba de pie, mirándoles una figura sagrada que hizo al lord hacer una reverencia de inmediato. Anthony sonrió, tirando de su caballo para ir al encuentro de ese ser.

-Vuelve a la fortaleza, Rhodey, yo llegaré más tarde.

-Anthony…

-Si mi madre pregunta por mí, dile que estoy con en el bosque con un Hijo del Hielo. Es argumento suficiente para vencer cualquier compromiso festivo.

-Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

-No hay nada qué temer.

Mientras Lord Rhodrark cabalgaba en dirección a la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo, el Príncipe Stark bajó de su caballo cuyas riendas pasó delante de su hocico para jalarle, caminando despacio hacia el hechicero cuyos ojos verdes estaban clavados en él. Un sobreviviente de la antigua masacre de los Impostores. Luego de aquel evento ya no vieron más a los Hijos del Hielo ni a los Señores del Bosque, aunque podían encontrar huellas de ellos o recibir de vez en cuando sus obsequios. Anthony había encontrado a ese poderoso ser en una de sus primeras batallas cuando recién estaba dejando la infancia, al haberse perdido en el gran bosque que rodeaba la frontera norte y que daba a los hielos eternos. El Hijo del Hielo le sanó sus heridas, al reconocer que era un Stark, mismo que más adelante le buscó una vez más para agradecerle, visitándole después con cierta regularidad hasta que se hizo amigo suyo si tal atrevimiento era posible.

-Gaia vive en ti, mi señor –saludó Anthony con una reverencia al llegar frente a él.

-Gaia está contigo –replicó el hechicero.

Era más alto que el príncipe, de figura espigada más no frágil. Como todos los Hijos del Hielo, andaba descalzo en esas tierras negras y frías, con sus pies pálidos envueltos en vendas de piel que subían hasta sus pantorrillas. Usaba un faldón pesado a las caderas hecho de piel, decorado con las formas propias de la naturaleza, incrustaciones de metal y huesos de animales. Su pecho estaba cubierto por un chaleco con un cuello muy peludo que alcanzaba sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, elaborado de piel negra y correas hilvanadas con argollas de lianas. Una capa sostenida sobre un hombro caía tras su espalda hasta el suelo nevado, recubierta de hojas cobrizas, verduzcas, plumas de cuervo y tiras de pieles. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al castaño eran sus largos cabellos negros como la noche misma, entre los que se asomaban plumas largas y finas de cuervo con cuentas de huesos que contrastaban con su piel blanca como la nieve pero tatuada con líneas azules. Sus ojos verdes contaban la larga vida que ya tenía, aquel hechicero podía leer corazones y trampas, con una lengua que a veces sacaba de quicio al joven Stark.

-¿Sucede algo, milord Loki? ¿Por qué te has aparecido en el camino?

-Andemos un poco, Anthony, la noche cae y siempre veo aparecer las primeras estrellas junto a la cascada.

No le contrarió, siguiéndole hasta lo profundo del bosque donde se encontraba una cascada gruesa que ya estaba descongelándose en señal del arribo de la nueva estación del año. Subieron por un costado hasta quedar a una orilla de su caída, viendo el paisaje boscoso a lo lejos como una línea uniforme por donde empezaron a titilar las primeras estrellas de una noche fría pero sin viento. El príncipe las observó unos segundos antes de ver de reojo al hechicero.

-¿Y bien?

-Eres impaciente, joven Stark. Tales premuras un día te meterán en serios problemas.

-Cuento con que Loki me salve.

Una risa despectiva escapó de los labios del ojiverde, girando su rostro hacia él, levantando una mano envuelta en tiras de cuero decoradas con plumas y hojas, palmeando esos cabellos castaños.

-Los Hijos del Hielo tenemos un pacto de sangre con los Stark, pero sabes que tú tienes mi cariño.

-Que honro y correspondo –sonrió Anthony- Aunque mi madre diga que es imposible para un humano gozar del privilegio de un descendiente del Gran Lobo Gris.

-El tiempo hace que los pensamientos se vuelvan difusos. El Norte sigue venerando al Gran Lobo, pero su lealtad puede ser tentada por las ilusiones que la Estrella de Cinco Puntas ofrece como anzuelo.

-¿Hay… un traidor entre nosotros? –jadeó Stark, gruñendo luego.

-Aún no.

-¿Quién…? Mi señor, dime su nombre que mi espada le cortará la cabeza.

-Llega la primavera y con ella, la renovación. Se acercan vientos de cambio para el Reino Norte, pero no todos traerán el aroma de la felicidad.

-Mi madre no debe zarpar al Oeste.

Loki rió picando su mejilla con una uña negra. –Haces conclusiones demasiado pronto.

-Simplemente trato de seguir la velocidad de tus pensamientos.

-Preferiría que siguieras los consejos de tu corazón. Escuchar mis palabras retuerce tus ideas de formas inesperadas que atraen el peligro, mi joven príncipe.

-Es tu culpa en tal caso, te digo que me hables más e insistes en no despegar los labios. Te digo calla y parece que debes llenar el aire con tus discursos.

-Soy traicionero.

-Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, Loki. Como también que te gusta hacer bromas de mal gusto.

-¿Aún no me perdonas el haberte asustado en aquel precipicio?

-Los Hijos del Hielo pueden tomar muchas formas, pero jamás había escuchado que fuesen… dragones.

El hechicero sonrió complacido. –Podemos ser todo, Anthony.

-Bueno, más no pierdo detalle sobre lo que has querido advertirme. Una vez nos salvaste, jamás podré recompensarte por ello.

-Tu padre murió.

-Pero el resto de mi familia sigue viva. Sin tu predicción, no habría más Stark en el Norte. Y sin un Stark en el Trono Negro…

-El Reino Norte dejará de existir. No lo olvides, Anthony. Son el tronco que sujeta a los demás Clanes, el que trae de las raíces la magia ancestral, la verdadera esencia de Gaia.  Si el Trono Negro queda vacío, los Señores de Bosque y los Hijos del Hielo volveremos con el Gran Lobo Gris, Gaia se quedará a su suerte.

-Me gusta como aplicas sutilmente presión a mi familia.

-Solo apunto en la dirección correcta –Loki le guiñó un ojo- No hago más que señalar verdades. Contempla las lunas de Gaia, la Hermana Mayor y la Hermana Menor.

Se quedaron callados con sus ojos fijos en las dos lunas que aparecieron cuando el cielo se hizo completamente oscuro, redondas, blancas como la nieve, enormes desde aquel punto, iluminando el bosque denso con el viento apenas soplando sobre los árboles.

-Sigues pensando en el metal Claymore, príncipe Stark, tus manos inquietas como tu mente desean hacer el hierro imparable ante los escudos de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

-… esa cosa me arrebató a mi padre, trajo la lluvia a los ojos de mi madre.

-La venganza solo genera más venganza.

-¿Es que no habrá justicia entonces para mi familia?

-Eso dependerá de ustedes –el hechicero se volvió a él- Has dicho bien sobre rencores de siglos, han hecho mella en los Lobos de Hierro, cosas extrañas pueden provenir de ello.

-Aumentas mi preocupación con cada palabra.

-Permíteme despejar de agobios tu espíritu.

Anthony alzó sus cejas al tiempo que las manos de Loki tomaron su rostro, acariciándolo antes de canturrear una olvidada melodía en una lengua ancestral que ya nadie conocía. El príncipe cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como esa voz llegaba hasta su alma, borrando todo pensamiento para dejarle en una paz donde se perdió por unos minutos, olvidando que estaba en el bosque con un Hijo del Hielo hechizándole para olvidar sus penas y cansancios. Cuando la canción terminó, abrió sus ojos encontrando el rostro del hechicero cerca del suyo. Sintió la fría piel de su protector, igual que esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes. Loki le sonrió, acomodando unos mechones sueltos de su coleta por detrás de una de sus orejas, viéndose reflejado en esa mirada vivaz, curiosa e imparable.

-¿Mejor?

-Gracias –Stark juntó sus cejas- ¿Cuándo me contarás de ti?

-Nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-Corres el riesgo de enamorarte aún más de mí.

-¿Y eso sería malo?

-Anthony –el hechicero rió divertido, besando su frente- Debes volver a casa.

Un aullido largo de lobo se escuchó lejano, confirmando sus palabras. El Príncipe Stark suspiró desganado, sin evitar que Loki se alejara lentamente, envolviéndose en su capa.

-Nos veremos pronto, Anthony –prometió el ojiverde.

La capa se transformó en dos enormes alas de plumas negras que envolvieron al hechicero, desapareciendo como una bandada de cuervos. Anthony tomó aire de nuevo, torciendo su boca y jalando las riendas de su caballo que montó, yendo al encuentro de sus guerreros preocupados por su seguridad, mismos que le escoltaron hacia la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo donde las almenaras brillaban por el fuego vivo que otros guerreros custodiaban. Su hogar era de roca gris oscura, de cinco niveles con cuatro gruesas torres mirando a cada punto cardinal, techos disparejos que impedían la acumulación de nieve, altos muros siempre vigilados por lanceros y lobos adiestrados para tales deberes, como los cuervos que servían de mensajeros. Las pesadas puertas principales chirriaron al ser empujadas, permitiendo el paso del príncipe hacia el patio principal donde le esperaba la cabeza del Consejo del Norte, el Maestre Jarvis. Un hombre maduro y delgado de mirada bondadosa que poseían unos ojos gris azulados, cabellos cortos albinos de rasgos tranquilos como su sonrisa que obsequió a su recién llegado.

-Me preguntaba si vería el alba llegar antes que a Su Alteza.

-¿La reina está molesta?

-Preocupada, Alteza, es más atinado.

Anthony desmontó, dejando que un mozo se llevara su caballo, La Marca, al que dio un par de caricias como despedida, caminando al lado de su tutor y consejero.

-No soy fanático de celebrar hasta porque el calzado de mi hermano encajó perfectamente en su pie.

Jarvis rió discreto, cruzando sus manos al frente. –Esta vez la celebración tiene un tinte distinto, Su Alteza.

-¿Ah, sí?

-El Príncipe Heredero al Trono Negro ha pedido a la Reina Malle su bendición y consentimiento para contraer nupcias.

-¿Qué? –el joven Stark se detuvo con el rostro desencajado.

-Su hermano puede ser pasional, Alteza, pero es un Stark, la sensatez y decisión llegan a su debido tiempo.

-¿Quién…?

-Lady Dwen de Cathcart.

-¿El Clan Cathcart? Vaya, más le vale a mi hermano no ofender a su prometida o tendremos una horda de los más feroces guerreros tumbando las Puertas Grises. ¿Mi madre ha aceptado?

-Por supuesto, ya se ha hecho el brindis.

-… oh…

-Sí, Alteza.

-Rhodey no me lo va a perdonar.

-El ingenio de Lord Rhodrark ha encontrado nuevos niveles, milord. Le dijo a la reina que su pequeño hijo fue a la caza de un enorme jabalí para honrar a su hermano mayor y no quiso escuchar razones de ir acompañado.

-No tengo ningún jabalí conmigo.

-La caza no fue exitosa, Alteza. Eso sucede cuando se va solo con la noche cayendo.

-Gracias, Jarvis.

-Me atrevo a aconsejarle a mi príncipe más prudencia si va en busca del Hijo del Hielo –recomendó el consejero mientras subían los anchos escalones rumbo al segundo nivel, alcanzando a escuchar las risas y música que venían del Salón del Trono- Es una criatura mágica, Alteza, que no está atada a los percances ni devenires de los mortales. Darle cariño es cosa peligrosa.

Anthony sintió un calor traicionero en sus mejillas. –Quien pierde soy yo, lo sé bien. No tienes por qué sermonearme.

-Dicen que el Trigésimo Séptimo Stark se enamoró de una Señora de los Bosques, dicen que Gaia permitió su unión más tarde y por eso los bosques siempre abrigarán a los Stark cuando el peligro les aceche.

-¿Y fue cierto?

-¿Realmente existe el Hijo de Hielo que tanto visita, Alteza? –Jarvis ladeó su rostro.

No hubo respuesta porque les abrieron las puertas para entrar al Salón del Trono Negro, atiborrado de guerreros, mujeres y hombres, que alzaban sus copas llenos del famoso vino de raíces, entre carcajadas, bailes como una que otra pelea fugaz. Anthony levantó su mirada hacia el templete de siete escalones donde se encontraba su madre, sentada en el Trono Negro con los ojos clavados en los rostros llenos de vida. La Reina Malle era una mujer hermosa, con un cuerpo atlético por el constante ejercicio de las batallas como los viajes, de cabellos castaños que sus hijos heredaran aunque el segundo de ellos fue quien también ganó el color de sus ojos, ahora apagados, endurecidos con esas arrugas alrededor de ellos como las de su frente, huellas del dolor provocado por la muerte del Rey Stark a manos del Reino Sur. Una traición que heló el corazón de quien ahora comandaba todo el Reino Norte.

-Hey, Anthony, ¿dónde estabas por todos los lobos de Gaia?

Aldair Stark apareció entre la multitud con una enorme sonrisa producto ya de varios copas de vino encima, abrazándole por los hombros a punto de estamparle en su pecho. Era una cabeza más alto que su hermano menor y con un cuerpo más fornido de tanto pelear, con cabellos sujetos solamente en media coleta dejando el resto caer tras su ancha espalda.

-¿Y el jabalí?

-Ah… lo perdí en el bosque.

El Heredero al Trono se carcajeó, pidiendo una copa para Anthony quien la tomó con una sonrisa apretada.

-Solo a ti se te ocurren los más tontos disparates, hermano.

-Alguien debe traer diversión a la familia.

-¡Diversión! –Aldair le despeinó antes de besar su sien- Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi prometida. Seguro Jarvis ya te adelantó la sorpresa.

-Me declaro culpable, Altezas –sonrió el consejero caminando tras ellos.

-¿Así que dirás tus votos frente al bosque sagrado?

-Como lo dicta nuestras tradiciones, Anthony.

-¿Puedo saber cuándo decidiste que Lady Cathcart sería tu esposa?

-Si no anduvieras persiguiendo fantasmas te hubieras enterado hace tiempo –reclamó el mayor de los hermanos- Ahora, nada de hacer comentarios fuera de sitio, ¿entendido?

-Como digas.

Se abrieron paso entre los guerreros que felicitaban al Príncipe Heredero, chocando su copa con él o recibiendo palmadas en su hombro. Anthony solo rodaba sus ojos, hasta que al fin llegaron a la mesa principal donde vio a la prometida de su hermano. Era una joven de rasgos duros pero agradables, con ojos avellana, cabello rojo oscuro; ataviada en las ropas típicas de los Cathcart, vestidos largos de gruesa tela bordada por completo con una capa con bordes peludos y las trenzas hiladas con listones de color negro y gris que le llegaban a la cintura.

-Mi señor –la dama se puso de pie, haciendo una reverencia a los príncipes.

-Mi señora, no habías tenido el placer de conocer a mi pequeño hermano, quiero presentarlo en tan dichosa ocasión.

-Lady Cathcart, Gaia vive en ti –saludó Anthony asintiendo.

-Gaia está con Su Alteza.

Luego de un intercambio de frases corteses como buenos deseos, el joven Stark se escabulló de la mesa, por fin llegando al trono para saludar a su madre con un beso en su mejilla.

-Su Majestad.

-El día en que llegues puntual a una reunión, los bosques tendrán pies.

-Gaia puede escucharte, madre, no la tientes.

-¿De nuevo fuiste a buscar esa criatura, no es cierto?

-¿Es que todo el mundo me lo va a reprochar?

-Son seres sagrados, Anthony, tus inquietudes ordinarias están fuera de su misión en Gaia.

Éste bufó, desviando su mirada. –Sí, madre.

-Deseo que le dejes en paz. Tu hermano va a contraer nupcias, deberías ir pensando en hacer lo mismo en un futuro cercano.

-Ya me temía ese discurso.

-¡Anthony!

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más, dejando pasar un mensajero que se abrió paso con ansiedad hacia los pies del trono, hincando una rodilla al inclinar su cabeza.

-Reina Malle, traigo un mensaje urgente de Lord Quill.

-Adelante.

-Una comitiva del Reino Sur ha entrado por la Garra con la bandera blanca de tregua.

Eso fue suficiente para que la reina alzara una mano, ordenando que la música callara y todos volvieran su vista hacia ella. Aldair alzó su vista a su hermano menor, intercambiando una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Quién viene en esa comitiva?

-Al parecer, viene el Comandante Real con otros dos lores y media docena de guerreros. Han pedido paso hasta la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo.

Hubo murmullos y uno que otro gruñido, Anthony frunció su ceño llevando una mano al mango de su espada que colgaba de su espalda por acto reflejo. El Comandante Real era la mano derecha y amigo de confianza del rey que ahora tenía el Sur, conocido por ser un peligroso asesino. Sin embargo, que tal personaje fuese enviado prácticamente solo como embajador de buena voluntad no era señal de buen augurio. La trampa era clara. El joven Stark se volvió a la reina quien entrecerró sus ojos con sus manos temblando por la fuerza con la que se sujetaba de los brazos del trono. Estaba rabiosa.

-¿Dijeron sus intenciones?

-Solamente las expresarán ante Su Majestad.

-Pues vamos a expresarles las nuestras –rugió Aldair sacando a Lobezna de su vaina- Malditos asesinos, Impostores ante Gaia.

Un coro de aullidos y rugidos se unieron a las palabras del Príncipe Hederero. Jarvis se inclinó hacia la reina luego de subir rápidamente hacia ella.

-Su Majestad, si atacamos la comitiva del Reino Sur estaremos declarando abiertamente una guerra para la cual no tenemos planes concretos. Han enviado al hombre de mayor confianza del rey, es una prueba para nosotros.

-¿Dejarlo entrar a mi salón, frente a mí? –resopló Malle.

-Escuchemos sus palabras, podemos no hacer caso. Hay que descubrir lo que esconde este acto aparentemente imprevisto y tan temerario.

-Madre –llamó Aldair- Déjame alcanzarle y escoltarlo.

-No –intervino Anthony- Yo lo haré. Mi hermano recién acaba de comprometerse, ahora más que nunca el Heredero al Trono no puede arriesgarse –miró a la reina con una reverencia- Yo iré al encuentro del Comandante Real. Que el Reino Sur se entere de que los Stark no les tenemos miedo.

-Los Stark jamás nos rendiremos –exclamó con fuerza su madre.

-¡Jamás nos rendiremos! –corearon los demás alzando sus espadas.

-Que el Príncipe Anthony salga entonces al encuentro de esos Impostores –declaró la reina alzando su mentón- Lord Rhodrark, eres su hombre de confianza como de la mía, asegúrate de que regrese a mí.

-Su Majestad, por Gaia que así lo haré.

-Lady Pott. Te hago la misma petición.

-¡Majestad!

La reina se puso de pie, apretando sus puños. –Que Gaia nos bendiga, pues si el Reino Sur quiere hundir su daga una vez más en nuestras almas, esta vez conocerá el poder del Aullido del Gran Lobo Gris.

-¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS! ¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS!

 


	3. Dos. Promesa Desleal

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

**Dos. Promesa Desleal.**

_One thing, I don’t know why_   
_It doesn’t even matter how hard you try_   
_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_   
_To remind myself how_   
_I tried so hard_   
_In spite of the way you were mocking me_   
_Acting like I was part of your property_   
_Remembering all the times you fought with me_   
_I’m surprised it got so (far)_   
_Things aren’t the way they were before_   
_You wouldn’t even recognize me anymore_   
_Not that you knew me back then_   
_But it all comes back to me_   
_In the end_

                In the end, Linkin Park.

 

Le tomó cuatro días de furiosa cabalgata apenas si descansando en posadas del camino para que el Príncipe Stark alcanzara la comitiva proveniente del Reino Sur, divisándola sobre una colina rocosa con musgo grisáceo en los Páramos de los Ancestros, a trote sereno como si estuvieran en sus propias tierras. Reconoció al acto al Comandante Real por su armadura blanca de hojas con bordes plateados, que se contaba era el terror en el campo de batalla porque no había arma que pudiera romper esas hojas. Las Claymore del Norte aún no habían tenido oportunidad de probar tal reputación. Había otros dos lores, uno más bajo que el comandante cubierto por su cota de malla y otro de rostro escondido en su yelmo dorado como los bordes de su armadura. El resto de la comitiva no traía protecciones, solamente espadas cortas, lanzas en sus espaldas y los míticos escudos con la Estrella de Cinco Puntas dibujada en su centro.

-O están muy seguros de que nadie les hará daño o son unos completos idiotas –observó Lord Rhodrark.

-Las dos cosas –murmuró Anthony con el ceño fruncido- Vamos.

Con la vista fija en el banderín de tela blanca sin decoración alguna, la compañía del príncipe cabalgó hasta la comitiva que detuvo su paso, esperándoles sin hacer gesto alguno. El Comandante inspeccionó a los guerreros que protegían al menor de los Stark, la armadura de piel y metal de Lord Rhodrark, las bandas metálicas de la armadura como las protecciones de Lady Pott. Su mirada terminó en el castaño, esa típica vestimenta de los regentes del Norte, una piel negra debajo de media armadura grisácea cuyo pecho tenía dibujado un círculo decorado en su interior en color plata con la gruesa capa de piel con cuello peludo y una Claymore sujeta a su espalda.

-Saludo al Reino Norte –dijo el comandante sin hacer reverencias- He venido en son de paz buscando audiencia con Su Majestad, la Reina Malle Stark. Soy el Comandante Real, Jurian Barnkley, me acompaña mi Capitán Willham y el Capitán Crane.

-¿Cuáles son los asuntos que trae el Comandante Real al Reino Norte? –preguntó Anthony sin presentarse todavía ni a los suyos.

-Esos solamente los escuchará la reina. Tales han sido mis instrucciones.

-No habrá audiencia a menos que esta comitiva diga sus intenciones.

-Portamos el banderín de paz, no hemos venido a pelear.

-¿Por eso las armas? –cuestionó Lady Pott barriéndole con la mirada.

-Somos embajadores, no ingenuos –sonrió el comandante, volviéndose al príncipe- Ladrones y mercenarios salen en los caminos solitarios. ¿Es un agravio tomar estas necesarias consideraciones?

-Soy el Príncipe Anthony Stark, y tengo la potestad de la reina para juzgar si es digna o no esta comitiva de entrar al Reino Norte e hincar su rodilla ante el Trono Negro.

-… Alteza –Jurian le miró fijamente- Son palabras de reconciliación que el Rey del Sur desea puedan alcanzar los oídos de la Reina Malle.

Anthony entrecerró sus ojos, observando su brazo reforzado y su escudo tras su espalda, pasando su inspección a los otros dos guerreros.

-Les escoltaremos hacia la fortaleza, pero le advierto comandante, que una sola ofensa, un solo movimiento sospechoso y mi espada se bañará con su sangre. Están en el Reino Norte, seguirán nuestras reglas o pueden volverse sin palabra de tregua que les proteja.

-El príncipe ha hablado con claridad. Aceptamos sus condiciones.

-Adelante, entonces.

Fueron hacia las tierras de Lord Quill, amigo de su hermano mayor y quien los había recibido en primer lugar. Tomaron un descanso de un par de horas dejando a los Sureños en una sala, siempre vigilados por un grupo de guerreros armados. Luego de charlar con Lord Quill, Anthony partió con sus visitantes hacia el primer brazo del Bosque Sagrado, hectáreas de árboles con troncos oscuros y gruesas hojas con espinas en donde se presumía aun vivían los últimos hijos del Gran Lobo Gris, los Señores del Bosque y los Hijos del Hielo aunque de éstos solamente el joven Stark conocía al único del que se tuvieran noticias. Cabalgaron flanqueando todo el tiempo al Comandante Real y sus acompañantes, enviando cuervos mensajeros de su posición a los Clanes cuyos territorios atravesaron aunque el bosque no permitiera verlo. Luego de otros descansos en posadas de pueblos escondidos en valles hundidos, llegaron por fin a la parte elevada del Norte, rodeada por la cordillera de montañas nevadas que atravesaba el Bosque Sagrado como vigilante de la altiplanicie donde se erigía la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo con sus banderines negros sacudiéndose al viento frío.

Durante todo ese tiempo, el príncipe apenas si intercambió palabras con los Sureños aunque sentía sus miradas inquisitivas sobre él. Probablemente, se dijo, porque los había estado cuidado tan celosamente que jamás pudieron comunicarse con nadie o ver a alguien más. Anthony se aseguró que hubieran seguido la ruta menos conocida y aislada que tuvieran para entorpecer cualquier intento de divisar ubicaciones, número como características de su reino. Hubo algo que le llamó su atención y fue el silencio del llamado Capitán Crane cuya voz seguía siendo un misterio al momento de arribar a su hogar. Quizá era mudo o no tenía permitido expresarse, no pudo deducirlo si bien tampoco le importaba mucho. Solo era curiosidad al no haberle visto todavía el rostro ni escuchado su voz. Un grupo de guerreros les salieron al paso para completar aquella escolta que entró al fin a la fortaleza cuyo patio principal estaba lleno de más Norteños de todos los Clanes con sus Claymore clavadas en el suelo como signo de advertencia a los recién llegados que bajaron tranquilamente de sus caballos cuando el castaño se los indicó, mirando a su hermano quien se acercó a él, abrazándole con fuerza.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, Aldair.

-Comandante Real, la Reina Malle Stark te espera –anunció con voz firme el Heredero al Trono- Sin embargo, para concederte audiencia deberán entregar sus armas, mismas que se les serán devueltas una vez que su asunto haya concluido.

-Pido la palabra de honor del Príncipe Aldair de que no habremos de sufrir herida alguna ante la desventaja que representa entrar desarmados.

-El Norte no es traicionero –replicó Aldair mirándole asesino- Tienen mi palabra.

Con una sonrisa cínica, el Comandante Real entregó su espada y lanza a los mozos que se acercaron, bajo la mirada de los cientos de guerreros que les examinaron mientras tanto. Jurian sacudió sus cabellos negros por los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer, las últimas nevadas del Invierno. Los dos príncipes encabezaron el grupo en dos filas que entró al Salón del Trono Negro donde Malle Stark aguardaba, ataviada con su traje de gala negro con bordes plateados y su corona como el medallón de hierro donde colgaba una silueta del Gran Lobo Gris. Anthony miró a los Sureños indicando con la punta de su Extremis el suelo a donde hincarse, cosa que los demás hicieron, algunos a regañadientes, habiendo ya siendo instruidos de no hablar hasta que la soberana del Reino Norte les concediera la palabra.

-Sureños –tronó la voz de la reina- Han tenido el privilegio de respirar el aire del Norte, probar sus alimentos como su hospitalidad, admirando nuestras tierras como ningún otro Impostor lo había hecho antes. Espero en recompensa palabras y acciones dignas de tan preciosos regalos. Hable, Comandante Real, pero sepa que en el Norte, usted es responsable de lo que salga de sus labios. Considere lo que vaya a decir.

-Su Majestad –el comandante hizo una reverencia con su cabeza- Solamente he tenido una sola finalidad en todo este viaje, y es llegar ante su presencia para solicitar audiencia.

-¿A nombre de quién, Comandante?

-A nombre mío –habló de pronto el Capitán Crane, quitándose su yelmo- Del Rey que se sienta en el trono del Reino Sur.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se dejaron esperar al contemplar la figura de Steven Roggers erguirse con mentón en alto. Anthony abrió sus ojos sorprendido como muchos en el salón. Era la digna imagen de los regentes del Sur, cabellos rubios cortos, lampiño, con unos ojos azules de mirada dura y al mismo tiempo serena cual depredador. La Reina Malle contuvo la respiración, aquel hombre era la viva imagen de su padre, pero había ciertos rasgos de su madre, Sens Roggers, anteriormente conocida como Sens Stark, su hermana mayor y traidora al Norte por cuyas artimañas su esposo había muerto.

-Eres valiente, Rey Steven, o un completo idiota –habló la reina con voz cual piedra- Venir al Norte con tan poca compañía protegiéndote puede considerarse más que un acto temerario un regalo para nosotros.

-¿Los Stark matan a su propia sangre? –inquirió el rey alzando una ceja.

-¡Tú…! –Aldair sujetó su espada pero Jarvis le detuvo, negando varias veces.

-No puedo llamarte de mi familia, ni de mi sangre, mucho menos de mis tierras, Rey Steven –Mella entrecerró sus ojos- ¿Cuáles son tus palabras antes de que pierda mi paciencia contigo?

-He venido a ofrecer una tregua. Nuestros reinos han estado mucho tiempo en disputa, y los únicos que han sufrido han sido los inocentes leales a nuestras tierras. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Reina Stark, y mi presencia frente al Trono Negro responde a ello. Sé que no escucharías a nadie que no fuese yo mismo, no tendrías fe en nuestras palabras a menos que el rey mismo las proclamara. Me tienes desarmado, entre tus feroces caballeros. Tienes la ventaja, Su Majestad.

-Habla, Rey Steven.

Anthony estaba tenso, quizá más que su propio hermano, escuchando la propuesta de aquel Sureño atrevido. En otras circunstancias más amables con menos sangre de por medio se hubiera convertido en su primo, pero el día de hoy solamente era su más odiado enemigo, el hombre que había ordenado la muerte de su padre. Ningún Stark asesinaba a otro Stark, ese era un juramento familiar, que los Roggers pisotearon, especialmente la madre de ese rey, alguna vez hermana mayor de su propia madre. Sens Stark había desaparecido en una tormenta, el barco fue encontrado destruido en una bahía y todo el Norte le lloró largos años, incluso le erigieron una estatua en las catacumbas familiares bajo la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo como muestra de cariño.

Nadie esperó que un día, cuando el difunto padre del Rey Steven llamó al Rey Stark, éste encontrara a la hermana perdida de Mella en la corte de los Roggers. Creyéndola prisionera, amenazó con la guerra al Sur si no le devolvían a Sens Stark al acto, únicamente para encontrar la muerte por levantar su Claymore cuando el viejo rey murió, dejando a su hijo como sucesor al trono y quien no perdonó la ofensa del Rey del Norte, el cual antes de perder la cabeza supo que Sens Stark había dejado su apellido, su fe por Gaia y su amor por sus tierras natales para abrazar la Estrella de Cinco Puntas bajo cuya bendición se había unido al antiguo rey. Jamás naufragó, jamás se perdió. Todo había sido planeado para escapar del Norte y unirse al Sur en la más vil traición conocida en la historia de los Stark.

De eso ya tenía diez años pero la herida seguía abierta, con peleas esporádicas entre los dos reinos que iban escalando conforme las incursiones del Sur buscaban un punto débil en los territorios del Norte. Ahora el rey Steven quería una tregua, ofreciendo un tratado firmado y sellado por él mismo que acordarían en tierras neutrales, los Archipiélagos del Este, donde había tantas ciudades estados como islas circundando pero que todos respetaban como punto de reunión, misma que ambas partes celebrarían en el solsticio de primavera. Acordarían las maneras en que ambos reinos harían las paces, dejando a un lado la guerra para vivir en una paz sin invasiones, amenazas ni más traiciones. El joven Stark le dedicó una mirada al Sureño cuando terminó su discurso. Éste sintió su mirada, desviándola apenas de la reina para verle fugazmente con algo de diversión que en nada gustó al príncipe.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de aceptar una oferta que más bien parece una súplica? –inquirió la reina.

-Mi madre desea el perdón del Norte.

Ambos príncipes se giraron aprisa hacia su madre, quien mostró un rostro tenso como adolorido pero sin perder su porte regio. La Reina Mella calló durante largos minutos en los que nadie se movió, levantándose para tomar la espada que descansaba sobre las manos de piedra de una escultura al costado del Trono Negro que representaba a un Maestro de Gaia. La sujetó con ambas manos por el mango, clavando la punta en el suelo.

-Por mi espada, por mi familia y por el Norte, te digo esto, rey Steven. Escucharé lo que habrá de decirse en tal concilio que pretendes, más te lo advierto de una buena vez, el perdón que Sens Roggers busca no existe porque la Familia Stark perdió una hija en aquel naufragio, mi hermana está muerta, la mujer que ahora me busca la desconozco. Así que concentra esfuerzos en tus propuestas porque si eres tan astuto como para venir oculto hasta mi trono, también lo eres para saber que el Reino Norte puede aplastarlos cualquier día. Frente a mis hijos, frente a mis Clanes y mis guerreros, te digo lo siguiente: una sola gota de sangre Stark que se derrame por la Estrella de Cinco Puntas y Gaia te castigará de tal suerte que el Sur jamás volverá a ver el sol de nuevo. Llamo a los Hijos del Hielo, llamo a los Señores del Bosque, el Gran Lobo Gris aullará de nuevo y toda la tierra se cubrirá de nieve para siempre si mi familia es dañada por el Sur una vez más. Yo, Mella Stark, hago este juramento. Gaia bendita me protege y escucha. Los Stark jamás nos rendiremos.

-¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS! –fue la respuesta unísona en el trono.

Steven miró alrededor con calma, sin alterarse, antes de asentir ligeramente. –La Reina Stark ha hablado.

-Puedes partir, Rey Steven. Nos veremos en la Isla de los Siete Rostros en el solsticio de primavera.

-Gracias, Su Majestad.

La comitiva se marchó rodeados de guerreros nada amistosos que les siguieron celosamente por el mismo camino que el menor de los príncipes les trajera, hasta verlos cruzar la Garra. El Consejo se convocó días más tarde, formado por la reina, sus dos hijos, el Maestre Jarvis, y las cabezas de cada familia que conformaba los Clanes del Norte. Nadie creía en la palabra del Rey Steven, mucho menos que su madre quisiera reconciliarse con ellos luego de la muerte del esposo de Mella. Querían la guerra, abierta y total contra el Sur. Anthony no pudo estar más de acuerdo pero sabía que eso significaría coordinar todos los territorios, para ello necesitaban ganar tiempo, mismo que solamente el concilio en la Isla de los Siete Rostros iba a proveerles. Necesitaba consultarlo con Loki, el hechicero sagrado podría decirle qué hacer, cómo proceder, jamás le había abandonado en momentos así. Sin embargo, hablarlo en voz alta frente a todos los representantes del Norte era otro asunto cuando nadie de ellos le había visto ni creía que él tuviera semejante amistad con un Hijo del Hielo. Tendría que hacerlo a escondidas, una vez más.

Decidieron que la mitad de las cabezas de los Clanes acompañarían a la reina al archipiélago, junto con sus mejores guerreros de confianza. Aldair se propuso ir al viaje pero Mella se negó, prefiriendo que permaneciera en el Reino Norte por si los traicioneros Sureños decidían atacar, pidiéndole que formara los ejércitos que iban a necesitar, no habría fragua que no estuviera trabajando mientras ella zarpaba hacia el Este. Todas las Claymore debían estar listas para cuando ella volviera. Cuervos debían volar en todas direcciones. Cuando la reina ordenó que Anthony se quedara al lado de su hermano, el joven Stark se opuso de inmediato.

-¡No! No irás sola.

-No voy sola.

-Somos sangre de tu sangre, madre, no estarás sin tu familia cuando vuelvas a ver a ese traidor Sureño. Te escoltaré como tu hijo, como un Stark.

-¿No confías en los Clanes del Norte?

-Les entregaría mi vida cuantas veces fuese necesario, hablo como tu hijo. Entiendo la posición de Aldair para quedarse en el trono en tu nombre, más nada bueno haré aquí sabiendo que mi madre está arriesgando su vida con quienes ya probaron que no tienen honor alguno.

-Estoy de acuerdo –se unió el Príncipe Heredero- Toma en cuenta que ese rey puede ir con su madre, Majestad, si Anthony va, su presencia será menos peligrosa.

-Maestre Jarvis –llamó Malle- ¿Qué opinas?

-Los dos príncipes tienen razón, Su Majestad. Tanto el Príncipe Aldair debe permanecer en el Norte como tu heredero, así el Príncipe Anthony debe acompañarte en tu viaje para hacerles saber al Sur lo que realmente significa una familia. La fuerza del Reino Norte.

-Que Gaia nos proteja, entonces.

Al otro día, el joven Stark tendría su oportunidad de escabullirse de la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo hacia lo profundo del Bosque Sagrado, llamando apurado al hechicero. Se detuvo sobre su caballo al escuchar un rumor de alas, que siguió hasta dar con Loki, sentando en un tronco cubierto por completo de musgo donde pequeñas flores creían, siendo acariciadas por los delgados dedos del Hijo del Hielo quien le sonrió al verle llegar.

-Grandes sorpresas en verdad han arribado.

-El Sur está mintiendo, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón, Anthony?

Éste se sentó a su lado con un bufido. –Hoy no quiero juegos, quiero palabras certeras como flechas dando en el blanco.

-Veo algo muy claro –el ojiverde ladeó su rostro sin perder su sonrisa- Y es que si la Estrella de Cinco Puntas llega a cubrirte, jamás volverás a ver el Norte.

-Es una trampa –Anthony frunció su ceño, apretando su mandíbula y puños- No iremos a ese concilio.

-Si lo rechazan ahora, el Norte quedará como un cobarde, falto de palabra que el Sur podrá entonces declarar en guerra abierta ganando el favor de quienes aún se mantienen neutrales a este conflicto.

-¿Qué más ves?

Loki examinó sus manos temblorosas por la rabia, tomándolas entre las frías suyas para darles pequeños besos al tiempo que extendía sus dedos, masajeándolas con cuidado.

-La guerra llegará, Anthony, de una manera u otra. Demasiados rencores, demasiadas injurias han hecho ya el terreno donde se habrá de derramar sangre de ambos bandos. No toda culpable de los errores o las traiciones.

-¿Estarás conmigo cuando eso suceda?

-Jamás te dejaré solo.

Anthony le miró fijamente antes de inclinarse rápidamente para besar sus labios azulados. El hechicero solo se quedó quieto, con la vista fija en su rostro cuando se separaron.

-¿Eso es cariño?

-No tiene otro nombre.

-Haces mal.

-Lamento decirte que otros ya se te adelantaron en el consejo –el príncipe torció una sonrisa.

-Escuché el llamado de la Reina Malle, y lo ha escuchado Gaia. La palabra dada no puede romperse.

-Preferimos la muerte bajo el hielo que la vida bajo la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

-Necios, orgullosos.

-Así es como amamos a Gaia… -Anthony tomó aire- Como te amo a ti.

Loki chasqueó su lengua, levantando una mano para acomodar los mechones sueltos en ese gesto típico entre ellos.

-No me ames, Anthony, tu vida es muy efímera para anclarla a lo que no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no? Hubo ancestros Stark que igualmente entregaron su corazón a los hijos del Gran Lobo Gris y fueron felices.

-Tiempos más agraciados.

-¿Eres el último de los Hijos del Hielo? ¿Por eso no quieres que te ame? ¿Temes que el Sur venga y acabe contigo? Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-Y esa es la razón por la que no debes amarme. Tienes una vida, Anthony, y debes vivirla. No seré quien apague la llama de tu existencia.

-No me importa –gruñó el joven Stark poniéndose de pie- Gaia nos ha enseñado que no hay cosa más importante que los corazones. Un día, una eternidad. El tiempo no importa si somos fieles a las enseñanzas del Gran Lobo. Vivir, amar, proteger, honrar… Si no puedo proteger, si no puedo demostrar mi cariño por ti, entonces no soy un Stark.

-Vaya que eres terco –bromeó con un suspiro el ojiverde, levantándose- Y tan curioso que hayas venido buscando una pregunta y termines dándome una respuesta.

-Si no quieres corresponderme, no me importa. Gaia sabe lo que siento por ti.

-Anthony, Anthony…

-Dime, Loki, ¿acaso el Rey Steven lleva la sangre Stark?

-No. Por sus venas corre pura la sangre Roggers, como la fuerza de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas. Ten cuidado con él, mi querido príncipe. Su ambición es tan imbatible como su escudo.

-¿Su madre lleva nuestra sangre?

Los ojos del hechicero se oscurecieron, parpadeando lentamente con sus manos acariciando el rostro de Anthony.

-Ya no. Ha dejado de ser hija del Gran Lobo Gris. Pero derramar su sangre no va a traerte paz ni tampoco dicha a la Reina Malle. Quita de tu mente ese pensamiento.

-El Sur jamás entrará a este bosque ni tampoco te tocará, te doy mi palabra como Stark de que primero mi espada habrá de romperse junto con mi cuerpo antes de que tú seas herido. Los Impostores mancharon nuestras tierras una vez, no lo volverán a hacer.

Loki le sonrió apenas. –No lo olvides, Anthony, si la Estrella de Cinco Puntas te cubre, no volverás a ver el Norte.

-Jamás lo olvidaré.

-Bien –el hechicero se inclinó para besarle, dejando un rastro frío sobre los labios del príncipe quien sintió aquel contacto demasiado breve para su gusto, pero que provocó una amplia sonrisa en él- Soy un Hijo del Hielo, Gaia es mi hogar, si necesitas de mi auxilio, ahí estaré para ti, sin importar la distancia o las circunstancias.

-Te amo, Loki.

-Vuelve a casa, Anthony. Los Lobos de Hierro deben prepararse para el viaje.

Para cuando el príncipe volvió a la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo supo del arribo de Lady Romanova, amiga suya como Lady Pott, ambas guerreras respetadas en el Norte aunque la primera tenía mayor inclinación por la persecución y una habilidad como nadie para obtener información aún de la boca más sellada. El joven Stark fue a saludarle, encontrándole en el patio de la armería, haciendo observaciones sobre las armas que estaban reuniendo cuando vio le vio llegar, obsequiándole una amplia sonrisa con sus manos tras su espalda.

-Su Alteza, los rumores son ciertos. Te gusta desaparecerte en el Bosque Sagrado.

-Atasha.

Ella rió, dejando que Stark le diera uno de sus calurosos abrazos que solamente daba a su gente de mayor confianza.

-Gaia vive en ti, Lady Romanova.

-Gaia está contigo, Anthony.

-Has hecho un viaje muy largo en un tiempo muy corto.

-Solo vine con mis más rápidos jinetes –indicó la joven de cabellos pelirrojos señalando con su mentón hacia el grupo a lo lejos- Mi padre viene más atrás, para unirse a los Stark.

-Los cuervos han llegado pronto.

-No es solo eso –Atasha enredó un brazo con el príncipe, caminando hacia el segundo patio dentro de la fortaleza- Hemos escuchado de buenas fuentes que el Reino Sur ha recibido en sus tierras al Halcón Mercenario, y que las familias leales a la Estrella de las Cinco Puntas también han comenzado a moverse. Los Roggers llamaron a su palacio a los Odinson.

-El concilio solamente es una treta.

-Aunque han puesto demasiado empeño en que no lo parezca así. Supe del Maestre Jarvis que acompañarás a la Reina Malle al Archipiélago Este.

-Lo haré.

-Iré contigo. Las trampas de los Sureños ya nos han probado que no son guerreros de honor que mantengan su palabra.

-Por eso mismo no puedo abandonar a mi madre. Tu mirada me dice que hay más cosas por saber, vamos a mis aposentos, ahí hablaremos con mayor calma.

-Mientras no pretendas seducirme.

Anthony rió. –Jamás lo olvidarás, ¿cierto?

-Es una anécdota extraordinaria, Alteza.

A la mañana siguiente, los roncos cuernos de la fortaleza sonaron, anunciando la partida de la reina Malle Stark junto con su grueso de Lobos de Hierro. El arribo al Archipiélago Oeste iba a tomar una jornada de al menos dos semanas a buen paso, por eso debían salir a tiempo. Jarvis, Aldair como otros amigos cercanos formaron dos filas fuera de las Puertas Grises para despedirles no sin preocupación, con un sentimiento parecido a la venganza al verles cabalgar sobre sus frisones protegidos por hojas de armadura y lobos corriendo entre las filas de guerreros. Los banderines se ondearon al viento frío cuando se desplegaron, uniéndose a la vista de la Reina del Norte con su corona de hierro, su larga capa negra con cuello de pelo grisáceo, su armadura de piel negra tachonada con picos romos de metal y su Claymore, Aullido, en la espalda. Tras ella iba el Príncipe Anthony escoltándola junto con sus mejores amigos. Los mandobles se elevaron al cielo, formando una valla de largas y pesadas hojas de metal gris claro.

-¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS! ¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS!

Con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, Anthony sonrió despidiéndose de su hermano, del Maestro Jarvis y otros más, cabalgando hasta la entrada principal del Bosque Sagrado, ya decorado con un arco de flores blancas. Malle descendió, tomando su espada de su espalda para clavarla en la tierra negra y húmeda entre piedras y musgo, hincando una rodilla con la cabeza inclinada, haciendo el juramento de los Stark de lealtad a las enseñanzas del Gran Lobo Gris, protegiendo Gaia como a sus hijos de todo mal que otros trataran de hacerle, pidiendo a los Hijos del Hielo como a los Señores del Bosque que les proporcionaran sus bendiciones para la nueva jornada que estaban por emprender, hacia los océanos poco conocidos del Archipiélago del Este. La Reina Stark tomó un puño de tierra en una mano enguantada que dejó caer en un pebetero ya encendido, terminando aquel rito al beber el vino de raíces amargas sin inmutarse.

El menor de sus hijos le observó con una sonrisa de orgullo, esperando a que volviera a montar, retomando su cabalgata hacia las tierras del este, territorios del Clan Bann. Sus ojos se posaron en los feroces lobos que corrían a los flancos de los jinetes, les conocía a varios de nombre y a otros de vista, motivo por el cual desconoció a uno en particular de pelaje completamente negro, grueso como veloz que iba muy pegado a las patas del frisón que pertenecía a su madre. Al azuzar a su caballo para alcanzarla, aquel lobo pareció sentir su mirada, volviendo su hocico unos segundos hacia el príncipe, quien abrió por completo sus ojos en un gesto de asombro al notar el color de ojos de aquel lobo. Verdes. Incluso le pareció que le guiñaba pero no estuvo seguro porque un banderín golpeó contra su rostro, una broma de Lady Romanova al verle cabalgar distraído. Después de amonestarle en juego, Anthony volvió su vista al lobo, sin encontrarle. Otro de pelaje claro estaba en su lugar.

 


	4. Tres. Los Navíos Zarpan

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Tres. Los Navíos Zarpan.**

 

 

El príncipe Anthony sonrió al ver el conocido paisaje de las tierras del Clan Bann luego de días durmiendo al descampado, examinando sus alrededores conforme avanzaban a cabalgata tranquila por las desiguales colinas cubiertas de pasto de tallos cortos con musgo recorriendo las piedras que sobresalían del suelo. Valles profundos aparecieron frente a sus ojos, cubiertos parcialmente por una neblina densa bajando de la cordillera montañosa no lejos de los valles, perteneciente a una de las cadenas que recorrían la mitad del Norte hasta la Garra y donde contaban las leyendas habían caminado gigantes con poderosos puños cuyos trabajos eran precisamente esas depresiones geográficas que escondían las fortalezas de los Bann, conocidos por su nombre de gremio, los Hermetistas. Cada Clan del Norte había recibido una bendición de las mismísimas manos de los Maestros de Gaia, y en el caso de ellos, se trataba de todo un legajo de conocimientos sobre las sustancias, elementos, fuerzas no visibles, entre otras tantas cosas que escapaban a la imaginación del grueso de los Norteños.

Se decía cual rumor no confirmado que los Hermetistas guardaban celosamente el secreto de la creación del metal Claymore, que solamente ellos y solamente ellos podían modificar aquel metal grisáceo para volverlo más fuerte o convertirlo en otro tipo de arma. Los maestros herreros eran adiestrados por el Clan Bann en las artes de la forja de estos poderosos mandobles, como Amanecer, la espada de Haruld Stark que su esposa, la Reina Malle rescató cuando su muerte, llevándola con los Hermetistas quienes por petición suya la fundieron, creando dos espadas hijas, Lobezna que dio a Aldair y Extremis que Anthony cargaba tras su espalda. Lord Brjánn Bann, amigo de confianza de la reina, había tenido solo un hijo al cual ya le había heredado su medallón de gruesos eslabones de hierro con piedras de diferente color incrustadas en sus huecos, símbolo de los dominios Hermetistas. Y es que el joven Brux había sido bendecido con una mente diestra para tales artes, orgulleciendo a su Clan, aunque su madre, Lady Rivja siempre decía que prefería que hubiera nacido con menos timidez o ella iba morir sin conocer nietos.

-Su Alteza luce ansioso de que pasemos los puentes dobles –comentó divertida Atasha, cabalgando al lado de aquél.

-Hace semanas que no veo a Brux.

-Pareciera que los afectos del menor de los príncipes Stark tienen por predilectos a los más peculiares.

-¿Celosa, Atasha?

-Gaia me bendijo, protegiéndome de la perdición de los celos.

El Príncipe Stark sonrió, empujándole apenas por sobre las monturas. –Te lo presentaré, más te advierto que su lengua no es tan suelta como la tuya.

-Seré yo quien juzgue eso.

-Anthony –llamó la reina- Adelántate y anuncia nuestra llegada a los Lores Bann.

-Sí, Majestad.

Con un guiño a su amiga, Anthony aumentó la carrera de La Marca, haciendo un gesto a Lord Rhodrark para que le acompañara. Los dos jinetes desaparecieron por entre la neblina que cubría los puentes dobles que pasaban por un la crecida de un río, subiendo a una colina cuya extensión se unía al valle principal. Dos enormes esculturas flanqueaban el paso, gigantes de rostros feroces que miraban a los recién llegados con sus puños descansando sobre el suelo rocoso que servía de base a sus altísimas formas cuyas sombras se proyectaban detrás de ellos. Anthony gustaba de verlas cada que pasaba por entre ellas, esos terminados toscos que le daban su toque particular, las mandíbulas tensas como sus músculos de roca. Los guardianes del Clan Bann. Azuzó a su frisón, entrando ya al frondoso valle cuyo aroma a húmedo y madera fresca golpeó su rostro, agitando sus cabellos al subir por la última cuesta, tomando el camino empedrado que serpenteaba hasta el arco principal, custodiado por guerreros con cascos de crines blancas.

-¿Quién vive? –preguntaron desde lo alto.

-Soy el Príncipe Anthony Stark, me acompaña Lord Rhodrark. Nos hemos adelantado para anunciar la llegada de Su Majestad, la Reina Malle Stark al Clan Bann.

-¡Sean bienvenidos entonces!

El rechinido de goznes se dejó escuchar mientras las puertas de madera reforzadas con bandas de metal negro fueron arrastradas, abriendo paso a los dos jinetes. Ambos emprendieron de nuevo la cabalgata hasta detenerse frente a la fortaleza de los Bann, una construcción de múltiples torres como bóvedas, empotrada sobre una montaña con vista hacia la cordillera y al Bosque Sagrado por el otro, más lejos. Cuervos chillaron como lobos aullaron anunciando su llegada. Lord Brjánn les recibió cuando alcanzaron el patio principal de la fortaleza, haciendo una reverencia al príncipe antes de sonreírle, adelantándole la respuesta sobre una pregunta por demás conocida.

-Mi hijo está en su taller, Alteza. Seguro ni siquiera prestó atención a los cuernos de la fortaleza.

-Gracias, Lord Bann –Anthony miró a su amigo, tendiéndole las riendas de su caballo- Mi madre no debe tardar, así que aconsejo le esperes aquí mismo, mientras tanto yo iré a ver a ese pedazo de soquete.

-Gaia está con usted, Lord Bann –saludó Rhodey, dedicando una mirada recriminatorio al joven príncipe por no saludar.

-Gaia vive contigo, Lord Rhodrark. No hay problema.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el Príncipe Stark entró a la fortaleza, casi corriendo por los pasillos en penumbras, subiendo escalones de dos en dos hasta alcanzar una de las bóvedas altas, residencia casi permanente del joven Brux Bann al pasar más tiempo en aquel taller que en sus propios aposentos. Anthony empujó las dos puertas, dejándolas abiertas a propósito, dejando que la luz exterior entrara a ese sitio casi en tinieblas, escuchando un gruñido de desaprobación proveniente de una esquina repleta de rollos viejos, libros, estantes de frascos multicolores, calaveras de diferentes animales y mapas colgados de forma azarosa en las paredes de piedra. Rió discretamente, caminando rápidamente hacia los largos pero estrechos ventanales que descubrió, corriendo sus pesadas cortinas negras, dejándole ver al fin a su amigo concentrado en una lectura cual ratón de biblioteca que era, murmurando contra el atrevido que había osado interrumpir su tiempo de estudio precioso.

-¿Ya no soy digno de tu tiempo, Bruxie?

-¡Anthony! ¿Por qué no avistaste de tu llegada?

-Creo que los cuervos se hubieran estrellado en tus ventanas. Les tengo aprecio.

Brux bufó, levantándose del banquillo donde había estado sentado, casi corriendo a abrazarle con fuerza.

-Gaia está contigo, Anthony.

-Gaia vive en ti, Brux Bann, alcornoque. ¿Puedo saber qué cosa te tiene tan concentrado que ni siquiera escuchas la algarabía allá afuera?

-Sobre maldiciones y profecías, querido amigo.

-Esas cosas solo son cuentos para dormir niños.

-No todas, Anthony. Me alegra enormemente verte en este humilde espacio –Brux arqueó una ceja- Y antes de que comiences, no, aún no he encontrado la forma de aumentar la resistencia de las Claymore.

-¡Pero eres el prodigio de los Bann!

-Anthony, me lo pediste hace no menos de dos semanas. Tengo la carta por si lo dudas.

-Comenzaré a pensar que tu reputación está sobrevalorada.

-Mira quién lo dice, supuesto amo del mandoble.

-El encierro ha puesto ponzoña en tu lengua, Bruxie.

-Tengo algo a cambio –replicó el joven Bann, ya acostumbrado a las maneras de su príncipe- No es la respuesta a tu petición pero es cercano. Quizá puedas arrojar algo de luz al misterio luego de que te dé una demostración.

-Has picado mi curiosidad.

-Al menos puedo jactarme de eso, se dice por todo el Norte que el hijo más pequeño de la Reina Malle está enamorado de un ser sagrado.

-¡Brux! ¡Por Gaia! ¿Es qué todos hablan solo de eso?

-De momento sí –rió Brux, descubriendo una pequeña mesa- Acércate.

Sobre el mueble de gruesa pero clara madera que había visto mejores días, había un pequeño fogón en el cual ardía la punta de una flecha hecha con el metal Claymore. Los carbones estaban casi apagados, motivo por el cual la punta estaba apenas rojiza. El joven Bann la tomó con unas pinzas, colocándola a un lado al tiempo que daba su explicación al más que interesado príncipe, quien le había solicitado información sobre algún método o proceso que hiciera a las espadas del Norte más resistentes de tal suerte que los supuestos irrompibles escudos de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas cayeran ante la fuerza de las Claymore.

-Puesto que la fuente principal de conocimientos sobre la forja de las Claymore estaba en los territorios más al sur que desaparecieran en la Batalla de las Cincuenta Noches, no queda registro alguno que pueda indicar el secreto del metal más allá del que poseemos nosotros. Sin embargo, leyendo las viejas historias de los Stark tuve una idea.

-¿Cuál fue ésa?

Brux tomó una daga de su cinturón, cortándose apenas un dedo.

-Los pactos de sangre son una constante.

Dejó caer un par de gotas sobre la punta de flecha, chupándose el dedo malherido mientras buscaba entre todo aquel desastre que conformaba su taller, un pesado martillo de piedra que tuvo que cargar a dos manos, estrellándolo sin previo aviso contra la punta. Anthony respingó ante lo súbito del movimiento, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver que aquel diminuto metal, en lugar de haber cedido al golpe por estar recién salido del fuego, había roto en significativos pedazos el martillo. La punta de flecha estaba intacta y brillante. El joven Bann sonrió complacido ante la expresión de su amigo, el cual se quedó serio unos momentos antes de tronar los dedos, golpeando un puño contra una palma de su mano al entender qué trataba de decirle.

-Si uso mi sangre sobre Extremis, será más fuerte.

-Bueno, aún no sé…

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!

-¡Anthony!

-Escucho los lobos aullar de nuevo, los cuernos suenan, mi madre está llegando a la fortaleza. Antes de que a los dos nos llamen a la mesa, quiero hacer la prueba.

-¡La reina! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Su Majestad venía detrás de ti?

-… eso no tiene importancia. Necesitamos más fuego, un fogón más grande.

-Anthony…

-Es ahora o nunca, Bruxie.

No hubo poder que detuviera la voluntad del príncipe al disponerse a mover todo, preparando sobre un fogón más grande un fuego vivo, esperando lo suficiente antes de colocar sobre las ardientes brasas a su Extremis, que acarició unos momentos, admirando el duro como pulcro metal que reflejó su rostro sonriente, dejándola sobre el fuego. Acto seguido comenzó a quitarse sus puños y brazaletes de la armadura, descubriendo un brazo. El joven Bann abrió sus ojos como boca al verle tan decidido, alzando sus manos para detenerle pero la mirada de Anthony fue suficiente para que volviera a bajar los brazos, pasando saliva al ver una filosa daga acercarse a la piel de su amigo, haciendo un corte limpio. Un grueso hilo de sangre brotó enseguida, sus gotas cayeron lentamente a lo largo de la hoja del mandoble, sangre Stark consumida por el metal que dejó su color grisáceo por uno más anaranjado.

-Suficiente –le detuvo Brux, envolviendo la herida para detener el sangrado- Creo que es la cantidad correcta de ofrenda. Ahora debe enfriarse.

-Deja esa cara de preocupación, mi amigo, he sangrado más en las batallas.

Anthony tomó a Extremis por su mango frío, metiéndola a un cubo largo lleno de agua fría, provocando una columna de vapor al contacto del metal caliente con el hielo que nadaba sobre la superficie del cubo, dejando su espada unos momentos para que el Hermetista atendiera su herida, volviendo a ponerse las protecciones. El joven Bann sacó una botella de vino, sirviéndolo en dos copas que puso delante del Príncipe Stark, quien le sonrió ampliamente, tomando su copa que levantó en alto, chocándola con la otra en el aire.

-Por una Claymore invencible.

-Por el Norte, Alteza.

-Jamás nos rendiremos –corearon los dos al mismo tiempo.

El hijo menor de la Reina Malle dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción al beber el vino, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Brux.

-Curioso sabor, ¿de dónde sacaste un vino tan exquisito, Hermetista?

-De las cavas de Whoberi.

-¿Viajaste al sur? ¿Tú? ¿Brux Bann saliendo de su taller? ¿Por un vino?

Éste rió negando apenas. –Acompañé a madre, sabes que es amiga de Lady Whoberi, era el aniversario luctuoso del difunto Lord Whoberi.

-Y entre suspiros de tristeza repartieron botas de vino.

-¡Anthony! No, fueron un obsequio de despedida, que no todos son como los antiguos Stark de empedernidos con la fermentación de raíces.

-Borrachos, has querido decir.

-¿Por qué estás acompañando a la reina, Anthony?

-Partimos hacia los Archipiélagos del Este, tenemos pendiente un Concilio de solsticio de primavera con el Sur.

-¡¿Qué?! –el joven Bann casi se ahogó con su trago de vino.

-Veo que has estado realmente encerrado, el sol ya debió haber olvidado como es tu rostro, Bruxie. Hace ya más de una semana cuando el estúpido rey Steven se presentó ante mi madre solicitando audiencia.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bastardo estúpido, engreído vanidoso. Estaba altivo frente al Trono Negro con sus ojos haciendo menos todo alrededor.

-Realmente te cayó mal.

-Es el Rey del Sur. Lo desprecio.

-Aunque, de cierta manera son…

-¡No! –Anthony bufó casi azotando su copa contra la mesa- Ese miserable Roggers no es sangre de mi sangre, jamás formará parte de los Stark y te aseguro que tampoco del Norte.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por una moza que tocó a una de las puertas abiertas, llamándoles al comedor principal donde ya estaban reunidos los Señores Bann con la Reina Stark, quien solicitaba la presencia de su joven hijo a su lado. Anthony tomó aire profundamente, jalando por un codo a Brux para que le acompañara en la comida, alcanzando rápidamente el mango de Extremis ya fría, admirando su brillo grisáceo intacto. No parecía que hubiera sufrido cambio alguno más eso tendría que probarlo más tarde con algún objeto lo suficientemente fuerte como grande para soportar el ataque de su mandoble que guardó tras su espalda. Los dos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras, siguiendo a la moza hasta el comedor que rebosaba de risas, gritos por aquí y por allá, choques de copas, música sonando tímidamente en un rincón. Sirvientes cargaban sobre sus cabezas largas bandejas con exquisitas muestras gastronómicas del Clan Bann, llenando las muy largas mesas atiborradas de guerreros que prestos se dieron a la tarea de vaciar las bandejas.

-Gaia vive en Su Majestad,–Brux hizo una reverencia al llegar a la mesa principal.

-Gaia está contigo, Joven Bann. Me alegra que al menos esta vez mi hijo se perdió con alguien conocido por nosotros.

-¿En serio, madre?

-Lamentamos la tardanza, Reina Malle. Los intercambios de saludos nos tomaron más de lo que pensábamos.

-O bien estaban haciendo de las suyas como todo el Norte lo sabe –respondió Lord Brjánn, haciendo reír a su esposa- Vamos, tomen asiento, las carnes se enfrían.

Después de saludar a Lord Rhodrark, Anthony y Brux tomaron asiento a su lado, comenzando a comer, escuchando lo que Lady Rivja decía a la reina o los cantos improvisados que se hicieron en las mesas restantes, recordando viejas aventuras del Norte donde casi siempre aparecía mencionado el apellido Stark. El joven príncipe frunció su ceño al no ver entre los invitados a su amiga Romanova, preguntando por ella a Rhodrark.

-Parece que sus Susurrantes le han traído noticias importantes, pero no se perderá de este recibimiento.

-No me extrañaría nada que tales noticias tuvieran que ver con el Sur.

-Ojalá fuese otra cosa –murmuró Brux.

-Como los preparativos de la boda del Príncipe Heredero –apuntó Rhodey.

-¡¿Qué?! –el joven Bann volvió a sorprenderse, gruñendo apenas- Anthony, eres demasiado egoísta al no escribirme al menos una carta poniéndome al corriente con lo que sucede con tu familia.

-Deja los pucheros para las mozas del pueblo, Bruxie. Sabes que te quiero como a mi vida.

-Una que no cuidas mucho, por cierto. No es un halago entonces.

-Milord Bann, pídele que te aprecie como al Hijo del Hielo, así tendrás la seriedad que anhelas –comentó divertido Rhodrark.

-Ja, esta vez te has lucido, Rhodey. En verdad.

-¿Lo ves?

-Lo veo –sonrió Brux.

-Par de arpías sedientas de un trozo de infamia que arrancar de mi persona.

Los tres se carcajearon al mismo tiempo, chocando sus copas entre sí. La comida transcurrió de esa manera, hasta que apareció Atasha Romanova por una puerta lateral, ofreciendo una sonrisa coqueta a modo de disculpa por su enorme retraso, acercándose de inmediato hacia la mesa de la Reina Malle, haciendo una reverencia antes de hablar sin rodeos.

-Su Majestad, tenemos noticias del Sur, como ya es de su conocimiento, los Odinson emprendieron su viaje hacia la capital, pero el Señor del Martillo ha llegado solo al palacio. No le acompañan sus famosos Cuatro Grandes.

Anthony miró de reojo a su madre, siempre seria e imperturbable. Había varios hombres de reputación que temer sirviendo a los Roggers, además de su incondicional Jurian Barnkley. Entre ellos se encontraba Dzor Odinson, el Señor del Martillo. Era un caballero –como les decían en el Sur- cuya fuerza en batalla se comparaba al poder de un relámpago destrozando un árbol, usando un pesado martillo hecho del mismo material que los escudos de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas que destrozaba cráneos principalmente, pero también pechos de atrevidos que osaban desafiar al bravo caballero que siempre estaba acompañado por los Cuatro Grandes, cuatro caballeros de reputación similar. Sir Fandral Vanheim, Sir Vol Destagg, Sir Hogun Alfaim y la Doncella, Lady Sif Asgarad. Peligrosos como ninguno, motivo por el cual su ausencia junto a su señor al cual protegían todo el tiempo solamente aumentaba la sospecha de que el Sur intentaría una trampa en el Concilio y también en las tierras del Norte.

-¿Saben qué camino pudieron haber tomado, Lady Romanova?

-No, Su Majestad. Pero he enviado un mensaje de alerta a Lord Quill, Lady Whoberi como a los Navegantes Drax.

-Habremos de continuar nuestra jornada hacia los Archipiélagos del Este –Malle se volvió a su hijo unos segundos- Solamente podemos estar preparados. Gracias, milady.

-Jamás nos rendiremos –Atasha hizo una nueva reverencia, acercándose ahora al príncipe- Estoy sorprendida de encontrarte aquí antes que yo.

-Hoy es el día de mofarse de Anthony Stark. Atasha, quiero presentarte al fin a mi buen amigo, Brux Bann, hijo de Lord Brjánn Bann y Lady Rivja Bann. Hermetista del Clan.

Brux se sonrojó ante la mirada penetrante de la guerrera, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza al fallar su saludo oral, prefiriendo quedarse en silencio. Atasha sonrió divertida por algo, aparentemente, guiñándole un ojo al joven Bann antes de ir a la mesa próxima a la principal donde esperaba su lugar. Anthony codeó a su amigo luego de ver ese intercambio de saludos.

-Le has caído bien, generalmente los insulta primero.

-… que alivio saberlo.

-¿Has terminado? Quiero probar a Extremis.

-Alteza –el joven Bann abrió sus ojos como platos- La comida aún no termina y además estamos sentados en la mesa principal. Nuestra ausencia se notará más que en ninguna otra.

-Debes acostumbrarte a llamar la atención, un día serás Lord Bann.

-Por Gaia, espero tener canas para cuando eso suceda.

-No desvíes el tema, termina tu plato.

-¿Qué cosa vas a probar, Anthony? –quiso saber Rhodey.

-Brux me ha conseguido un obsequio para mi espada, y hay que probar dicho obsequio.

-Yo no…

-¿Y no puedes esperar a que al menos comience el baile?

-No.

-Anthony, yo no…

-Eres un Príncipe Stark, acompañando a su madre, la Reina Malle. Puedes mostrar un gramo más de paciencia. Extremis no se irá a ninguna parte.

-Rhodey, tú estás tan ansioso como yo por ver de qué hablo.

-Pero… -Brux trataba de hacerse notar sin éxito.

-Para qué insisto. Harás lo que se te dé la gana.

Los gritos estallaron, callando su incipiente discusión. Acordes de tambores, laúdes y flautines cobraron volumen, invitando a la danza alegre que los oyentes no rechazaron. Casi todas las mesas se vaciaron al buscar una pareja con quien bailar. Atasha apareció frente a ellos y el Príncipe Stark estaba a punto de hacerle una broma pensando que era a él a quien buscaba cuando notó para su sorpresa y algo de orgullo herido la mano de su amiga extendiéndose frente a un boquiabierto Brux Bann cuyo rubor brotó como las brasas ardientes que calentaran el metal de Extremis momentos antes en su taller. Lady Romanova sonrió segura de sí misma al hablar.

-¿Podría concederme esta pieza, milord Bann?

Una tos proveniente de Lord Brjánn sacó de su ensimismamiento a su hijo, quien pasó saliva, levantándose torpemente al tomar la mano de la joven guerrera, quien casi tiró de él para llevarle al centro de todas aquellas parejas que ya bailaban con las copas derramando vino entre ellos, aumentando la fiesta. Tanto Anthony como Rhodey intercambiaron una mirada asombrada, el primero viendo por encima del rostro quieto de su madre hacia los Señores Bann. Sus expresiones le dijeron lo muy complacidos que estaban de ver que su hijo al fin estaba entablando amistades fuera de sus Maestres y sirvientes, susurrando entre ellos mientras Brux trataba de seguir torpemente los pasos de una diestra bailarina como Atasha. Otra mano se presentó de nuevo ante la mesa, de Lady Pott quien pidió la compañía de Lord Rhodrark para indignación del joven príncipe, quien frunció su ceño ante la jugarreta.

-Si en lugar de perseguir fantasmas, concedieras palabras corteses a tus amigas, ellas te considerarían como un partido, Anthony –le dijo de pronto Malle.

-¿Eso es una amonestación o una crítica?

-Anthony… -la reina le miró de reojo.

-De todos modos no me gusta bailar.

Algo comentó la Reina Stark pero su hijo no le escuchó, de nuevo vio entre los lobos que resguardaban las puertas aquel de pelaje negro con ojos verdes. Se levantó al acto, tomando su espada para ir tras el animal, dispuesto a averiguar su naturaleza sospechosa. Le perdió de vista cuando un grupo de juguetonas damas se le atravesaron en el camino, chocando a propósito contra él, sin conseguir su atención pues Anthony se disculpó antes de continuar su caza improvisada, saliendo ya del salón hasta uno de los patios donde los lobos disfrutaban de los huesos sobrantes de las comidas. Ese extraño lobo no estaba entre ellos. Con un resoplido molesto, el joven príncipe se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a volver pero recordó que aún no probaba su mandoble, estando ya afuera hubiera sido un desperdicio no aprovechar.

Buscó ansioso un objetivo, saliendo de aquel patio para entrar a otro más estrecho y deshabitado donde solían descargar herramientas y otros utensilios de manutención. Ahí encontró lo que buscaba, un soporte de metal para las almenaras de la fortaleza. Extremis salió de su funda, bailando en el aire que silbó ante su filoso corte y se estampó sin preámbulos a la mitad de la pesada barra que se partió a la mitad como si de mantequilla se hubiera tratado. No era una prueba definitiva porque Brux debía examinar el corte pero estaba seguro que aquella ofrenda de sangre había funcionado. Generalmente los mandobles necesitaban un buen número de golpes antes de romper un metal tan pesado y grueso. El Príncipe Stark sonrió de oreja a oreja, levantando la hoja de su espada a la altura de su rostro para depositar un beso en su frío metal, murmurando oraciones de agradecimiento por tener tan preciosa herencia paterna.

Desafortunadamente, hasta ahí llegarían sus indagaciones porque enseguida de la comida, la Reina Malle ordenó que se hicieran los debidos preparativos para la última parte de su cabalgata, hacia la Boca del Dragón, el puerto principal oeste del Reino Norte, custodiado y administrado por el siempre leal Clan Hogan. Anthony tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza sobre el poder de su sangre en el metal Claymore, lo que le hizo pedir a su madre permiso para que Brux le acompañara en aquella jornada. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, anteriormente el joven Bann ya le había auxiliado en algunas batallas no muy arriesgadas pero sí sería la primera misión de importancia para el Hermetista. Los padres de Brux no se opusieron, ni éste tampoco. Se moría por ver la Isla de los Siete Rostros y de ser posible, explorar el resto del Archipiélago Este, sobre todo donde moraban los supuestos videntes, donde se encontraban las bibliotecas “malditas” o los domadores de bestias jamás vistas.

La noticia también agradó a cierta guerrera de cabellos rojos, siendo cada vez más cercana al joven Bann para divertimento de Anthony y Rhodey. Con la despedida más que calurosa del Clan de los Hermetistas, salieron a la mañana siguiente apenas el sol despuntara por el horizonte. Les tomó todo el día llegar hasta la Boca del Dragón, siendo recibidos por una escolta vigía que les guió el resto del camino, terminando al fin en el alcázar que miraba hacia el enorme puerto. Lord Harol Hogan hincó su rodilla ante la reina, haciendo el saludo conocido e invitándola a pasar la noche bajo el abrigo de su clan. Todos estaban cada vez más emocionados, ansiosos como preocupados. Ya no hubo más noticias de los Susurrantes de los Romanova, pero la inquietud por la tierra que estaban a punto de dejar hizo mella en sus corazones, siendo calmada por una cena tranquila sin bailes ni carcajadas sonoras. Los rostros ahora eran más serios, hablando más de los planes que de otro tema.

-¿Nervioso por el viaje, Brux?

-Ligeramente, Alteza.

-Estaremos bien –aseguró el Príncipe Stark- eso te lo puedo garantizar.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo de tal firmeza?

-Solo lo sé.

-A veces creo que Gaia prueba mi temple con las corazonadas de mi príncipe.

-Brux, querido amigo, tu corazón es tan fuerte como el metal Claymore. Ningún titubeo habrá de doblegarlo. Excepto quizá, la sonrisa de Atasha.

-¡Anthony!

Éste no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en todas posibilidades que pudieran ocurrir durante ese Concilio. Una vez el Reino Sur había solicitado una reunión similar y los había traicionado, asesinando a su padre como a sus familiares. Volver a tenerles confianza era como suponer que una víbora no iba a morderle solamente porque había lo había prometido de buena fe. Todo mundo sabía que el Sur ansiaba tener el Trono Negro a toda costa, dominar por completo esa porción de Gaia y ser los regentes supremos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Jamás permitiría que volvieran a manchar ni sus bosques, sus tierras, su gente ni mucho menos a su familia. Aldair estaba comenzando a asentar cabeza, podría tener una familia y hacer crecer el apellido Stark. Él podría recorrer el resto de Gaia o quedarse al lado de Loki. Más esos sueños estaban amenazados por la sombra de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

A la mañana siguiente, Lord Hogan dio a la reina su mejor barco, un galeón veloz pero poderoso que tenía su nombre particular: Lobo Blanco. Con sus fuertes mástiles y velas blancas con el símbolo en negro del Norte, círculos concéntricos en los que se intercalaban recuadros que representaban a los Clanes como a sus valores más altos. La comitiva fue subiendo junto con los víveres, armas, caballos, lobos y cuervos que fueron disponiendo en los diferentes niveles del barco mientras Malle Stark se despedía del Clan Hogan, dedicando una mirada silenciosa tierra adentro, al bosque muy lejos a la distancia, apenas una línea visible por el horizonte. Levantó su Claymore como gesto de despedida, mismo que imitó Anthony al escoltarle, pidiendo al Gran Lobo Gris que los bendijera en el camino con vientos favorables, protegiendo a los que se quedaban en casa. Los cuernos sonaron anunciando la partida, la reina subió por la escalerilla seguida por el Príncipe Stark quien dejó caer sobre las aguas una flor que anteriormente había cortado.

-Bendícenos, Gaia, que tus hijos enfrentarán el peligro.

 


	5. Cuatro. Manos de Ladrón

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Cuatro. Manos de Ladrón.**

_In my dream I was drowning my sorrows_   
_But my sorrows, they learned to swim_   
_Surrounding me, going down on me_   
_Spilling over the brim_   
_Waves of regret and waves of joy_   
_I reached out for the one I tried to destroy_   
_You...you said you'd wait_   
_'til the end of the world_

                Until the end of the world, U2.

 

La isla de los Siete Rostros era llamada así por los gigantescos rostros de piedra volcánica que miraban a viajeros que debían pasar por sus bocas abiertas hacia los puertos dentro. Cada rostro tenía una ruta diferente y jamás camino alguno se encontraba con otro pues las pequeñas islas alrededor estaban lo suficientemente distantes para lamentar errar la dirección, sin contar que además las actividades que se realizaban en cada una eran completamente diferentes, había desde recintos silenciosos atiborrados de pliegos y libros antiguos que leer hasta prostíbulos donde el desenfreno y los asesinatos eran cosa diaria. Gobernada por la Orden de la Moneda, la isla permitía toda clase de cultos, preferencias sexuales como reuniones que afectaban el futuro de los dos reinos más grandes de Gaia. Era un sitio neutral pero al mismo tiempo peligroso si no se tomaban las debidas precauciones.

Malle Stark observaba aparecer por el horizonte del océano de aguas oscuras aquellos rostros, con el viento marítimo sacudiendo sus cabellos castaños. Tomó aire, sosteniéndose mejor del mástil que le permitía pararse sobre la punta de la proa, meciéndose con el vaivén de las olas. Su padre el Centésimo Quinto Stark en el Trono Negro, solo había tenido dos hijas, Sens, la mayor y ella. Los más preciados tesoros del Reino Norte, solía decirles. Cuando Sens alcanzó la edad para ser cortejada, no faltaron los pretendientes, pues su hermana había nacido con una belleza extraordinaria, digna de ser cantada en una balada mítica en los grandes salones. Sus cabellos castaños eran claros, casi rubios como sus ojos altivos. Tenía la piel más suave que Malle le hubiera conocido a cualquier fémina de sus tierras, casi siempre maltratada por los trabajos o los combates. Y era que Sens no había nacido precisamente con el amor por las Claymore que tanto representaban a los Lobos de Hierro.

Ella prefería leer cuanto libro tuviera a la mano, escuchar por horas los consejos de los más ancianos o dedicarse a perfeccionar sus vestidos. Malle, siendo años más pequeña, todavía gustaba de rodar por las colinas junto a las cabras y borregos, buscando varas gruesas con que entrenar para el día en que su padre le entregara su espada de hoja larga, acostumbrándose a ver llegar desconocidos a la Fortaleza del Gran lobo, esperando ganarse la mano de su hermana mayor, indiferente a todos los guerreros que hincaban la rodilla ante ella. Primero hubo filas y campamentos, después esporádicos grupos entre estaciones. Nadie podía ganar el afecto de Sens Stark, la heredera al trono. Malle no entendía mucho de aquellas cosas pero le parecía que su hermana hacía muy mal, saliendo de las reuniones de su padre para ir a cabalgar a quien sabe dónde. Le había dicho a ella que le gustaba ir al Bosque Sagrado, por la parte este donde abundaban ríos pero la menor de las Stark no le creía mucho porque su caballo nunca regresaba con las patas enlodadas.

Aunque tenían un padre compresivo, por demás amoroso a pesar de que su madre muriera cuando Malle naciera, estaba tocando el límite a su paciencia, sobre todo porque Sens no daba explicación a sus desdeños. Una mañana de invierno llegó un grupo pequeño, proveniente de un clan igualmente pequeño pero cuyo valor era admirado por el Norte. Los Zartulian. Haruld Zartulian encabezaba aquella comitiva que pasó delante de la pequeña Stark quien saludó al valiente guerrero, recibiendo una sonrisa sincera como su mirada cariñosa. A Malle le agradó de inmediato aquel joven Zartulian, de cabellos negros quebrados, con ojos caoba amielados; lamentando enormemente que fuese a partir de la fortaleza sin haber conseguido su objetivo. Como provenían de la parte más fría del reino, en frontera con los hielos perpetuos, el Rey del Norte les ofreció hospedaje hasta que llegara la primavera, independientemente de cualquier otro compromiso.

Haruld era un maestro con su Claymore, de nombre Amanecer; parecía más un listón en sus manos que un pesado mandoble girando en el aire. De los pocos Lobos de Hierro que Malle supiera fuesen capaces de tomar la espada con una sola mano. La pequeña no soportó mucho, le carcomía la ansiedad por aprender sus técnicas, así que le visitó en el patio de entrenamiento cada mañana para ser su avorazada alumna. De vez en cuando Sens aparecía para llamarla a comer, invitando a Haruld quien aceptaba de buen grado. A diferencia de los demás pretendientes, él no la acosaba constantemente ni buscaba ganarse su atención. Igual que el pastor que domestica a un lobo, iba haciéndose presente en la vida de su hermana mayor, dejando que se acostumbrara a él antes de siquiera pedirle que le concediera un baile. Cuando lo consiguió, más de una mirada en el Salón del Trono fue hacia el Rey Stark, el cual sonrió complacido al ver la pareja danzar. Malle murió de celos.

Los cortejos iniciaron cuando llegó el Festival de Primavera, la noticia se esparció por todo el Reino Norte para alegría de sus habitantes. La pequeña Stark lamentó haberle hablado tan bien de Haruld a su hermana cuando le cepillaba sus hermosos y perfectos cabellos, diferentes a los suyos siempre enmarañados o llenos de hojas secas. Pero al menos estaba feliz por el guerrero, que le cargaba sobre los hombros simulando ser su caballo. Sin embargo, Malle tenía un mal presentimiento, en toda esa felicidad detectaba cierta falsedad como el caballo de Sens que siempre regresaba con las patas secas de sus cabalgatas. Se recriminó a si misma por ello, por ser una mocosa celosa de su hermana mayor porque había encontrado al mejor Lobo de Hierro para ser su esposo. A ella le quedarían hombres viejos, canosos o sin dientes, se dijo en un momento de berrinche infantil.

Se hicieron los ritos necesarios, ofrendas a los Hijos del Hielo y a los Señores de los Bosques, comenzando a preparar la boda. Sens pidió telas únicas para su vestido de novia, quería estar más que bella para Haruld y pidió a su padre el permiso para viajar hacia el Archipiélago Este, a la Isla de la Mariposa, conocida por tener las telas e hilos jamás vistos en Gaia. Partió con un séquito de la confianza del rey, prometiendo a Malle traer también telas para su primer vestido. Los días pasaron sin novedades de Sens y su padre envió cuervos mensajeros que trajeron funestas noticias entre sus garras. Una tormenta había azotado el barco de la princesa cuando regresaba de la isla, hundiéndolo en el océano, solamente fragmentos del navío habían llegado a las costas del reino, la capa de su hermana, rasgada y sucia estaba entre ellos. Ese día su padre perdió toda sonrisa.

Los lamentos y cortejos fúnebres suplantaron las preparaciones para la boda. Haruld estaba destrozado, encerrándose en su habitación por días hasta que Jarvis le convenció de probar bocado y dejarse ver por el sol. Cuando el luto pasó, regresó a sus tierras con las lágrimas aún en su rostro. Malle no le volvió a ver sino hasta que ella tuvo la edad de Sens, para entonces ya era toda una guerrera consumada y respetada por su gente pero sin devolverle la felicidad a los ojos de su cansado padre. Haruld había regresado en respuesta al llamado del Rey del Norte, una incursión del Reino Sur por la Garra hacía necesaria una legión de los mejores guerreros para detenerlos. Fue de las primeras expediciones de la ahora joven Stark, cabalgando al lado de Haruld cuyos ojos comenzaron a fijarse más en ella. Así fue como retomaron su amistad, y más tarde, sus cortejos para beneplácito de todo el reino pero sobre todo de su padre quien había jurado que la más pequeña de sus hijas iba a morir cual feroz guerrera en algún campo de batalla sin dejar herederos.

Fue una boda tradicional, en la entrada principal que daba al corazón del Bosque Sagrado, a la luz de las lunas llenas entonando los cánticos ancestrales mientras los novios ofrecían sus mejores tributos a los hijos del Gran Lobo Gris, esperando ser bendecidos con salud, fuerza, prosperidad y por supuesto, hijos. Malle estaba más que feliz, con una sonrisa que solamente se borraría años más adelante. Ella se convirtió en el Centésimo Sexto Stark con su consorte nombrado rey cuando su padre falleció una tarde de otoño con el nombre de Sens en los labios. Haruld le ayudó a fortalecer el reino, pelearon muchas batallas juntos, igual que sus danzas en el salón o las cacerías alrededor de los bosques, campos. Aldair nació en los albores de la primavera, para regocijo de su esposo quien lo acunó de inmediato entre sus brazos, dándole su nombre al posar su mano sobre su pequeña y arrugada frente. Años más tarde nació Anthony, inquieto desde el vientre, tan parecido a Haruld cuya rodilla buscaba siempre para sentarse.

El padre de Haruld recibió un mensaje proveniente de la parte sur del reino, al parecer el Rey del Sur, Ioseph Roggers, deseaba entablar una audiencia en las playas del oeste con los Stark. Una amnistía. Los tíos de Malle, sus primos, sobrinos como la familia de Haruld asistieron a la reunión, los únicos que permanecieron en la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo fueron los pequeños Stark, apenas si habían mudado dientes. Malle y su esposo fueron como los gobernantes del Reino Norte, acompañados de un grueso de Lobos de Hierro. Superaban en número a los Sureños. Haruld fue el primero en llegar, dejando atrás a su reina para adelantar los diálogos. Ahí le emboscaron junto con los Stark que estaban con él. Todos fueron asesinados, nadie quedó vivo. La reina Stark se había salvado porque en último momento había recibido una carta de su hijo Anthony diciéndole que estaba muy enfermo y que los Maestros de Gaia le habían dicho que se despidiera de sus padres antes de partir. Ella regresó a toda prisa con el corazón en la mano, únicamente para ver que todo había sido una treta de su pequeño hijo.

Testigos que los Romanova encontraron, hablaron sobre guerreros escondidos bajo la tierra, que habían saltado cuando toda la comitiva llegó. Al ser cuestionados sobre la razón de los Lobos de Hierro para no advertir el peligro dijeron entonces de la terrible traición que destrozó el corazón de la joven reina. Sens estaba viva y se había presentado en aquella reunión. Haruld de inmediato pensó que los Impostores la habían esclavizado, alzando su Claymore para salvarla. Pero no era así. Sens no era una esclava, era la esposa del Rey del Sur. Sens Roggers. La rabia de Haruld le llevó a maldecirla y amenazarla con cortarle su traicionera cabeza, palabras que más adelante le costaron la vida cuando al morir el Rey del Sur, su hijo Steven tomó la corona acto seguido, declarando al guerrero como máximo traidor, ordenando su decapitación e incineración junto con el resto de los Lobos de Hierro. Ninguno escapó y fueron empalados en las ciénagas de los Pantanos del Oeste a donde Malle fue a encontrarles.

Sens les había traicionado. A su padre, a su hermana, a su prometido.

A su tierra.

A Gaia.

Por eso no podía perdonarla, recordando su caballo de patas secas, sus escapadas sin sentido. El deseo de aquel viaje en barco, tan caprichoso. Todo había sido planeado por ella. Ignoraba desde cuándo y cómo conoció al Rey del Sur pero no importaba mucho, su rencor bastaba para verle ahora como una Impostora más, igual que a su hijo asesino. Sens Roggers encabezaba la lista de cabezas que Malle se había jurado cortar así le tomara toda una vida. Por su culpa los únicos Stark que ahora vivían en Gaia eran sus dos hijos y ella. La reina tomó aire, limpiándose las lágrimas que el viento marino no había podido llevarse, bajando de aquella punta en un salto, envolviéndose en su capa de cuello peludo para volver a sus habitaciones. Anthony le alcanzó, mirándole fijamente al verle cabizbaja.

-¿Madre?

-Te pareces tanto a él –sonrió Malle acarició su rostro- Incluso me parece que heredaste su voz. Hay días en que me das sustos, hijo mío, al creer que tu padre está vivo.

-No volverán a lastimarnos, madre.

-¿Has enviado los cuervos?

-Tal como lo ordenaste.

-Quiero que prestes atención, Anthony –ella enredó un brazo con el de su hijo- Los Roggers son todo menos honestos y fieles a sus palabras. Cuando el concilio comience, es mi deseo y orden que salgas del salón con el pretexto de resguardar las puertas para que nadie nos interrumpa. Deberás preparar a los Lobos de Hierro para una contienda.

-Pero, madre…

-Tu reina te lo ordena.

-No me pidas dejarte sola con ése…

-Lo harás. Soy Malle Stark no una flor indefensa del campo.

-Jamás dije que no supieras pelear –sonrió a modo de disculpa el joven príncipe- Por siempre recordaré todas las veces que mi trasero ha saludado el duro suelo.

-Insuficientes a mis ojos –murmuró Malle, sacando de entre las partes de su armadura un papel amarillento, maltrecho por sus dobleces- Toma.

-¿Qué es?

-El plano del castillo al cual entraremos. Los Roggers lo han escogido porque es reciente pero Jarvis ya había solicitado un dibujo de su estructura apenas lo hubieran terminado, como otras tantas cosas que el Maestro considera pertinente saber. Estúdialo. Pasillos ocultos, salidas que podamos bloquear o usar. Puntos débiles. Gaia te dio una mente hambrienta de conocimiento, es momento de sacarle provecho.

-No te defraudaré, madre. Majestad.

-Bajo circunstancia alguna, permitas que nuestros lobos sean puestos en jaulas o corrales.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?

Malle tomó aire, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su cuarto, sus manos ya endurecidas por las batallas, enguantadas hasta la mitad de los dedos, tomaron el rostro de su hijo acomodando sus mechones sueltos.

-Te amo, hijo mío aunque pocas veces te lo he dicho.

-Madre… -Anthony pasó saliva, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquello era más que cierto, su madre siempre había sido dura con él.

-Sé que piensas que te culpo por lo sucedido, mentiría ante Gaia si dijera que no es cierto, un tiempo así lo creí pero luego me di cuenta que había sido lo mejor. Mis hijos estaban vivos, yo seguía viva. El bosque reverdece luego del incendio.

-No traje de vuelta a nadie más, fui muy estúpido.

-No, Anthony –la reina hizo que le mirara- Eres tan aventurero y sin sentido como lo fue Haruld. Incluso más. En lo profundo de mi corazón sé que te esperan grandes aventuras, que Gaia siempre estará contigo y cabalgarás por el mundo trayendo orgullo al nombre Stark.

-Me asustan tus palabras, madre.

-Vamos directo a una trampa, hijo mío. Por eso hablo ahora antes que nuevas traiciones vayan a impedirme decir lo que guardo en mi corazón para ti. Estoy orgullosa del príncipe en que te has convertido, igual que tu hermano Aldair.

-No ha existido mejor reina ni más feroz Loba de Hierro que tú, Majestad.

-Cosa que no debes olvidar. ¿Lo prometes, Anthony?

-Lo prometo, madre.

Malle el abrazó con fuerza, besando su mejilla y cabellos, soltándole de golpe para entrar a su cuarto sin mirarle. Anthony sonrió de forma quebrada, conmocionado y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Tomó aire un par de veces antes de girarse sobre sus talones, volviendo a la proa, contemplando el océano cada vez más quieto conforme las enormes cabezas de piedra ganaban terreno en el paisaje frente a ellos. Llegarían en casi un día al puerto. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo claro donde unas gaviotas planeaban, buscando su alimento entre las olas donde se clavaban al encontrar a su presa. Recordó aquel lobo de ojos verdes, bajando hacia los almacenes donde tenían las manadas. Por alguna razón no le extrañó no encontrarle, pero estaba muy oscuro también como para distinguir a todos los lobos durmiendo apaciblemente. Finalmente se dio por vencido, dirigiéndose a su cuarto luego de saludar a los guerreros a cargo de la guardia, dándoles sus últimas instrucciones antes de ir a descansar unas cuantas horas.

Lord Rhodrark fue a buscarle cuando alcanzaron al fin la entrada a la isla, ambos uniéndose a Brux en cubierta, admirando aquel enorme arco de piedra tallado por cientos de años hasta darle esa exquisita forma única, una gigantesca boca que les engulló, pasando por un corto túnel oscuro y luego siendo flanqueados por columnas irregulares de piedra mohosa que dirigían el camino de los barcos hacia la isla en cuestión que esperaba a una hora de navegación, tiempo suficiente para ir preparando el descenso. Anthony ordenó que se preparaban las monturas, los lobos como las armas, enviando cuervos mensajeros a su tierra natal y otros a Tarhan, aquel mercader cuya lealtad probaría ahora que llegaban a sus dominios. Los cuernos anunciaron al fin la vista del puerto que pertenecía a la Isla de los Silencios, una de las siete, donde llevarían a cabo el concilio.

-Hemos llegado con dos días de anticipación –observó Rhodrark- Suficiente para prepararnos aunque no dudo que haya Sureños esperándonos.

-Debemos suponer todo, Rhodey.

-Le dicen la Isla de los Silencios pero dudo que sea tan serena como su nombre –comentó el joven Bann a su lado.

Y tenía razón en su opinión pues el puerto al que anclaron era tan bullicioso como cualquier fiesta en el Norte, con gritos por todas partes de los mercaderes ofreciendo sus productos, música de bufones callejeros, charlas en voz alta con risas estridentes, peleas entre ebrios, cuchillos cortando de tajo pedazos de carne o probando su dureza en troncos dispuestos para ello. Los tres jóvenes estaban tan absortos en la escena frente al galeón que no escucharon cuando Malle Stark salió, ordenando que sacaran su caballo y sus lobos. Anthony le alcanzó cuando ya bajaba del barco acompañada de otros guerreros, abriéndose paso entre tanta muchedumbre que se juntaba atropelladamente alrededor al verles sus ropas extranjeras, tratando de venderles alguna de las tantas chucherías que sus manos alzaban a los serios jinetes como sus frisones.

Tenían ya un lugar designado, un castillo en el centro de la isla junto a la mezquita central, hogar de la Orden de la Moneda cuyos magistrados serían los intermediarios en el concilio. El castillo era de piedra amarillenta, bastante amplio con jardines colgantes formando una valla natural y un río ancho pasando por debajo de su puente elevadizo que tres elegantes barbacanas cubrían, decoradas con enredaderas de diferentes flores, apenas dejando ver los rostros antropomorfos de los dioses domésticos que se adoraban en aquella parte del Archipiélago Este. Tenía sus cuatro torres vigía con una central junto a la entrada principal con techo descubierto para un pináculo que esculturas de arpías coronaban, mirando hacia el exterior. El grupo vio una docena de hombres vestidos en mantos oscuros enredados de forma entrecruzada, recibirles una vez que pasaron por el puente elevadizo, ofreciendo un ramo de flores a la Reina del Norte como gesto de bienvenida y una copa de su vino, suave pero de color violáceo que repartieron al resto de la compañía.

-Reina Malle Stark, Su Majestad, que los dioses le bendigan, somos indignos de su presencia en este humilde castillo que ofrecemos como su residencia durante el tiempo que decida permanecer con nosotros –dijo uno de los embajadores de la Orden- Yo, Grana del Gremio de Constructores me ofrezco como su guía y servidor.

-Grana del Gremio de Constructores, recibo de buen grado su palabra como su recibimiento –respondió la reina, bajando de su caballo- Quisiera conocer este lugar.

-Por favor, Su Majestad.

-Apuesto que tienen plantas hasta en las recámaras –bromeó Brux, caminando al lado de Anthony- Por todos lados hay fuentes, flores y más flores.

-Tan diferente a tu oscuro y desordenado taller, Bruxie.

-No tengo conflictos con lugares así, son muy limpios y frescos. Sin muchos rincones donde se puedan esconder asesinos.

-Entiendo.

-Por lo que dichos asesinos tendrían que venir disfrazados de amigos –murmuró Rhodrark.

-Hay que memorizar nombres y caras, no quiero gente ajena a la permitida cerca de mi madre –ordenó el príncipe- Virgee, por favor.

Lady Pott se adelantó, para alcanzarles, caminando al lado del castaño, inclinando apenas su rostro para escuchar lo que susurró a su oído.

-Mantén los lobos de mi madre siempre cerca de ella, y no es posible, resguardando todo rincón vulnerable. Que siempre sean las mismas doncellas las que le atiendan.

-Como lo ordenes, Alteza.

Luego del recorrido oficial, todos se dividieron para tomar sus respectivas habitaciones. Anthony consideró apropiado conocer los alrededores, sobre todo luego de las instrucciones que le diera su madre respecto al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el concilio. Con el permiso de la reina, salió solo esta vez, dejando a sus amigos a cargo de otros pendientes relacionados con las armas y los cuervos. Únicamente se llevó su Claymore, dejando media armadura en el castillo. La Isla de los Silencios se llamaba así porque en las enormes residencias el sonido del pueblo cerca del puerto no llegaba a donde ellos, dejándoles en un apacible silencio reparador. Algo a tomar en cuenta. El príncipe anduvo a lo largo del bazar, comprando un par de frutas que llamaron su atención, comiéndolas mientras seguía su inspección hasta encontrar una taberna a donde entró. Si existía un sitio donde las lenguas podían soltarse más fácilmente era junto al vino y la cerveza.

Si el bazar era todo un hormiguero de sonidos, la taberna era una explosión de cuantas muestras de agresión, lujuria y diversión pudiera imaginarse. Alguien podía hablar a pierna suelta de algún asesinato y nadie le tomaría en cuenta con tanto ruido alrededor confundiendo las palabras. Anthony pidió una mesa cercana a la barra del tabernero, ordenando un tarro de espumosa cerveza del Archipiélago con un plato de queso acompañado de pan recién horneado. Los rostros eran de lo más diverso posible, había mercaderes con mejillas pintarrajeadas con los colores más chillantes que pudieran encontrar, guerreros de facciones duras con tatuajes oscuros decorados con incrustaciones de metal en su piel. Prostitutas usando ropas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, moviendo sus curvilíneos cuerpos contra sus ansiosos clientes que no mostraban pudor alguno al recorrer con sus manos sus pieles.

Una mano furtiva trató de robar un pedazo de pan del plato del príncipe, recibiendo una cuchillada en sus remendadas ropas que lo clavaron a la mesa con un grito de sorpresa de parte del ladronzuelo quien no esperaba tan buenos reflejos de su víctima, abriendo sus ojos azul claro en franco terror al notar que era un guerrero del Norte. Un famoso Lobo de Hierro.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Señor, perdóneme la vida! ¡Solo quería comer! –habló en la lengua del Norte con bastante fluidez.

Anthony miró al chico con ojos entrecerrados, era apenas un mocoso, con sus cabellos castaños despeinados y algo sucios igual que sus ropas remendadas por todos lados, sujetas por cinturones de piel que formaban cruces frente a su pecho, muñecas y tobillos.

-¿Y por qué no mejor pedir una moneda en lugar de robarme?

-Los extranjeros solamente dan monedas a niños, muchachos como yo son ignorados.

-No todos son así.

-No todos son del Norte.

-Que adulador –bufó el príncipe- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Petya, milord. Petya la Araña.

-Ah, entonces te gusta trepar por doquier y meterte en problemas, ¿no es así?

El chico sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. –No le mentiré a un Lobo de Hierro.

-Petya, puedo liberarte e invitarme un plato de comida si a cambio sigues tan comunicador conmigo.

-Por hambre, cualquier cosa.

Anthony arrancó su daga de la mesa, señalando el banquito frente a él que el pequeño ladronzuelo tomó con ojos grandes, esperando a que pidiera al tabernero su comida. El dueño dedicó una mirada poco amistosa a Petya pero le sirvió de todos modos, motivado por las monedas de oro que el príncipe obsequió para callar sus quejas. Sin esperar por permiso, el chico atacó su plato hasta dejarlo vacío igual que su copa que fue llenada dos veces, refrescando su garganta.

-Sí que tenías apetito.

-Milord, llevaba dos días sin comer.

-Pareces demasiado adiestrado en las artes del hurto como para morir de hambre.

-Desde que llegaron los Caballeros del Sur, me ha sido imposible moverme.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Anthony le escuchó con atención.

-Pues los de la Estrella llegaron hace como tres días –comenzó Petya, comiendo ahora del plato abandonado del príncipe- Andan vigilando la mezquita, pero también alrededor. Así ahuyentan a los visitantes, y sin visitantes pues no hay que robar… con perdón de mi señor.

-¿Son muchos?

-Oh, sí, soy bueno memorizando cosas, milord. Sobre todo rostros porque es importante en este negocio. Quizá me equivoque con dos o tres pero al menos son cincuenta caballeros.

-Habrá una reunión entre el Norte y el Sur, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Por eso mi señor está aquí, no es así?

-Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces. ¿Estás espiándome para el Sur?

-¡No! –Petya alzó sus manos en son de paz al ver que la daga bailó en la mano de Anthony- Lo juro por cuanto dios o lobo quiera, milord. A mí no me agradan los Sureños, son creídos, todo el jodido tiempo andan diciendo su palabrería confusa sobre la ley, la justicia y otras cosas muy raras. En tal caso prefiero a los Norteños, son duros, serios pero jamás traicionan a su propia gente.

-Casi me creo tus palabras.

-Pero son sinceras, mi señor. En el Gremio de los Ladrones hay una regla clara: sé agradecido con quien te ofrece alimento porque el día de mañana puedes estar muerto.

-Te lo acabas de inventar.

Petya se carcajeó. –Mi señor es duro de convencer, es un lobo muy colmilludo.

-Escucha, Petya la Araña, me agradas. Te ofrezco ganarte unas buenas monedas de oro a cambio de tus servicios como informante.

-¿Y qué debo informar a mi señor?

-Todo lo que escuches sobre el Sur. No me importa el tema, si es sobre cuantas copas de vino se tomaron o cuántos mercenarios están comprando.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Puedo hacerlo, milord.

-Pero si me traicionas…

-No –Petya se mordió un labio, indeciso y luego sacó debajo de sus ropas un medallón que se quitó, mirándolo con aprehensión antes de tenderlo al príncipe- Es lo único que tengo, es un retrato de mi madre… se lo doy a milord como promesa de mi lealtad.

El Príncipe Stark tomó el medallón, hecho de plata con los maltratos propios del paso del tiempo y una vida como la de aquel chico, viendo la cara reversa donde había un rostro pintado de una hermosa mujer de mirada triste. Levantó su vista hacia el ladronzuelo, examinando su expresión. Con el medallón en un puño, lo puso a la altura de su rostro.

-Tenemos un pacto, entonces. Petya, Gaia nos escucha. Será ella quien juzgue tu sinceridad y lealtad, que su brazo te alcance si por tus acciones u omisiones mi gente termina herida. Así lo declaro yo, Anthony Stark, Príncipe del Reino Norte.

-Así sea. ¿Puedo llevarme el queso?

 


	6. Cinco. Corona de Laureles

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Cinco. Corona de Laureles.**

 

La historia del Sur tenía un origen glorioso como sus descendientes, que aparecieron en las cálidas tierras donde el color y la vida corrían a lo largo y ancho de aquel vasto continente. Gaia había aparecido del seno de la noche, sin luz alguna que le iluminara, cubierta por esas tinieblas donde abundaban demonios, criaturas espectrales que lastimaban la tierra con sus maldiciones. Entonces se hizo la luz, nacida de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, creando el día y la noche, dispersando la oscuridad como sus monstruos, permitiendo el nacimiento de los Primeros Hombres, quienes abrieron sus ojos ante el hermoso paraíso que la luz dejó ver, un mundo rico en colores, formas, sabores. Los Primeros Hombres nacieron con sus pieles rosadas, sus cabellos dorados como sus ojos azules igual al cielo claro sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, estos hijos del día no tenían leyes ni normas a seguir, vivían igual que los animales salvajes que habitaban los campos. Así, no tardó en aparecer la primera pelea entre tribus por comida, luego por territorios. Dos grandes contingentes se formaron, los Orientales quienes vivían cercanos a las orillas del mar que conectaba con el Archipiélago Este, y los Occidentales, cuyos hogares estaban ubicados del otro lado del continente, mirando hacia los Pantanos del Oeste, uno de los territorios que aún guardaba los vestigios del tiempo de la Noche Eterna, como le llamaron a la época antes de que apareciera la Estrella de Cinco Puntas. El enfrentamiento entre ambas fuerzas terminó en un campo sangriento sobre el cual lloraron familias enteras, un evento doloroso para el Reino Sur que se juraron no volver a repetir, dando sepultura a los cientos de cuerpos en aquella planicie que nunca nadie más tocaría, los Campos Nublados.

Suplicaron el perdón a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas por el agravio de haber peleado hermano contra hermano cual bestias sin razón. Ella a cambio les dejó su corazón, que resguardaron bajo tierra por mucho tiempo hasta que aprendieron los secretos de los metales y sacaron ese precioso obsequio del cual hicieron sus escudos que por siempre les protegerían de cualquier peligro, porque la fe de su estrella como los valores dejados los harían por siempre imparables, justos, piadosos en la ley que comenzaron a predicar entre los suyos mientras se multiplicaban, creando las primeras ciudades que familias descendientes de los Primeros Hombres gobernaron bajo el consenso general de todos sus habitantes como lo dictaba la regla. Así aparecieron los primeros Cancilleres, que más tarde hicieron alianzas entre ellos para continuar con el legado de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, formando por primera vez el Consejo Real, votando a favor de la familia más honorable entre ellos, los Roggers, para darle una corona de laureles hecha de oro puro como su trono y un título supremo: el Rey del Sur.

Con los sacerdotes cuidando de la fe a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, los Ministros elaborando nuevas leyes según las nuevas necesidades, se pudo formar un ejército que protegiera a los más indefensos. La Legión de los Cielos. Todo iba marchando de acuerdo a las enseñanzas de su fuente creadora hasta que un día, las nuevas poblaciones decidieron viajar más allá de los Campos Nublados, adentrándose a territorio desconocido, donde crecían bosques que susurraban entre sí, de tierra negra como la noche y seres no humanos que caminaban entre la maleza. Necesitados de un techo cálido, estos pioneros del Sur tomaron los árboles que tocaban los páramos abiertos, tirándolos de raíz para construirse hogares dignos, encendiendo hogueras que dispersaran los vientos fríos que soplaban inclementes contra sus cuerpos, ignorando que aquellas bestias con lengua humana habían enfurecido por tomar sin permiso a los hijos del bosque. Un poderoso viento sopló, derribando las pequeñas casas, apagando las hogueras. Ríos se desbordaron, ahogando los caballos que tiraban de las yuntas para sus sembradíos, la tierra misma se secó en un parpadeo cuando aparecieron aquellos monstruos aterrando a los fieles de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

En aquel entonces, el Trono de Oro tenía por rey a Steward Roggers, un hombre decidido y fiel creyente que rescató a sus súbditos de una muerte segura por aquella hechicería ajena a su fe. Eran horrores de la noche de la cual habían salido para nunca volver. El Rey Steward hizo justicia, llamando a su Legión de los Cielos que avanzó por La Garra, esa zona pantanosa donde nada bueno crecía, hacia las tierras embrujadas del Norte, quemando los árboles susurrantes y esas bestias herejes que dañaron a los suyos, dejando en claro que solamente había una fe verdadera que pertenecía al Sur bajo el nombre de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas. Los blasfemos conocieron el poder de sus escudos, terminando hechos cenizas al prenderles fuego, místico renovador que purificaba todos los pecados. La columna de fuego alcanzó el cielo, igual que sus cánticos sagrados, alabando el nombre de su estrella por la cual habían devuelto orden al mundo.

Jamás esperaron que hubiera salvajes viviendo entre aquellos árboles malditos, que salieron de sus agujeros cual conejos para atacarles sin piedad, airados de que pisaran sus tierras sin fe ni justicia. Steward Roggers les enfrentó como el hombre piadoso que era, en una pelea que duró más de un mes. La Batalla de las Cincuenta Noches, que se cobró la vida de este rey, dejando en el trono a su pequeño hijo, Albert Roggers, junto a su viuda. Todo el Sur lloró la muerte de tan buen rey, el horror de haberle encontrado sin cabeza, formando un muro sangriento que impidió el paso hacia el Norte, cuyo nombre todos los fieles a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas comenzaron a escupir en rechazo, era una tierra de bestias sin reglas, sin moral ni tampoco sentido de la vida. Vivían igual que esas criaturas hechiceras como lo demostraron una y otra vez, rechazando por siempre el camino recto del Sur al que llamaron Impostor.

Sens Roggers cerró su libro, haciendo una pausa en su lectura al escuchar la discusión entre los Ministros y Consejeros Reales, formando un círculo frente al Trono de Oro donde se encontraba su recién llegado hijo, con su corona de laureles en la cabeza. Era la digna imagen de un Rey del Sur, fuerte, apuesto con el temple para gobernar todas las provincias que conformaban su reino, pero con la valentía requerida al momento de hacer valer la ley del hombre bajo la cual habían gozado de paz y estabilidad durante esos años, aunque los primeros habían sido logros de la Reina Madre cuando Ioseph Roggers perdió la vida por la Claymore Amanecer de Haruld Stark. Steven poseía un carisma que le permitió adueñarse a temprana edad del cariño del pueblo Sureño, su respeto y lealtad para los momentos difíciles, cierto temor necesario al momento de dictar una nueva ley.

Ahora que había retornado de su peligrosa empresa, disfrazado como un capitán cualquiera para llegar hasta el Trono Negro, Sens estaba más tranquila al verle sano y salvo sin heridas, con cierto desasosiego porque su corazón de madre estaba angustiándose más conforme su hijo era más temerario en sus decisiones, pocas veces le escuchaba. Un rey no necesita una madre, no al menos como se acostumbraba en el Sur. Era quizá lo único que la Reina Madre extrañaba de sus orígenes, pues de haber sido la viuda del rey del Norte, tendría el trono para sí misma. Los Lobos de Hierro no distinguían por género, edad u otras diferencias, únicamente valoraban los méritos, principios y tradiciones arcaicas del llamado Lobo Gris. Por ello, Malle Stark era la indiscutible como amada hasta la muerte, soberana del vasto territorio Norte. Amplio, rico en recursos pero lleno de supercherías, ideales fuera de sitio y un estilo de vida más parecido a una verdadera manada de lobos salvajes que de hombres con raciocinio.

-No habrá más discusiones al respecto –cortó Steven, poniéndose de pie, haciendo que todos los demás se inclinaran- Debo partir ahora mismo o llegaré tarde a la reunión que yo mismo he convocado.

-Su Majestad, pero si al menos…

-No, Ministro de Guerra, he escuchado suficiente. Se harán las cosas a mi manera o bien podemos discutirlo en el patio de armas.

-Junto con la Guardia Real –habló Sens mirando al Ministro, un hombre de edad pero no tan viejo todavía.

El Rey del Sur sonrió, bajando los escalones al tiempo que estiraba un brazo, ofreciendo una mano a su madre, besando el terso dorso de su mano para salir ambos de aquel amplio salón con rosetones por ventanales donde se apreciaba la figura central de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas. Todo el Consejo Real hizo una segunda reverencia, guardando sus comentarios para una ocasión más propicia. Steven Roggers ahora partía hacia el Archipiélago Este para el concilio con el Reino Norte como lo había acordado con su reina. Madre e hijo cruzaron las puertas de madera tallada y pintadas en rojo con motivos dorados, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo alfombrado hasta uno de los jardines privados del rey donde esperaba un caballero alto, de cabellos rubios largos sujetos por media coleta de la que bajaba una trenza. Barba cuidada y un par de duros ojos azules como el hielo les recibieron junto con una sonrisa tranquila, dejando sobre el suelo su pesado martillo para hincar una rodilla, inclinando su cabeza.

-Larga vida al Rey del Sur, que la Estrella de Cinco Puntas le acompañe. Saludo a la Reina Madre, bendiciones de la Orden Escarlata a su nombre.

-Siempre tan correcto, Gran Duque y Señor de los Odinson –respondió Sens, haciendo un gesto para que se pusiera de pie- No habíamos podido darle una correcta bienvenida luego de tan apurado viaje.

-Por mi rey, puedo esperar una eternidad –sonrió Dzor Odinson, volviéndose a aquél- Heme aquí, Su Majestad, ¿qué puede hacer el Señor del Martillo por el Reino Sur?

-Madre –Steven obsequió una cordial sonrisa a Sens, señal de que esa charla sería únicamente entre los dos caballeros.

-Me retiro –dijo ella- Gracias por venir, milord Odinson.

-Reina Madre.

Dzor observó atento la partida de Sens, arqueando una ceja cuando le vio desaparecer por una de las puertas que conducían al pequeño jardín interno.

-¿Sucede algo, Steven?

-Sucede todo, Dzor. Por eso es que te llamado.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Debo partir enseguida, las velas de mi barco deben estar ya extendidas; sin embargo, necesito confiar en mi gente, en mis más cercanos ante los tiempos inseguros que se aproximan.

-Tienes mi confianza como mi lealtad.

-Por ello es que quiero pedirte lo siguiente, Dzor: cuida de mi madre como de mi trono en mi ausencia.

-Pero –éste parpadeó- ¿Qué acaso no deseas que te acompañe…?

-No, y no porque no lo desee, amigo mío. Todo lo contrario, tu honor y fuerza resguardando este reino en mi ausencia serán mi tranquilidad. Con el ambiente que está comenzando a sentirse, más de una familia noble empezará a murmurar sobre los orígenes de mi madre, y de ahí a la rebelión con el fin de hacerse del trono. De esto último puedo hacerme cargo pero no hay quien me asegure la vida de la Reina Madre a mi regreso.

-Será como tú pidas, mi rey. Si es tu deseo que permanezca aquí, cuidando de tus mayores tesoros, yo, Dzor Odinson, Señor del Martillo, te da su palabra bajo juramento de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas que no he de fallarte.

-Ya tus Cuatro Grandes van camino a las fronteras para resguardarlas en caso de alguna escaramuza Norteña, tu martillo en el Palacio Rojo asegurará el orden dentro del reino.

-Ten cuidado con el Norte, Steven, he escuchado decir más de una vez que suelen llevarse por sus instintos más que por sus razones. Dialogar con ellos te puede dejar una mordida rabiosa.

-Llevo mi escudo –bromeó el rey.

Dzor le sonrió. –Entonces nos veremos a tu regreso. Que la Estrella de Cinco Puntas te acompañe, mi buen amigo y te bendiga.

Sens esperaba en el estrecho pasillo decorado con los banderines del escudo de los Roggers cuando su hijo salió, tendiéndole de nuevo su mano para que la tomara, siempre tan cordial como educado. Uno de los logros personales de la Reina Madre, no era que Ioseph Roggers hubiese sido un mal rey pero se le conoció por un carácter muy inestable como arrebatado. Para gobernar un reino, se requería de un carisma y fortaleza que Steven poseía de manera innata pero que su madre le había pulido mientras había gobernado en su nombre.

-¿Todo en orden, hijo mío?

-Por supuesto, madre.

-Debo insistir una vez más en acompañarte.

-Y una vez más he de responder con las mismas palabras, es un honor para mí tu compañía pero este concilio puede resultar peligroso, jamás me perdonaría si algo llegara a ocurrirle a mi madre estando yo a su lado.

-Agradezco tus atenciones, Steven, pero un poco de riesgo es un precio que cualquier madre pagaría.

-Prefiero verte aquí, deslumbrando a la Corte con tu belleza etérea, madre.

La Reina Madre rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa complacida, a pesar de su edad seguía poseyendo ese atractivo que conquistara al padre de Steven, luego a buena parte de la Corte Real, los cuales no dieron crédito al verle de la mano de Ioseph con una corona de oro en la cabeza. Ella no tenía los rasgos de los Norteños, pasaba por cualquier princesa del Sur con facilidad, e igualmente les superaba en sus ademanes, costumbres y forma de hablar. Nada de las maneras toscas, arrebatadas como faltas de delicadeza de las mujeres de los Lobos de Hierro. Ataviada en las galas reales, vestidos de largos faldones, bordados con hilos de oro y hechos de telas sedosas con sus cabellos arreglados cada día con un nuevo peinado, era siempre una sensación a conocer para todo visitante al Palacio Rojo. Sens estaba orgullosa de ello, y al mismo tiempo no le satisfacía, consciente de que solamente era uno de los tantos tesoros de los Roggers.

-Hay también otra belleza, hijo mío –le susurró- Recuerda a la princesa de Charterns.

-No la olvido, si cada día que amanece me recuerdas su presencia en la Corte.

-Es inteligente, modesta y sabe cuándo cerrar la boca. Cualidades para una buena esposa.

-¿Entonces tiene tu aprobación? –sonrió Steven, bajando ambos por una escalerilla de piedra que daba hacia el camino empedrado que bajaba al puerto.

-Dado que permaneceré aquí, pasaré mi tiempo haciendo mis últimos exámenes sobre su persona. Cuando regreses del concilio, te daré una opinión bien fundamentada.

-Lo cual me parece justo.

Jurian Barnkley apareció con dos caballos, uno para el rey y otro para sí, haciendo una reverencia a la Reina Madre, quien tomó el rostro de su hijo, depositando un lento pero cariñoso beso en su frente, recitando las oraciones de la Orden Escarlata de madre a hijo. Steven tomó su mano derecha que besó por el dorso, pidiendo su casco y escudo que puso en su espalda, subiendo a su caballo, un semental blanco con una última mirada hacia Sens, llamando luego a su Comandante. Ambos emprendieron la cabalgata hacia el puerto con la Reina Madre observándoles desde la muralla baja que bordeaba aquel camino empedrado, sintiendo el viento marino mecer sus cabellos igual que una despedida silenciosa. Vio a lo lejos el barco del Rey del Sur, el mismo en el que una vez viajara huyendo de su hogar en el Norte, con sus velas completamente extendidas doblándose por el viento favorable. Las trompetas anunciaron la partida de su hijo, aquel barco alejándose rápidamente de su vista para perderse en las tranquilas aguas sureñas, bordeando todo el reino para alcanzar las islas de la Orden Escarlata donde recibiría las debidas bendiciones y luego, el viaje final, hacia el Archipiélago Este.

-Creí que jamás te despedirías de la Reina Madre –bromeó Jurian, sentando en la orilla del barco, pelando una fruta con su daga.

-No todos somos tan desapegados a la familia como tú.

-Mi madre recibe su pensión, le visito cada que puedo. Cumplo con mis deberes como hijo, no voy a estar viviendo bajo sus faldas solamente porque es una viuda.

-¿Eso fue una indirecta para mí? –Steven se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo digo que es la Reina Madre, y nada más.

-Me parece que tu opinión sobre las mujeres cambió luego de conocer la ferocidad de Malle Stark.

-Ella es una Loba de Hierro, algo completamente diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque primero me cortará la cabeza antes de hablar conmigo –rió el Comandante- Como el resto de su manada. No puedo entender qué pretendes ganar con este concilio cuando sabes de antemano que no aceptarán tus términos, mi buen rey.

Steven entrecerró sus ojos, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirando hacia el mar con sus cabellos despeinándose ligeramente por el viento.

-Deseo la paz, Jurian, las guerras cuestan demasiado cuando duran más de lo esperado. El Norte ha de darme la respuesta en qué condiciones se alcanzará esta paz, espero que tengan el instinto suficiente de sobrevivencia, pero de no ser así… tendremos una guerra para la cual estamos preparados.

-Tan listo como siempre.

-Por algo soy el Rey del Sur.

-Y si la Estrella de Cinco Puntas lo desea, serás también Rey del Norte.

El rey y su Comandante chocaron un puño acompañados de unas risas quietas, disfrutando del paisaje marino con las playas del reino a lo lejos que iban bordeando hasta ver aparecer las famosas torres de ladrillos de la Orden Escarlata encumbradas sobre los riscos en sus islas cuyas orillas se tocaban entre sí, unidas por puentes de hierro forjado con el símbolo de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas en sus flancos. La Orden Escarlata estaba conformada por hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, dedicados en cuerpo y alma a la fe de la Estrella, usando sus típicos hábitos carmesí que les cubrían desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies con un lazo anudado en la cadera con un medallón de oro y plata con forma de estrella. No había provincia, noble o ciudadano en el Reino Sur que no les reverenciara, de la misma forma que eran las figuras de autoridad en cuanto a la devoción de las Cinco Puntas, que se representaban con cada torre, uniéndose en una central, soportada por arcos y soportes, el templo principal al que siempre llegaban peregrinos.

Los viajeros se detuvieron en una de las islas, que pertenecía a la Torre de las Oraciones, donde el Rey del Sur buscaría la bendición para su largo viaje a manos de la Madre Superiora, Penta Evony, como las palabras de consejo de la Hermana Vanda, quien poseía la videncia de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas. El silencio reinaba en los pasillos de la Orden, roto solamente por los chasquidos de la armadura del rey siguiendo a una de las devotas rumbo a la cámara igualmente silenciosa pero con la presencia de ambas mujeres. Hincando una rodilla e inclinando su cabeza, Steven recitó sus oraciones formales, recibiendo una ligera lluvia de agua bendita en sus cabellos con la bendición de la Madre Superiora, la cual le dejó solo con la Vidente, sentada pegada a la pared en una silla con su rosario corriendo por entre sus dedos.

-Su Majestad emprende una jornada peligrosa –le dijo la joven pelirroja con mirada perdida.

-Ser rey es un oficio peligroso, Penta Vanda.

-La gloria del Sur espera por el rey Steven Roggers, pero debe cuidarse de no recibir el corte de las Claymore, porque le arrancarán más que un pedazo de carne.

-¿El Norte me escuchará?

-Lo hará.

-¿Aceptarán el pacto?

-El lobo de ojos verdes debe morir. Solo así aceptarán el pacto.

Steven frunció su ceño al escucharle tan dispares palabras. La joven cerró sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza como si de pronto se hubiera quedado profundamente dormida, señal de que sus visiones habían terminado. Haciendo una reverencia, el rey se puso de pie con expresión pensativa, dejando aquella cámara en penumbras para marchar definitivamente hacia el Archipiélago Este con un viento más que favorable que llevó aprisa su navío entre una marea apacible sin tormentas o lluvias densas impidiendo su camino. Después de casi un día de sereno viaje, sus marineros le llamaron al avistar las playas de la Isla de los Siete Rostros, aquella monumental entrada en forma de boca por donde cruzaron a buena velocidad. Jurian de inmediato le señaló a lo lejos, anclado en un extremo del puerto al galeón Norteño, con sus velas amarradas y Lobos de Hierro custodiando.

-No puedes negar que son puntuales, Comandante –bromeó el rey.

-Como jodidamente desconfiados.

A ellos los recibió igualmente una comitiva de la Orden de la Moneda, un representante del Gremio de Comerciantes fue su guía, un hombre obeso que no paraba de parlotear con ademanes exagerados aunque propios de su profesión. La Orden les había preparado un castillo adjunto a su sagrada mezquita del lado contrario al que ya alojaba al Norte. Ambas construcciones podían verse por encima de la cúpula principal de la mezquita. El Rey del Sur pensó en lo interesante que iba a ser la vista de los Lobos de Hierro paseándose con sus miradas adustas por aquellos muros bajos, con sus Claymore en sus espaldas y sus lobos guardianes a sus talones. Recordó las palabras de la Hermana Vidente, frunciendo apenas su ceño. Si comenzaba a inspeccionar aquellos animales los Norteños iban a tomarlo a mal, no podía tener rencillas antes del concilio. Tendría que ingeniárselas una vez más para averiguar si entre los lobos iba alguno con ojos verdes, algo inaudito pero nada imposible, robarlo y por supuesto, cortarle su cuello. La cabeza de un animal no era nada comparado a tener soberanía sobre ambos reinos.

-Tenemos un mensaje del Halcón Mercenario –sonrió Jurian, tendiéndole un pergamino pequeño.

-¿Algo más?

-Lindo sitio, demasiadas puertas para mi gusto pero a los del Este les agrada tener todo a la vista, hasta cuando fornican.

-Hablo del Norte.

-La Reina Malle Stark no vino sola, le acompaña el menor de sus hijos. Ese idiota que tienen por príncipe que nos recibió tan cálidamente.

-Seguro que le agradas de la misma forma, Comandante.

-Vienen cabezas del Norte, y esa maldita perra hija de Lord Romanova.

-¿Tendremos dificultades?

-Depende de que tan bien te lleves con ellos.

-Nuestros planes siguen su marcha, no hay por qué alterarse. Según nos dijo nuestro anfitrión, habrá una cena hoy en la noche con los del Norte.

-Se me olvidó mi traje de gala –replicó con sarcasmo Barnkley.

-Disfrutemos mientras tanto de los placeres del Este –el rey tiró al fuego el mensaje recibido- Debemos tener la cabeza fría y la mente clara para la noche.

-Te dejo descansar entonces, Majestad.

-Gracias, Comandante.

Steven se removió su armadura, dejando solamente las protecciones de sus puños y tobillos, probando el vino del Este que fue de su agrado, haciendo una nota mental de pedir un cargamento que llevar hacia el palacio. Su habitación tenía un balcón que miraba hacia la mezquita, una hermosa construcción de mosaicos de colores formando figuras diversas como extrañas a sus ojos, con jardines interiores en forma de panales, con ríos internos que corrían por entre los arcos falsos y las columnas delgadas con enredaderas subiendo hasta los techos. La Orden de la Moneda adoraba una trinidad, según tenía entendido, pero no recordaba sus nombres casi impronunciables como la lengua oriunda, llena de acentos imposibles más parecidos a sonidos guturales que un lenguaje civilizado. Con su copa en mano, el rey se acercó al balcón, mirando de reojo a su guardia personal vigilando cualquier movimiento.

Levantó su vista más allá de la mezquita, hacia la muralla más cercana del castillo donde ahora se hospedaban los Norteños. Había unos cuantos haciendo sus rondines, aparentemente despreocupados, dejando muchos huecos sin vigilar pero él sabía que ahí estaban ocultos sus lobos, cuyos olfatos entrenados les permitían avisar con premura de atacantes ocultos. Los hombres desaparecieron dentro de las torres vigía por unos minutos, seguramente el cambio de guardia, se dijo Steven, llevándose su copa a los labios. Otra figura muy distinta paseó por el corredor de la muralla, a paso lento con mentón en alto. El Rey del Sur frunció su ceño, dejando su copa sobre la orilla de la barda del balcón sobre el cual se inclinó apenas, intentando reconocer aquel rostro tan extraño, como si estuviera pintado de azul con sus cabellos negros como su capa. Tenía una lista bien detallada de los acompañantes de la Malle Stark, aquel individuo no entraba en ninguna descripción que le hubieran dado.

Como si pudiera sentir su escrutinio, la figura se detuvo a mitad de su camino, girándose de golpe hacia el rey con sus ojos clavándose en él. Un par de enigmáticos como penetrantes ojos verdes que provocaron en Steven un escalofrío involuntario, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Escuchó apenas a uno de sus guardias hablarle con tono preocupado pero no le respondió, simplemente no pudo despegar su vista de aquel ser, no era un humano, no podía serlo. Las palabras de la Vidente tuvieron sentido entonces. Aquella criatura estaba con el Norte, protegiéndoles. Si les arrebataba su mayor tesoro, doblarían la rodilla ante él sin reclamo alguno. Y si extinguía su vida, Malle Stark dejaría de tener el poder que ostentaba, incapaz de enfrentarle por más tiempo. Era el lobo de ojos verdes al que debía cortar la cabeza. El Rey del Sur recobró la compostura, afilando su mirada en franco desafío a la criatura, acercándose de vuelta hacia el balcón.

Ese ser pareció desafiarle con una sonrisa torva, envolviéndose en su capa que le hizo desaparecer entre plumas negras que se perdieron rápidamente por el cielo. Hechicería. Steven tomó el medallón de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas que llevó a sus labios para depositar un beso sobre el metal de oro. Los trucos baratos del Norte no menguarían jamás la verdad del Sur. Como hijo primogénito de Ioseph Roggers, tenía derecho al Trono de Oro, de igual manera que era hijo de Sens Stark, la mayor de las hijas del anterior Rey Stark, su derecho al Trono Negro era indiscutible, e incluso necesario para librar de una vez por todas de aquellas creencias arcaicas que no permitían a esas tierras heladas tener una vida civilizada y en orden como en el Sur, prefiriendo vivir en la guerra con sus idolatrías falsas. Llegaba el momento de cambiar el rumbo de la historia y en ese lugar estaba teniendo las respuestas necesarias para conseguirlo.


	7. Seis. Dos Lunas Llenas

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Seis. Dos Lunas Llenas.**

_We wear our scarves just like a noose_  
 _But not 'cause we want eternal sleep_  
 _And though our parts are slightly used_  
 _New ones are slave labor you can keep_  
  
_We're living in a den of thieves_  
 _Rummaging for answers in the pages_  
 _We're living in a den of thieves_  
 _And it's contagious_  
 _And it's contagious_  
 _And it's contagious_  
 _And it's contagious_

                Us, Regina Spektor.

 

-Repíteme de nuevo el imperante motivo bajo el cual tengo que hablar con el imbécil del Rey del Sur.

-Porque te lo ordeno.

-Pero, madre…

-Yo hablaré con él durante el concilio, serán charlas largas. No me quiero fastidiar tan pronto.

-¿Pero yo sí tengo que hacerlo?

-¡Anthony!

Éste se dejó caer sobre una silla, resbalando cual niño caprichoso mirando receloso a la reina, quien terminaba de arreglarse para la cena que la Orden de la Moneda había concertado entre ambos reinos con la finalidad de aliviar tensiones. Virgee Pott ayudaba a Malle junto con Atasha Romanova, ambas intercambiando una mirada divertida ante los desplantes de su joven príncipe, ya con su traje de gala típico del norte, de telas oscuras con bordes plateados y sus cabellos sueltos.

-Puedes hacer los desfiguros que quieras, Anthony, he dado mi orden.

-… como sea.

-De preferencia, evita tus sarcasmos.

-¿Hasta con condiciones?

-No me voy a repetir.

-Maldita cena…

-Te escucho, Anthony.

Malle le miró al terminar, arqueando una ceja. Anthony rodó sus ojos, levantándose para hacer una reverencia exagerada de mala gana.

-Obedezco, Su Majestad.

Una de las condiciones de la cena era que todos estuvieran sin sus armas, que dejaban en salas respectivas cercanas al gran salón de desniveles donde se llevaría a cabo la cena. Eso tenía al Príncipe Stark muy alerta por cualquier intento de agresión hacia su madre, en particular, aunque era seguro que todos los invitados llevarían consigo una daga escondida. Suspirando hondo, siguió a la reina detrás de todo su séquito preguntándose qué clase de cosas podría hablar con alguien tan descarado, vanidoso como estúpido. Probablemente la mejor táctica sería responder únicamente con monosílabos o hacer preguntas típicas de una moza de pueblo. Anthony oró al Gran Lobo Gris porque aquella reunión se terminara pronto, prefería pasar días perdido en el Bosque Sagrado con frío y algo de hambre que estar sentado junto a Steven Roggers con sus adornos de oro y sus ropas brillantes tan ridículas a sus ojos.

La Orden de la Moneda hacía gala de su nombre con un salón tan exquisito, decorado con plantas de hojas anchas y flores de diversos colores igual que sus perfumes, las discretas fuentes a nivel del suelo con sus aguas claras corriendo por las piscinas centrales llenas de peces coloridos. Los esclavos de la Orden iban y venían preparando todas las mesas bajas con sus mullidos cojines a modo de sillas, alfombras para los pies, abanicos de plumas exóticas que otros sirvientes dejaban listos en caso de que algún huésped los requiriera. El Norte entró por una de los arcos laterales, siendo recibidos por el Gremio de Arquitectos, mientras que el Sur lo hizo por el arco opuesto, con el Gremio de Comerciantes como sus anfitriones. Ambas comitivas se miraban a los ojos, con rostros serios al momento de que ambos reyes quedaron frente a frente junto al arco principal donde el Gran Maestre de la Orden los recibió con una sonrisa cordial.

-Bienvenidos sean nuestros invitados, que en este salón reine la cordialidad, la paz y la diversión.

-Reina Malle, luce radiante esta noche.

-Gracias, Rey Steven, debo decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle compañía? –preguntó éste mostrando su brazo de apoyo.

-Puedes hacerlo, Rey Steven pero sé que hombres como tú no encuentran muy placentera una compañía como la mía. Las charlas de varones requieren varones. Es por eso que en lugar de aburrirte con mis palabras de mujer, te doy la compañía de mi hijo, el Príncipe Anthony. Hallarás una plática entretenida con él.

La Reina Stark se volvió a su hijo, quien tomó aire antes de abrirse camino, quedando frente al rubio rey quien le miró extrañado pero no hizo gesto alguno de disgusto. El Gran Maestre rió, comentando lo acertado de las palabras de Malle a quien ofreció su brazo que ella aceptó, dejando solos a su hijo con el Rey del Sur, quien cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda ante lo inesperado de aquel primer movimiento del Norte. Anthony por su parte, miró de reojo a sus amigos intentando no morir de la risa ante su inevitable deber como hijo de la reina, cosas que solía evadir con bastante facilidad en sus tierras pero no aquí.

-¿Algo de vino, Su Majestad? –habló el joven Stark para romper el silencio.

-Claro.

Ambos se giraron sobre sus talones para ir a tomar asiento hacia una de las mesas principales. La música de arpas y flautas largas se hizo escuchar con una melodía cadenciosa. Por detrás del muro que flanqueaba sus mesas, aparecieron un grupo de bailarines en ropas translúcidas, entrando a las piscinas donde comenzaron sus danzas eróticas. Anthony les observó unos segundos, volviendo su atención al esclavo que les tendió sus copas llenas, tomando la suya que chocó muy apenas con Steven, sin verle del todo.

-Por el concilio.

-Por la paz –replicó el rubio.

Inaudito, pensó el Príncipe Stark, buscando con la mirada a su amigo Brux quien solía ser más certero en lo que a etiquetas se refería, pero estaba algo ocupado charlando con Atasha. Suspiró buscando entonces a Rhodey quien tenía la vista atenta en una de las bailarinas. Sintió una mirada inquisitiva, percatándose de la Reina Malle y su ademán de advertencia. Rodó sus ojos, acomodándose mejor sobre aquel enorme cojín sillón lo que fuera, pensando en algún tema de interés, nada peligroso ni ofensivo que pudiera entablar con aquel Sureño, el cual parecía estar en los mismos aprietos, siendo el primero de los dos en hablar luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio entre ellos.

-Espero no hayan tenido contratiempos en su viaje.

-No los tuvimos. ¿Y usted, Su Majestad?

-Tampoco. Este clima debe ser algo extraño para ustedes.

-Nada que nos perturbe, sabemos sortear dificultades –respondió Anthony bebiendo de nuevo de su copa.

-Son duros en el Norte.

-La vida es dura, milord.

Los compases de la música fueron más alegres, con las risas de los invitados acompañando las danzas más atrevidas de los bailarines, quienes comenzaron a abrazarse entre sí, algunos intercambiando besos o movimientos sugestivos. Anthony observó al Rey Steven hacer un gesto de desagrado cuando dos jóvenes se besaron lascivamente cerca de ellos antes de separarse y seguir con sus movimientos cada vez más frenéticos, perdiéndose entre los demás que ya incitaban a los presentes a unirse en sus danzas, los del Norte no tuvieron problemas en aumentar la algarabía mientras que los del Sur necesitaron la autorización del Comandante de la Guardia Real para levantarse y disfrutar de aquel momento. El Príncipe Stark sonrió, tomando de vuelta su copa que llevó a sus labios sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio.

-El Rey del Sur encuentra desagradable las muestras de cariño.

-Hay aberraciones que no deben ser alentadas. No tienen propósito en esta vida más que corromper mentes y cuerpos.

-¿De verdad lo cree así, Su Majestad?

Steven le miró, ladeando apenas su rostro. –Tengo entendido que estas… actitudes son bienvenidas en sus tierras, príncipe.

-Porque nosotros amamos con el corazón no con los ojos, Rey Steven, para el Norte la carne solo es un mero recipiente del alma que no tiene sexo, edad o reino. El viento sopla para todas las flores, el sol toca a toda la tierra, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para distinguir entre hermanos? Hay quienes adoran a las doncellas, otros prefieren a los hombres, incluso hay quienes prefieren ambos. Los gustos son tan diferentes como estrellas en el cielo.

-¿El menor de los hijos de la Reina Malle Stark tiene tales preferencias?

Anthony bufó, mirando al centro lleno ya de parejas de baile. Su mirada se perdió unos segundos en una figura de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que le hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo, aclarándose su garganta poco después, levantando su mentón hacia el rey al responderle.

-Yo solo amo. Y Gaia sabe que no miento.

-¿Qué ama, Alteza?

-La vida, a mi madre, a mi hermano, mi tierra, mis amigos…

-¿Pero no tiene un cariño en particular que goce de su especial atención?

-¿El Rey del Sur tiene una persona especial en su corazón?

-No.

-Eso es triste, milord.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces desconoce el sabor de la felicidad.

-Tenía en mente que la felicidad puede tener otras raíces.

-Por supuesto, pero de nada sirve tener una corona y sentarse en un trono que un reino reverencia si en todo eso no hay una razón de ser ajena a la propia satisfacción. La corona debe pesar más y ser más fría.

El Rey del Sur le miró fijamente por unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie, ofreciendo una mano al Príncipe Stark con una sonrisa cordial.

-Quisiera ver de qué felicidad habla Su Alteza.

-¿Exactamente a qué se refiere, Majestad? –Anthony se quedó de una pieza.

-Siempre he bailado con doncellas, porque así son las maneras del Sur. Veamos si el Norte tiene algo mejor qué ofrecer.

Aquello era un reto abierto, algo que el joven Stark no iba a dejar pasar porque estaba de por medio no solo su honor, sino su apellido y la reputación del Norte, aunque su madre se lo reprochara después. Se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Steven a quien jaló de golpe hacia donde todos las parejas, varias de las cuales miraron entre curiosas y asustadas aquello. Atasha intercambió una mirada con la Reina Malle cuyos ojos se endurecieron, cual loba a la que un extraño ha robado su lobezno, atenta a los movimientos del Sureño sobre su audaz hijo. Luego de un par de intentos para coordinarse, al fin tanto el rey como el príncipe se pusieron de acuerdo, el primero pasando un brazo por la cintura del segundo, tomando su mano que sintió extraña por su agarre firme, diferente al tímido y débil de las jovencitas de la Corte Real, temblorosas entre sus brazos. Ese Lobo de Hierro con sangre Stark no vaciló en lo absoluto, ofreciendo incluso una atrevida sonrisa coqueta al comenzar a bailar alrededor del salón, a veces soltándose de su agarre haciéndole girar de golpe o entrecruzar sus brazos en un paso de baile.

Jurian Barnkley entrecerró sus ojos, paseándose alrededor de la pareja, movimiento que igualmente imitó Lady Pott, ambos cruzando una mirada retadora pero sin interrumpir aquel juego que dejó perplejo a Steven por la seguridad con que Anthony se comportaba. En efecto, parecía no importarle tener por pareja al Rey del Sur, disfrutando a pesar suyo del baile, cuya música fue más alegre a un gesto del Gran Maestre. A nadie le cupo duda alguna que ese momento iba a ser comentado en ambos reinos por largo tiempo, pasara lo que pasara en el concilio. Ver a un inquieto, sonriente pero determinado Lobo de Hierro danzando alrededor de un estoico, serio y algo aturdido Caballero del Sur quedaría en la mente de los presentes y daría pie a los más increíbles rumores como historias en el Archipiélago Este, tan dado a crear cuentos basados en hechos reales para divertimento de sus clientes. Cuando la melodía terminó, el Príncipe Stark se soltó de las manos del Rey Steven, aunque ambos estaban frente a frente con sus rostros no muy lejanos.

-Es buen acompañante, Su Majestad, si tan solo no tuviera miedo de disfrutar no me cabría duda alguna que es la mejor pareja que alguien pudiera desear para una pieza de baile. Me dio la sensación de estar con una de esas máquinas que se han inventado en el Sur, moviéndose de manera fija sin cambiar nunca. Gaia le dio un cuerpo libre, Rey Steven, igual que su corazón.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Anthony le guiñó un ojo antes de dar media vuelta, volviendo a su lugar a paso todavía bailarín al tiempo que los esclavos entraban con grandes charolas llenas de increíbles y coloridos platillos que fueron puestos para el deleite de los invitados de la Orden de la Moneda, con un brindis formal de su Gran Maestre. Hubo más bailes, más brindis esporádicos de cortesía entre reinos pero nada acaparó la atención como aquel instante. El joven Stark no se equivocó respecto a su madre, la Reina Malle le reprendió duramente por haber sido tan descuidado como grosero con el Rey del Sur al hacerlo sentir incómodo, pues en un momento dado abandonó aquel salón, retirándose a uno de los balcones que dejaban ver el cielo nocturno con las dos lunas llenas en lo alto, iluminando la hermosa ciudad alrededor de la mezquita, quieta en la mayoría de sus barrios, salvo aquellos de vida nocturna e igualmente escandalosa.

-Siempre he dicho que eres un cabezota, Anthony, pero hoy te superaste –dijo Rhodey una vez que volvieron a su castillo y estaban en los aposentos del príncipe.

-Casi muero de la angustia –se unió Brux- Pensé que el Comandante te cortaría la cabeza.

-No fue para tanto –bufó en respuesta el castaño- ¡Solo fue un maldito baile! Ni que hubiera yo pedido su mano.

-Hubieses sido capaz con tal de mofarte del rey.

-Aprecio tu voto de confianza, Rhodey.

-¿Por qué no ofreciste la compañía de alguien más cuando el rey quiso bailar? –inquirió Brux- Bien pudiste señalar a Lady Pott o Lady Romanova como pareja.

-Ja, Bruxie, no las conoces, Atasha le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en una vuelta o Virgee le hubiera roto una muñeca por haberla tocado.

-Eso es cierto –sonrió ésta última, chocando sus palmas con Lady Romanova a su lado.

-¿Ahora entiendes?

El joven Bann solo negó. –En fin… agradezco a Gaia que no pasó a mayores.

-Dejemos al jodido rey en paz, no los mandé llamar a estas horas para hablar de él.

-Pues estás tardándote, Alteza –bromeó Atasha.

-Okay… bueno, sucede que…

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron ambos castillos, el Norte y el Sur estaban ya listos para el primer día del concilio. En tres días tratarían de arreglar las viejas rencillas a través de nuevas alianzas de paz con la Orden de la Moneda como juez e intermediario. Las dos comitivas se dirigieron hacia el salón señalado para tal evento, completamente vacío de muebles excepto las dos mesas enfrentadas con sus respectivas sillas que los dos grupos ocuparían con los Maestres en el medio, de pie, con el fin de moverse rápidamente si se requería. Por ser una reunión de carácter trascendental, ambos reinos podían llevar sus armas más quedarían a sus espaldas, recargadas contra las gruesas paredes de piedra amarillenta que conformaba aquel recinto de ventanas angostas pero largas por donde entraba cálidos rayos de luz, iluminando el pulcro piso de mármol blanco con el emblema de la Orden dibujado en cobre.

Tal como lo habían acordado anteriormente, Anthony dejó que la Reina Stark tomara su sitio, solicitando el permiso de los Maestres para retirarse bajo el pretexto de no ser parte de la comitiva de diálogo, dejando en su lugar a los lores de los Clanes elegidos como protectores de su madre. El Rey Steven no le quitó la mirada de encima al salir del recinto con las puertas de metal cerrándose tras la espalda cubierta por la capa peluda del príncipe. Mientras las primeras discusiones se llevaban a cabo, el joven príncipe se dedicó a sus labores de reconocimiento, asegurándose de no tener trampas hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando celebrarían una pausa para comer. Dejando sus órdenes a sus cercanos amigos, se alejó de la mezquita en dirección a la taberna del bazar. Ya le esperaba su sonriente informante en una mesa con dos platos de comida y buen vino.

-No hay grandes sorpresas para Su Alteza –dijo Petya luego de saludarle- Ya debe estar enterado de la llegada discreta de los navíos del Halcón Mercenario.

-Pero sin guerreros, aparentemente.

-Más trajo los barcos más veloces que se le conocen, he visto al Redwing encallado en el puerto.

-Es de suponer, si piensan en atacar o en que habrá pelea, alejarse a toda velocidad requiere de transportes que no hay en el Sur. Al menos no tan bien armados como los de ese mercenario.

-Respecto a los movimientos del Sur, lamento decirle milord, que no hay nada sospechoso. Pero encontré algo no relacionado que sí me ha inquietado.

-Explícate, Petya.

-Llegó un galeón, de las Islas de las Aulladoras. Son tan raros como un queso en buen estado en una taberna como ésta. Y se sabe que les encanta clavar sus dagas curvas en cuanto inocente hallen a su paso.

-¿Fueron pagados por el Sur?

-No, Alteza. Por ninguno de su comitiva.

-¿El Halcón Mercenario?

-Tampoco. Hasta donde pude averiguar, los detesta.

-¿Y qué ha sido lo que te ha inquietado de ellos además de su reputación de asesinos?

-El galeón llegó completamente cargado de toneles de aceite para pebeteros, milord. La cantidad es tal que podría incendiar la mezquita y sus dos castillos adjuntos.

Anthony se puso mortalmente serio. -¿Los han movido?

-No, siguen en el barco. Lo cual también es extraño, este archipiélago es de comerciantes, toda carga que llega tiene un comprador o compradores.

-Averigua qué espera ese galeón de las Aulladoras, Petya, te veré al anochecer.

-Sí, milord.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo sin grandes avances, esas horas se habían gastado en apaciguar discusiones entre ambos reinos. El Príncipe Stark se reunió con la reina, levantando su ánimo luego de escuchar una y otra vez los reclamos del Sur, escoltándole de vuelta al salón, quedándose en el pasillo de columnas falsas como vigía, jugando con los lobos guardianes. No estaba aquel de ojos verdes pero algo le decía que sus andanzas no lo habían llevado demasiado lejos de la mezquita. El joven Bann se le acercó, obsequiándole una copa de vino al tomar asiento a su lado, en un nicho donde podían hablar sin ser escuchados.

-Tienes el rostro de alguien que se ha enterado de algo, Bruxie.

-Y que lo menciones, Alteza.

-Anda, te mueres por decirme.

-Es sobre la Isla Valles…

-Bruxie, por amor al Gran Lobo Gris, no puedes estar sugiriendo que deseas ir a esa horrible isla. Todo el mundo sabe que solamente hay roca sobre roca con vientos que pueden derribarte.

-Pero está el Visionario Austral.

-¿El qué?

-La Isla Valles es famosa por tener videntes, la mayoría charlatanes pero algunos son auténticos predictores del futuro. Uno de ellos es el Visionario Austral, se dice que nació del reflejo de la Hermana Mayor y la Hermana Menor sobre el único lago de su isla con la palabra del mañana en sus labios.

-Pfff, Lord Quill tiene mejor tino para el futuro.

-Pues cuando arribamos envié un mensaje pidiéndole su visión sobre el concilio.

-¡Brux Bann!

-He recibido la respuesta.

Anthony dejó caer su mandíbula al ver el pergamino que su amigo desplegó sobre sus piernas, mostrándole una escritura de lo más rebuscada como extraña, le parecían salpicones de tinta violácea sobre un papel que olía a hierbas secas.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice?

-Por supuesto, los Hermetistas conocemos las lenguas de Gaia.

-Deja de presumir tus conocimientos rancios, trajiste esto para captar mi atención. Ahora traduce.

El joven Bann se aclaró la garganta, pasando sus dedos por aquella tinta.

-“ _Los llantos de un lobo son la oscuridad de Gaia, la sangre derramada no puede ser perdonada, los Gigantes de Hielo andarán en una noche eterna…”_

-¿Qué demonios…?

_-“… solamente la tierra única descansará al corazón herido.”_

-Nada de eso tiene sentido.

-Te equivocas –Brux le miró, enrollando de nuevo el pergamino- Sabes que en el Clan Bann se tiene la leyenda de los Gigantes, no son de Hielo pero hay muchas historias sobre ellos. Y la Reina Malle hizo un juramento de sangre a nombre de Gaia.

-¿Van a matarnos y Gaia no volverá a ver el sol? ¿De ahí brotarán los Gigantes de Hielo?

-No sé.

-Brux, a estas alturas todo mundo debe saber del juramento de mi madre porque el Sur estaba presente cuando lo hizo, y son excelentes dispersando chismes. De seguro que tu Visionario Austral estaba ya enterado cuando le pediste una visión del concilio, hasta yo pude haberla escrito así con unas cuantas copas encima.

-Deberías tomar en serio estas palabras, Alteza.

-Tú deberías dejar de leer tantos libros, mi buen amigo. O al menos leer los correctos, como por ejemplo, esos manuales de artes amatorias.

-¡Anthony, por Gaia!

El primer día del concilio terminó, con apenas unas cuantas resoluciones no del todo aceptadas por los términos implícitos para ambos reinos. No sin sorprenderse, el joven Stark escuchó de su madre la propuesta del Rey del Sur de redactar una disculpa escrita por las muertes de los Hijos del Hielo y los Señores del Bosque donde ahora eran los Páramos de los Ancestros, si a cambio alguien del Norte le ayudaba con las palabras correctas para honrar tales protectores. La sorpresa residía en que el Rey Steven solicitaba la presencia de Anthony en el Palacio Rojo como su huésped de honor, embajador de su buena voluntad y aquel perdón del Sur. La Reina Malle recibiría de manos de su hijo aquel documento sellado y firmado por el soberano, en un término no mayor a un mes desde la partida del príncipe hacia las cálidas tierras Sureñas. Por supuesto, Malle Stark no respondió a la petición, solicitando tiempo para meditarlo y hablarlo con su propio hijo, pero éste ya veía en la expresión de la reina la negativa, jamás permitiría que su sangre volviera a codearse con un Roggers.

-Gaia se congelará primero antes que el fruto de mi vientre viva en el Sur.

-Madre…

-¿Deseas ir con el Rey Steven Roggers?

-Claro que no. Pero no puedes rechazarlo tampoco, como Jarvis lo diría, es una oportunidad de sanar heridas.

-Puedo aceptar la partida de alguien más, pero no la tuya, Anthony.

-Tal vez…

-¿Sí?

-No sea tan mala idea.

-¡No!

-Aún falta mucho por dialogar, Majestad, ha sido el primer día, restan dos más. Entre tantos acuerdos puede surgir otra alternativa menos dramática.

Malle le miró fijamente, tirando su capa sobre una silla con la luz del fuego de la chimenea de su habitación en su espalda, ensombreciendo sus rasgos.

-Tu padre fue latigueado hasta abrirle la carne, rompieron cada hueso de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo como una pasta, lo ahorcaron, apalearon y acuchillaron antes de prenderle fuego a su extinta vida. Los restos que encontré en los Pantanos del Oeste todavía olían a orines y excremento a pesar de lo carbonizados que estaban. Cortaron su cabeza y le cosieron la de su lobo. Le castraron y pusieron en su lugar una vara de metal. Y ahora me dices que te gustaría ir al Sur.

Anthony bajó su mirada con los ojos rozados.

-Nunca… nunca hablaste de eso antes.

-Porque eran horrores que mis hijos no debían escuchar. Cada noche que cierro los ojos, Anthony, lo recuerdo. Cada día que despierto en una cama vacía, recuerdo mis manos quemándose al tomar los retos aún calientes de tu padre, de apretar Amanecer contra mi pecho, de sentir las lágrimas combinarse con la lluvia que cayó en el pantano. Sabes mejor que nadie la regla de combate de nuestro pueblo.

-De frente, las heridas en la espalda son para cobardes.

-Justo como son los Sureños, atacaron por la espalda a tu familia, a tus protectores y amigos. Si les hubieran desafiado de frente como los verdaderos guerreros, tu padre aún estaría consintiéndote todos tus caprichos.

La Reina Stark desvió su mirada hacia el fuego, luego alzando su mentón con mandíbula apretada, caminando hacia la silla donde estaba sentado su hijo cuyo rostro levantó usando una mano. Un par de lágrimas tímidas corrieron por las mejillas del príncipe que ella borró con un dedo.

-Si Steven Roggers quiere el perdón del Norte por tanta sangre derramada, que lo demande, pero ningún hijo mío pisará el maldito palacio donde vive esa traidora. Escúchame bien, Anthony porque no volveré a repetírtelo. No estoy dispuesta a perder ni a Aldair ni a ti bajo circunstancia alguna aunque ello implique mil años de guerra más. Son mis únicos tesoros, son los últimos Stark. Voy a protegerlos, cueste lo que me cueste.

-Era tan solo que… -el príncipe pasó saliva, con voz quebrada- No deseaba ofenderte… solo que… fue una estúpida idea…

-¿Por qué estabas dispuesto a hacerlo, hijo mío?

-Por Gaia que me escucha… porque de tus dos hijos, soy al que menos apreciabas… ése fue mi sentir. Que no perdías lo más querido si yo iba.

-Anthony –rugió Malle, apretando su mentón- Eres brillante como el sol que cubre Gaia pero a veces tienes la sagacidad de un grano de arena, amor mío.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de eso, milady.

-Que el fresco de la noche te ayude a aclarar tus ideas, puedes retirarte.

-Buenas noches, Su Majestad. Madre.

-Buenas noches, Anthony.

Éste le tomó la palabra a la reina, saliendo a la muralla que bordeaba el castillo, acompañando a sus guerreros en la guardia nocturna para tomar aire fresco. Del otro lado, en el castillo opuesto, desde un amplio balcón apenas iluminado por una lámpara de mano, unos ojos café claro observaban detenidamente al príncipe, mordisqueando un pedazo de pan. Portaba en la espalda un par de espadas cortas que se cruzaban, con su armadura de metal recubierto de piel roja y negra.

-Se nota que sabe dar golpes.

-¿Será un problema? –preguntó Steven.

-No, solamente lo hará más divertido.

-Tendrás la otra mitad de tu paga cuando hayas completado tu trabajo.

-Jamás había secuestrado a un príncipe.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Está lindo, ¿puedo divertirme…?

-No.

-Para qué pregunté.

-Lo quiero intacto, Asesino sin Rostro.

-Aye, aye, Majestuoso Rey del Sur –sonrió el mercenario- Lo envolveré en seda para ti.

Levantó una copa que chocó apenas con un serio Steven Roggers, ambos entrando a los aposentos del rey. Sobre una de las torres de aquel castillo, una figura envuelta en una capa de plumas negras les observó con una mirada vengativa. Una bandada de cuervos sobrevoló las murallas, enfureciendo a los caballeros que vigilaban por casi tirarles ante lo agresivo de su vuelo que se dirigió hacia el cielo claro donde se perdieron con maldiciones de los Sureños como despedida. Petya se preguntó qué clase de sortilegio sería aquel porque ningún ave en el Archipiélago Este se comportaba de esa manera y menos cerca de la mezquita, parecía un sitio sagrado incluso para la bestia más salvaje. Suspiró sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño tapiz que había robado mientras indagaba para el Príncipe Anthony. Lo había encontrado en el barrio más viejo de la isla, donde se vendían aquellos tapices y alfombras tejidos de manera proverbial.

A la luz pálida de las lunas revisó una vez más aquellos bordados sobre hilo negro, no eran nada especiales, simplemente parecían contar una historia como muchos otros. Solamente era que le había llamado la atención que hubiera aquel escudo del Norte, en un cielo oscuro con dibujos de monstruos azules pisando casas con ramas envolviendo personas que gritaban tratando de liberarse de su agarre. Lobos rodeaban aquella trágica escena, aullando con ojos rojos que lloraban igualmente lágrimas al parecer de sangre. Había otras cosas que no las entendió, pero sabía que una vez que lo mostrara al príncipe, él seguramente tendría las respuestas. El ladronzuelo guardó de nuevo aquel tapiz, apretándolo contra su cinturón buscando aquella bandada de cuervos. Se encogió de hombros al ya no verla, bajando del techo a donde se había encaramado para buscar dónde dormir por esa noche.

 


	8. Siete. Tormenta de Fuego

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Siete. Tormenta de fuego.**

 

Anthony miró los ojos de Loki y supo que lo peor estaba por venir.

 

 

Todo había comenzado desde el amanecer, cuando abrió sus ojos sintió un extraño presentimiento similar a cuando salía de caza y de alguna manera sabía que tendría éxito o fracaso. Salvo que esa mañana no pudo atinar la naturaleza de su inquietud, desayunando prácticamente en silencio junto a su madre quien tomó su actitud como una consecuencia de su charla la noche anterior. Volvieron a prepararse para el segundo día del concilio, los Maestres de la Orden estaban muy emocionados porque aparentemente todo estaba marchando perfectamente, los dos reinos encontrarían al fin la paz que necesitaban sus súbditos. Con tales discursos acompañando sus pasos, entraron a la mezquita una vez más. El Príncipe Stark dejó a la reina, paseándose alrededor del salón, revisando las salidas de un jardín interior adjunto en compañía de sus lobos, esperando hasta el almuerzo cuando su madre salió con una expresión de calma. Aún no le había dicho al Rey Steven sobre su negativa de que su hijo fuese al Sur, pero en lo demás estaban llegando a un acuerdo.

Petya apareció disfrazado de esclavo, entregándole la carta de Tarhan, Pantera de la Noche, había llegado al fin a la isla pero estaba en un puerto muy lejano esperando por una orden suya. Estaban en un pasillo, los dos solos cuando uno de los lobos no lejos de ellos gruñó de forma súbita, haciendo que el joven ladrón sacara su daga de su pantalón y Anthony su mandoble de su espalda en acto reflejo. Un hombre con una máscara sin boca apareció de una esquina, moviéndose como jamás había visto a alguien hacerlo, evadiendo a los dos lobos que le saltaron encima, prácticamente caminando por la pared hasta donde ellos. Petya le atacó sin que el príncipe se lo pidiera, terminando estampado contra el suelo con brusquedad y al parecer un diente roto. Entendiendo el objetivo de aquel mercenario, el joven Stark se preparó con su espada pero una trampa le hizo soltar su arma. Una nube de gas le provocó un fuerte mareo, viendo más cerca aquel rostro rojo y negro cuyos brazos le sujetaron.

Un lobo mordió el hombro de aquel mercenario, obligándole a soltar a Anthony quien cayó al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo ese gas. Su mano por instinto buscó su Extremis pero una bota la pateó al tiempo que un gemido acompañó la muerte de su guardián, cayendo muerto al suelo. El hombre maldijo en una lengua del Archipiélago, amordazando al príncipe y atando sus manos tras su espalda con el lazo corriendo a sus tobillos que ató con fuertes nudos. Anthony forcejeó hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, siendo echado sobre el hombro sano del extraño. El segundo lobo le impidió la huida a su captor por unos minutos en los que pelearon hasta que tuvo la misma suerte de su hermano de manada. El joven Stark sintió la sangre hervir pero todo le daba vueltas, apenas si siendo consciente de que dejaban la mezquita a una velocidad peligrosa, escapando por techos cercanos hasta terminar en una posada de mala muerte.

Ahí, el mercenario le tumbó en una cama de pieles, tomándose unos minutos para vendarse el hombro mordido. Tenía la piel quemada, oscurecida en algunas partes. Anthony se angustió por su madre, era el objetivo de toda aquella treta. Estaban separándole para atacarla. Trató de aflojar sus amarres pero le fue imposible, gruñendo y pateando para llamar la atención de alguien afuera, cosa improbable cuando ni siquiera sabía si estaban en un barrio concurrido. Su secuestrador terminó de curarse la herida, quitándose la máscara que le cubría, dejando ver un rostro deforme por quemaduras extremas. Torció una sonrisa, inclinándose sobre él, tomando su mandíbula con una mano enguantada que tenía un aroma a cenizas y sangre. Sus ojos eran duros con un brillo de malicia que solamente le enojaron aún más.

-Solamente porque me pagaron bien por entregarte intacto no te follo duro, porque esta mordida no la voy a olvidar, Lobito. Ahora, vámonos de aquí, un barco espera por ti.

Justo en estos momentos, por la ventana entró Petya, cayéndole en la espalda al mercenario para enfrascarse en una pelea algo desigual. El Príncipe Stark buscó desesperado un arma o algo filoso con que liberarse de sus ataduras, pero no había nada ahí salvo las armas que el propio mercenario cargaba, sacando sus espadas gemelas al tumbar a Petya al suelo. Anthony se impulsó desde la cama para tumbarle al suelo, golpeando su espalda, momento que aprovechó el ladrón para clavarle una daga en un muslo. El hombre gritó de agonía, dando una bofetada al chico antes de quitarse el cuchillo que intentó asestarlo en el cuello de Petya, empujando a un lado al príncipe. La bandada de cuervos negros entró por la misma ventana que lo hiciera el muchacho, envolviendo al mercenario y azotándolo sin piedad contra la pared que se resquebrajó por el impacto, dejándolo inconsciente. Los cuervos se unieron, dejando ver la alta figura de Loki cuyos ojos se posaron en Petya, después en Anthony a quien liberó desapareciendo sus ataduras y el efecto del gas.

-¿Qué…? –el joven ladrón no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¡Tengo que ir a la mezquita! ¡Mi madre está en peligro! ¡Todos estamos en peligro! –gritó Anthony sacudiéndose la cabeza, volviéndose a Petya- Busca a los míos, a Lord Rhodrark, Bann, Pott, Romanova. Ellos ya saben qué hacer. ¡Tienen que sacar a todos de esta isla! ¡Llévalos con Tarhan!

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!

-¡De acuerdo!

Petya salió corriendo con una mirada temerosa a esa figura que para nada lucía humana. Loki le vio salir con fría calma, volviendo sus ojos verdes hacia el joven Stark.

-Volvamos con tu madre. Acabemos con los Sureños.

-¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS! ¡ES HORA DE QUE MI ESPADA SE CUBRA DE SANGRE DEL SUR!

El hechicero sonrió, abriendo su capa que se transformó en dos grandes alas de cuervo, envolviendo al príncipe. Ambos desaparecieron en la misma bandada de aves, saliendo en torbellino en dirección hacia la mezquita donde el concilio seguía su curso con tranquilidad. Malle observaba al Rey del Sur hablar sobre la posibilidad de crear un espacio neutral entre los dos reinos, posiblemente La Garra, para cuando se requiriera de mediar en alguna disputa. Jurian Barnkley a su vez, estaba atento a los movimientos de la Reina del Norte, con una mano sobre su espada. Los ojos del Comandante entonces detectaron algo inusual, uno de los Maestres cuyo rostro no había estado presente el día anterior, estaba moviéndose hacia Steven con una mano colándose dentro de su holgada manga. Fue una doble reacción, primero el Comandante sacando su espada y sujetando su escudo, llamando traidores al Norte, Malle levantándose de su silla, reclamando la injuria mientras alcanzaba su Claymore, Aurora. Tanto los del Sur como los del Norte tomaron sus armas. La pelea comenzó.

Loki y Anthony alcanzaban el techo de la mezquita cuando una catapulta les lanzó una bola de fuego que les hizo perder el equilibrio de su vuelo, cayendo violentamente contra la muralla cercana. Las torres de ambos castillos adjuntos explotaron, lanzando fragmentos de sus bloques alrededor, creando un caos por la gente herida y asustada del súbito ataque. El ojiverde se levantó lentamente, observando alrededor y tendiendo una mano al príncipe, señalando unas escalerillas por donde podría bajar rápidamente. Los lobos aullaban, confundiéndose con los gritos de los caballeros del Sur y los propios guardias de la Orden. El joven Stark se volvió al hechicero, con una mirada confundida sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que pretendía hacer su amado protector. Loki entrecerró sus ojos, negando antes de tomarle por su nuca y besarle rabiosamente.

-La reina te necesita, yo liberaré a los demás lobos. Que tu mano no dude al blandir a Extremis.

Anthony sonrió con el fuego de la pelea en los ojos. Bajó de inmediato hacia el primer pasillo, buscando aquel donde se había quedado su Claymore, misma que esperaba abandonada junto a los cuerpos de sus queridos lobos. Del lado contrario por donde entraba, apareció Atasha con su mandoble en manos ya manchado de sangre, la mirada fiera y la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Alteza!

-¡Saca a todos de aquí! ¡Sigue al chico! ¡Yo iré por los demás y la reina!

Se separaron, la joven volviendo sobre sus pasos, el príncipe saltando las jardineras para cortar camino, enfrentando a los guardias de la Orden que ahora le consideraron enemigo. Sus cuerpos cayeron ante la fuerza de Extremis, abriéndole paso hasta donde el salón que dejaba escapar los sonidos de una batalla campal. Anthony sacó de un bolsillo por debajo de su armadura un frasco que anteriormente le había dado Brux, cuyo contenido vacío aprisa sobre los goznes de las puertas cerradas por dentro, viéndolos derretirse y caer al suelo hechos pedazos. Un rugido brotó del joven Stark, empujando las puertas con todas sus fuerzas, tumbándolas al suelo con un golpe que levantó una polvareda de mármol al quebrar el suelo del salón, llamando la atención de los presentes por unos segundos. Su madre enfrentaba abiertamente al Comandante mientras que un par de Lores del Norte peleaban contra el Rey del Sur.

Una nueva explosión les alcanzó, haciendo temblar el techo del salón que mostró sus primeras como fatales fracturas, amenazando con colapsar. Anthony se abrió paso hacia la reina, cortando en dos a un guardia de la Orden, clavando la punta de su mandoble en el pecho protegido con metal de un caballero del Sur. Solo tenía ojos para el traidor Steven Roggers, a quien golpeó con el mango de su Claymore, salvando a sus amigos de ser muertos por el golpe bruto de su escudo que abrió el suelo al no encontrar las cabezas de los Lobos del Norte. Ordenó a éstos retirarse de la batalla, con otra explosión ensordeciendo sus palabras pero fue obedecido sin discusiones. Los ingenuos caballeros que intentaron interponerse en la escapada terminaron en el suelo ante los movimientos veloces del Príncipe Stark con su Extremis danzando en el aire. Por unos instantes, Malle Stark le observó, sintiendo su corazón latir aprisa. Se movía igual a Haruld, su padre.

Jurian rugió, lanzando su escudo en contra de uno de los guerreros. Por primera vez, Anthony atestiguó lo que esa arma podía hacer, viendo con horror como la cabeza de uno de los suyos terminaba hecha trizas ante el brutal contacto. El escudo rebotó contra una pared, golpeando otro Lobo de Hierro antes de regresar a la mano del Comandante quien torció una sonrisa, apuntando su espada hacia el príncipe. La balanza de la pelea se inclinó hacia los Sureños, quienes se recobraron de su sorpresa inicial por la entrada del joven Stark, haciendo bailar sus escudos que chocaron contra las Claymore. El piso blanco comenzó a teñirse rápidamente de rojo. Un aroma a aceite inundó aquel salón pero nadie prestó atención, enfrascados en sus combates. Pocos fueron los Lobos de Hierro que consiguieron escapar una vez que Barnkley organizó a su guardia, rodeando a los Norteños para acribillarlos.

Malle Stark no se lo permitió, moviéndose con rapidez, lanzándole una daga que el Comandante esquivó a punto de burlarse cuando ella le asestó un golpe a su rostro con su codo, enterrando el mango de su Claymore contra el pecho del hombre al que derribó con un grito. Steven fue al auxilio de su amigo, interponiendo su escudo antes de que el mandoble de la Reina Stark cayera sobre su pecho. Ambos reyes iniciaron un intercambio de feroces golpes, las espadas danzaron al aire como el escudo frenó los avances de Malle, de la misma forma que el mandoble de la reina hizo trastabillar al Rey del Sur. Paredes y suelo ya estaban manchados de sangre, con los rastros de los cortes de las Claymore o las fracturas provocadas por los escudos. Anthony cortó una cabeza, mirando alrededor. Ya solo quedaban ellos dos, su madre y él en contra de los Sureños cuyo número les triplicaba, cosa que se dispuso a modificar.

Tanto Steven como Jurian se vieron frente a Malle, mostrando ésta una voluntad que no se mermó ante el ataque combinado hasta que el escudo del Comandante al fin tocó la espalda de la reina, haciéndole caer de rodillas frente al rey. Anthony gritó de rabia, empalando los dos últimos caballeros que le estorbaron, brincando sobre sus cuerpos con Extremis en mano, lanzándola contra los dos hombres a quienes separó, cortando un hombro del Rey Steven al pasar demasiado cerca de éste. La Reina Stark aprovechó para levantarse, empujando a Jurian para que peleara con ella mientras su hijo lo hizo con el rubio. Otra explosión vino a terminar de romper los soportes del techo que empezó a caer en pedazos con los cuatro recorriendo el salón mientras peleaban sin ceder terreno, recibiendo cortes y golpes a los cuales parecieron inmunes.

El Comandante recibió un corte en un costado junto con una patada que lanzó su escudo lejos de su mano. Malle bailó su Claymore al aire, clavándola en una pierna. Al escuchar el grito de Jurian, Steven buscó el otro escudo, evadiendo un ataque del joven Stark, lanzando el arma con un giro rápido. El escudo rebotó contra una columna y fue a dar directamente contra el pecho de la Reina del Norte, tirándola sobre los escombros del techo que dejó entrar el humo de un incendio que les rodeaba.

-¡MADRE!

Barnkley jadeó con rabia, tomando con ambas manos su espada que alzó al aire, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a la reina. Anthony rodó por el suelo, esquivando aprisa pedazos del techo como el baile de otro escudo, llegando al lado de su madre, interponiéndose entre el Comandante y ella. Steven corrió a alcanzarles, viendo el movimiento de mano del príncipe, cuya Claymore se arrastró por el suelo, sacando chispas que vinieron a hacer contacto con un aceite que chorreaba de las ventanas, iniciando un fuego. Jurian no pudo evitarlo. El mandoble hizo un arco del suelo hacia él, encontrando en el paso su brazo izquierdo que salió volando al ser cortado con una pasmosa facilidad pese a su armadura de gruesas hojas metálicas protegiéndole. Fue un corte limpio que llegó casi hasta la articulación que unía hombro y brazo, que cayó entre rebotes al suelo, perdiéndose en el incendio que cobró fuerza, rodeándoles con peligrosas llamas. Anthony abrió sus ojos, mirando su espada. Extremis ahora poseía un filo increíble, la ofrenda de sangre había funcionado.

-¡ANTHONY!

Su madre le jaló por el cuello, salvándole por nada del escudo que pasó sobre sus cabezas, enterrándose en la pared. Ambos se giraron hacia el Rey Steven quien tomó otro escudo que les lanzó con una rabia consumiéndole por su amigo, ahora caído contra una pared, sujetándose el hombro que sangraba profusamente. Entre las llamas y aquellos ataques no consiguieron llegar a la entrada, cuyo paso se cerró al caer parte del techo sobre las pesadas puertas. Malle jadeó, herida con huesos fracturados por el golpe recibido de aquel escudo, escupiendo sangre. Anthony miró alrededor pensando en alguna salida, sintiendo el calor del fuego con mayor fuerza. Levantó su Extremis que cortó en dos un nuevo escudo lanzado, la orilla filosa de una de las mitades le alcanzó el brazo, abriendo su armadura hasta su piel. El Rey del Sur avanzó con zancadas hacia ellos, con su escudo original en un brazo y su espada manchada de sangre en otro. Los tenía acorralados.

_Loki… Loki… Loki…_

Ambos jadearon cuando el suelo se abrió, un enorme lobo de ojos verdes golpeó con su hocico a Steven, tumbándole contra los escombros. Le hubiera arrancado el cuello de no haber sido los reflejos del rey al echarse hacia atrás, mirándole asustado. El demonio de los ojos verdes del cual le habían hablado. Todo el lomo del lobo estaba erizado con su hocico manchado de sangre que escurría de sus filosos colmillos. Anthony se echó un brazo de su madre sobre los hombros, levantándola para montar sobre el lomo de Loki, quien no apartó su vista de Steven, el cual necesitó unos minutos más antes de ponerse de pie justo cuando el lobo saltó por encima de las llamas hacia la entrada por donde desapareció. Igual que lo hiciera el Príncipe Stark con su la reina, él fue al rescate del Comandante, los dos saliendo de ahí antes de que el salón terminara en llamas con el techo venciéndose por completo con un nuevo estallido.

-¡MATEN A ESE LOBO! –ordenó a sus caballeros que llegaban del exterior- ¡QUIERO ESA MALDITA BESTIA MUERTA!

Pese a su estado, Malle Stark ayudó a su hijo a despejar el camino para Loki, ambos usando sus Claymore para abatir caballeros, obstáculos o impedir que flechas tocaran el cuerpo del hechicero que les sacó de la mezquita a punto de alcanzar el puente elevadizo. Los hombres del Halcón Mercenario llegaron, con sus pesadas ballestas disparando en contra de ellos. El lobo se detuvo de golpe, casi a punto de tirar a sus protegidos, saltando a una escalera que subía por la alhambra principal hasta el techo que les alejó de la lluvia de flechas. Anthony miró alrededor, todo era llamas, gruesas columnas de humo y más estallidos con los gritos de las personas calles abajo. Sangre, confusión y desastre en general reinaban la Isla de los Silencios. La Reina del Norte se quejó, a punto de soltar su mandoble por el dolor en su pecho causado por el impacto del escudo. Loki giró su hocico hacia ellos, mirando a la reina y luego al príncipe, quien pasó saliva.

-Confío en ti, mi señor.

El hechicero asintió, comenzando a correr cada vez más rápido. El joven Stark abrazó a su madre, echando ambas espadas a su espalda. Ataques de catapulta, lluvia de flechas y más explosiones rodearon su frenética carrera que solo subía y subía más alto, hasta entrar por una puerta abierta a la torre más alta, siguiendo por las escaleras de caracol que los llevaron hasta la cúpula. Tomando aire, Anthony se preparó. Loki tomó nuevo impulso saltando al vacío justo cuando una bala de catapulta destruyó la torre, los tres volaron en el aire, mirando las calles distantes bajo ellos. Plumas negras envolvieron al lobo en una marea furiosa. Entonces dos enormes alas aparecieron, de cuero duro con huesos que sobresalían en sus articulaciones con el rugido inequívoco de un dragón negro de ojos verdes apareciendo debajo de los dos Stark, mismos que chocaron contra su espalda escamada con la mano del príncipe aferrándose por nada de una de las púas que corría a lo largo de su lomo, logrando montarse en el espacio entre las mismas al tiempo que el dragón se elevaba en lo alto, abriendo sus fauces con ojos rabiosos contra los del Sur. Fuego verde cobró la vida de aquellos caballeros reducidos a cenizas, junto con el puerto.

Loki les llevó lejos de la Isla de los Siete Rostros, lejos del Archipiélago del Este, volando por entre las blancas nubes sobre un océano tranquilo. Anthony respiró aliviado de momento, mirando a su madre ya inconsciente entre sus brazos con el rostro pálido, con moretones y cortaduras. Le abrazó, acomodándola contra su pecho, besando sus cabellos descompuestos, manchados de sangre con dientes rechinando. El viento soplando sus cabellos también se llevó sus lágrimas de rabia, viendo en su mente todavía los cuerpos de los Lobos de Hierro que cayeron en aquella emboscada de lo más vil, pero tan desconcertante porque aún con el furor de la batalla corriendo por su sangre, su mente no dejaba de susurrarle que algo no estaba bien en todo aquello, porque las explosiones habían cobrado la vida de los Sureños, no sólo de ellos. Esa inquietud no se apartaría de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos divisaran a lo lejos tierras amadas, las playas del Clan Cholld que dejaron atrás rápidamente, cruzando la cordillera de montañas blancas en dirección hacia el Bosque Sagrado en su lado norte, el menos incursionado. Aterrizaron junto al río que provenía de los Hielos Perpetuos, corriendo con fuerza por la alimentación de una cascada no lejana. El Príncipe Stark cargó en brazos a su madre, bajando del lomo del dragón que se transformó de vuelta en el hechicero. Loki extendió sus propios brazos, para que le entregara a la reina. Anthony asintió, con expresión angustiada, viendo como el ojiverde depositaba sobre una cama de hojas a Malle, imponiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo malherido, inspeccionándole.

-La Reina del Norte es fuerte, no morirá –le dijo el hechicero- El Bosque Sagrado sanará sus heridas.

Ambos levantaron su vista al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaron a ritmo calmado hacia ellos. El Príncipe Stark jamás había visto a los Señores del Bosque, así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver aparecer por entre las penumbras de los árboles dos figuras.  La primera era muy alta, delgada, y cuando la luz del sol tocó su cuerpo, el príncipe admiró su piel de corteza clara, sus manos y pies que terminaban en raíces con su rostro humanoide de mirada bondadosa, aquella cabeza terminaba de forma discontinua como un tronco partido. Algunas ramas escapaban por entre su piel de corteza con pequeños pájaros jugueteando sobre sus hombros. La segunda figura era muy pequeña, peluda, similar a un mapache pero andaba en sus patas traseras, masticando distraídamente lo que parecía ser un trozo de fruta, al contrario de su acompañante, ésta criatura mágica poseía una mirada más adusta, burlona.

-Loki –llamó el peludo- ¿Estás bien?

-Es la Reina Malle Stark quien necesita de sus bondades.

-Y por Gaia que las recibirá –dijo aquel ser, volviéndose al más alto hablando en otro idioma- _Groot, haz lo tuyo_.

Con un gruñido tierno, Groot asintió, estirando de manera imposible sus brazos que se enterraron en la tierra alrededor de la reina, haciendo brotar raíces que envolvieron su cuerpo comenzando a cantar en una lengua no conocida por Anthony, quien parpadeó asombrado antes de sentir una garrita picarle la pierna.

-Tú, tienes heridas.

-Yo las atenderé –intervino el ojiverde.

-Agh, no te voy a robar a tu niño.

-Cállate, Rack. Anthony, ven aquí.

El joven Stark le obedeció, con la vista todavía fija en ese capullo de raíces, hojas y flores que envolvía a su madre bajo el cuidado de aquel Señor del Bosque. Tomó asiento en una roca que le indicó el hechicero, respingando cuando sintió su mano presionar sobre una herida en su cadera de la cual no se había percatado hasta que la punzada de dolor le vino a recordar su propio estado.

-¡Eso dolió!

-Por unos momentos.

-¿Quiénes… cómo se llaman los Señores del Bosque?

-Groot es quien atiende a tu madre, no sabe de la lengua común porque es tan antiguo como Gaia misma, así que el tiempo es diferente para él como muchas otras tantas cosas –explicó Loki tomando un puñado de hojas que convirtió en un vendaje- Rack es el pequeñín, pero es malhumorado…

-¡Que te escucho, hielo andante!

-¿Lo ves?

-Es un honor conocerlos, estoy en deuda por su atención a mi madre.

-La Sangre Stark es la sangre del Bosque Sagrado, no tienes nada qué agradecer.

Hasta entonces Anthony se percató de que Loki estaba muy serio, no sonreía como solía hacerlo y sus ojos verdes cobraban un brillo inusual conforme limpiaba o curaba sus heridas. Podía comprenderlo pues su familia era protegida por los Hijos del Gran Lobo Gris, lo que el Sur les había hecho no lo iban a dejar pasar así como así, aunque esa determinación en el hechicero le hizo estremecer ligeramente al percibir un aura peligrosa. Loki pareció darse cuenta, deteniendo sus atenciones para verle. Una mano acarició su mejilla, tranquilizándole.

-En cuanto la reina esté en condiciones, los llevaremos a la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo.

-Loki… -el príncipe se relamió los labios- Seremos nosotros quienes…

-No.

-¡Qué espanto! –interrumpió Rack, haciendo que le miraran. Estaba al lado de Malle- Usaron magia muy oscura contra ella, varias de sus heridas tienen un veneno pútrido como lleno de antiguas maldiciones.

-¿Pueden sanarla?

-Puf, no me vengas con eso, Loki. Claro que podemos. ¿Qué somos, eh?

-Deja de parlotear tanto y obra tu magia.

-¿Quiénes fueron los osados que han herido a los Stark?

-El Reino Sur.

-¡Impostores! ¡La Estrella de Cinco Puntas! ¡Máquinas! ¡Blasfemias!

-Rack…

-Como si no tuviéramos suficiente siendo nosotros tres los únicos sobrevivientes, ahora resulta que esos buenos para nada quieren a nuestros lobitos…

-¡Rack!

-Ya, ya.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias, el joven príncipe se hubiera echado a reír, pero había sentido el apretón en su mano cuando Rack habló de la magia oscura en su madre. No era que jamás hubiese creído que Loki no se interesaría tanto en ellos, después de todo era un Hijo del Hielo por cuyo pacto de sangre protegería siempre a su familia. Era el ver algo en su rostro que le preocupaba. Fue él quien ahora posó una mano en el rostro del hechicero con una mirada de preocupación, porque no olvidaba la manera en que había barrido con todo el puerto, la mezquita y un grueso de los caballeros del Sur con un solo aliento de fuego, apenas una fugaz como mínima muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer. Aquella mirada verde brillante se volvió a él.

 

Anthony miró los ojos de Loki y supo que lo peor estaba por venir.


	9. Intermedio (Nombres y familias I)

  

 

En el Reino Norte, se divide por Clanes, excepto la Familia Stark que ocupa el Trono Negro. Todos los nombres que aparecen entre paréntesis son los nombres reales de los personajes, aquellos que no, son originales.


	10. Ocho. Primer Movimiento.

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Ocho. Primer Movimiento.**

_They will not force us_   
_They will stop degrading us_   
_They will not control us_   
_We will be victorious_   
_(so come on)_

                Uprising, Muse.

 

El Supremo Sacerdote de la Orden Escarlata contemplaba el pebetero más próximo a él, con manos cruzadas al frente, apenas visibles por los largos y pesados mantos carmesí que le cubrían desde su cabeza rapada hasta los pies descalzos sobre una alfombra circular con el emblema de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas bordada en color amarillo con fondo rojo. Los rayos de una tarde serena se colaban apenas por los rosetones de aquella torre de sanación, dejando entre penumbras la cámara, con los pebeteros alrededor junto a los candelabros sobre pedestales de hierro blanco. En el centro de aquel recinto, sobre una ancha plancha de mármol descansaba el Comandante Real, de rostro pálido con su brazo amputado envuelto en vendajes oscurecidos por la sangre ya detenida, envuelto en una bata de manta común. Steven le miraba con expresión dura, a la cabeza de aquella plancha, notando su muy lenta respiración.

-He ofendido a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

-Su Majestad no debe ser tan duro consigo mismo. El Comandante hizo su labor sagrada, protegerle, fue el metal maldito quien provocó esta infamia.

-Debí tomar medidas más expeditas respecto a la criatura.

-Rey Steven –el sacerdote se acercó a paso tranquilo- Este reino hubiera caído en la miseria si Su Majestad hubiese perdido la vida en aquella isla profana. Pero ha sido la voluntad de la Estrella quien le trajo de regreso junto con el Comandante, porque está escrito que la sangre Roggers ha de gobernar mil años por mil. Ninguna hechicería pagana puede eclipsar el brillo de nuestra fe.

-Mi mejor amigo ha sufrido una herida que puede matarlo.

-Pero no lo hará.

Steven alzó su mirada dura hacia el Supremo Sacerdote. –Jamás he visto que se haya llevado a cabo.

-Porque se requiere de la bendición expresa de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, milord. Sin ella nuestras manos no son capaces siquiera de hacer crecer una flor. Hemos alzado nuestras oraciones a la Estrella y ella ha respondido afirmativamente, no existe nada que no pueda hacer, porque su poder es infinito.

-Háganlo.

El Rey del Sur salió de la cámara a paso vivo, uniéndose a su nueva Guardia Real, caballeros recién nombrados después de arribar donde la Orden Escarlata, haciendo los funerales en honor a los caídos en el Archipiélago del Este. Bajó los amplios escalones de varios metros de largo hasta su caballo que montó sin mayores palabras, cabalgando decidido hasta el pequeño navío que le llevó a las orillas de la Provincia Odinson, al norte. Una tierra de lo más rica en recursos, poseía los campos verdes más hermosos que el Sur pudiera presumir junto con sus jardines de árboles de hojas doradas y plateadas que brillaban con los rayos de un sol matutino, creando un efecto de destello sobre la provincia. Otro grupo más nutrido de jinetes se le unió, una vanguardia que Dzor comandaba y a quien encontró en el pesado como enorme puente de piedra clara que dividía su territorio del resto. El Señor del Martillo le hizo una reverencia una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, sobre sus caballos.

-Su Majestad, que la Estrella de Cinco Puntas le bendiga.

-Gracias por tus servicios, Gran Duque, y por encontrarme en tus tierras.

-Mi rey es bien recibido, permíteme ofrecerte mi palacio como descanso a tus penas, y como bastión para tu furia.

-Acepto tu ofrecimiento.

Siguieron la marcha hasta la capital de la provincia, una ciudad esplendorosa de residencias de varios pisos y castillos de la Familia Odinson. El camino principal llevaba hasta el palacio del Gran Duque, con sus arcos falsos, torretas y torres cuadrando la construcción de desniveles con enormes ventanales mostrando los pasillos techados que daban a sus rosales famosos y que conducían hacia los recintos de techos altos con pilares gruesos que esculturas de los ancestros de la familia sostenían. Toda aquella caballería entró por el patio de armas, haciendo sonar como tambores los cascos de los caballos. Steven siguió a Dzor hasta la planta privada del duque, en una sala circular con divanes cubiertos por gruesos y mullidos cojines, telares bordados con los blasones Odinson cubriendo las paredes de donde colgaban candelabros de herrería fina. A una orden del Señor del Martillo, les dejaron solos una vez que sirvieron en una mesa amplia platillos para el Rey del Sur igual que bebida que probó primero.

-Si me permites, Steven, cobraré venganza por la injuria a Jurian.

-Yo lo haré, Dzor, porque soy el rey. Prefiero me apoyes de este lado Oriental contra los del Este.

-¿En verdad acusan al Reino del Sur del incendio?

-Y de la muerte de los suyos.

-Fue el Norte.

-El Norte dice que fuimos nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La Reina Madre envió una carta al Stark residente en el Trono Negro, Aldair Stark.

Dzor frunció su ceño. -¿Con qué intención?

-Aún no hablo con ella, pero la respuesta del Príncipe Heredero dejó en claro que se nos acusa del ataque ocurrido en el concilio y de la aparente desaparición de la Reina Malle y el Príncipe Anthony.

El Señor del Martillo rió, llevándose su copa a los labios, vaciando su contenido de un solo trago.

-Lobo ingenuo.

Steven asintió, mirándole. -¿Qué tan cerca están los Cuatro Grandes?

-Muy cerca.

-El Halcón Mercenario ya ha pasado por el Palacio Rojo, pronto llegará con los Drax, sus mejores navegantes.

-Ese Lobo Stark habrá cortado el brazo de Jurian, pero por la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, nosotros habremos de mutilar al Norte hasta su corazón mismo. Tienes que agradecer el gesto de tu madre, Steven, no solo avivó la pasión ciega de esos brutos, también nos dio ventaja.

-La Reina Madre es inteligente, Dzor. De ella lo heredé.

-Brindo por eso, mi buen amigo.

Chocaron sus copas, permitiéndose probar los alimentos que el rey alabó, descansando unos momentos. El Gran Duque le observó con atención, conociéndole desde jóvenes cuando entrenaron en las tierras de los Barnkley.

-¿Aún piensas en capturar al príncipe sin saber si está vivo o no?

-Está vivo, te lo aseguro, es más terco de lo que aparenta. No se rendirá tan fácil, teniéndolo en mis manos, Aldair cederá, no tiene la sangre fría de Malle.

-¿Qué hay de la Reina Stark?

-No lo sé, pero el Norte no puede estar mucho tiempo sin regente.

-Aldair Stark será nombrado el Centésimo Séptimo Stark.

-Un Lobo de Hierro que hincará la rodilla por salvar a su pequeño hermano, quien permanecerá hasta su muerte en el Sur como promesa de paz del Norte.

-Veo hacia donde llevas tus planes, Steven. La bendita Estrella te ha ungido como su profeta.

-Pero necesito de un golpe certero, Dzor.

-Lo tendrás, sin titubeos ni errores. Mi honor me va en ello.

Cancilleres, Ministros y Consejeros Reales fueron convocados a las tierras de la Provincia Odinson para escuchar las nuevas órdenes de su rey, así como la siguiente etapa de sus planes. Luego de una reunión de varias horas, fueron despachados a sus respectivas misiones, mientras Steven terminaba de descansar porque su siguiente viaje era un sin paradas. Cruzarían los valles y montañas que dividían las tierras del Gran Duque con los Campos Nublados, sagradas tierras que verían un Roggers por primera vez desde hacía siglos cuando la guerra entre Orientales y Occidentales. El Señor del Martillo le acompañaría hasta La Garra, permaneciendo en las tierras del Sur. Más antes debían hacer otros movimientos primero con el fin de evitar el ataque más que inminente de los barcos de guerra del Archipiélago Este que la Orden de la Moneda iba a enviar por lo sucedido en la Isla de los Silencios que ahora llamaban la Isla de las Cenizas luego de que el dragón negro de ojos verdes acabara con media ciudad.

-¡Su Majestad! –uno de los caballeros de Dzor llegó ante el Rey del Sur hincando una rodilla- ¡Norteños!

-¿Dónde?

-En la Provincia Kuld.

-Ellos han iniciado la guerra –declaró el Señor del Martillo.

Steven alzó su rostro, luego de haber escuchado esas noticias.

-Tenemos que rechazarlos. Ordena a tus hombres que se preparen, iremos a Kuld.

Los enormes portones del palacio Odinson se abrieron, con el Rey Steven a la cabeza, detrás de él el Señor del Martillo. La Legión de los Cielos cabalgó detrás de ellos con sus banderines portando la Estrella de Cinco Puntas ondeando al aire de su feroz cabalgata. Una gruesa mancha recorrió los campos verdes de flores blancas cubriendo el valle norte de la provincia con la cadena de montañas y bosque a su izquierda. La tierra se cimbró ante el galope casi unísono de los cascos, anunciando el avance del ejército Sureño, con un sol avanzando sobre el cielo, dejando pasar el mediodía. Para la tarde, las planicies de la Provincia Kuld eran visibles, entre nieblas blanquecinas por su cercanía con la costa oriental. Columnas de humo fueron distinguidas más allá de la niebla, con un rumor muy lejano de la batalla. Dzor y Steven intercambiaron una mirada, sacando sus espadas, colocando sus escudos en sus brazos para llamar a la pelea a sus caballeros, quienes respondieron el llamado con un coro alargado, alabando el Reino Sur y la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

Se dividieron primero en dos grandes formaciones, creando una V que fue avanzando de esa manera por entre la altiplanicie, dejando atrás los pueblos y pequeñas ciudades a su derecha, aún a salvo de las Claymore del Norte. El Señor del Martillo levantó un puño, indicando a sus generales las nuevas posiciones a alcanzar, formando pequeñas escuadras que tomaron caminos distantes mientras que la formación más numerosa encabezada por el Rey del Sur siguió su cabalgata directa hasta ver claramente aquellos Lobos de Hierro enfrentando a un grupo de caballeros de Kuld. Una escaramuza del Norte que no había dado tiempo al Barón Kuld de responder el ataque. Los ojos de Steven buscaron rostros conocidos por él entre los guerreros pero no reconoció a ninguno, deduciendo que los sobrevivientes al ataque en la isla aún no llegaban a la parte central del Reino Norte, o se habían retrasado por malos vientos como ellos.

-¡POR EL REINO SUR! ¡POR LA ESTRELLA DE CINCO PUNTAS!

-¡VIVA EL REY! –respondieron los caballeros.

Los Lobos de Hierro notaron la llegada de los Sureños, reagrupándose de nuevo para enfrentarles, dejando que los hombres de Kuld pudieran replegarse a un costado de las fuerzas de Steven, quien azuzó su semental blanco contra quien encabezaba aquella invasión. Era una mujer. De facciones duras con una armadura de piel negra y hojas de metal decoradas con detalles verdes en su mayoría, cabellos largos negros en trenzas delgadas, rostro pintado con marcas propias de su Clan. Su casco tenía la forma de ramas entrelazadas con sus trenzas, usando mandobles más cortos y finos pero de hoja doble en ambas manos que terminaban en punta curva, ya manchadas de sangre. Su caballo era un frisón de piel grisácea con manchas blancas en sus cuartos traseros, las patas del animal estaban igualmente cubiertas por sangre, bufando ante la espera por una nueva batalla. Mirando el blasón en el pecho de la mujer, el Rey del Sur ubicó a que Clan pertenecía y con ello, su nombre. Era nada menos que la hija de Lady Whoberi, la asesina más temida del Norte, Gamora Zen Whoberi.

Una de las espadas dobles de la Loba de Hierro se elevó en los aires, todos sus guerreros se separaron como si una bala de catapulta les hubiera tocado. La velocidad de los frisones era impresionante, pero más los movimientos de los guerreros cuyos brazos tomaron sus arcos, disparando flechas hacia el contingente que Steven dirigía. Ellos se cubrieron con sus grandes escudos, formando un caparazón, avanzando de esa manera hasta los Norteños unidos de nuevo, tomando del terreno tras ellos, las lanzas clavadas en el suelo, sujetándolas en forma de falanges. Lady Gamora sonrió, alzando de nuevo su Claymore doble. Ella no esperaba por el Rey del Sur que venía de frente, sino por el Señor del Martillo en los flancos ya preparados. Una docena de sus mejores arqueros dispararon flechas con puntas ardiendo, cruzando en un amplio y alto arco por el campo de batalla, encima de la avanzada del rubio hacia las ocultas trincheras que de inmediato se incendiaron, en parte gracias a los cuerpos cubiertos por aceite de Sureños desprevenidos.

Enormes murallas de fuego les envolvieron, impidiendo la vista a Dzor de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Gamora cabalgó contra el Rey del Sur, con un grito de rabia y sus dos mandobles girando velozmente entre sus dedos. Su caballo pateó tan fuerte que levantó trozos del terreno húmedo, dejando una estela de polvo tras ella. Steven preparó su escudo, azuzando a su propio corcel hacia la guerrera con la mirada decidida. Dos Claymore se estrellaron contra un escudo en un primer intercambio de golpes, seguido del duro empellón que el frisón de la Loba de Hierro dio al caballo blanco del rey, enviándolos al suelo. Gamora saltó de su montura contra Steven, protegido éste por su escudo de la velocidad y peligroso filo de las espadas dobles. Usó su protección para empujarle, haciendo silbar al fin su escudo al ondearlo al aire buscando el cuello de la guerrera, alcanzando solamente un hombro que rozó más no golpeó.

Dzor atravesó la muralla de fuego, haciendo una onda de aire con su martillo como protección. Sus ojos buscaron de inmediato a su rey, viéndole en tierra peleando contra una Norteña que usaba dos Claymore de hoja doble. Gruñó, liberando las cadenas del mango de su martillo que comenzó a ondear por los aires, cabalgando frenético hacia donde su soberano. Cuando tuvo la distancia suficiente, liberó su arma, dejando que fuera cual golpe de mortero contra la mujer, quien se movió aprisa para no recibir el ataque directo, permitiendo que Steven la golpeara por un costado con su escudo, enviándola al suelo. La espada del rey alcanzó su brazo, con una patada en su pecho a cambio, viendo saltar cual felino a Gamora, recuperando los perdidos mandobles del suelo, corriendo hacia el Señor del Martillo, tumbándole del caballo, ambos enfrascándose en una pelea salvaje.

El resto de los caballeros del Gran Duque llegaron, emparejando la pelea aunque el fuego no se apagaba pese a la humedad ni lo verde de los campos. Steven dio un paso hacia donde su amigo, para ayudarle cuando su pie se hundió en un hoyo encubierto. Al zafarlo, se percató de que estaba manchado con más aceite, dándose cuenta que había ríos de aquel líquido grasoso corriendo por todo el campo. Por ello el fuego no menguaba. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par, comenzó a llamar a todos sus caballeros, debían retirarse cuanto antes. Silbó a su corcel, montándolo de un salto e ir en busca de Dzor, ya perdido entre la marea de mandobles, escudos y más armas. Se abrió paso, cortando cabezas Norteñas o atravesando pechos hasta el Señor del Martillo a quien vio con la nariz sangrando como una ceja y labio cortado. Su contrincante estaba en iguales condiciones pero con la misma ferocidad en sus maneras, haciendo bailar sus hojas dobles en el aire, que brillaron por el fuego rodeándoles.

Con un silbido en el aire, el escudo del Rey del Sur viajó hasta donde Gamora, quien lo supo ver a tiempo, inclinándose sobre su costado antes de que se estrellara contra su cabeza. Dzor lo detuvo con su martillo, mirando a Steven quien le llamó para marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, cosa que contrarió al Gran Duque. La Loba de Hierro sonrió, tomando el cuerno en su cinturón que hizo sonar con fuerza. Otro silbido se dejó escuchar, cada vez más grave hasta que el cielo se oscureció por una lluvia de flechas negras surcando el firmamento, provenientes de un punto mucho más lejano que el rey solamente pudo atinar a pensar como la costa norte a la distancia. El Señor del Martillo corrió hacia Steven, cubriéndose ambos con el escudo ante las filosas puntas que se cobraron la vida de caballeros como de caballos. El propio corcel del rey fue alcanzado en una pata por una flecha que los ojos de su jinete observaron con rabia. No eran flechas del Norte porque tenían una forma ajena a ellas, la talonera y plumas tenían hilos que solamente se veían en el Archipiélago Este, más precisamente de la Isla de Puentes Colgantes, el hogar de Tarhan Pantera Negra.

Al descubrirse, no le sorprendió que los Lobos de Hierro ya no estuvieran, aprovechando su momento de distracción para huir. Dzor estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos pero Steven no se lo permitió, tenían demasiados caballeros heridos, y seguramente de perseguirlos encontrarían otra trampa más esperándoles. Lo mejor era retirarse, solamente había sido una prueba del Norte para medir las fuerzas del Sur, y demostrarles por supuesto, de qué estaban hechos los Lobos de Hierro. Banderines a lo lejos se dejaron ver, pertenecientes al Barón Kuld, llegando a apoyarles luego de haber resguardado a sus vasallos del ataque. También mostraban sangre en sus armaduras como algunas heridas causadas por las salvajes Claymore pero el daño no era mayúsculo como en el campo de batalla que dejaron atrás, siguiendo al Barón a su castillo donde se repondrían. Una vez ahí, Dzor aprovechó para hablar con el rey, en una habitación privada.

-¿Has escuchado la historia del Barón?

-Por supuesto. Fue un ataque relámpago.

-Además de eso, Steven.

Éste arqueó una ceja, recargado contra el arco de una ventana. –La forma del ataque.

-Dejaron que los pobladores buscaran refugio, no atacaron a nadie más que a los caballeros que les enfrentaron aun cuando el Barón llegó a rescatar a sus súbditos. Pudieron abrirse paso fácilmente y arrasar con estas villas costeras pero no lo hicieron, esperaron por nosotros.

-Siempre has tenido la cabeza serena para ver a través de la tormenta, amigo mío. ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme con todo eso?

-Que esta guerra debe ser evitada de ser posible, de lo contrario cometeremos sacrilegio a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa de parte del Rey del Sur antes de que respondiera a tales palabras, cruzando apenas sus brazos.

-Mi padre hizo una incursión al Norte, en los territorios del Clan Quill poco después de casarse con mi madre. Yo apenas era un bebé. No pretendía conquistar el territorio pero si alejar a los Norteños de la costa. El anterior Lord Quill le enfrentó en batalla perdiendo la vida pero mi padre también perdió la habilidad de una mano cuando la Claymore del Lobo de Hierro le cortó para siempre los nervios como su seguridad para las futuras batallas.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado de eso.

-La cuestión es que un día, uno de mis tutores me habló con franqueza sobre aquella pelea. Lord Quill estaba vuelto una bestia porque mi padre había arrasado un pueblo completo del Clan, quemando casas con sus habitantes dentro y aquellos que pudieron escapar, los empaló. Ni siquiera había Lobos de Hierro ahí. Pero aun así, aun cuando el Lord de aquellas tierras tenía todo el derecho a levantar un ejército contra la escaramuza de mi padre, lo enfrentó solo.

-Una tontería pero al mismo tiempo el acto más honorable, mi rey –opinó el Señor del Martillo, sentándose en una silla- Porque no quiso involucrar a nadie más, y siendo la cabeza de su clan, se dio por responsable de aquellas muertes. Así van a combatirnos los Norteños, te lo han demostrado ya. No tocarán inocente alguno de pisar territorios nuestros. ¿Qué hará el Rey del Sur con sus caballeros entonces?

-Tengo que seguir con el plan y ver hacia dónde se encamina. Luego de eso decidiré, pero voy a tener muy en cuenta esto, Dzor, que los Lobos de Hierro pueden ganarnos no por mayoría de sus mandobles sino por el significado de sus acciones. Una guerra se define por la intención de sus combatientes.

-Haré que todas las provincias sepan de esto, para que sus ánimos no tengan en mente la gente inocente del Norte.

-Gracias, Gran Duque.

-Su Majestad.

-Vayamos con el Barón, luego de eso, tendremos que marchar en la noche hacia nuestra ruta original para recobrar el tiempo perdido.

-Por esta vez, voy a proponerte acompañarte al menos hasta las orillas de La Garra. Ahora que sabemos de estos ataques sorpresivos, dejarte en terrenos traicioneros a solas no es ya de mi agrado. Te lo pido por nuestra fe, nuestra amistad y mi preciado martillo.

Steven sonrió. –De acuerdo, amigo mío. Así lo quiere la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, no me he de negar a sus designios.

Acompañado por la luz de antorchas, el pequeño grupo del Rey del Sur salió del castillo del Barón Kuld a la medianoche, protegidos por sus largas y oscuras capas que cubrían por completo sus armaduras, cabalgando a paso seguro hasta dejar atrás aquella provincia, internándose en el bosque que separaba ese territorio de los Campos Nublados, atravesándolos sin más ruidos que los cascos de los caballos y el crepitar del fuego en las antorchas. La mañana les alcanzó cuando ya divisaban la costa del reino con las diminutas pero largas islas que conformaban La Garra. Steven se volvió a Dzor quien dispersó a un gesto mudo de su mano a sus caballeros, una parte volvería sobre sus pasos, confundiendo las huellas de los corceles, otra iría hacia la provincia más alejada, la Provincia Barton donde estaban ya alistados otro grueso de la Legión de los Cielos a la que se unirían, esperando por su rey que volvería después de su siguiente misión encubierta.

-Que la Estrella de Cinco Puntas te siga protegiendo como hasta ahora y te otorgue la victoria que necesitas.

-Gracias, Dzor.

-Buena suerte, Steven. Majestad.

-No he de tardar, así que no te pongas muy cómodo.

El Gran Duque Odinson rió divertido, dejándole ir solo por la orilla pantanosa hacia el puente de piedra que conectaba con una de las elevaciones de La Garra. Esa figura de porte noble y seguro que pertenecía a su rey se perdió entre la densa niebla gris que cubría aquella zona, alimentaba por un cielo semi cubierto por nubes cargadas de una lluvia ligera, las primeras de los monzones de una primavera que ya terminaba, anunciando la entrada del verano. Dzor miró su martillo descansando sobre una de sus piernas. Tenía suma confianza en Steven pero no en los Norteños, estaba claramente preocupado de la osadía de su soberano, pensando en la manera de protegerlo sin romper su promesa de esperar por él. Algo se le ocurriría mientras sacaba una bota de vino y un paquete de desayuno ligero que se había traído consigo. El Rey del Sur ya no era visible, ni tampoco se alcanzaban a escuchar los cascos de su semental ya recuperado de su herida.

-Espero sepas lo que haces, Steven.

Todas aquellas isletas que conformaban La Garra eran pantanosas con pocos terrenos donde poder descansar en caso de venir de un viaje exhaustivo. Con la niebla cubriendo la vista más allá de donde estaba pisando, el joven rey iba con cuidado, buscando el camino previamente elegido cuando había pasado por ahí la primera vez en compañía de Jurian. Tiró de las riendas de su caballo al ver un montículo de piedras con musgo y hongos creciendo en sus puntas. Atravesó otro nuevo paso lleno de fango oscuro que casi llegó a la mitad de las patas del corcel, hasta alcanzar la nueva isla con terreno similar y un aroma a húmedo más persistente. Levantó su vista hacia el cielo que amenazaba con dejar caer una lluvia. Steven azuzó a su caballo, trotando sobre suelo más firme, hasta encontrar ese resguardo de piedra y lianas secas en forma de arco. Dejó a su caballo detrás de aquella formación natural, entrando al corto pasillo creado por ramas y raíces secas, quedando exactamente donde la roca y las lianas se unían, bajándose la capucha de su capa y quitándose el casco que dejó sobre un tronco recostado no lejos de él.

Un cuervo planeó cerca, lanzando un chillido que le hizo levantar de nuevo el rostro, haciendo un ligero silbido apenas audible para oídos humanos pero no para el ave mensajera que le buscó con la mirada, bajando entre aleteos suaves, dando pequeños brincos para entregarle el mensaje que llevaba en una pata. Cuando el rubio le quitó el trozo de papel, el cuervo graznó, desapareciendo de ahí. El Rey del Sur leyó la misiva, sonriendo y tomando aire, rompiendo el mensaje, enterrando sus restos entre el musgo y fango que bordeaban el arco de piedra bajo el cual se hallaba. Fue una espera tensa, con mil pensamientos inundando su cabeza mientras el cielo se cubría por completo de nubes grises, dejando escuchar ligeros truenos en los cielos. Los sonidos de unos cascos y el relincho de un frisón le hicieron sonreír, levantándose para recibir a su visitante con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción al ver en su rostro la incredulidad por elevar sus brazos de manera que la capa se abriera y dejara ver que no estaba portando armas en esos momentos, las cargaba su semental, pastando tranquilamente metros lejos de ahí.

-Gracias por venir, Príncipe Anthony.


	11. Nueve. Gotas Frías

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Nueve. Gotas Frías.**

 

Anthony contenía su respiración, sujetándose fuertemente del lomo peludo de Loki, quien le llevaba de vuelta hasta su hogar, a la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo. Después de días recuperándose al lado de los Señores del Bosque, su inquietud por los suyos y su hermano le hizo suplicar al hechicero que le permitiera volver. Malle aún no se recuperaba de aquellas heridas de magia negra, pero lo haría, teniendo que dejarla al cuidado de Groot y Rack, quienes le prometieron al príncipe que la reina volvería con las mismas fuerzas que se le conocían. Ahora debía alertar a todos los Clanes del Norte, prepararse para una contingencia sino era que ya estaban armando una guerra. Cosas que ignoraba porque el ojiverde no le decía mucho. Todavía le preocupaba su silencio rabioso, menguado ya por su mejoría como la de la Reina Stark, más ese frío en su mirada permanecía velado, como una sombra que espera el momento de cobrar fuerza. El gran río se dividió en dos, siguiendo ellos el curso principal que los llevó hacia el lago de aguas tan quietas que reflejaba el cielo cual espejo. Ahí se detuvieron a tomar un descanso, para que el hechicero cambiara los vendajes del joven Stark.

-Estoy mejor, Loki.

-Eso lo decido yo.

-Sí, mi señor.

Una bandada de cuervos pasó, no eran muchos, lo que le dijo al príncipe que se trataban de cuervos mensajeros provenientes de la Fortaleza si mal no le parecía por la dirección en que venían. Loki levantó su vista, escuchando los graznidos de las aves. Alzó una mano, llamando a uno de ellos que desvió de golpe su vuelo para ir hacia su brazo donde se prendió dando más graznidos y batiendo sus alas, mirando por unos segundos al ojiverde antes de emprender el vuelo, buscando alcanzar al resto. Anthony le miró expectante, esperando por las palabras del Hijo del Hielo sobre lo que le había dicho ése mensajero emplumado.

-Aldair ordenó atacar la Provincia de Kuld. Lady Gamora Zen Whoberi va en marcha.

-¡¿Qué?!

-El Príncipe Heredero marcha hacia los Páramos de los Ancestros, hará una parada con Lord Quill, se dirige hacia La Garra.

-¡Loki, tengo que detenerlo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque esto está mal! ¡Aldair no debe atacar así, maldita sea! ¿De dónde sacó la estúpida idea de hacerlo, para comenzar?

-El hecho de que las naves de Tarhan llegaron con Lobos de Hierro heridos pero sin la reina y el menor de los príncipes enardeció los ánimos de tu hermano mayor. Les creen muertos.

-¡Pues estamos bien vivos! –bufó el joven Stark mesándose sus mechones- Tengo que ir a donde el Clan Quill, Aldair está atacando confiado de sus fuerzas, no está pensando bien las cosas y no puede además mandar así, nuestra madre no está muerta. El Trono Negro no es suyo para disponer del Norte de esta manera.

-Hablas con razón.

-Loki, por favor, ayúdame. Sé que estás molesto por lo que nos sucedió, pero ir a la guerra tan precipitadamente, sin tomar en cuenta lo que mi madre tiene que decir al respecto y dividiendo a los Lobos de Hierro nos va costar muy caro.

-Me alegra ver que tienes mejores ánimos.

-Por favor.

-Te llevaré donde los Quill.

-Gracias, milord.

Una vez más, el joven Stark montó sobre el lomo de un enorme lobo de ojos verdes, con una carrera frenética por el denso bosque en dirección sur, dejando atrás aquel gigantesco lago de aguas quietas hasta encontrar el término de la cordillera de montañas nubladas que señalaba los inicios de las tierras del Clan Quill. Anthony no necesitó que el hechicero le dijera sobre su hermano, escuchaba el tremor claro del terreno por las pisadas de los frisones en cabalgata. Se aferró a Loki, preocupado de que su hermano hubiera ordenado más ataques que solamente iban a enfurecer al Sur a tal grado que no medirían las consecuencias de sus actos con tal de arrasar con el Norte, y ahí solamente iban a terminar afectados los más inocentes de todo aquel conflicto. No olvidaba las explosiones en la mezquita y los castillos que cobraron la vida no solo de los suyos sino también de los caballeros Sureños. Algo le decía que tales ataques no provenían de éstos últimos, no podrían haber sacrificado de tal forma a su gente por matarlos a ellos.

Con tales pensamientos, sus ojos vieron los terrenos dispares de los Quill, esas verdes colinas con campos de flores amarillas y rojas, páramos con árboles de troncos blancos y hojas cobrizas. La carrera del Hijo del Hielo fue lo suficientemente veloz para superar a los jinetes que comandaba Aldair, aquella mancha formada por Lobos de Hierro fue avistada al tomar una pendiente, atravesando rápidamente el arco que abastecía de agua a la villa principal donde se encontraban otros guerreros preparándose para unir fuerzas con el Príncipe Heredero. Loki se detuvo al bajar hacia los campos despejados, permitiendo que Anthony descendiera sin convertirse de vuelta a su forma humana, debía regresar al Bosque Sagrado a cuidar de Malle. El castaño entendió su mirada, abrazando su hocico con fuerza antes de besar su cabeza y despeinarle en juego, alejándose de inmediato para estar en el medio del camino. El hechicero le observó unos segundos, transformándose en una parvada de cuervos que desapareció del paisaje.

La tierra se estremeció cual temblor bajo los pies del Príncipe Stark, mirando hacia el norte donde la mancha de jinetes apareció, descendiendo por una colina unos minutos y emergiendo por la cuesta contraria a toda velocidad. Banderines grises y negros con el emblema del Norte ondeaban furiosamente por la cabalgata, una imagen impresionante junto con los Lobos de Hierro en sus armaduras de colores oscuros con los respectivos blasones de sus Clanes en su pecho y las Claymore a sus espaldas. Aldair se levantó de su montura sin detener a su frisón al ver una figura en el medio del camino, solitaria y sin caballo que le acompañara. Conforme se acercó su corazón latió aprisa tanto por la sorpresa como por el júbilo, azuzando más a su frisón que relinchó, acelerando para alcanzar a su hermano menor esperándole como si hubiera ido de paseo a esos campos y no a una emboscada cobarde del Sur en tierras extrañas como peligrosas.

-¡ANTHONY! ¡HERMANO!

Éste tomó aire, porque vio el brazo de su hermano mayor extenderse para tomarle y subirle a su montura, haciendo una U al girar a su caballo, comenzando a detener su galope que el grueso de los Lobos de Hierro también imitaron, confundidos y aliviados. Aldair abrazó con fuerza a su hermano menor sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos, besó sus cabellos una y otra vez igual que su frente y mejillas, escuchando los inconfundibles gruñidos de queja cuando llenaba de mimos al más pequeño de los hijos de la reina, cuya silueta vino a su mente, separándose lo suficiente para ver a Anthony a los ojos, preguntando por ella.

-¿Madre?

-Está viva, pero debe permanecer al cuidado de los Señores del Bosque.

-¿Qué…?

-Aldair, debes detenerte, esto…

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí? Lady Atasha dijo que les perdieron en un incendio espantoso.

Anthony pasó saliva. –Nos salvó el Hijo del Hielo. Él me curó –señaló los pocos vendajes que aún tenía.

Su hermano mayor tomó su brazo, donde estaba el más grueso de aquellas mágicas telas. Frunció su ceño con los ojos clavados en el otro. Parecía no creerle. Uno de los guerreros se adelantó, quitándose su casco. Era nada menos que Lord Brjánn Bann, el padre de Brux.

-Gaia vive en ti, Príncipe Anthony.

-Gaia está con usted, Lord Bann –respondió éste.

-Bendito sea el Gran Lobo Gris que te ha protegido. Mi hijo quedó angustiado al no verte más.

-¿Brux está bien?

-Como los demás que arribaron al puerto –respondió el Lord- Esto sin duda es una señal de Gaia. Altezas, será bueno terminar esta jornada en la fortaleza de los Quill. Aunque la vista es agradable, siempre es mejor tocar los temas delicados bajo un techo cálido.

-Que suenen los cuernos –ordenó Aldair sujetando a su hermano.

Todos cabalgaron aunque a menor velocidad en dirección hacia la fortaleza con los cuernos cantando al viento su arribo que fue escuchado y correspondido por otros más roncos, asentados en lo alto de los muros de la fortaleza de piedra maciza que pertenecía a los Quill. Un grupo de jinetes fue a su encuentro, liderados por un sonriente Lord Pete Quill, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver con Aldair a nada menos que su ausente hermano, sano y salvo. Después de intercambiar los saludos, fueron hacia su hogar, dejando que los Lobos de Hierro hicieran campamentos alrededor y sus cabezas entraran por el patio de piedra dura hacia las puertas principales donde al fin desmontaron, todos con la vista fija en Anthony pues les carcomían las preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Sin embargo, el Príncipe Heredero tuvo otras ideas, jalando consigo a su hermano menor hacia los aposentos de Lord Quill, mismo que les escoltó.

-Bien, Anthony, ahora quiero que me digas que rayos sucedió –ordenó Aldair, haciendo sentar a su hermano en una silla frente a un fuego tibio- Desde esa cena antes del ataque hasta hoy.

El más joven de los Stark no se hizo del rogar, contándole todo lo que había ocurrido sin omitir detalles, siendo lo más justo posible. Cuando llegó a la parte en que Loki apareció como un lobo de ojos verdes y más adelante se transformó en un dragón que les llevó al Bosque Sagrado, la incredulidad de Aldair afloró, avivada por la rabia de haber escuchado cómo habían lastimado casi de muerte a su madre.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que la reina sigue viva?

-Por Gaia, Aldair, no puedes decir eso…

-Gaia sabe que no hay mayor deseo en mi corazón que nuestra madre no haya muerto, quiero verla una vez más cabalgar en su caballo con su armadura y la corona en su cabeza. Pero nadie la ha visto más que tú y tu Hijo del Hielo, no puedo plantarme frente a los Clanes del Norte y decirles que su reina está viva sin pruebas.

-Es tu palabra de honor, ¿qué acaso no cuenta? –preguntó airado Anthony.

-Cuenta, pero en una guerra se necesita más que buena fe. Deberías saberlo.

-Aún no estamos en guerra.

-Lo estamos, con el ataque que haga Lady Gamora queda claro.

-Puede ser otra escaramuza más, Aldair… aún no declares la guerra. Permite que madre regrese.

Aldair se talló el rostro, paseándose alrededor de la habitación, volviendo con su hermano, de cuclillas frente a él.

-Por el Gran Lobo Gris y Gaia bendita, sabes cuánto te amo, Anthony, sabes que siempre he tolerado tus desvaríos y que pelearía contra el mundo entero por protegerte. No me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados cuando Lobos de Hierro tan honorables como feroces perdieron la vida en esa maldita isla por culpa del Sur, que otros regresaron heridos y que mi propia familia casi muere a manos del Impostor Roggers. Debiste cortar su cabeza y no el brazo del Comandante.

-Gracias por insinuar que no hice todo lo que podía.

-Anthony, por todos los cuervos del Norte –gruñó su hermano mayor, sujetándole por los codos- Mírate, tienes aún heridas, y si nuestra madre está en peores condiciones, mi lengua no puede soltar flores en estos momentos. Tengo que hacer lo que debe hacerse con los medios que tengo disponibles, y si eso implica declarar la guerra, lo haré.

-Me permito interrumpir su querella –habló el joven Quill, sentando en una esquina, recargado en un brazo de su silla con una pierna cruzada en alto- Escuchando lo que Anthony ha dicho, creo que tiene razón, Aldair. Has picado el anzuelo luego de la carta de la Reina Madre.

-¿Carta? –Anthony parpadeó- ¿Qué carta?

-Tu hermano recibió una carta de Sens Roggers en donde le pedía de la manera “más humilde” que considerara otorgarle un permiso para viajar al Norte y pedir disculpas a la Familia Stark de forma personal frente al Trono Negro, y con ello unir a los dos reinos en paz –respondió Pete en lugar de Aldair quien rodó los ojos- Imaginarás que tu hermano le respondió un rotundo NO junto con otras palabras duras para una viuda Sureña.

-¿Le dijiste sobre nosotros? –quiso saber el joven Stark, mirando a su hermano.

-Sí, que estaban desaparecidos y por ello el Sur pagaría.

-Aldair… -Anthony se golpeó la frente- Acabas de decirle al Sur que no tenemos reina.

-De cierta manera es cierto.

-¡Aldair! Ya te he dicho que…

-¡Y yo voy a repetirte lo mismo, Anthony! No estoy pidiendo la muerte de madre, ni usurpando su trono, estoy tomando las riendas de nuestro hogar hasta que ella retorne. ¿O esperas que dejemos sin respuestas, sin venganza ni guía a los Clanes del Norte que nos han jurado lealtad?

-Es que…

-Anthony –el Príncipe Heredero se puso de pie, sujetándole por la nuca, pegando sus frentes- Tus palabras me dan consuelo pero solamente a mí, no sirven promesas así para guerreros que han perdido demasiado a causa del Sur y que ahora ven un Trono Negro vacío. Puedo aplazar mi nombramiento como el nuevo Rey del Norte, lo haré por ti y solo por ti, pero sé consciente de algo, querido hermanito. Steven Roggers va a atacar, lo voy a enfrentar. Pide a Gaia que yo no pierda la vida porque entonces tú serás el último Stark.

Aldair salió de ahí, evidentemente contrariado, azotando la puerta. Lord Quill suspiró, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia un cabizbajo Anthony cuyo hombro apretó, masajeándole después.

-Entiéndelo, Anthony. Quedarse en la fortaleza con la amenaza de la guerra sobre sus hombros, escuchar que no regresaron todos del Archipiélago Este, que nadie sabía nada de ti ni de la Reina Malle y luego llega esa carta insulsa… su mente está agobiada.

-Tan solo pido que no declare la guerra todavía… hay que pensar bien todo esto, porque hay cosas ocultas que no me agradan.

-Y te apoyo con ello, pero Aldair no lo hará. Gaia sabe que tiene tres pilares en su corazón que sostienen su amor por el Norte: Dwen, tú y su madre. Han herido dos de ellos, no lo perdonará.

-Ayúdame, Pete.

Éste le sonrió, asintiendo. –Por supuesto, déjame hablar a solas con tu hermano.

-Gracias, te debo ya varios favores.

-Jamás dejaré sola a la Familia Stark. Ahora, habla con la verdad, Anthony. ¿Es cierto todo eso de los Señores del Bosque?

-Por mi espíritu eterno y mi vida mortal, juro que sí.

-Entonces no hay nada qué temer, convenceré al testarudo de Aldair de no declarar la guerra y devolver a los Lobos de Hierro hacia la Fortaleza. Tengo un plan que puede funcionar, tú en lo mientras, querido príncipe, debes descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Luces pálido.

-No sé qué haría el Norte sin tu fe, Lord Quill.

-Seguramente despellejarse –bromeó Pete- Te ofrezco mis aposentos, voy tras tu hermano.

-De acuerdo y una vez más, gracias.

Poco o nada pudo descansar el Príncipe Anthony con miles ideas dándole vueltas a su cabeza, tenía un enorme presentimiento de que la horrible pelea no había sido iniciada por ninguno de los dos reinos sino un tercero que deseaba verlos matarse entre sí. Aquel barco con toneles de aceite que Petya descubrió era una pista. Abrió sus ojos al recordar al joven ladronzuelo, levantándose de la cama donde reposaba para bajar hacia el patio de armas donde seguramente estaba su hermano y Pete, si bien los conocía. Ya en los pasillos se hablaba de la victoria de Lady Gamora Whoberi, que volvía para reunirse con Aldair. Estaba cruzando el puente que unía el ala principal de la fortaleza con el patio cuando un pequeño niño llegó corriendo a él, tirando de su capa con insistencia para que le mirara y al lograrlo, le tendió al acto un pequeño papel enrollado, alejándose de inmediato en cuanto Anthony lo tomó entre sus manos, sin darle oportunidad a preguntarle de parte de quién o qué era aquella misiva. Frunció su ceño pero desdobló el papel.

Abrió sus ojos con un jadeo, mirando a todos lados como si le hubieran entregado algo prohibido y de cierta manera así era. Buscó regresar a los aposentos de Lord Quill, acercándose a la chimenea para volver a leer el mensaje, cuya letra manuscrita tenía una forma elegante como perfecta, igual que su dueño, nada menos que el Rey del Sur. Pedía que se vieran en La Garra, donde el arco de piedra que miraba hacia el Oeste al día siguiente, aparentemente para resolver el asunto de la guerra, cosa que no convenció del todo al joven Stark sino el mencionar que también sospechaba de un tercer participante en el conflicto, que lo convertía entonces en enemigo de ambos reinos. Invocaba el baile de aquella noche de lunas llenas como intermediario de buena fe. Estaría desarmado y sin compañía alguna, Anthony podía ir con toda la compañía y armas que deseara si ello le daba la seguridad para asistir. El príncipe arrojó el mensaje a las llamas de la chimenea, sobándose su mentón con expresión pensativa, mientras el papel era consumido.

Cualquier Lobo de Hierro que viera al Rey Steven desarmado no iba a perder la oportunidad de cortarle la cabeza por la afrenta del Archipiélago Este. Si le decía a su hermano, lo que Pete Quill pudiera haber conseguido se iba a esfumar, y sus amigos estaban muy lejos para llamarles. Cosa que tampoco sucedería luego de sus heridas, igual que él, debían reposar lo más que pudieran. El joven Stark resopló, mesándose sus cabellos, dejando una mano en su nuca que sobó insistentemente con sus pies dando círculos alrededor de la recámara. Bien podía llamar a Loki, más era una apuesta de muerte porque el hechicero estaba demasiado resentido como para mantenerse ecuánime. La situación debía manejarse con la mayor precaución posible, cualquier amenaza y la guerra estallaría cobrando la vida de miles por ambas partes. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su padre al respecto, diciéndole que una guerra se ganaba cuando se evitaba. Eso era lo que estaba tratando de conseguir al aplacar a los Clanes del Norte, tiempo para ver todas las posibilidades.

-Gaia, protégeme una vez más.

Salió de la habitación, evadiendo cualquier encuentro con rostros conocidos al levantar la capucha de orilla peluda de su capa, casi corriendo a donde los establos para robarse el frisón de Lord Quill que le conocía de sobra. La suerte estaba de su lado porque un grupo de cazadores volvía en esos momentos, aprovechando la algarabía para colarse entre ellos y pasar por las puertas sin mayores preguntas, alejándose a toda prisa hacia el bosque no lejos de la fortaleza con el fin de despistar cualquier rastreo, torciendo hacia donde los Páramos de los Ancestros a todo galope. Le tomaría un día llegar a La Garra, si todo salía bien. Solamente se detuvo para descansar unas horas, dejar que el caballo bebiera agua o recolectar algo de frutas y raíces para comer. El amanecer fue nublado, la primavera estaba terminando con los primeros monzones que dejaban caer lluvias ligeras en aquella parte del Norte. Anthony miró al cielo mientras seguía su acelerada carrera hacia el punto de reunión, con su mano viajando hacia su espalda para tomar el mango de su Extremis que no había soltado en todo el viaje, compañera fiel de sus aventuras.

Para cuando llegó a La Garra, el cielo estaba nublado completamente. El Príncipe Stark aminoró la marcha, trotando solamente por los terrenos pantanosos con los sentidos completamente alerta conforme se adentraba, buscando aquel sitio que vio después de unos minutos. Divisó por entre la densa niebla que ocultaba buena parte del terreno a un caballo blanco, pastando tranquilamente con un pesado escudo colgando en un costado y una espada en el otro. Anthony apretó su mandíbula, acercándose unos metros más con el frisón que relinchó, percibiendo con su olfato una presencia extraña a los Lobos de Hierro. Le tranquilizó acariciando sus crines, desmontando al fin con la mirada buscando alrededor, parecía que el Rey del Sur estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, más seguía alerta después de haber experimentado aquel intento de secuestro que aún debía saber si había sido treta del Sur o de aquella mano intrusa en su guerra. Al alcanzar el arco de piedra con lianas entrelazadas en los huecos de su estructura, se detuvo al ver erguirse una figura de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que le sonrió levantando sus brazos para mostrar que no traía arma consigo.

-Gracias por venir, Príncipe Anthony.

-Debiera cortarle la cabeza ahora mismo.

-Debiera, Alteza –concedió Steven sin dejar de mirarle- Pero no estamos aquí para cobrar venganzas sino para salvar inocentes.

-Esas palabras viniendo de sus labios suenan hipócritas, Su Majestad.

-Yo no ordené quemar y explotarlo todo, si acaso es lo que el príncipe piensa de mí.

-¿Entonces?

Steven ladeó apenas su rostro. –Tu mirada me dice que lo sospechas, Anthony. Alguien más está interesado en que nos cortemos mutuamente las cabezas.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé, Alteza. Pero la amenaza es tan real como los barcos de la Orden de la Moneda viajando ahora mismo hacia nosotros.

-¿Van a atacarnos?

-La mitad de la Isla de los Silencios terminó hecha cenizas. Y dado que ni Aldair ni tampoco yo hemos aceptado la responsabilidad de ello, ahora tenemos un enemigo común con rostro conocido.

Anthony hubiera querido decir que el Norte era inocente pero lo cierto era que cierto dragón había tenido culpa en ello. Si había alguien que no estaba involucrado, ése era el Sur.

-¿Qué pretendes, Rey Steven?

-Evitar la guerra –replicó de inmediato éste- El Norte es poderoso, lo admito más en el Sur sabemos de la voluntad inquebrantable para hacerles frente. Sin embargo, lejos de llevar a cabo un encuentro entre nuestras fuerzas, hay algo que no puedo hacer y es pelear en dos lados al mismo tiempo. Mucho menos cuando presiento que detrás de la Orden de la Moneda se esconde el verdadero enemigo, y que es común a ambos.

-Tiene lengua de encantador, Su Majestad.

-Solo digo la verdad porque de ella me alimento –sonrió el rubio- Anthony, te he llamado porque me consta que tienes un temple diferente a Aldair, si me hubiera reunido con tu hermano, ahora estaría muerto y el Sur atacaría sin medir las consecuencias hasta que no hubiera territorio ni vasallos que gobernar.

-La Reina Stark está viva, no pienses en mi hermano como el nuevo rey.

-No trato de ofenderte –el Sureño levantó sus manos en son de paz, acercándose un par de pasos hacia el príncipe- Quiero llegar a un acuerdo que podamos lograr por el bien de nuestros reinos.

-El Rey del Sur sigue pensando en nosotros como salvajes pagados de creencias blasfemas.

-Anthony, ¿no fuiste tú quien me dijo que mi corazón era libre?

Éste frunció su ceño, mirándole de arriba abajo. -¿Qué con eso?

-Quiero entenderles, como también me gustaría que supieran de nosotros. No todo es malo, Anthony, tenemos cosas buenas.

-Hablas demasiado bien luego de que mi Claymore cortó el brazo de tu mejor amigo.

-Yo herí a tu feroz madre y estás aquí, conmigo.

-La envenenaste.

-¿Qué…?

-No juegues al inocente conmigo –siseó el joven Stark, plantándose frente a Steven, entrecerrando sus ojos- Tus espadas estaban envenenadas, trampa similar a la que usaste cuando enviaste a mi padre a la muerte segura de la forma más horrible.

-Alteza, podré tener secretos, podré guardarme planes o pensamientos, más nunca haría semejante bajeza como envenenar mis armas para ganarle a mi rival. Eso, además de ser indecoroso, va en contra de mis principios. Y en cuanto al Rey Haruld, debes creerme, yo no ordené su muerte ni la de los suyos.

-Mentiroso.

Steven le miró unos momentos, antes de tomar la mano del castaño con fuerza, haciendo que sacara su daga de su cinto, apretando el filo de la hoja entre los dedos de una mano que levantó a la altura de sus sorprendidos ojos.

-Juramento de sangre. Yo no envenené las armas que lastimaron a tu madre, ni tampoco ordené que alguien más lo hiciera. Yo no ordené la muerte de tu padre, ni tampoco hice que alguien más lo ordenara por mí. El Sur no haría eso.

Le soltó, dejando ver las ligeras cortaduras en su palma que dejaron caer pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre la tierra húmeda. El cielo tronó, liberando un rocío frío sobre ellos. Anthony miró fijamente al Rey del Sur, entre incrédulo y rabioso por tales osadías al haber hecho un juramento de sangre, tan sagrado para el Norte como la vida misma.

-Has cambiado.

-Probablemente. El cambio es bueno, renueva y hace girar la rueda de la vida.

-Si aceptara la tregua, ¿qué sucedería?

-Detendríamos sin pelea a los barcos de la Orden de la Moneda, tengo buenas relaciones con la mayoría de sus generales. Sé que me escucharían y ayudarían a resolver los misterios que nos envuelven. Luego hablaríamos de nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? –Anthony arqueó una ceja- ¿El Norte y el Sur?

-No, de ti y de mí.

El Príncipe Stark parpadeó un par de veces con la mente en blanco ante sus palabras que le parecieron imposibles. Steven sonrió ampliamente, aprovechando su momento de confusión, acercándose con un brazo pasando por su cintura y aquella mano cortada sujetando su nuca por encima de la capucha para atraerle hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un beso firme, posesivo que no dejó espacio para forcejeos al envolverle por completo entre sus brazos, ahogando la queja inicial con un gruñido suyo. El castaño abrió sus ojos, levantando sus manos a los hombros del rey para tratar de empujarle sin mucho éxito, estando completamente estampado contra él, con una lluvia cayendo sobre sus cabezas y espaldas. Jadeó al sentir que le faltaba aire para respirar, lo que dio la oportunidad a una lengua de invadir su boca. La forma de besar de aquel Sureño era agresiva y al mismo tiempo suave, haciendo que ladeara más su rostro para dejarle besar mejor. Anthony sintió que sus mejillas ardían, no supo si de indignación o de algo más.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo, empujó una vez más los hombros del rey, jalando aire cuando sus labios fueron liberados. Se soltó con un forcejeo descontrolado, casi a punto de caer al suelo al echarse hacia atrás en tropezones, mirando atónito a un templado Steven cuyos ojos no soltaron los suyos, con sus cabellos comenzando a pegarse a su cabeza por la lluvia de gotas frías. El joven Stark se llevó una mano a sus labios que sintió punzarles, respirando agitado con una expresión de completa confusión que solamente se agravó por una sonrisa inquietante que trajo un escalofrío a su espalda, comenzando a negar con su cabeza.

-Anthony…

-No –el castaño se alejó con un respingo- No…

-Te quiero a mi lado.

-Esto no… es mentira… eso… es… mentira…

-¡Anthony!

Steven estiró un brazo para alcanzarle pero el príncipe ya corría hacia el caballo, resbalando un par de veces al no fijarse bien por donde pisaba, subiendo a toda prisa sobre el frisón. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en el Rey del Sur, aún con esa mezcla de indignación y temor antes de agitar las riendas, saliendo a todo galope de vuelta a su hogar con la lluvia separándoles.


	12. Diez. Barcos con Velas Marrón

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Diez. Barcos con Velas Marrón.**

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_   
_If I'm asking for help it's only because_   
_Being with you has opened my eyes_   
_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

                All the things she said, T.A.T.U.

 

El aullido de un lobo hizo eco por la llanura cubierta por una densa neblina blanca que impedía ver donde comenzaba el mar y terminaba la playa de finas piedras grises. Le siguieron otros tres aullidos consecutivos, en respuesta, terminando en uno comunal que abarcó toda aquella área. Anthony detuvo al frisón, volviéndolo con mira tierra adentro, apretando las riendas. Ya le habían encontrado, afortunadamente era en las playas del Clan Quill y no en La Garra porque entonces hubiera tenido que explicar un par de cosas que le hubieran metido en más problemas de los que ya tenía encima. Un jinete se abrió paso en la neblina, con su capa cobriza ondeando al viento para alivio del joven Stark quien al fin tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, relajándose en la espera mientras Lord Quill le alcanzaba en otro caballo, correspondiendo a su gesto al confirmar que realmente era él, aminorando su marcha hasta quedar a trote discreto, deteniéndose a un lado del príncipe.

-Por el Gran Lobo Gris, Anthony.

-Gaia vive en ti, Lord Quill.

-Gaia está contigo, mequetrefe. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué saliste sin decirle a nadie de tu paradero? ¿Sabes lo MUY enfadado que está Aldair?

-Tuve un presentimiento.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?

-Naves del Sur tocando estas playas.

Pete Quill arqueó una ceja, mirándole incrédulo. –De acuerdo, Alteza, si no deseas decirme qué te sucede realmente, no preguntaré. Pero tendrás que pensar en una excusa mejor a esa porque tu hermano mayor no va a tragársela. Ahora, vamos de vuelta.

Cabalgaron de regreso a la fortaleza de los Quill sin mayores retrasos con una lluvia apenas si de rocío cayendo sobre sus capas. El Príncipe Stark no vio el grueso de los Lobos de Hierro alrededor, lo que indicaba que las palabras de Pete habían surtido su efecto en Aldair, quien confiaba plenamente en su mejor amigo y hermano de muchas aventuras como batallas, siendo el único cuya voz siempre escucharía sin importar enojos, amarguras o alegrías. Anthony resistió la dura mirada del Príncipe Heredero cuando entraron, repitiendo su excusa de haber tenido la visión de barcos provenientes del Sur que encallaban en las playas Quill para invadir sus tierras. Su hermano mayor le escuchó con ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada más, respetaba mucho cuando hablaba de visiones porque hacía mucho tiempo que una de ellas les había salvado la vida como a su madre. Desde entonces si el menor de los hijos de Malle Stark decía que tenía una visión, Aldair le creía a pie juntillas. Cosa que hizo sentir cual aprovechado a Anthony por la mentira, pero no necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber qué ocurriría de decir la verdad.

-¡Preparen las monturas! ¡Iremos a Whoberi! –gritó Aldair con fuerza.

-Alteza –Lord Bann se acercó al joven Stark- Tengo un mensaje de mi hijo para ti.

-Gracias, milord.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, gracias de nuevo por preguntar.

Anthony apretó una sonrisa, dejando que Lord Bann se alejara para abrir el mensaje que le había entregado de parte de Brux, tomando asiento sobre un tonel para leerlo mientras todos alrededor comenzaban a cargar las cosas para la marcha hacia el otro extremo del Reino Norte.

_Anthony,_

_Gaia es generosa y te estima en verdad al no permitir que pierdas la vida luego de tan espantoso ataque. Todos estamos en deuda contigo, de no haber llamado el barco de Tarhan, estuviéramos bien muertos en aquel incendio. De no habernos dado las instrucciones sobre los pasillos secretos y los caminos ocultos, estuviéramos bien muertos, Alteza. Como sabes o estás enterándote, el galeón de Lord Hogan estalló en cientos de astillas por una explosión, afortunadamente no había ninguno de los nuestros dentro. Ese chiquillo tuyo que encontraste en la isla está conmigo, a salvo, aunque asustado por tu paradero. Me contó sobre el intento de secuestro que no debes olvidar porque no creo que vaya a quedarse como solo una anécdota. Ten mucho cuidado, amigo mío y sobre todo, recuerda lo que te he mencionado de la visión. Hay algo más en ella que debes saber, pero en cuanto estés mejor y cerca de nuestras tierras, iré a encontrarte porque lo que tengo en mi poder no debe verlo nadie más. Que el Gran Lobo siga bendiciéndote con su fuerza._

_Brux Bann, Hermetista._

 

-Es hora de partir –le habló de pronto la voz de Aldair con sus ojos duros.

-Te sigo.

-¿Sucede algo, Anthony?

-No… estoy cansado.

-Claro, si te marchas apenas te encuentro a buscar tus visiones a quien sabe dónde, es lógico –bufó el mayor- Voy a estar pendiente de ti, no es momento de hacer tus locuras, hermanito.

Aldair parecía de mejor humor y el más joven de los Stark no quiso arruinar el momento. Necesitaba que su hermano tuviera la cabeza bien fría antes de hacerle saber que el mismo rey que le había besado a la fuerza y había querido raptarlo, deseaba una tregua, claro sin mencionar el primer evento. Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en la intención de ese beso. Eso le daba vueltas a su cabeza. Volvió al presente con los sonidos de los cuernos anunciando la partida tanto de los Príncipes Stark como de Lord Quill y sus hombres, saliendo por los portones principales rumbo a los territorios del Clan Whoberi, recién victorioso de su escaramuza contra el Sur. Por lo que pudo escuchar Anthony de los guerreros, Lady Gamora se había enfrentado cara a cara contra el Rey del Sur, haciéndole morder el polvo. No recordaba haberle visto heridas serias aunque sí moretones y cansancio en el rostro. Gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza al estar pensando en quien menos debería hacerlo, volviendo su vista hacia el lejano bosque, preguntándose si acaso Loki los habría visto. Sintió un aguijonazo de dolor de pensarlo.

No se detuvieron sino hasta que pisaron las fronteras del Clan Rhodrark, tomando una villa próxima como lugar de descanso. El joven Stark realmente deseó que su amigo Rhodey estuviera ahí pero apenas si iría saliendo de los territorios de los Bann donde todos se habían quedado a recuperarse de sus heridas bajo los cuidados de los Hermetistas. Con Aldair pisándole los talones no tenía mucho campo de movimiento, conformándose de momento con ayudar a su hermano mayor con las órdenes para los Lobos de Hierro que los escoltaban. Pasaron la noche ahí, descansando en tiendas al descampado con una noche de estrellas brillantes y fogatas alrededor de las cuales los guerreros cantaron epopeyas de tiempos antiguos cuando los Hijos del Hielo caminaban libres por los pasos del Norte o los Señores del Bosque se presentaban en los pueblos a recibir ofrendas. Partieron antes del alba, con una neblina ligera cubriendo las patas de sus frisones, hasta desaparecer para un mediodía brillante aunque con un viento ligeramente frío.

-Alteza –Lord Bann alcanzó al Príncipe Heredero- Tenemos un mensaje.

-¿De quién?

-Del Rey Steven Roggers.

Por nada, Aldair estuvo a punto de detener su cabalgata, pero optó por solo fruncir su ceño con disgusto, extendiendo su mano para recibir el papel que Brjánn le tendió, casi rasgándolo al quitarle el sello que lo mantenía doblado. Anthony miró al padre de Brux y luego a su hermano, tratando de cabalgar a su lado con el fin de alcanzar las líneas que leyó de forma apurada. El mayor de los Stark levantó un puño, señal de que detuvieran su carrera, orden que fue pasando rápidamente hasta que todo el grueso de los guerreros por fin se detuvo en plena llanura de los Páramos de los Ancestros. Anthony esperó a que su hermano hablara, recibiendo la mirada desconfiada y de nuevo llena de ese fuego propio de la ira.

-La Orden de la Moneda quiere atacarnos.

-Semejante idiotez habrán tenido –bufó uno de los Lobos de Hierro- Alteza, no tenemos nada que temer.

-¿Por qué ha escrito el Sureño a nuestro príncipe? –quiso saber un calmado Lord Bann.

-Sugiere una tregua para arreglarnos con la Orden.

-Ellos son los que no podrán con esos extranjeros –opinó otro Lord.

-Quieren que su Alteza ordene moverse a los Navegantes, y dejar nuestro flanco occidental al descubierto para sus ataques –habló otro.

-Pero los Hogan pueden hacerles frente.

-Y también el resto de nosotros, que para eso somos Lobos de Hierro.

-¡Jamás nos rendiremos! ¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS!

-O bien podemos perder más que la dignidad si la Orden viene con toda su flota –interrumpió un impasible Lord Quill- No debemos olvidar que tienen barcos quizá no enormes pero sí muy veloces, que pueden recorrer nuestras playas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con lenguas de fuego que pueden alcanzar pueblos tierra adentro. Cierto que somos fuertes, y siendo así es nuestra obligación proteger a los indefensos, nuestra tierra. ¿No estamos parados sobre campos que una vez fueron bosques y terminaron muertos bajo un fuego cruel al dejar toda la responsabilidad en los Hijos del Gran Lobo Gris?

Se hizo un pesado silencio, con todas las miradas pasando de un príncipe a otro, como esperando escuchar de ellos el veredicto final. Aldair alzó su vista de aquel papel, clavando sus ojos en su hermano menor quien asintió, dándole a entender que cualquier decisión que tomara iba a respaldarle, como siempre lo hacía, por eso cuidaba tanto de ese temerario pero muy descuidado Anthony sobre el cual Jarvis decía se comportaba igual que Malle cuando muy joven. Una reina ausente que anhelaba tanto ver, seguir sus órdenes ciegamente porque era la más grande de todos ellos. Pero ahora él debía tomar las decisiones por ella, al menos hasta que regresara si su hermanito estaba en lo correcto y esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera. El solo pensar en su madre muerta le hacía pedir a Gaia la destrucción total del Sur, sin importarle quien muriera. El Príncipe Heredero alzó su mentón luego de tomar aire, mirando a los lores alrededor suyo.

-Debemos cuidar el Norte, sus tesoros como nuestras familias. El peligro más próximo son los navíos de la Orden de la Moneda, pero no quitemos los ojos del Sur, tan artero como sus trampas. Llegaremos a Whoberi y de ahí, dirigiremos nuestros movimientos. Jamás nos rendiremos.

-¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS! –fue la respuesta coral.

-Vaya con ese rey, ¿no? –Pete murmuró al lado de Anthony- Mira que tiene pantalones para escribirle a tu hermano luego de lo sucedido. Nada más falta que diga que quiere desposarse con alguien del Norte para redondear su cinismo.

Lord Quill rió divertido y el joven Stark no tuvo más remedio que imitarle con algo de tensión regresando a su espíritu, azuzando a su caballo al mismo tiempo que Aldair. La cabalgata de los Lobos de Hierro recobró su velocidad, avanzando rápidamente por los páramos en un silencio respetuoso. El Clan Whoberi poseía tierras de pastos altos que se mecían con los vientos de las costas no lejos de ellos con un aroma de mar salado, acariciando las colinas que iban entrecruzándose por el camino de piedras y musgo hecho tiempo atrás por los primeros Whoberi en tomar esas tierras, señalando la dirección hacia sus poblados escondidos entre valles escarpados. No tomaron las desviaciones hacia las villas, sino que siguieron por el camino que ascendía hasta las cumbres rocosas que iniciaban la cadena montañosa oriental del Norte, lugar donde se encontraba el castillo Zen Whoberi, hecho de la misma roca, tallada por los Hijos del Hielo que protegieron esas tierras con sus vidas en la Batalla de las Cincuenta Noches.

El grueso como pesado arco de entrada sobresalió una vez que comenzaron la subida por el camino angosto entre rocas cada vez más elevadas hasta convertirse en barrancos. Águilas de cabeza blanca vigilaban aquella entrada, reconociendo a los Lobos de Hierro que dejaron pasar tranquilamente mientras una de ellas volaba hacia el castillo para avisar de su llegada. Las filas de jinetes fueron disminuyendo conforme el paso era más estrecho, formando una hilera oscura avanzando hacia lo alto. Anthony contempló el castillo Whoberi, de muros redondos entre torres en sus tres grandes niveles terminando en una enorme cúpula sobre la cual volaban más águilas centinelas con lobos por las murallas llevando en sus lomos cuervos mensajeros. Los vientos que soplaban sobre el castillo podían hacer caer al caminante distraído, razón de que sus murallas de paso eran elevadas, excepto aquellas que miraban hacia las costas cercanas al Sur. No poseían protecciones, solamente eran los pisos lisos con nichos cuyas puertas siempre se mantenían abiertas en eterna vigilancia hacia los Impostores.

-Hey –Lord Quill habló entre ambos hermanos Stark- Miren Altezas, tienen ondeando los banderines de Kuld, rotos.

-Por la victoria –dijo Aldair torciendo una sonrisa.

-¿Celebraremos su batalla, Príncipe Heredero?

-No te negaré el placer de beber los vinos de Whoberi, amigo mío.

-Sabía que siempre puedo contar contigo.

Ambos rieron, con sus caballos trotando hacia el segundo arco que formaba la entrada principal del castillo con guerreros caminando alrededor de los balcones, soplando los cuernos como bienvenida.

-Has estado inusualmente callado, Anthony.

-Solo… pienso en todo lo que ha pasado, hermano.

-No has tenido tiempo de digerirlo, lo sé –Aldair apretó uno de sus hombros- Tampoco he sido muy generoso contigo.

-Eres el mayor, tu trabajo es ser un dolor en el trasero.

-Ah, esa lengua audaz está de vuelta.

Fueron recibidos nada menos que por la feroz Gamora Zen Whoberi quien sonrió ampliamente al ver a Lord Quill llegar, su gran amigo y en la opinión de muchos, su futura pareja. Luego de los consabidos saludos, fueron invitados a pasar al gran salón en el que ya estaban celebrando aquella intrusión en el Sur, con Lady Whoberi, la madre de Gamora, sentada detrás de una larga mesa en lo alto de un templete de varios escalones que bajó una vez que los Stark hicieron su aparición, con reverencias a su paso y halagos al Trono Negro. La fiesta no tardó en reanudar su ritmo, con música y comida llenando más mesas que fueron ocupadas por el grueso de guerreros, aumentando la alegría del momento que Aldair no quiso interrumpir. No sabía cuántos momentos de esos iban a tener más adelante, así que era mejor aprovechar cualquier ocasión para descansar y alejar los pensamientos de los agobios de una guerra futura. Prefirió escuchar de boca de Gamora cómo había enfrentado no solo al Rey del Sur sino también al famoso Señor del Martillo, sin recibir heridas graves, confundiéndoles con sus tácticas y finalmente dejándolos con el sabor amargo de no haberla derrotado.

-Príncipe Anthony, te noto distraído –comentó la guerrera una vez terminada su historia- ¿No hay algunas palabras para nosotros sobre tu pelea en el Archipiélago Este?

-Mi hermano aún está reponiéndose y su mente sigue aturdida por los eventos –atajó el Príncipe Heredero- Pero puedo prometerte toda una noche de historias una vez que descanse.

-Por supuesto, Alteza. Me sentiré honrada de escuchar como un Stark dejó su nombre en tierras lejanas con honor –Gamora se puso de pie, levantando una copa- ¡Por el Norte! ¡Por el Trono Negro! ¡Por los Stark! ¡Por el Gran Lobo Gris!

-¡POR EL NORTE Y SUS HIJOS, LOS LOBOS DE HIERRO! –respondieron las otras mesas.

Se retiraron ya en la madrugada a descansar, algunos como Lord Quill pidiendo ayuda para subir los escalones hacia su recámara por la bebida que se le había subido a la cabeza. Anthony se tumbó sobre su cama mirando por la angosta pero larga ventana abierta que daba hacia la cordillera, dejando ver muy a lo lejos entre una bruma el Bosque Sagrado. La Orden de la Moneda iba a atacar, querían respuestas como venganza por lo sucedido en la Isla de los Silencios, en parte por las primeras explosiones y también por el fuego verde que consumió cuanto hubo a su paso. No sabía con qué argumentos iba a defender a Loki de los agravios, no había tenido necesidad de hacer eso pero ya le constaba que el hechicero podía enfurecer hasta la ceguera si los Stark eran heridos… si él resultaba lastimado. Se revolvió sobre la cama con sueños intranquilos, a veces levantándose para pasearse y beber un poco de agua.

La mañana le alcanzó de esa manera, despertando ante el trino de un gorrión sobre la ventana que llamó su atención. Era un tipo diferente de gorrión a los del Norte, de pecho oscuro con una cresta blanca, éste era más bien gris con un lomo rojizo y pico amarillo. Cantaba insistentemente los mismos trinos, una canción, se dijo el joven Stark, alzando sus cejas al notar que no se marchaba pese a que se acercó al ave, curioso por su comportamiento. Buscó algo que obsequiarle pero en esos momentos no tenía nada de alimento consigo, salvo el agua. Sin embargo, el gorrión pareció no importarle, sacudiendo sus alas al terminar, volando lejos del castillo, perdiéndose en el cielo semi nublado. Unos golpes en su puerta rompieron con el encanto del momento.

-¿Príncipe Anthony? Buenos días, Alteza. El desayuno está por servirse, milord. ¿Puedo ayudarle? –preguntó la voz de un sirviente del castillo.

-Buenos días –respondió el castaño, preparándose para un nuevo día.

Fue un desayuno ligero, un nuevo mensaje del Sur había arribado con noticias de la flota de la Orden de la Moneda, que dirigían todos sus barcos hacia el Norte bajo la idea de que el dragón negro de ojos verdes que había incinerado media isla les pertenecía. Serían a los primeros en atacar. Pero aparentemente el Rey del Sur podía detenerlos siempre y cuando le permitieran el paso a su propio barco en la bahía de los Whoberi que compartían con el Clan Nesz, donde atajaría la flota del Este para hablar con sus generales. Un gesto demasiado cortés que a más de un Lobo de Hierro hizo sospechar que algo deseaba aquel Sureño al pedir paso hacia sus tierras. Lord Bann junto con otros lores estaban de acuerdo en que se dejara al Rey Steven ejercer de intermediario ya que no tenían nada que perder en caso de que la Orden de la Moneda no le escuchara y atacara de todas formas.

-Tal vez es eso lo que está buscando el Rey del Sur –comentó Lord Quill, quien apoyaba la noción- Porque si los del Este asesinan al rey, en esos momentos tendrían dos reinos en conjunto atacando, nosotros defendiendo nuestro honor y ellos vengando a su gobernante.

-Ojalá sean así de tontos –bromeó Lady Gamora.

Hubo risas antes de que Aldair respondiera, escuchando todas las opiniones.

-Steven Roggers cree que puede vernos la cara, pero no es así. Dejaremos que se acerque a nuestras costas y que hable con la Orden de la Moneda, si desea ser nuestro perro lazarillo, por Gaia, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para negarle la dicha?

Carcajadas estallaron con choques de copas llenas de vino, terminando con el desayuno y la pronta partida de los guerreros hacia la bahía, desplegando una parte de sus fuerzas en las costas del Clan Whoberi, ordenando al Clan Nesz hacer lo mismo, de lo que se encargó Anthony, llevándose consigo a Lord Bann como escolta personal. También lo hacía para evitar un encuentro con ese rey. Luego de despedirse momentáneamente de su hermano mayor, tomó la ruta que los llevaba hacia los Ríos Mellizos al norte de aquellas tierras rumbo a la bahía donde se vería con Lord Nesz y más tarde con Aldair una vez que hablara por primera vez, cara a cara con el Rey Steven. De suerte que tendría a Lord Quill de consejero o probablemente esa reunión iba a terminar como el concilio. Una cosa era que el Príncipe Heredero estuviera calmado y otra muy diferente que le hubiera perdonado al Sureño lo sucedido con su familia y amigos.

-Alteza, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta de carácter personal? –Lord Bann le sacó de sus meditaciones mientras cabalgaban hacia Nesz.

-Por supuesto, milord.

-¿Ha sucedido algo en la vida del príncipe que lo tiene tan distanciado de nosotros?

-No ha ocurrido nada –respondió al acto Anthony, mirándole con ceño fruncido- Me disculpo si no he estado tan entregado a las festividades, me es difícil sonreír al pensar en mi madre aún convaleciente.

-Comprensible. Solo deseo expresar mi confidencialidad si Su Alteza la necesita.

-Misma que agradezco, Lord Bann. No me cabe duda de quien heredó tal gesto mi buen amigo Brux.

-Culpable –rió el lord.

Alcanzaron los Ríos Mellizos con la vista de la pequeña península que entraba al mar y donde se encontraba el puerto principal de los Nesz. Lord Bann se quedó serio, deteniendo su caballo como el del Príncipe Stark con el resto de los guerreros haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Anthony se levantó sobre su montura cuando Brjánn señaló hacia el puerto.

Todos los galeones del Norte compartían características similares, sus maderas oscuras con sus velas blancas para los comerciantes y negras para viajes más formales con el símbolo de sus tierras bordado en su centro. Así que los ojos del príncipe detectaron al instante velas que terminaban en picos de color marrón con naves de maderas café claro. Rodeaban el puerto por completo, impidiendo la salida de los pocos galeones encallados que no mostraban sus velas extendidas.

-Es la Orden de la Moneda –dijo en un susurro el joven Stark.

-Creí que llegarían a Whoberi hasta más tarde.

-Lord Bann, parece que tendremos una generosa batalla. ¡Claymore listas!

Los frisones relincharon, emprendiendo una nueva cabalgata hacia la costa que comenzaron a bordear en dirección al puerto. Hubo algo que le inquietó al castaño y fue que no veía fuego ni movimiento alguno. No alcanzaba a distinguir señal alguna de pelea, como si la Orden hubiese llegado de visita diplomática y no a atacarles con sus famosas lenguas de fuego que tampoco vio por ningún lado. Cuando al fin pudieron ver mejor la vista del puerto, se percataron de que había Lobos de Hierro pero no estaban con espadas en manos, se paseaban por entre los barcos, saltando de uno a otro hablando entre sí. Lord Bann intercambió una mirada con Anthony antes de tomar su cuerno y hacer un llamado que fue respondido tranquilamente. No había problemas, todo estaba en orden. Los mandobles fueron guardados de nuevo en sus fundas mientras seguían cabalgando hacia el puerto con expresiones confundidas.

Cuando al fin tocaron la península, otro grupo pequeño de guerreros les recibieron, escuchando de ellos lo que había sucedido. Efectivamente, los navíos de la Orden de la Moneda habían aparecido a lo lejos, encubiertos por la neblina del mar frío. Se hizo el llamado a los galeones cuando uno de los vigías del puerto notó algo inusual en la manera en que los barcos del Este se acercaban, como si estuvieran dejándose llevar por la marea en lugar de navegar con rumbo fijo. Decidieron esperar porque tampoco hubo ataques ni respuestas a sus llamados, dejando que se acercaran lo suficiente hasta descubrir lo que realmente ocurría.

-Su Alteza debe verlo con sus propios ojos –terminó uno de los guerreros con una reverencia.

Anthony juntó sus cejas, desmontando del caballo una vez que pisaron el puerto, viendo los barcos de la Orden empujarse entre sí con los Lobos de Hierro ya bajando de ellos con murmullos inquietos, alegres de ver al Príncipe Stark ahí, guiándole al navío más cercano. La cubierta estaba completamente despejada, pero había rastros de sangre como rasguños en la madera de manos que aparentemente no deseaban ser llevados a quien sabe dónde. Bajando hacia el interior del barco, el castaño se topó con algunos cuerpos de los mercenarios de la Orden de la Moneda, todos completamente pálidos, de ojos blancos y expresiones de terror. Al tocarlos, respingó por lo increíblemente fríos que estaban los cadáveres, jadeando al ver el hombro que había tocado romperse cual cristal, convirtiéndose en humo blanco que se desvaneció.

-Por Gaia, ¿qué…?

-Sospechamos que había más cuerpos en cubierta pero se deshicieron de la misma forma, Su Alteza –habló uno de los guardias del puerto- Todos los barcos están igual.

-Esta flota no está completa.

-No, milord. Solamente es una avanzada, o eso pretendía ser. Gaia tenga compasión de sus espíritus.

-Alteza –Lord Bann le alcanzó- ¿Qué hacemos con todo esto?

El Príncipe Anthony le miró y luego a los cadáveres. –Incineren todo. Sea lo que haya atacado así estos barcos, no debe pisar nuestras tierras.

-A la orden, príncipe.

Lord Bann dio las órdenes mientras el joven Stark salía del navío con la mirada pensativa, solamente conocía a alguien con la capacidad para tal ataque pero estaba muy ocupado sanando las heridas de Malle Stark. No dudaba que fuese capaz de acortar distancias en un parpadeo pero no le creía capaz de arrebatar vidas de esa manera. Ordenó que enviaran un mensaje a su hermano, viendo los barcos de la Orden comenzar a ser consumidos por un fuego sobre las aguas frías de la península. Todos se quedaron observando las llamas, haciéndose la misma pregunta que Anthony. ¿Qué o quién había atacado a los mercenarios y convertido en esculturas de hielo tan frágiles al contacto? Mientras estaban viendo lo último de los barcos hundirse en las aguas azul oscuro, un cuervo llegó con un mensaje de otras tierras que Lord Bann leyó cada vez con más prisa, sorprendido como alegre, levantando su rostro hacia el príncipe.

-La Reina Malle está en la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo. Ha vuelto.


	13. Once. Gorriones y Votos

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Once. Gorriones y Votos.**

 

La primavera se había marchado y llegaba el verano con días soleados entre lluvias de temporal que refrescaban los campos. Steven Roggers miraba por un balcón a los pequeños hijos de nobles de su corte entrenarse con espadas de madera con puntas romas y escudos de metal ligero que trataban de lanzar sin mucho éxito. Toda intención de la Orden de la Moneda se había esfumado momentáneamente por alguna misteriosa razón que aún no había podido averiguar. Aldair Stark le había permitido entrar a sus aguas, encontrándose con uno de los generales del Este al que conocía de antaño, hablando sobre detener aquella agresión en ambos reinos a cambio de una reunión más pacífica en tierras Sureñas como anfitriones. Dicho general recibió un mensaje en esos momentos que le hizo palidecer por segundos antes de retirarse con sus navíos, diciéndole que la Orden le pedía regresar a toda prisa pero que la ofensa aún no era perdonada. El Rey del Sur no le había creído ésta última frase, hubo algo en el tono del general que le hizo pensar que algo más escondía.

-Estás muy pensativo, hijo mío.

Se volvió al escuchar la voz de la Reina Madre entrar a la sala cuyo balcón estaba ocupando, ofreciendo una sonrisa cordial con una reverencia leve.

-Las guerras hacen a los reyes pensativos, madre.

-Aún no hay guerra –Sens arqueó una ceja, cruzando un brazo con su hijo- No he escuchado que el Norte haya declarado tal cosa.

-Cierto, pero eso no resta importancia a la rivalidad que tenemos.

-En todas las provincias se habla de cómo tu presencia hizo retirarse a todos los Lobos de Hierro a sus madrigueras.

-Las historias no siempre cuentan la verdad.

-¿Cuál es ésa verdad, Steven?

Éste besó su frente, deshaciéndose de su brazo. –Que esto apenas comienza, madre. Si me disculpas, tengo una reunión con algunos miembros del Consejo Real.

-Adelante, entonces.

-Te veré a la hora de la cena.

-¿Habrá un baile con la princesa de Charterns?

Steven se detuvo unos segundos, antes de reír, haciendo una reverencia de despedida. –Si tú me lo pides, madre, lo haré.

El rey salió de ahí, seguido por sus escolta personal hacia la sala del Consejo Real donde le esperaban el Gran Duque Odinson, el Barón Kuld y el Marqués de Bhart. La inesperada retirada de la Orden había truncado sus planes originales pero era alguien con la capacidad de tener otros de respaldos, sabiendo adaptarse a los cambios súbitos. Los tres amigos cercanos como leales a su nombre se levantaron de sus sillas al verle entrar, haciendo una reverencia solemne. Steven les sonrió, tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la pequeña mesa alrededor de la cual se sentaron.

-Barón Kuld, gracias por venir tan presurosamente –saludó al hombre de baja estatura con sonrisa quieta y una cabeza completamente rapada, enfundado en un traje gris claro.

-Rey mío, cualquier cosa por el Trono de Oro.

-¿Noticias de la Orden?

-Lo más que hemos podido averiguar es que aparentemente algo les asustó.

-¿Algo?

-Esto solamente es un rumor, Su Majestad, tendría que confirmarlo, pero al parecer sucedió algo en la bahía del Clan Nesz que hizo a toda la flota del Este volver a casa.

-¿Qué sucedió, Barón? No me tengas con ascuas.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, mi señor. Únicamente tenemos entendido que el Príncipe Anthony estaba ahí y envió un mensaje a su hermano diciéndole sobre barcos hundidos de la Orden de la Moneda.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Su Majestad se encontraba hablando con el general del Este en esos momentos. Por eso el Príncipe Heredero se marchó poco después.

-Lo recuerdo, apenas si le vi –comentó Steven no muy complacido.

-Milord –habló el Marqués de Bhart, cruzando una mirada con el Barón- Mi gente ha recibido también ciertos rumores. Se dice que los Lobos de Hierro se retiraron por el llamado del Trono Negro.

-¿Aldair? –inquirió Dzor Odinson.

-No… parece que la reina muerta ha regresado a los vivos.

El rey le miró fijamente. -¿Puedes asegurármelo?

-No, Su Majestad. En estos momentos el Norte está siendo muy receloso de la información que deja ir con sus cuervos. Pero hay altas probabilidades desde que los dos Príncipes Stark volvieron a la Fortaleza en un parpadeo.

-Se han replegado en espera de nuevas órdenes, ya sean de Malle Stark o de su hijo Aldair –comentó Steven, mirando a cada uno- La Orden de la Moneda no atacará de inmediato pero quiero saber qué es lo que los motivó a retirarse. Nosotros habremos de reforzar nuestras fronteras nortes y prepararnos para asaltos en el Sur, ¿tenemos la flota en los Pantanos del Oeste?

-Sí, Su Majestad –respondió el Gran Duque- Igual que mis Cuatro Grandes en sus posiciones.

-Es así como nos mantendremos por ahora. Esperaremos.

-¿Por qué, mi señor? –quiso saber el Barón Kuld.

-Atacar cuando no tengo a todas mis espadas conmigo sería una tontería, además de que no sabemos quién está sentado realmente en el Trono Negro. La victoria depende del conocimiento y es algo de lo que carezco en estos momentos.

-Le damos nuestra palabra de cambiar eso muy pronto –prometió el Marqués de Bhart.

-Eso será todo, caballeros.

-¡Su Majestad!

Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie, con una reverencia antes de retirarse, dejando solo a Steven mirando un mapa de los dos reinos en una piel trabajada y lisa. Se levantó con manos cruzándose detrás de su espalda, saliendo por otra puerta hacia sus aposentos privados, una vez más acercándose a uno de los amplios balcones semi circulares del Palacio Rojo, esta vez observando los jardines siendo atendidos por manos expertas. El rubio levantó su mirada ojiazul hacia el cielo, torciendo una sonrisa poco después, reclinándose sobre la valla de piedra del balcón.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, Asesino sin Rostro.

-Debí cobrar más, esta jodida mordida de lobo arde como mil infiernos –respondió aquél, trepado sobre la cornisa del balcón, oculto entre esculturas y enredaderas con flores- Sin mencionar mi contusión por tu jodido demonio de ojos verdes.

-De él me encargaré, quiero que te prepares.

-En eso estoy, rey dorado.

-Tienes los mapas y las rutas, tu oportunidad aparecerá y esta vez te cortaré esa cabeza si fallas.

-Con tales palabras, no hay duda que los ánimos de cualquier mercenario se elevan.

-Hay otra cosa más que deseo hagas.

-Soy versátil, adelante pomposo rey.

-Debes averiguar algo –Steven alzó su brazo, tendiéndole un pequeño papel- A nadie le hablarás de ello, solamente a mí.

-Misterio, me encanta. ¿Algo más?

-Eso es todo. Puedes irte.

El Rey del Sur se quedó una vez más solo, observando como las ramas de los árboles se mecían con un viento cálido, dejando caer algunos pétalos sobre el verde pasto. Su sonrisa fue más tranquila pero amplia al escuchar el aleteo de un ave acercarse a él, levantando una mano para recibirle con ojos entrecerrados. Un gorrión de lomo rojo y pico amarillo se aferró a sus dedos, trinando apenas con unos gorgoteos, ladeando su cabeza varias veces. Steven buscó entre sus ropas una pequeña bolsa que contenía semillas, tomando un puñado para ofrecerlas en su palma al juguetón cantor que las comió ávidamente, sacudiendo apenas sus alas en gesto de alegría y agradecimiento.

-Has viajado mucho, ¿no es así? Y debes partir de nuevo, esta vez más lejos, llevando mi mensaje.

Recibió unos gorgoteos en respuesta, con el gorrión terminando sus semillas.

-Eres mi mejor mensajero y el más seguro. Vuela de nuevo, pequeño, y que la Estrella de Cinco Puntas te proteja de los depredadores para que llegues con bien a tu destino.

Hizo un ligero arco con su brazo, ayudando al ave a emprender el vuelo, perdiéndose una vez más en lo alto del cielo con las mejores bendiciones del rey para él. Las gruesas nubes blancas ayudaron al gorrión a desaparecer de la vista de otras aves, cazadoras de pequeños como él, moviéndose ágilmente ayudado por las corrientes de aire que fueron llevándole por encima de las provincias hacia los Campos Nublados que parecían apenas un punto desde la distancia en la que volaba. El sol caminó por el firmamento para cuando el pajarillo vio delante las frías tierras del Norte, las cadenas montañosas de ambos extremos con el Bosque Sagrado de árboles oscuros dominando el paisaje. Evadió astutamente los encuentros de las águilas como de los cuervos, descansando sobre las gruesas ramas de aquellos enormes árboles antes de continuar. No tuvo muchos contratiempos porque aquellas nubladas tierras estaban atareadas en otras cuestiones lejanas a la cacería de aves.

La impotente Fortaleza del Gran Lobo apareció, con banderines del Clan Cathcart y de los Stark ondeando en las torres y almenaras. Había decoraciones propias del Festival de Verano, enormes ramilletes de flores con pétalos anaranjados y blancos entre gruesas hojas verde oscuro, combinándose con los banderines blancos de orilla plateada cubriendo varios de los muros de aquella construcción. El gorrión revoloteó alrededor de todas las ventanas, buscando su objetivo que por fin encontró en una de las alas que miraban al norte, aterrizando al fin en la cornisa. Dio pequeños saltitos buscando entrar y al no encontrar forma de hacerlo, comenzó a picotear con insistencia, gorgoteando al tiempo que ladeaba su pequeña cabeza, mirando por el vidrio sujeto a la ventana, insistiendo con picotazos más fuertes que hicieron vibrar la madera.

Anthony levantó su vista de los mensajes que estaba leyendo al escuchar un sonido, era como un repiqueteo. Buscó alrededor de su habitación, hasta dar con una ventana detrás de la cual se encontraba aquel curioso gorrión que viera en tierras de los Whoberi. Sonrió ante la coincidencia de volver a verle o quizá era algo más, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el arco, abriendo una de las puertas de su ventana, dejando pasar a su emplumado visitante que ni tardo ni perezoso entró, volando alrededor antes de posarse sobre la mesa en la que estaba leyendo, brincoteando un poco antes de comenzar a trinar una vez más su melodía, alegre, vibrante y llena de algo que hizo sonreír ampliamente al príncipe, sentándose frente al gorrión que cantó sin miedo para él. Esta vez el joven Stark le ofreció unas migajas de pan de su bandeja ya vacía con unas gotas de agua que puso en un cuenco, acercándolo al ave cuando terminó.

-Tú sí que eres singular –rió el castaño, mirándole curioso- ¿Qué es lo que cantas con tanta pasión frente a mí?

Tuvo gorgoteos por respuesta, entre picoteos a los trozos de pan y al agua.

-Una vez puede decirse casualidad, dos veces ya no es coincidencia sino intención. ¿Quién es la mano que te envía, pequeño cantor?

-¿Alteza? ¿Puedo pasar? –se escuchó la voz de Jarvis del otro lado de la puerta.

El gorrión salió de ahí al acto, perdiéndose en el firmamento antes de que Anthony pudiera despedirle o ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Con un suspiro desganado, se levantó para abrirle al Maestre, quien miró alrededor de la habitación, cruzando sus manos por delante.

-Me pareció que el príncipe charlaba con alguien.

-Sí, y acabas de ahuyentarlo.

-¿Alteza?

-¿Qué sucede, Jarvis?

-Deseaba charlar con Su Alteza, unos minutos si me permite –dijo el Maestre, cerrando la puerta con cuidado- Los príncipes apenas si han tenido descanso desde que la reina volvió.

Aquello había sido todo un acontecimiento, mientras Aldair pretendía verse con el Rey del Sur y Anthony descubría aquellos barcos atacados misteriosamente de la Orden de la Moneda, en la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo apareció caminando Malle Stark con su Claymore en mano y mirada fiera. Al acto, los guerreros que custodiaban el lugar se hincaron de rodillas al verla en su armadura, intacta como si no hubiera sufrido herida alguna, escoltándola hasta el Trono Negro donde tomó asiento, preguntando por Jarvis para que le diera noticias de sus dos hijos a quienes llamó de inmediato. Todas las cabezas de los Clanes del Norte partieron de inmediato hacia el hogar de los Stark para ver aquel prodigio, hincando una rodilla ante la reina, alabando el enorme poder del Gran Lobo Gris a través de los Señores del Bosque y los Hijos del Hielo que una vez más habían protegido a los regentes del Norte. Ahora comenzaban a llamarla la Vencedora de la Muerte por todo lo largo y ancho del Reino Norte.

-Es bueno estar en casa –opinó Anthony ofreciendo asiento a Jarvis- No sabes cómo extrañaba escuchar las órdenes de mi madre.

-Sin embargo, hay una nube que no deja brillar del todo al príncipe.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme, Jarvis?

-Alteza –éste le sonrió paternal- Algo ha sucedido, y no ha sido el ataque del concilio, la ausencia de la reina ni los arranques de Aldair.

-¿Sugieres que tales acontecimientos no me afectaron en lo más mínimo?

-Lo hicieron, por Gaia que así fue, pero le conozco desde pequeño, Alteza, y reconozco en su mirada algo que no había visto antes.

El joven Stark tomó aire, desviando su mirada a la ventana abierta.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto, Jarvis?

-Siempre, mi señor.

-Tienes razón, ocurrió algo. Y no sé cómo tomarlo.

-¿Es sobre el Rey Steven, cierto?

Anthony abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y de pronto sintiendo sus mejillas arder al verse descubierto por alguien tan sabio como experimentado.

-Bueno…

-En cuanto regresó mi príncipe, me di cuenta que algo había cambiado en él. Cuando el Príncipe Heredero hizo aquella pequeña cena para celebrar a la reina, se mencionó de vez en cuando el nombre del gobernante del Sur. Su Alteza reaccionó de manera curiosa en cada ocasión.

-¿Tan obvio fui?

-No, pero una vez más, le he criado desde la ausencia del Rey Haruld, y le conozco, Alteza. Quizá más de lo que usted mismo se conoce.

-Me siento un traidor, Jarvis.

-¿Por qué, milord?

-Él… -el castaño negó, mirando a todos lados menos al Maestre- No debí verlo a escondidas.

-Por favor, continúe.

-Quería hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó en la Isla de los Silencios. ¿Sabes qué hizo? Se cortó la maldita mano e hizo un juramento de sangre de no haber intentado envenenar a mi madre ni tampoco ordenado asesinar a mi padre y mi familia. ¡Un juramento de sangre! Yo sé que eso no se acostumbra en el Sur y me hace rabiar.

-Interesante, por favor, siga Alteza.

-Pues solo fue eso.

-Íbamos tan bien, mi príncipe –Jarvis arqueó una ceja, ladeando su rostro.

-Jarvis… bueno… -el joven Stark se talló su rostro, enfadado- De acuerdo, te lo diré. Cuando estábamos terminando de hablar… el estúpido me besó.

-¿Besar? ¿En dónde?

-¡Jarvis, por Gaia! ¿Crees que estaría así si me hubiera besado los pies?

-Es que Su Alteza no está siendo específico.

-Tú eres un morboso.

-Creo que mi señor está teniendo conflictos que nada tienen que ver con esta rivalidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –el príncipe frunció su ceño, empezando a jugar nervioso con un sello.

-A que ese gesto de parte del Rey Steven ha sacudido los sentimientos de Su Alteza.

-¡A mí no me ha sacudido nada!

-Gritar no es necesario, milord. Aún tengo oídos buenos.

-Mentí a mi hermano sobre esa reunión, Jarvis, me quema en el alma cada que veo a los ojos a mi madre. No sé qué hacer.

-Exactamente, ¿qué le dijo sobre eso el Rey Steven, Alteza?

Anthony lo pensó unos segundos, juntando sus cejas al volverse hacia el Maestre.

-Dijo que me quiere a su lado.

-Mmm…

-¿Sólo vas a decir eso? ¿”Mmm”?

-Hay misterios en todo esto, príncipe, y los del corazón con los más difíciles de desentrañar. Lo que sí es seguro es que el Rey del Sur conoce como la palma de su mano las tradiciones, costumbres y sentimientos del Norte como si hubiese nacido aquí.

-No te atrevas a decir eso, Jarvis.

-Pero lo extraño es que lejos de mofarse de ello, parece exaltarlo, milord. Si el Rey Steven hubiera hecho un juramento de sangre sobre algo más banal sin duda le diría ahora que su gesto habría sido una blasfemia, pero lo hizo sobre algo que es también sagrado para el Sur, y es la memoria de un fallecido, el respeto de un título.

-Gaia nos resguarde de tu fe en ése…

-No es fe, Alteza, es tolerancia, algo que vamos a necesitar en el futuro si pretendemos salvar al Norte. Cerrarnos a la comprensión será nuestra sentencia de muerte, porque se acerca a la soberbia.

Cuernos sonaron, anunciando la llegada de una nueva comitiva. Jarvis se puso de pie, sonriendo cariñoso al joven Stark, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Ahora, milord, es tiempo de recibir a sus amigos. Si necesita un consejo sobre aquella reunión, puedo decir que lo deje al tiempo, es el mejor revelador de toda verdad. Hoy comienzan los ritos para la boda del Príncipe Aldair, que su hermano menor esté siempre a su lado en tan dichoso momento.

-Está bien, Jarvis –el castaño sonrió, abrazándole con fuerza- Gracias por escucharme.

-Siempre, Alteza.

Todo un grueso de jinetes desmontaban en el patio de armas de la fortaleza, intercambiando saludos fervorosos como abrazos y palmadas en la espalda con los otros guerreros. Anthony llegó cuando los frisones ya eran llevados a los establos, sonriendo ampliamente al ver entre tantos Lobos de Hierro a sus amigos, bajando rápidamente las escaleras casi a brincos, llamándoles.

-¡BRUXIE! ¡ATASHA! ¡RHODEY! ¡VIRGEE!

Ellos cuatro rieron ante los gritos tan escandalosos de su príncipe, recibiéndole de brazos abiertos. Lord Brjánn Bann solamente rodó sus ojos, dejándoles a solas para que hablaran, llamando al resto de los lores hacia el salón donde les esperaba la reina, dejando solamente a un jovenzuelo que miraba entre asombrado y temeroso aquel sitio, acercándose tímidamente hacia el grupo de guerreros donde se encontraba el joven Stark, mismo que abrió sus ojos al verle, llamándole a sus brazos que le apretujaron unos segundos antes de ser despeinado de sus cabellos, siendo inspeccionado por el príncipe por sus nuevas ropas, cortesía del Clan Bann, específicamente de Brux quien lo había cuidado desde que se separaron en el Este.

-Petya, te sientan las maneras del Norte.

-Gracias, mi señor –murmuró éste, con un rubor en sus mejillas- Todos han sido amables conmigo.

-Salvaste nuestras vidas, claro que tienes nuestro agradecimiento –sonrió Lord Rhodrark.

-Gaia realmente nos bendice este día –Anthony miró a todos- Tengo a mis amigos una vez más a mi lado, con una adquisición más –todos rieron ante la referencia a Petya- Y comenzamos la boda de mi hermano.

-Veo que Su Alteza aún no se ha cambiado las ropas –comentó Lady Pott.

-¿Me ayudarás de nuevo, milady?

-Si no lo hago, Gaia sabe que eres capaz de presentarte en mantos de dormir –bromeó la joven- Pero ahora tenemos manos extras, ¿no es cierto, Petya?

-No dejó de hablarnos en todo el camino sobre cómo te serviría una vez que llegara a la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo –Atasha le guiñó un ojo.

-Tampoco fue tanto… -murmuró más rojo el chico.

-Anda, Anthony, ve a prepararte, te veremos en el salón –animó Brux- Hoy podemos divertirnos.

Las charlas sobre la guerra quedaron atrás ante la alegre festividad que unía al Clan Cathcart con los Stark en la boda del Príncipe Heredero que Malle Stark ordenó llevar a cabo, pues había cosas más importantes en la vida que pelear con las Claymore. La reina deseaba ver a su hijo unido a la joven Dwen, asegurarse de alguna manera que el legado de la familia continuaría, después de despertar del umbral de la muerte tenía una perspectiva al respecto. También tenía un asunto pendiente con el menor de sus hijos porque a sus ojos de madre le era claro que algo había sucedido con Anthony, más el momento llegaría, a él también deseaba verle alegre por esos días en que durarían los ritos sagrados. La guerra iba a estallar, Malle lo tenía muy claro en su corazón, pero iba a depender de ella lo que fuese a perder en el campo de batalla. Una mano oculta estaba tirando de los hilos correctos para encender los ánimos de ambos reinos y antes de que ambos descubrieran que estaban siendo utilizados, iban a perder la vida por las Claymore o los escudos.

Pero antes de eso, vivir.

Más banderines decoraron paredes interiores y exteriores de la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo, encendiendo antorchas para la noche que caía, marcando camino que salía de una salida secundaria hacia el Bosque Sagrado, marchando hacia el jardín donde crecía uno de los primeros árboles que los Señores del Bosque hicieran crecer en aquellas tierras, honrando el pacto de sangre con los Stark. Aldair y Dwen avanzaron al frente de la fila tomados de la mano, cada uno sujetando un ramillete de flores típicas de la región y listones de los colores de sus familias entrelazados uno con el otro. Detrás iba una orgullosa Malle Stark cuya mano era sostenida por Anthony, ambos llevando además otros listones más gruesos con los emblemas de todos los Clanes, que enlazarían alrededor del tronco de aquel Árbol Padre. La muestra de lealtad del Norte a los Hijos del Gran Lobo Gris, a Gaia misma a quien pedían la bendición para la nueva unión a celebrarse en los próximos días.

Petya agradó a los guerreros en la fortaleza por su solícita participación en los eventos, yendo y viniendo de aquí para acá, sobre todo cuando Anthony le llamaba, sonrojándose cuando fue presentado formalmente a Malle entre los descansos de los ritos, de la misma forma que con Aldair quien casi lo tiró con sus consabidas palmadas en la espalda que no medía. Los rostros al fin se llenaron de sonrisas y expresiones relajadas para cuando llegó la noche principal, con los novios vestidos en sus ropas blancas bordadas con hilos platinados y gruesas capas por el frío que soplaba en la entrada al Bosque Sagrado. La Reina Stark unió sus manos con un listón con el emblema del Gran Lobo Gris que enredó en ambas muñecas, recitando las bendiciones antiguas para la nueva pareja que dijo sus votos frente a las cabezas de los Clanes del Norte, frente al Bosque Sagrado bajo la luz de la Hermana Mayor y la Hermana Menor.

Terminando con un beso, la algarabía no se hizo esperar, comenzando un baile justo ahí, para honrar a los Maestros de Gaia, repartiendo coronas de flores blancas a todos los presentes. Con el sonido de las flautas, tambores, panderos y laúdes se formaron los círculos de danzantes, rodeando a la feliz pareja. Anthony bailó con Lady Pott, luego con Lady Romanova a quien bromeó sobre la siguiente boda con su amigo Brux Bann. Sus ojos se posaron en el interior del Bosque Sagrado, observando a su hermano sonreír como nunca para su ahora esposa, Dwen Stark. La reina Malle estaba charlando con Lord Bann, ambos con copas en sus manos. Aprovechó ese momento en que todos estaban distraídos celebrando para escabullirse al interior del bosque, quería y necesitaba hablar con Loki. De manera inconsciente, sus pasos fueron más apresurados conforme se perdía entre las penumbras de los árboles cuyas ramas se entrelazaban entre sí, buscando con mirada ansiosa aquella figura que al fin descubrió, mirando hacia su dirección.

-Milord… -se arrodilló al acto, bajando por completo su cabeza- Gaia vive en ti.

-Y por nada Gaia está contigo –respondió con frialdad el hechicero.

El joven Stark pasó saliva, cerrando sus ojos. –Gracias por bendecir el matrimonio de mi hermano.

-No soy un ser que rompa sus juramentos.

-Loki… yo…

-¿Por quién me tomas, Anthony? ¿Por un ingenuo?

Se quedaron en silencio, el príncipe sintiendo un aguijonazo de dolor que rozó sus ojos y el ojiverde mirándole muy serio. El primero levantó su vista húmeda, arañando el musgo que sus dedos atraparon en el suelo.

-Pido el perdón de Gaia, y el tuyo. Jamás fue mi intención ofender al Gran Lobo Gris, ni este bosque… ni a mi familia… a nadie… a nadie…

Loki entrecerró sus ojos unos segundos, mirando a las dos lunas, negando con su cabeza antes de caminar hacia el joven Stark y levantarle para borrar las lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de sus frías mejillas. En ese preciso momento, el príncipe le abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, percibiendo claramente su angustia, su temor, recordándole lo muy joven que era a sus ojos, como un niño. Las manos del hechicero fueron levantándose lentamente hasta abrazarle, acunando su cabeza contra él, palmeando apenas su espalda con la otra mano. Sonriendo apenas, comenzó a canturrearle al oído una melodía, una canción de cuna que Anthony pudo reconocer porque era algo grabado en su alma. Así le había cantado el ojiverde la primera vez que se conocieron, él con rostro empapado en llanto al haberse perdido en el bosque, con una herida en su costado, arrastrando su Extremis que le pesó como mil bloques, hambriento, agotado y con mucho sueño.

Había caído en el hueco entre raíces, echándose a llorar amargamente hasta que Loki le calmó, curando sus heridas y dándole unos frutos que comer, notando su temor al verle por primera vez. El Príncipe Stark aún no perdía a su padre, era muy pequeño pero había probado ya lo que era pelear en una batalla real, e igual como en esos momentos, sentía que le había fallado a todo el mundo al tener miedo, al haberse perdido por su caballo que no supo controlar. Para calmar esos temblores, esos falsos temores, el hechicero le acunó en su regazo, meciéndole apenas mientras le canturreaba esa melodía de aire nostálgico y a la vez cariñoso. Anthony se quedó dormido entre sus brazos y el ojiverde supo que ya nadie iba a poder arrebatarle ese Stark de ellos. Hoy, el príncipe era ya un guerrero consumado, un Lobo de Hierro con el corazón más noble que Gaia hubiera visto, que no podía guardar rencores por mucho tiempo, esa cualidad única de saber perdonar a pesar de todos los daños.

-Es de mala educación desaparecer en la boda de tu hermano mayor –Loki le separó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acomodando su corona de flores y sus cabellos sueltos- Vuelve antes de que la reina se enfade por tus caprichos. Anda, luego hablaremos.

Anthony le sonrió, a punto de irse pero se volvió aprisa, besando rápidamente una mejilla del ojiverde con una risa traviesa, girándose sonriente de vuelta hacia donde la música. El Hijo del Hielo le dedicó una mirada hasta perderlo de vista, cubriéndose con su capa.

-Que nadie provoque lágrimas en tu rostro, mi lobezno, o Gaia no volverá a ver la luz del sol.

 

 


	14. Doce. Rencorosos Olvidos

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Doce. Rencorosos Olvidos.**

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._   
_You're beautiful, it's true._   
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_   
_And I don't know what to do,_   
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

                You are beautiful, James Blunt.

 

-¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo, Bruxie?

-La predicción del Visionario Austral.

-¿Otra vez…?

-Estos son Lobos de Hierro, llorando lágrimas de sangre, posiblemente muertos en los campos de batalla, mira las Claymore rotas. No me cabe duda que éstos son árboles cobrando vida, por los Señores del Bosque, castigando a todos, por eso los aprisionan entre sus raíces, pero lo curioso es que son de color verde oscuro, como si se hubieran podrido. Mira el eclipse, ocultando al sol y trayendo consigo un hielo que avanza sobre toda Gaia, con estos gigantes como esqueletos. Y observa aquí –Brux señaló el centro- Como hay una luz, parece un destello o un relámpago iluminando toda esta oscuridad, protegida por un escudo clavado en una Claymore igual brillante. Parece ser lo único que detiene esta garra de hielo de cubrir todo.

-¿Dónde hallaste esto, Petya? –quiso saber Anthony.

-En el barrio más antiguo de la Isla de los Silencios, mi señor. Ahí esta… estaban los mejores tejedores de alfombras, aunque se dice que los verdaderos y grandes tejedores ya desaparecieron.

-¿Por qué?

-Según una leyenda, una tejedora ofendió a la Trinidad y ésta la castigó convirtiéndola en araña, sus hijos nacieron humanos pero con los dedos diestros para tejer, junto con la visión de poner en sus alfombras la vida de Gaia aunque no supieran de qué se trataba. Pero como estaban malditos, su tiempo de vida era muy corto, así que siempre se la pasaron tejiendo antes de fallecer. Sus alfombras se perdieron o fueron quemadas por temor a la Trinidad.

-¿Y cómo sabes que éste tapiz es de ellos si no los conociste?

-Porque tenían un emblema, su propio Gremio de Tejedores. Éste.

Petya señaló en una esquina de aquella tela gruesa extendida sobre una mesa donde se encontraban examinando aquella extraña escena. Eran tres óvalos en pico que estaban entrelazados por una de sus puntas, formando tres ramas cuyos extremos se unían a un círculo.

-Yo… bueno lo robé porque vi el emblema del Norte y se me hizo demasiado extraño cuando jamás había visto cosa alguna en las islas. Quería mostrárselo a mi señor cuando apareció aquel mercenario de la máscara.

-Cómo olvidarlo –bufó el joven Stark- No lo sé, Bruxie, suena demasiado descabellado. ¿Qué significa esta luz, este escudo con esta Claymore?

-Tengo que hacer algunas indagaciones en los repositorios de mi hogar.

-Es decir, no sabes.

-Anthony…

Éste rodó sus ojos, tomando el tapiz para enrollarlo y tenderlo a su amigo.

-No necesito un pedazo de alfombra vieja para decirme que estamos en grave peligro, eso se siente en el ambiente, milord Bann. El Sur se ha quedado mudo pero no manco.

-Pero es bueno tener estas cosas en mente, sería de vanidosos ignorarlas.

-Bonita manera de decirme arrogante, Bruxie.

-Alteza, yo no…

-Calma –rió el castaño, negando- De acuerdo, has tus indagaciones, iré a visitarte en cuanto me mandes un mensaje diciéndome que al fin tienes más respuestas que preguntas.

-Es un trato.

-Petya, acompaña a mi amigo a su caballo. Es hora de que regrese a casa o Lord Brjánn quemará la fortaleza.

-No seas tan exagerado, Anthony.

-Anda, anda. Que Gaia te bendiga, Bruxie.

-Y a ti, Alteza.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron entre risas, separándose con promesas de verse pronto antes de que Brux Bann se retirara al fin, siendo de los últimos en partir luego de la boda de Aldair y Dwen Stark quienes estaban disfrutando de su luna de miel. El joven príncipe escuchó un trino entonces, volviendo su vista en dirección a una de las ventanas amplias, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su gorrión cantador trinando una vez más para él. Ya tenía prevenida una bolsita en sus ropas con semillas para aves como él, sacando unas que tendió en su palma para el pajarillo que saltó a su mano, siguiendo con su alegre canto antes de tomar las semillas y obsequiarle gorgoteos de felicidad con su cabecita moviéndose de un lado a otro y sus alas abriéndose juguetonas, gestos que hicieron reír al castaño, sentándose al borde de la ventana dejando que el gorrión terminara de comer y jugara en su mano, comenzando a subir hasta su hombro desde donde tiró de sus mechones sueltos de su coleta, haciendo cosquillas en el cuello de Anthony cuyas risas aumentaron.

-¡Hey! Estás tomándote demasiada confianza, amiguito.

El gorrión pareció responderle con silbidos de queja, era ya su quinta vez visitándole pero a partir de la segunda, el castaño se aseguró de que los cuervos de la fortaleza no le atacaran, preguntándose siempre como evadía a otros depredadores en su camino.

-Mmm… necesitas un nombre si vamos a tratarnos así. ¿Qué tal Petirrojo? –se quejó por un picotazo en su hombro- ¡Auch! De acuerdo, no. ¿Trinitos?... ¡Ouch! ¡Ya sé, no te gusta!... Mmmm, oh, ya sé, te nombraré Gran Gorrión… ¡AY! Vaya con tus humores… Gaia me ampare, está bien pensaré en un nombre digno. ¿Qué te tal te suena Passer?

Aquel nombre pareció agradar al gorrión que trinó subiendo y bajando su cabeza.

-Estamos de acuerdo, Passer. Ahora tienes que decirme quién te envía a mí.

Dos ojillos pícaros le observaron en silencio, volviéndose a escuchar una vez más aquella misma melodía pero con un ritmo diferente, esta vez más tranquila como una balada. El Príncipe Stark levantó sus cejas, escuchándole sonriente antes de acomodarse contra el marco de la ventana y cerrar los ojos dejando que su imaginación le trajera por sí sola las imágenes que aquellos hermosos trinos provocaban. Cayó en un relajante ensueño que solamente fue interrumpido por las carreras de Petya en el pasillo llamando alegremente a su señor. El gorrión terminó su canto, haciendo cosquillas en la mejilla al castaño, retirándose después con un vuelo rápido hacia el cielo, perdiéndose de toda vista. Anthony suspiró, preguntándose qué significaba todo aquello y por qué era tan seductor ese canto de gorrión extraño, volviendo su vista hacia el chico que entró en esos momentos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Alteza! ¿Me enseñará a usar el arco hoy?

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

-¡Nunca podría!

-De acuerdo, prepara los caballos, enseguida bajo.

Buscando en el cielo rastro alguno de Pessar, el joven Stark suspiró, bajando de la ventana hacia la puerta, saludando a unos guerreros que hacían sus rondas por los pasillos. Llegó a paso tranquilo hasta donde los establos, escuchando a Petya hablarle a La Marca, que le había aceptado bastante bien. Sonrió al asomarse para verle terminar de ensillar los dos caballos, con los arcos y carcajs llenos de flechas recargados sobre un poste grueso de madera. El rostro del adolescente se iluminó al verle llegar, tendiéndole las riendas de La Marca para tomar las suyas, ambos saliendo con sus arcos en un hombro y el carcaj en la espalda, pasando por el puesto de guardia con los lobos mirándoles echados junto a los Lobos de Hierro quienes hicieron una reverencia ante el paso del príncipe. No llevarían ellos ningún lobo porque Petya aún no les conocía lo suficiente para cabalgar con ellos, pero Anthony no dudaba que muy pronto lo lograría.

Salieron a trote discreto hacia la parte occidental de la fortaleza, doblando hacia el sur al seguir el cauce de un riachuelo que serpenteaba por las orillas del Bosque Sagrado, cruzando cortos páramos que les llevaron hacia el área que el príncipe había elegido como terreno para enseñarle al chico el uso de los largos y duros arcos de madera blanca del Norte, excelentes para largas distancias con flechas lo suficientemente fuertes para atravesar varios cuerpos o troncos de árboles si era necesario. El sitio era un espacio abierto junto a un brazo del Bosque Sagrado, con penumbras haciendo juego de luces y sombras con el riachuelo. Petya escuchó atento la manera de sostener el arco, como estirar los brazos, mantenerlos firmes así como el ángulo de la flecha a lanzar pues de la manera en cómo se pusiera y sujetara la madera definía su fuerza y velocidad para la flecha. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, el muchacho pudo tener varios disparos buenos. Anthony entonces disparó tres flechas, cada una más lejana que la otra que se perdieron entre los troncos bajo las sombras y la maleza bosque adentro.

-Que tus flechas se claven justo en el medio de las mías.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… Alteza… eso es…

-No, es posible.

-¿Desde aquí?

-Todo Norteño debe conocer el Bosque Sagrado, distinguir cada tronco de árbol como las líneas de su palma. Sí, desde aquí. Tienes ya unos ojos adiestrados para ver entre distractores, Petya. Solamente tienes que enfocarte en blancos distintos.

-¿Mi señor cree que puedo lograrlo?

-Creo en ti.

Petya inflamó su pecho de orgullo con una sonrisa al escucharle, asintiendo con los ánimos dispuestos para empezar su faena con el arco, no dejándose vencer por el temor a fallar. El Príncipe Stark sonrió al verle así, alejándose unos metros para darle espacio de concentración. Un trino conocido le hizo darle la espalda al chico, reconociendo escondido entre ramas al travieso gorrión. Parpadeó sorprendido, levantando una mano para que fuese a ella pero Passer no lo hizo, al contrario, saltó a otra rama más alejada pero mirándole, como esperando a que le siguiera, llamándole con gorgoteos. Anthony se giró hacia el adolescente bastante concentrado, apenas diciéndole que continuara con su ejercicio, iría a buscarle otros retos más. Con semejante excusa tonta, siguió al ave que fue alejándose cada vez más y más hasta hacerle correr a lo largo del riachuelo valle abajo, con el joven Stark pidiéndole que no fuese tan rápido.

-¡Passer! ¡Espera!

Perdió la noción de la distancia al perseguir a su ave cantora, comenzando a enfadarse por ese juego que no tenía sentido, sobre todo porque terminaron en una colina que tenía un recoveco de piedra por donde escapaba agua fría que se unía al riachuelo. El gorrión se detuvo justo ahí, trinando alegre con sus alas sacudiéndose con saltitos hasta ir hacia alguien, una mano enguantada en piel negra se extendió, escondida en aquel recoveco para tenderle una semilla como premio a Passer. No sin sentir aprehensión, el príncipe se acercó con pasos lentos con el fin de rodear aquella colina y encarar a quien era seguramente el adiestrador del ave, que al verle llegar voló a uno de los árboles próximos para descansar. Anthony frunció su ceño, maldiciendo por no haber llevado su Claymore consigo al ver a un sujeto recostado contra la roca llena de musgo perteneciente al hueco de la colina, cubierto por completo por ese traje negro con una capucha que cubría la mitad de su rostro igualmente protegido por una máscara de piel.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en los terrenos de los Stark? –demandó usando su arco como arma, apuntándole con una flecha.

Aquel hombre levantó su rostro y sus manos que bajaron la capucha, el gorro que dejó ver cabellos rubios y la máscara, revelando la persona de Steven Roggers.

-Anthony.

-¡¿Qué…?! –éste sintió que el corazón quiso salírsele del pecho, reafirmando su intención de lanzarle una flecha al menor movimiento sospechoso- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Eres un maldito blasfemo!

-A nadie he ofendido.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Entre caminatas y cabalgatas.

-¡No oses burlarte de mí!

-Tranquilo, Anthony. Observa –igual que cuando lo hiciera en La Garra, el Rey del Sur levantó su capa para que viera que no llevaba armas consigo- No vengo a matar a nadie si tal es tu preocupación.

-Tú… -el castaño frunció su ceño mirando al gorrión y luego al Sureño- ¿Tú lo enviabas?

-Con mi mensaje, el único que tengo para ti.

-Estás enfermo, estás loco… has perdido la razón.

-Será tu culpa.

-¡No! –Anthony tensó su cuello, apuntándole todavía- Deja de pronunciar esas palabras, solo tratas de mofarte de mí, de mi tierra. ¡Tú enviaste ese mercenario a secuestrarme!

-Pero me alegra que haya fallado, no hubieras salvado a tu madre si él te hubiera llevado consigo.

-¡¿Por qué?! –exclamó el príncipe- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Steven le sonrió tranquilamente, cruzando sus pies sobre la roca sin alterarse por la amenaza de la flecha no lejos de él.

-El mundo es cruel, Anthony, aunque me alegra que sus pesares no hayan manchado toda tu vida. Sí, he planeado esta guerra desde hace tiempo, porque quería la paz. Dirás que es una ironía traer la tranquilidad con la hoja de una espada, pero es el único medio seguro que requería de alguien dispuesto a realizar lo necesario con tal de terminar con tantos siglos de rencores. Gaia, ya fuese por el Gran Lobo Gris o por la Estrella de Cinco Puntas quiso que te conociera, cuando me recibiste esa vez en los Páramos de los Ancestros. Luego nos vimos en la Isla de los Silencios, tan cerca y tan lejos. Mi idea de terminar con rencillas se hizo más fuerte, porque quise un mundo en armonía, un mundo donde tú pudieras estar a salvo.

-¿Tratando de matar a mi madre? ¿Secuestrándome? ¿Enviando a la Orden de la Moneda en contra nuestra?

-Como dije antes, el mundo es cruel. Esconde misterios de algo muy tenebroso que arde en deseos de ver en cenizas nuestros reinos. Has visto cómo ha podido exaltar nuestros ánimos en un parpadeo a tal suerte que Malle Stark terminó gravemente herida, igual que mi mejor amigo y sin un brazo, usando a tu criatura de ojos verdes como rueda de destrucción. Anthony, más que nunca me siento comprometido conmigo mismo a usar cuanto recurso tenga a la mano para salvarte de tales horrores. Y sí, tiene que ser de esta manera. ¿O me dirás que el Norte acaso aceptaría entregarte a mí de manera pacífica?

El joven Stark jadeó, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban pero sus manos vacilaron, bajando el arco.

-¿Estás diciendo que intentarás vencer a los míos para que… sea tu trofeo de guerra?

-No eres un trofeo –el rubio rió apenas- Eres un Lobo de Hierro, indomable como temerario, inteligente como noble. Tan libre como inocente.

-Tú eres el idiota que me cree inocente –bufó Anthony- Ustedes, el Sur, me arrebataron a mi padre, a mis familiares, siempre tratando de pisotearnos, creyéndose mejores con su estúpida Estrella de Cinco Puntas. Queman aldeas, matan inocentes en sus caminos hacia la victoria, acaban con todo lo sagrado que puede tener mi vida y ¿estás diciendo, Rey del Sur, que así debe ser porque no existe otro camino?

Steven se puso de pie, ignorando la flecha que volvió a apuntarle, caminando hacia el riachuelo que observó unos minutos en silencio.

-Podría decirte mismas historias que abarrotan las mentes de mis súbditos en las fronteras norte de mi reino, pero solamente llegaríamos a un callejón sin retorno. Has vivido libremente, Anthony, me alegro enormemente de ello, pero el Norte ha sido ciego de las garras que han ido creciendo en su interior y que están por tirar de todos ustedes. No poseo pruebas, aún no encuentro manera de descubrirles pero sé que existen como tu mirada me lo dice. Lo sospechas tan bien como yo. Sé que la Reina del Norte también debe tener sus ideas, pero no importa cuando me hinque ante ella, cuanto suplique, jamás me creerá porque así han planeado que sea. Menos ahora, mucho menos ahora que mis manos se mancharon con su sangre.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

-¿Tú te arrepientes de haber cortado el brazo de Jurian?

El castaño abrió y cerró su boca, sin saber qué decir, bajando por completo el arco, aflojando la cuerda. Steven le vio hacerlo, acercándose a él.

-Te contaré una historia que posiblemente desconozcas. Cuando se tuvo aquella pelea sangrienta en los Campos Nublados, hubo una familia que desapareció por completo, porque se negó a entregar las armas cuando todos se decidieron por la paz. Fueron mis ancestros, los primeros Roggers los que debieron doblegarlos y al no conseguir que aceptaran vivir en armonía, por el bienestar del Sur tuvieron que colgarlos a todos. Antes de perder el último aliento de vida, esos Renegados como se les llamó, maldijeron el Trono de Oro. Nunca un rey viviría lo suficiente para gozar de su reinado. Lejos de si en verdad fue una maldición o no, lo cierto es que ningún Rey del Sur ha muerto de viejo.

-Es… estás mintiendo de nuevo –Anthony le miró sorprendido.

-Si la maldición ha pasado a mí, es por eso que no puedo perder tiempo –el rey se le acercó más- No puedo darme el lujo a esperar a que el verdadero enemigo dé la cara porque puedo haber muerto para entonces y mi sucesor bien puede no tener el talante para congeniar con el Norte, Anthony. O hago mi máximo esfuerzo ahora mismo o veré caer todo sin remedio. Y no puedo permitirme tal cosa, porque eso significa dolor para ti, significa horrores que no hemos imaginado e incluso tu muerte. Habré fallado a todo, a mí mismo y todo lo en lo que creo si eso llega a suceder.

-Steven…

-Anthony, te quiero en un mundo que no te amenace, que te deje ser lo que eres sin restringirte, con decenas de años de dicha por delante. Y tomaré cualquier medio que me ayude a lograrlo, no me importa si me ves como un monstruo por ello, seré uno que no viva mucho tiempo. Pero podré volver al vientre de Gaia sabiendo que no la ofendí al proteger a su más singular lobo.

El arco rebotó contra el pasto igual que la flecha al ser soltados por el Príncipe Stark cuando el rubio le atrajo hacia sí, besándole con ansia, pegándole a él como si quisiera fundirle con su cuerpo, invadiendo con su lengua la otra boca cuyo aliento bebió cual elíxir. Las manos de Anthony se clavaron en sus hombros, indecisas, entre empujarle o abrazarle por completo, apretando sus párpados ante una extraña oleada de calor corriendo por todo su cuerpo que le hizo gemir. Todo sonido se apagó, el tiempo pareció detenerse como Gaia misma. Dudas o reclamos perdieron su fuerza, desvaneciéndose tras una neblina que les separó de las diferencias, rencores, venganzas o amenazas de muerte. Por esos escasos momentos, pareció que estaban en una tierra distinta que no habían conocido ninguno de los dos, un pequeño y tímido paraíso cuyo placer fue interrumpido por el llamado de una lechuza que los oídos del castaño reconocieron, haciéndole volver en sí, abriendo sus ojos para separarse de golpe del Rey del Sur quien alcanzó a sujetarle una mano.

Petya le había llamado como habían entrenado, pronto estaría ahí a menos que se alejara, ya no sabía si para proteger a Steven Roggers o protegerse a sí mismo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y aquella mano firme apretando la suya en una promesa silenciosa no le ayudaba. Anthony negó insistente, soltándose al fin, recogiendo su arco y flecha olvidados en el pasto con manos temblorosas buscando recuperar el aliento, dándole la espalda al Sureño de manera definitiva. Echó a correr sin intercambiar más palabras o dar una despedida. No sabía lo que le pasaba, no quería hacerse las preguntas cuya respuesta temía, dejando atrás las incógnitas que aún debía averiguar. Corrió tan rápido como pudo de vuelta hacia donde había dejado al chico, el cual le encontró casi al llegar con rostro preocupado que se tornó en ese alegre al verle aparecer por entre los árboles.

-¡Alteza! ¡Lo logré!

-Ah… vaya… bien hecho, Petya.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No –el joven Stark le sonrió- Vamos a ver esas flechas.

-¡Me costó trabajo pero lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Tuve que…!

Apenas si prestó atención a toda la historia del muchacho, con los pensamientos revoloteando en su interior cual torbellino de aire. Efectivamente, Petya había podido clavar sus flechas sobre las del príncipe después de varios intentos, raspones por la cuerda como golpes contra la madera del arco al experimentar con su posición. Luego de recoger las flechas, volvieron a la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo con un adolescente que no perdió tiempo en contar a quien tuviera oídos para él sobre su logro, recibiendo halagos como consejos mientras que Anthony simplemente le escuchaba con una sonrisa quieta congelada en sus facciones, topándose con Jarvis a quien estaba a punto de pedirle un poco de su tiempo pues necesitaba desahogarse de lo que tenía dentro pero un guerrero le impidió la charla, avisándole de la orden de la Reina Stark de ir hacia sus aposentos en esos precisos momentos. El Maestre pareció advertir su inquietud porque le escoltó hasta la puerta que tocó para el príncipe, dispuesto a pasar si Malle se lo permitía, cosa que sucedió cuando solicitó su permiso.

-Por supuesto, Maestre Jarvis, le hubiera llamado de cualquier forma –respondió la reina, esperando a que una doncella terminara de quitarle su armadura para sentarse en su silla favorita pegada a la chimenea con la espalda a una ventana- Anthony, toma asiento.

-Sí, Su Majestad.

-Los Susurrantes de los Romanova nos advierten de los barcos extranjeros del Halcón Mercenario escondidos en los Pantanos del Oeste, con la mitad de su flota encallada ahí y otra parte al norte del Reino Sur frente a las costas de Whoberi. Al parecer han movido los poblados más cercanos a La Garra territorio dentro.

-Se preparan –murmuró el príncipe.

-Bien podrían atacar pero están esperando por algo que sospecho tiene que ver con los nombramientos oficiales de la nueva Guardia Real del Rey Steven, igual que un nuevo Comandante Real.

-¿Jurian Barnkley ha muerto? –preguntó Jarvis, alzando sus cejas.

-No hemos escuchado tal cosa pero tampoco que alguien le haya vuelto a ver luego de regresar de la Isla de los Silencios –respondió Malle, mirándole unos segundos antes de fijar de nuevo su vista en el menor de sus hijos- Aldair aceptó llevar a cabo tu pequeña ceremonia de sangre sobre Lobezna, igual que yo lo haré sobre Aurora.

-No será un desperdicio, madre.

-Ojalá hubiera más Stark cuya sangre afilaran sus Claymore, pero tendremos que contentarnos con nosotros tres de momento. Si Gaia nos agracia, Dwen habrá de darnos cachorros para la familia.

-Seguro que así ocurrirá, Majestad –Anthony no estaba muy seguro para qué lo había llamado su madre y ahora más que nunca, le costaba mantener su mirada- ¿Qué haremos con respecto a los barcos de ese mercenario?

-Viajaré hacia las Islas Drax, tengo que hablar directamente con Lord Drax y su hijo, no me puedo dar el lujo de que mis mensajes tengan otros ojos.

-¿Deseas que te acompañe?

-Nada me daría más gusto luego de nuestro último viaje, juntos, Anthony. Pero será una jornada que emprenderé sola, Aldair irá con los Rhodrark mientras tanto para preparar una avanzada dividida y reforzar nuestros puntos débiles.

-¿Con los Rhodrark? Pero… yo puedo…

-Tú irás al norte –la mirada de la reina se endureció- Hemos pasado ya la mitad del verano, y como es sabido, al final de esta temporada siempre hacemos una ofrenda en la tierra de tu padre a su memoria.

El joven Stark miró a Jarvis inquieto, luego a su madre.

-Su Majestad, eso es algo que sueles hacer tú… -apenas si musitó, apretando los brazos de su silla- ¿Por qué me envías ahora en tu lugar?

-Dímelo tú, Anthony.

-No entiendo…

-Maestre Jarvis, ¿serías tan amable de abrir la ventana de la derecha, por favor?

-A la orden, Su Majestad.

Sin despegar la vista del príncipe, Malle levantó un brazo cubierto del codo a la muñeca por una abrazadera de gruesa piel, lanzando discretamente un silbido agudo. Con un chillido suave, una aguililla entró por la ventana con vuelo seguro, aterrizando sobre el brazo protegido de la reina. Era de las crías de Whoberi que el Clan había obsequiado a la reina por haber entrenado a Lady Gamora y convertido en el orgullo de su familia. Un ave cazadora por excelencia que Anthony miró palideciendo pues en una de sus garras traía preso al gorrión que varias veces le regalara su canto, un ave entrenada por nada menos que Steven Roggers. Su indefenso Passer gemía atemorizado pero vivo todavía, siendo firmemente sujeto por esas afiladas como peligrosas garras.

-Curiosa ave, ¿no te parece, Jarvis? –preguntó la reina.

-No pertenece al Norte –respondió el Maestre, sabiendo lo que deseaba saber ella.

-Es del Sur, un gorrión perdido igual que mi hijo.

-Madre… por favor –suplicó aquél- No lo lastimes, es una criatura inocente.

-¡¿Inocente?!

-Por favor –el príncipe se arrodilló frente a ella, inclinando su cabeza- Por favor… no lo mates.

Conteniendo la respiración, Anthony esperó angustiosos minutos antes de que su madre hiciera un sonido para su aguililla que liberó al gorrión, mismo que salió despedido de la habitación. Malle se puso de pie, dejando a su ave sobre un grueso palo.

-Dime, Maestre Jarvis, ¿qué debería hacer con un hijo que ha osado apuñalarme en la espalda?

-¡Madre!

-Exactamente, ¿cuál sería el delito, Su Majestad?

-Anthony, ¿qué tanto has hecho con Steven Roggers?

El príncipe sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, levantándose al acto mirándole entre horrorizado, indignado y muy angustiado.

-¿Cómo…? –bajó su cabeza, arrepintiéndose al acto de su pregunta.

-Si hubiese sido alguien de nuestras tierras, no hubieras tenido empacho alguno en comunicármelo o alguien me lo hubiera venido a contar. Tenía que ser alguien más, alguien que no era del Norte, más específicamente del Sur, así me lo dijeron tus ojos temerosos de los míos. Y el único maldito Sureño que has conocido es nada menos que el Rey Steven -Malle se giró hacia el castaño, entrecerrando sus ojos- Te hice una pregunta.

-Madre…

-¡Responde!

-¡Nada! –aulló Anthony, temblando- ¡No he hecho nada!

-¿Por qué no te creo?

-Él tiene razón –soltó de pronto el príncipe- No quieres oír, nunca vas a hacerlo, prefieres enterrarnos a todos que escucharle para terminar esto en paz.

No vio venir la bofetada tan dura que le hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo, mirando herido a la reina, llevándose por reflejo una mano a su adolorida mejilla.

-Prefiero mil veces verte perdido en el Bosque Sagrado tras el Hijo del Hielo que con ese Impostor poniéndote una mano encima. Y eso es lo que va a suceder. Irás al norte, con el Clan Zartulian y desde ahí comandarás las fuerzas de toda esa franja para resguardar tu hogar, Anthony, el Reino Norte. Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que yo te ordene volver, y si para eso deberá pasar toda una vida con tal de sacarte de la cabeza al Rey del Sur, créeme que así será.

La reina le miró unos segundos, apretando y estirando sus manos antes de volverse, buscando su Claymore para salir con ella al tiempo que Jarvis se acercaba al caído Anthony con un pañuelo húmedo que puso sobre su mejilla.

-Maestre Jarvis.

-¿Sí, Su Majestad?

-Que preparen todo para el viaje de mi hijo –Malle se detuvo en la puerta, apenas si volviendo su rostro- Anthony, cuando estés frente al Memorial de tu padre, pregúntate si acaso estaría orgulloso de ti en estos precisos momentos.

El castaño solamente cerró sus ojos, escuchando los pasos de su madre alejarse con los brazos de Jarvis rodeándole.

 

 


	15. Trece. Batalla en el Ocaso

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Trece. Batalla en el Ocaso.**

 

Las tierras del Clan Zartulian eran las más alejadas de todas, cercanas a los Hielos Perpetuos y lo más alto de la cadena montañosa oriental del Norte. A pesar de ser el verano, el frío pedía a sus visitantes el uso de capas gruesas con capucha peluda con guantes y botas para la nieve. El sol salía por un costado más sus rayos no eran lo suficientemente cálidos para deshacerse de los abrigos. Anthony miró la muñequera de piel que Dwen le obsequiara antes de partir, cuando estaba hablando con su hermano Aldair sobre aquel viaje ordenado por la Reina Stark. El Príncipe Heredero le había dado palabras de aliento aunque desconocía la causa de tal decisión, animándole con que antes de terminar el otoño volverían a estar juntos. Con su abrazo caluroso, fuerte y un beso en su frente se despidió de la fortaleza, acompañado de Petya quien se rehusó a dejarle solo en aquella travesía, siempre dispuesto a servirle tan sigiloso como atento.

Después de lo sucedido en los Pantanos del Oeste, no habían quedado muchos Zartulian en aquellas frías tierras. Todos eran parientes lejanos de su padre, Haruld, pero le habían recibido de buen grado y algo de sorpresa pues era Malle quien solía visitarles. No se negó a sus preguntas y charlas alrededor de un fuego cálido dentro del fuerte que era la sede del Clan, entre paredes llenas de armas pesadas pertenecientes a antepasados, banderines de piel bordada y antorchas en sus nichos trayendo más calor a las habitaciones de piedra dura y casi negra. Le ayudaron a preparar la ofrenda de raíces secas con hojas previamente perfumadas que se quemarían frente al Memorial de Haruld Stark, una estela de roca maciza con inscripciones talladas recordando sus glorias como su vida llena de honor y aprecio de todos aquellos que le conocieron, colocada en lo alto de un mirador que veía hacia el Bosque Sagrado no muy lejos de ahí.

Fue inevitable pensar en las duras palabras de su madre cuando prendió el fuego y quemó la ofrenda, recitando las oraciones a Gaia y sus hijos. Tenía ganas de gritar de rabia, de llorar de tristeza. No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre que admirar, su héroe personal cuya Claymore, Amanecer, contemplaba cada que estaba sentado en su regazo mientras el antiguo Rey del Norte la afilaba con paciencia, sentando a la sombra del Árbol Padre que dejaba caer sus hojas alrededor como una alfombra. Recordaba perfectamente todas sus lecciones ahora que podía darle sentido a sus palabras, escuchando en su interior la voz profunda de Haruld, su risa como su gruesa mano despeinando sus cabellos antes de consentirle con un trozo de pan de frutas que Anthony adoraba pero que la reina no le dejaba comer por ser demasiado dulce para un niño pequeño como él.

¿Estaría decepcionado de él? ¿Había traicionado el nombre de su padre con sus encuentros con Steven Roggers? Trató de imaginarse una vez más frente al Árbol Padre donde Haruld estaría afilando su mandoble, diciéndole todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo cómo se había sentido cuando los labios del Rey del Sur se habían sellado sobre los suyos, jamás le mentiría; pero no hubo respuesta en aquel escenario imaginario, solamente la mirada sabia y tranquila del rey sobre su persona, sin reclamos o decepciones. ¿Qué significaba aquello? El Príncipe Stark abrió sus ojos mirando el Memorial que acarició con una mano enguantada. Solo deseaba que todos pudieran vivir en paz, no más peleas innecesarias, malentendidos ni tampoco inocentes heridos ya fuese por la hoja de la espada o las palabras que igual cortaban el alma.

-Si para mí no es la felicidad, no importa. Mientras aquellos que atesoro en mi corazón sean felices, con eso me basta –murmuró a la estela, apretando una sonrisa.

El fuego consumió su ofrenda y se retiró, bajando por el camino tallado a paso lento hasta llegar a las faldas de aquella montaña con Petya esperándole, afilando una daga muy pequeña y ligera. El chico se puso de pie de inmediato, jalando las riendas de los dos caballos.

-Alteza, ¿está hecho?

-Hemos terminado con la ofrenda, solamente resta esperar por las órdenes de la fortaleza y dirigir a los Lobos de Hierro por este lado norte.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-¿Deseabas algo, Petya?

-Bueno sí –éste sonrió tímido, señalando hacia otra montaña ligeramente más alta- Quería subir a su cima, en los Archipiélagos del Este no hay montañas como éstas, ni vistas así.

Anthony observó el camino que ambos pudieran seguir, algo dificultoso más no imposible. Torció una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

Fueron a pie con los caballos tras ellos, subiendo por una colina primero y después dejando los frisones junto a unas rocas con pasto abundante que comieran mientras comenzaron su ascenso en vertical hacia la cima de aquella montaña llena de enredaderas, musgo crecido y rocas filosas que sobresalían, algunas cubiertas de hielo. El joven Stark estaba a punto de arrepentirse de semejante escalada sin más herramientas que sus manos y pies pero una vez que alcanzaron la mitad de aquel ascenso, el camino fue más generoso con ellos, teniendo descansos sobre bordes seguros y caminando en tramos lisos antes de volver a trepar. Petya parecía encantado con aquello, olvidando cansancios conforme la cima fue cada vez más cercana, animando a su señor a continuar. Por fin tocaron la punta, que tenía un tramo llano donde se tumbaron a descansar buscando recuperar aire perdido entre risas de satisfacción.

-Hacía tiempo que no escalaba montañas así –confesó el príncipe.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

El castaño parpadeó, mirando las gruesas y grisáceas nubes del firmamento.

-Desde que mi padre murió –respondió Anthony, jalando aire antes de volver su rostro hacia Petya a quien empujó con un puño por su hombro- Pero todo indica que tú has nacido para esto, ¿quién te enseñó? ¿Tus padres?

-Oh, no, mi señor –el chico le sonrió de vuelta- Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy muy pequeño. Apenas si los recuerdo.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema, su ausencia no es lo que me lastimó sino la manera en que partieron de esta vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Petya apretó sus labios, haciendo gestos en el aire con sus manos.

-Los asesinaron, por una tontería más que por otra razón valiosa.

El Príncipe Stark le escuchó atento. Petya había nacido en la Isla de los Llantos, nombrada así por los árboles cuyas ramas colgantes emitían ese sonido cuando la brisa marina los mecía. Ahí se tenía el culto a la Trinidad, la más fuerte de todas las creencias en el Archipiélago Este. El Dios de los Tres rostros, la Vida, el Caos y la Muerte. Pero existía en esa misma isla un culto más antiguo aparentemente, que se decía la Fe Verdadera. Ellos alegaban que el Dios de los Tres Rostros originalmente había tenido un halo de oro sobre su cabeza, que le daba templanza a su mirada de los tres tiempos –pasado, presente y futuro-, sosteniendo entre sus múltiples brazos a su hijo unigénito. La vida mortal había llamado la atención de ese hijo, abandonando los protectores brazos para saltar lejos y jamás volver. El Dios de los Tres Rostros entonces se arrancó su halo, enviándolo al mundo para que le trajera de regreso a su hijo, pero al hacerlo se quedó ciego porque ya no hubo luz para sus ojos.

Aquel culto proclamaba que los pecados de Gaia eran los culpables de las heridas de la Trinidad, pero que reestablecerían la Fe Verdadera con sacrificios de sangre, por eso les llamaron los Adoradores de la Sangre cuyo fanatismo los llevó a tal extremo que un día atacaron a todos aquellos que no eran parte de su culto, en un asesinato masivo que cobró la vida de los padres de Petya, completamente ajenos a tal fe porque de hecho ellos no profesaban ninguna creencia. Fueron destajados por las espadas gruesas de varios dientes de ese culto, con su pequeño hijo siendo testigo de tal carnicería escondido debajo de las tablas de madera que formaban el suelo de su humilde casona junto a una ribera adjunta al puerto, escondite que no abandonó sino hasta que el aroma de putrefacción de sus padres fue más fuerte que su luto por ellos, saliendo de ahí para no regresar nunca más.

-¿La Orden de la Moneda no hizo nada al respecto? –preguntó impactado el castaño.

-Sí, los ejecutó en la Isla de los Silencios. A todos. Pero el daño estaba hecho.

-No sabes en verdad, cuánto lo siento, Petya. Son memorias amargas.

-No fui el único huérfano, hicimos una pandilla de ladrones y salimos adelante –el muchacho hizo caras- Hasta que un día conocí al mejor Lobo de Hierro.

-Vamos…

-No hay mejor guerrero que mi señor.

-Que va. Te puedo dar una lista de varias Claymore que me superan.

-¡Los cuervos!

Anthony miró hacia donde Petya señaló al ponerse de pie de un salto, una enorme bandada de cuervos se aproximaba a ellos a gran velocidad, sentándose a tiempo para ver como todos esos cuervos formaban dos grandes y emplumadas alas que aterrizaron detrás de ellos, sobre unas rocas con la figura de Loki examinando de arriba abajo al chico que abrió sus ojos, luego haciendo una reverencia al recordarle como los modales que ya había aprendido en la fortaleza.

-Gaia vive en usted, milord.

-Gaia está contigo, Petya la Araña.

-¿Todo está bien, señor Loki?

-En orden, pequeño.

-¿Está completamente seguro?

-Petya –llamó el Príncipe Stark rodando sus ojos, levantándose al fin para hacer su propia reverencia- No sentimos honrados con tu presencia.

-Es extraño ver a dos visitantes al Clan Zartulian descansando sobre la cima fría de una montaña nublada.

-Fue cosa mía –el adolescente se sonrojó- Yo convencí al príncipe de trepar hasta acá.

-No dije que fuese prohibido.

-Oh…

-Loki, mi señor, Petya aún no sabe de tus bromas.

Aquél sonrió apenas, señalando el camino por donde habían escalado. –Necesito hablar a solas con Anthony, ¿podrías esperarle en las faldas de las montañas? No tardaremos.

-Como ordenes, milord.

El hechicero esperó hasta que el muchacho estuviera a mitad de descenso, bajando de las rocas de un salto y caminar hacia el joven Stark que le miró entre preocupado y ansioso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada grave –bufó el ojiverde mirándole- Además de todos los problemas en los que te has metido a pesar de mis consejos de no hacerlo.

-La herida ya es dolorosa, mi señor. Por favor, ten piedad de mí.

-Bien sabes que a mí no puedes ocultarme lo que hay en tu corazón, no importa con cuanto esfuerzo trates de disfrazarlo con otros sentimientos.

Anthony respiró hondo. –Pero no sé qué me sucede, no podría mentir de algo sobre lo cual no tengo idea.

-¿Por qué le has permitido al Impostor besarte?

-… no lo sé, ¿confusión? –Loki le dedicó una mirada- No puedo darle un nombre, y soy sincero. Tan solo estamos cerca y es como si toda mi vida siempre hubiera tenido una ausencia que solo él puede llenar sin que pueda detener o aplacar tales pensamientos, lo he intentado en verdad, porque sé lo que significa en mi vida tales inclinaciones, comenzando por ti.

-¿Entonces tu amor por mí se ha desvanecido?

-No –respondió con firmeza el castaño mirándole- Jamás.

Loki se quedó callado unos segundos, levantando una mano para acariciar la mejilla del príncipe con suavidad.

-Pero no es la misma clase de amor que está naciendo en tu espíritu por el Impostor.

-¿Es amor? No puede ser.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque son enemigos?

-Sí. Porque él tratará de atacar mi hogar, separarme de ti. La Estrella de Cinco Puntas que habrá de arrancarme del Norte.

-El problema con el futuro es que no es preciso, ni definitivo. Hay una bruma rodeándote, Anthony, y en ella se esconde la muerte.

-No le temo.

-Lobezno necio, deberías. A veces, un poco de oscuridad atrae la luz más brillante.

-Justo ahora tengo pocas cosas claras, sin mentir ni temer puedo afirmar que mi cariño hacia tu persona sigue vigente con la misma fuerza de antes… tan solo es que…

-Ahórrame esas palabras –le cortó el Hijo del Hielo mirándole fijamente, cerca de él- Ya lo sé, y si de sinceridad hablamos en estos momentos, no le haré la vida agradable al Rey del Sur. Lo que desea no le será tan fácil de obtener, y antes de que salgas con tu retahíla de Lobo de Hierro ambos sabemos que no tienes mucha voluntad en ello. Él te ha conquistado de una manera…

-Loki, por favor.

-A menos que renuncie a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, yo no daré consentimiento alguno para que él pueda estar contigo.

-Dices muchas cosas en esa frase, mi señor –Anthony tomó aire- Más solo quiero preguntar de una. ¿Tú atacaste los navíos de la Orden de la Moneda?

Loki miró al frente, el paisaje semi nublado con picos de árboles sobresaliendo y un viento frío meciendo sus cabellos y capa. El Príncipe Stark bajó su mirada asustada, no necesitaba que le respondiera, con su expresión acompañada de ese silencio rabioso estaba más que claro. Era como en el incendio de la Isla de los Silencios y el castaño no tenía cómo reclamar su derecho a defender lo que era su tierra, su hogar, su familia. Pero la agresión estaba escalando, ya no estaba muy seguro si tal ofensiva era necesaria. Una vez más, no estaba seguro de aquello porque con sus ofensas relacionadas con el Rey del Sur, había caído muy bajo. Anthony se quejó cuando recibió un fuerte coscorrón de parte del hechicero.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Por tonto.

Con esas palabras, el ojiverde sacó de su capa un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela negra que puso con calma sobre la mano del joven Stark, acariciando su dorso unos momentos.

-Gaia siempre escucha a sus hijos, sobre todo cuando hablan desde el corazón, esa ancla por la que están unida a ella. Has pedido una respuesta y aquí está.

Frunciendo su ceño, el príncipe desenvolvió aquel obsequio, casi a punto de tirarlo de sus manos que temblaron ante lo que veía con ojos bien abiertos. Era un trozo de un fresco pan de frutas. Loki ladeó su rostro, examinando su expresión antes de hablar.

-La respuesta es “ _No, no lo has hecho_.”

-Loki… -el joven Stark le abrazó con fuerza. El ojiverde bien podía ser el hielo inclemente que castigaba de la misma forma en que se convertí en un rayo de sol que aliviaba sus penas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… todo está mejor ahora –Anthony se separó con una sonrisa, envolviendo de vuelta aquel trozo de frutas que acarició- Gracias, milord.

-Petya espera, te veré después, he prometido a Rack ayudarle.

-Envía mis más humildes saludos a los Señores del Bosque.

Tras una marea de plumas negras, el hechicero desapareció de la cima, dejando al príncipe descender hasta la falda de la montaña. Petya esperaba ansioso, ayudándole a bajar los últimos tramos y recibiendo en recompensa un trozo de pan de frutas que comió más que gustoso sin preguntar de dónde había provenido. Regresaron al fuerte entre charlas superficiales, el chico quedándose con los caballos a los que cepilló y dio de comer mientras que Anthony decidió darse un buen baño luego de aquel esfuerzo de subir a la montaña. Se quedó prácticamente dormido en la gruesa tina dentro de los baños termales hasta que el adolescente entró corriendo a despertarle con el rostro pálido.

-¡ALTEZA! ¡ALTEZA! ¡ALTEZAA!

-¡Petya! ¿Qué…? –agua cayó de la tina al despertar tan bruscamente- ¿Por qué tanto grito?

-¡Atacaron al Clan Laang! ¡Atacaron al Clan Whoberi!

-¿Cómo? ¿Ambos flancos?

-Los cuervos llegaron con los mensajes, mi señor, es horrible, fuego negro derrumbó las barracas vigías de los Laang. Muchos Lobos de Hierro han muerto.

-Por Gaia…

-Y los Cuatro Grandes están en Whoberi.

-Petya, rápido, mis ropas y mi armadura. Tenemos que irnos.

-Pero… la reina…

-¡No voy a dejarlos solos! –rugió el castaño, azotando un puño en el agua.

Ordenando al Clan Zartulian la vigilancia de aquella parte del Norte con mensajes al resto de las familias, el Príncipe Stark salió a toda prisa con Petya hacia los Páramos de los Ancestros en una de las cabalgatas más furiosas que pudiera hacer en su vida, tomando un camino secreto que nadie más conocía, enseñado por el propio Loki cuando él era un niño. Lamentó hacer al hechicero a un lado pero no podía exponerlo a un desastre mayor. Su ruta era una senda bajo tierra, por laberintos de grutas con gruesas raíces confundiendo al viajero no experto, así podía ahorrar tiempo y buscar a su hermano Aldair que si bien recordaba estaba con Rhodey y su familia, sería el más cercano para enfrentar a los Cuatro Grandes. Malle estaba en Drax, bastante cerca de los Laang. El problema estaba en que La Garra estaba descuidada, cosa que tenía que impedir. Bajaron todavía más por las grutas, los laberintos se volvieron por completo de roca oscura, teniendo que encender las antorchas previamente empacadas.

-Escúchame bien, Petya, toma ese camino a tu derecha, siempre toma el camino a la derecha. No te detengas por nada ni te distraigas, ¿entendido?

-¿Alteza?

-Debes ir con Lord Quill, dile que alcance a mi hermano en las fronteras de La Garra, no deben pasar más fuerzas del Sur o estaremos perdidos.

-¡Sí, mi señor! ¿A dónde irás?

-Con los Whoberi, los Cuatro Grandes son demasiado para Lady Gamora.

El chico alcanzó una mano de Anthony antes de que sus caballos se separaran.

-Por favor, milord, cuídese.

-Volveremos a vernos, Petya. Es una promesa. Ahora, vete, vete ya.

Petya asintió, tomado las riendas de su caballo que azuzó golpeando sus costados, emprendiendo una carrera saltando obstáculos de piedra con la antorcha a veces a punto de extinguir su fuego por lo rápido que iba sobre el frisón, con los ojos siempre atentos a las desviaciones del camino, siguiendo el tramo a la derecha como lo había ordenado el príncipe. Encontró cuevas tan oscuras como silenciosas que su respiración junto con la del caballo se escuchaban con eco por aquellas duras paredes pero no se permitió ceder al temor, tenía una misión de vida o muerte e iba a cumplirla, apretando sus riendas para continuar. Cabalgando de esa manera no pudo atinar al tiempo que empleó para salir. Habían salido de Zartulian en la tarde, para cuando vio una luz al final de un estrecho túnel húmedo se dio cuenta que era mediodía, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora al ver las tierras del Clan Quill frente a sus ojos al saltar de su agujero hacia una vereda apenas visible entre colinas.

Ajeno al cansancio o el hambre, el chico llegó a la fortaleza de Lord Quill quien le escuchó con prontitud, atendiendo a la petición de Anthony sobre ir hacia La Garra. Los cuernos sonaron todos al mismo tiempo en un llamado para la guerra, frisones protegidos con sus armaduras igual que sus jinetes formaron una línea gruesa con los banderines ondeando al viento, saliendo de la fortaleza a toda carrera hacia el paso que unía el Norte con el Sur. El menor de los hijos de la Reina Malle no había fallado en sus suposiciones, pues Pete Quill vio a lo lejos las armaduras brillantes de la Legión de los Cielos cruzando los últimos pantanos de La Garra, liderados nada menos que por el Señor del Martillo. Los dos ejércitos comenzaron a desplegarse, los Sureños tratando de avanzar por entre los Páramos de los Ancestros y los Norteños impidiéndoles el paso. Cientos de Claymore se alzaron al cielo como agujas igual que escudos vinieron a su encuentro en un choque furioso entre jinetes.

-¡A la derecha! –ordenó con un rugido Dzor Odinson.

Su martillo fue liberado de su cadena comenzando a girar en el aire, golpeando a media docena de Lobos de Hierro que estorbaban el paso a su avanzada. El hueco le dejó cabalgar tierra adentro, ya pisando los Páramos de los Ancestros con un sol que comenzaba a inclinarse hacia el horizonte. Más guerreros del Norte formaron dos líneas que les cerraron el paso. Los escudos bailaron en el aire, llevándose consigo algunas Claymore mientras que el martillo levantó una marea de tierra y escombros que perturbaron a los frisones, perdiendo a sus jinetes ante un golpe de aquella arma que cortó más de un brazo o pierna con ese lado de hoja filosa, rompiendo huesos con el lado romo y pesado. El Gran Duque siguió adelante, abriendo paso a los suyos conforme se adentraba imparable por aquellos páramos. Lord Quill estaba demasiado ocupado con los caballeros del Sur para detenerle. Nuevos cuernos se dejaron escuchar, otros Lobos de Hierro llegando directamente del lado norte, el Clan Rhodrark que Aldair Stark comandaba.

Tanto el Príncipe Heredero como el Señor del Martillo intercambiaron una desafiante mirada en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para verse. Lobezna se irguió en el aire, resplandeciendo con los rayos de un sol vespertino, desafiando al martillo que ondeó a gran velocidad, buscándole. Hubo un segundo choque de caballos, siendo los frisones de los Rhodrark los que tumbaron a los corceles del Sur por ser animales fieros y entrenados para batallas así, lanzando coces como mordiendo a los caballeros cercanos. Aldair se agachó a tiempo, evadiendo el corte en arco del martillo cuya cadena su Claymore cortó, inutilizando ese truco. Dzor rugió, tomando su martillo de su mango para chocarlo contra el escudo del Príncipe Heredero que se rompió en dos por el fuerte impacto, correspondiendo con un corte limpio de su mandoble que descubrió un hombro del Señor del Martillo. Éste se miró su hombro con un corte profundo, asombrado por unos segundos antes de estamparle un golpe a un costado de Aldair.

Los dos combatientes se enfrascaron en una pelea igual, con sus caballos girando alrededor de un círculo que iba haciéndose cada vez más estrecho. Las armas se enredaron como sus brazos, intercambiando maldiciones por ambas partes en un forcejeo salvaje que sus caballos imitaron. El corcel del Gran Duque dio un brinco que lo enredó con la montura del frisón del Príncipe Heredero, mientras sus jinetes bloqueaban el arma contraria, usando dagas y puños como segundo apoyo sin percatarse de que iban alejándose del campo de batalla cuando sus animales empezaron a desesperarse al no poder zafarse, hiriéndose por los jaloneos y embestidas mutuas que se daban con tal de liberarse. Lord Rhodrark alcanzó a ver aquello, derribando a sus rivales del Sur para abrirse paso hacia su señor e ir en su auxilio porque la cabalgata de ambos caballos cobró una velocidad peligrosa, perdiéndose hacia lo que era el inicio del Bosque Sagrado.

-¡ALDAIR! ¡Maldita sea!

Ni Dzor ni Aldair cedían, con sus armaduras ya maltrechas, heridas que sangraban profusamente. Los caballos subieron por una cuesta que torció hacia el camino que llevaba hacia otra colina más alta pero que conectaba ya con la punta de la cadena occidental de montañas nevadas pegadas al Bosque Sagrado. Árboles comenzaron a estorbar la frenética carrera de los caballos que al pelear por la dirección a seguir terminaron avanzando más adelante entre rocas y troncos caídos con sangre bañando sus cuerpos como de sus jinetes. Un tercer guerrero ya les alcanzaba a toda velocidad con su Claymore lista para lanzarla en el momento en que el Príncipe Heredero se separara lo suficiente del Gran Duque, para separar a los caballos a costa de la vida del corcel del Sureño, no existía otra manera, estaban ya demasiado atorados en sus amarres para otra solución porque estaban subiendo peligrosamente hacia uno de los barrancos.

El martillo cayó sobre un hombro de Aldair quien apenas si se pudo mover lo suficiente para que el daño no fuese fatal, gritando de rabia por el dolor antes de alzar su mandoble y hacer un corte a la mano atrevida. Los caballos torcieron a una vereda traicionera, más adelante ya no se veía camino, el paisaje se cortaba abruptamente. Un precipicio. Lord Rhodrark contuvo la respiración, pensando rápidamente. Silbó con fuerza, llamando al frisón del Príncipe Heredero quien pudo escuchar el llamado a pesar de su aprehensión, deteniéndose de golpe, enterrando sus cuatro patas en el suelo justo cuando Dzor pretendió herir una pierna de Aldair, cuya mano que sostenía a Lobezna alcanzó a cortarle un tobillo justo cuando otro mandoble pasó por en medio, rompiendo las hojas de armadura que protegían la pierna del Señor del Martillo, cortando la unión entre el cuerpo y la pata de su corcel. La cabeza de éste salió volando al haberse girando en ese momento.

Pero su cuerpo no reconoció al acto aquella pérdida, siguiendo por instinto la carrera ahora separado del frisón, siguiendo solo hacia el precipicio que al fin notó el Gran Duque sin poder hacer nada más que aferrarse a sus riendas cuando el animal decapitado resbaló por la orilla, cayendo a gran velocidad por ese barranco de mortales metros de altura con la punta de los árboles del Bosque Sagrado esperándole cual falanges ansiosas de enterrarse en sus cuerpos. Aldair jadeó, sosteniéndose un costado sangrante, escuchando el espantoso sonido de huesos romperse al contacto violento con rocas o puntas de gruesa madera, no supo decirlo. Lord Rhodrark llegó a su lado, rasgando su capa, vendando aquellas heridas más graves como las de su frisón, tomando sus riendas para llevarle de vuelta hacia los Páramos de los Ancestros.

El día moría en el horizonte con un cielo rojizo como aquel campo de batalla. Lord Quill sacaba su Claymore del último Sureño vivo, jadeando pesadamente viendo alrededor. Habían perdido a pocos, pero de todas maneras sus muertes eran dolorosas. Sus ojos buscaron ansiosos hacia el norte, corriendo al ver aparecer dos jinetes a paso tranquilo, llamando a Lobos de Hierro para escoltar y proteger al Príncipe Heredero cuya fortaleza todavía poseía suficiente energía.

-¡Aldair! –Pete le miró preocupado- Hay que atender esas heridas.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? –preguntó el Príncipe Heredero.

-… el joven Petya vino a avisarme.

-¿Petya? –Aldair frunció su ceño- ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Fue con tu hermano, a Whoberi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo llegó Anthony a Whoberi?

Lord Quill desconocía que el menor de los príncipes había sido enviado a Zartulian, cosa que su hermano mayor le aclaró, respirando agitado como confundido.

-Anthony… Pete, por favor, ve con él.

-Protegeré a tu hermano, tienes mi palabra. Rhodey, llévatelo ya.

-Alteza.

-¡LOBOS DE HIERRO! –llamó a gritos Pete- ¡AÚN NO DESCANSEN! ¡EL CLAN WHOBERI NOS NECESITA! ¡EL PRÍNCIPE ANTHONY NOS NECESITA! ¡AQUELLOS QUE PUEDEN SEGUIR PELEANDO TOMEN SUS CABALLOS!

-¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS! ¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS!

 


	16. Catorce. Dioses entre mortales

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Catorce. Dioses entre mortales.**

_Is this a kind of magic,_  
 _(It's a kind of magic)_  
 _There can be only one,_  
 _This rage that lasts a thousand years_  
 _Will soon be done,_  
  
_This flame that burns inside of me,_  
 _I'm hearing secret harmonies_  
  
_It's a kind of magic,_

                A kind of magic, Queen.

 

El grupo de caballeros corría atropelladamente por la ribera, salpicando agua con sus botas reforzadas con hojas metálicas llenas ya de lodo y sangre propia que manchaba las aguas que iban oscureciéndose por el atardecer rojizo en el cielo mientras buscaban apresurados las barcas en las que habían llegado para salvar sus vidas. Algunos dejaron caer armas que no recuperaron, siendo sus escudos con la Estrella de Cinco Puntas en su centro lo único que no soltaron, retirándose entre empujones y maldiciones de la playa manchada de sangre, caballos muertos como de un número considerable de los suyos, abatidos por aquella Claymore imparable que pertenecía al Príncipe Stark, escuchándole acercarse gracias a los relinchos de su feroz caballo. Las barcas ya entraban mar adentro cuando Anthony llegó a la orilla, meciendo su mandoble en el aire con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver huir cual cobardes a esos Sureños que habían osado pisar sus tierras.

Se quedó ahí, vigilante hasta que las barcas se perdieron con las miradas asustadas de los caballeros que habían acompañado la intrusión de los Cuatro Grandes. Usando la sorpresa como táctica inicial, habían conseguido avanzar buen tramo dentro del territorio del Clan Whoberi hasta que enfrentaron a éstos, probando su ferocidad y el comando de Lady Gamora quien fue la primera en hacerles frente. Más tarde se le unió el joven Stark, dividiendo las fuerzas del Sur con su aparición y el filo mortal de su Extremis danzando en el aire, derribando cuanto enemigo se le enfrentara con su frisón La Marca dando de coces y derribando con su propio cuerpo caballeros bien armados sin vacilar. Los Cuatro Grandes se habían dividido, lo mismo que los Lobos de Hierro quienes le impidieron el paso. Lobos y cuervos vinieron a ayudarles en la batalla, empujando aquella Legión de los Cielos de vuelta hacia la playa donde habían arribado.

Ya oscurecía cuando Anthony fue tras el grupo que Sir Vol Destagg y Sir Hogun Alfaim lideraban, tratando de ir hacia la parte oriental de la ribera con el fin de escabullirse tierra adentro, pero los caballeros que les acompañaban no pudieron contra su Claymore que rompió más de un escudo con la misma facilidad que un cuchillo de carne cortaba mantequilla. Atemorizados, perdieron su formación y su poder de ataque, corriendo de vuelta a sus barcas. Pero aún le quedaban aquellos dos caballeros que pronto aparecieron en sus corceles, bastante furiosos por haberles arrebatado la voluntad de sus hombres. Eran mayores y con más experiencia que él en el uso de su escudo y sus armas pero el Príncipe Stark estaba en sus tierras con la bendición del Gran Lobo Gris como protección contra sus artimañas. No hubo temor en su corazón cuando La Marca salió despedido hacia los dos caballeros, preparándose para el doble embate.

El castaño sonrió ante sus expresiones de sorpresa cuando su frisón, bien adiestrado, se dejó caer de lado sin previo aviso, resbalando sobre la arena húmeda que sirvió para su propósito. La mano de Anthony hizo un arco en el aire, rebanando las patas de ambos caballos cuyo dolor les hizo encabritarse, tirando a sus jinetes de sus monturas. Sir Hogun fue el más rápido en levantarse para impedir que su caballo le cayera encima, debiendo correr lejos de las fuertes patas traseras de La Marca lanzadas en su contra. Sir Vol tomó su hacha, lanzando su escudo en contra del príncipe quien rodó por el suelo, evadiéndola antes de ir a su encuentro. El hacha de aquel caballero de barbas largas con trenzas pelirrojas se movía velozmente, impidiendo que le tocara con su Extremis pero buscando encajarse en su armadura. Un relincho se escuchó, por el golpe de Sir Hogun usando el escudo de su amigo contra el frisón que le impedía el paso.

-¡HEY!

El caballero del Sur con cabellos oscuros aulló de dolor cuando una fina y pequeña daga sin mango se clavó en su palma que sostenía su escudo. Al no tener soporte con qué sacarla era como un clavo que le sujetó dolorosamente contra el reverso del escudo. Sir Hogun se volvió con rencor hacia el descarado que se había atrevido a hacerle tal cosa, viendo a un muchacho llegar sobre un frisón del cual desmontó de un salto con una espada corta lista y una mano llena de más dagas finas. En su cinturón traía un látigo largo pero de tira fina. Por sus rasgos, el Sureño le reconoció como alguien del Archipiélago más que del Norte, escupiendo en la arena como ofensa, cargando contra él. Tanto Anthony como Petya se concentraron en sus propias peleas hasta que al fin el joven Stark llegó con el chico, pegando su espalda con la otra, siendo rodeados por ambos caballeros que tenían de vuelta sus escudos respectivos y sus armas preparándose para otro embate.

-Tu primera pelea por el Norte.

-La primera de muchas, Alteza.

Ambos sonrieron, el príncipe hizo una seña a Petya quien asintió, volviéndose a Sir Hogun con quien intercambió golpes de espada antes de terminar con su espada corta deshecha por el golpe de su escudo. El adolescente sacó sus dagas con una puntería certera que abrieron las hojas metálicas de la armadura de su contrincante, encontrando carne donde enterrarse. Extremis danzó en el aire, atrayendo la atención de Sir Vol con su escudo que trató de hacerle añicos la muñeca del castaño, estirando su brazo de tal manera que Anthony pudo alcanzar la mano que sostenía aquel escudo, cortando con su mandoble los agarres, enviando con una patada en giro esa arma hacia el chico, quien saltó realmente cual araña lejos de Sir Hogun, tomando aprisa su látigo que buscó el escudo, formando una repentina honda al tiempo que su rival le lanzaba su escudo. Petya le correspondió, enviando el de Sir Vol tirando de su látigo con todas sus fuerzas para lograr el efecto deseado.

Si los escudos eran irrompibles ante las Claymore del Norte, entonces eran sus propios enemigos. Así le había dicho Brux Bann al Príncipe Stark durante su estancia en la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo. Cosa que no olvidó, contemplando con satisfacción como dos escudos chocaban con fuerza, rompiéndose con varios pedazos que salieron despedidos a todas partes. Anthony se agachó a tiempo, igual que Petya. Uno de las astillas atravesó el hombro de Sir Hogun, tumbándole sobre la arena con un quejido de dolor por la clavícula rota. Sir Vol Destagg rugió, mirando al chico con odio, tomando su hacha para correr hacia él dispuesto a rebanarle la cabeza. El joven Stark salió a su encuentro, corriendo a toda prisa antes de que el caballero tocara a Petya quien gateó desesperado lejos del furioso pelirrojo, buscando su látigo como única protección pero cerrando sus ojos cuando el hacha se elevó en el cielo, era demasiado rápido y ya no tenía un arma con filo con qué defenderse. Anthony estaba muy lejos, así que el adolescente oró porque el Gran Lobo Gris le recibiera.

-¡NO!

Extremis fue lanzada en giros, brillando con la última luz del atardecer. Su hoja chocó contra la protección metálica del cuello de Sir Vol Destagg, partiéndola en dos antes de continuar con su piel, sus huesos, hasta rebanarle por completo la cabeza que salió volando por los aires con la expresión de rabia del caballero en el rostro, cortando de paso el brazo agresor que sostenía el hacha. El resto del cuerpo cayó delante de Petya quien se levantó al acto cuando sangre le salpicó la cara, quitándosela con asco. Sir Hogun gritó airado al ver caer muerto a su amigo, tomando su espada con qué apoyarse y correr hacia el Lobo de Hierro, olvidando a cierto frisón echado en la playa que vio su oportunidad, poniéndose en sus cuatro patas de un salto, cabalgando hacia el caballero a quien alcanzó en un santiamén, alzando sus patas delanteras que cayeron directo sobre el cráneo del Sureño, haciéndolo trizas sobre la arena. La Marca no había podido salvar a su jinete en el Archipiélago Este, no hacerlo en las propias tierras del Norte era toda una ofensa para el frisón, que relinchó sacudiendo su cuello.

-Ganamos –jadeó Anthony, con ojos atónitos, sonriendo a su caballo y luego a Petya, quitándose su casco para sentir el fresco.

-Ganamos, mi señor. ¡Jamás nos rendiremos!

-Hay que buscar tu frisón. La batalla todavía sigue cercana a los Páramos de los Ancestros, debemos ir con Lady Gamora. Ve a llamar a tu caballo, tengo una idea. Necesito recoger los trozos de los escudos.

-¡Regreso enseguida, Alteza!

Petya se fue corriendo a toda prisa, silbando al frisón perdido entre la niebla que ya avanzaba por la ribera debido a la noche avanzando en el firmamento. Anthony se volvió hacia la playa, mirando los dos cuerpos en un charco de sangre que bajaba al mar. Negó un par de veces, caminando hacia donde los restos de los escudos, astillas filosas y peligrosas que iban a ayudarle en contra de los otros dos caballeros aunque se preguntaba si acaso Lady Gamora no los habría ya derrotado. La Marca relinchó nerviosa, advirtiendo al príncipe quien jadeó al verle caer como si algo le hubiera fulminado.

-¡No, La Marca!

Tiró los trozos de escudo con un respingo para ir hacia su frisón, entonces sintió un aguijonazo, un piquete muy fino pero doloroso en su nuca, deteniéndole. El castaño se llevó una mano ahí, tirando de un pequeño dardo negro y rojo que vio doble, parpadeando cada vez más lento. Su frisón se quejó una vez más, pero lo escuchó ya muy lejano como si estuviera en otra parte más allá de la playa que comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Su Claymore cayó de su mano como su casco, ambos rebotando en la arena al tiempo que el Príncipe Stark caía de rodillas, sintiendo que le costaba más y más trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos. Le pareció ver que una barca más simple como oscura se acercaba a la arena con olas tranquilas, levantando su vista al cielo con tímidas estrellas titilando en un manto oscuro a punto de pronunciar un nombre cuando cayó de bruces, al fin inconsciente. Unas botas negras se detuvieron frente a su rostro, su dueño le examinó con manos en las caderas, satisfecho de su trabajo, guardando su pajilla con sus dardos.

-Puedo equivocarme una vez, pero no dos, lobito del demonio.

Una máscara sin boca, de color rojo y negro se inclinó sobre Anthony cuando fue girado para quedar boca arriba. El Asesino sin Rostro puso un par de dedos sobre su cuello, sintiendo su pulso lento pero firme, girándose hacia los dos cuerpos destajados, lanzando un discreto silbido de admiración antes de volverse hacia su presa, cuya mejilla picó.

-Sí que eres un peligro, me alegro de haber usado este truco. No te preocupes, tu pony no morirá pero tenía que dormirlo también, mira que es agresivo como tú. Vámonos, principito, te espera una hermosa residencia en el Sur.

Aquel mercenario se echó al castaño sobre un hombro, llevándoselo así hacia su barca que empujó antes de saltar dentro, tomando un remo con que despegarse de la playa, perdiéndose en la neblina y la oscuridad. Pasaría un tiempo significativo antes de que Lord Quill apareciera por la ribera, con varios de los Lobos de Hierro de los Whoberi escoltándole, llamando a gritos a su príncipe igual que el joven Petya. Quill bajó de su frisón al ver a los dos caballeros muertos entre la neblina cada vez más densa, con los rastros de la batalla alrededor mientras que Petya jadeó al ver a La Marca tumbado cerca de las olas que ya le tocaban el cuerpo, descubriendo además el casco y la Claymore de Anthony, abandonadas sobre la arena que mostraba unas huellas extrañas que venían del mar y regresaban a él, más profundas en su retorno. Lord Quill gritó con todas sus fuerzas, entrando al agua que pateó furioso con los guerreros mirando alrededor, entendiendo que sucedía. Se habían llevado al hijo más pequeño de la Reina del Norte.

-¿Escuchas eso, Groot? Son los lobitos peleando por la victoria.

Rack alzó por completo sus orejas, masticando un pedazo de raíz entre sus dientes, caminando tranquilamente por la orilla del río que se alimentaba del lago cercano a la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo, acompañado de su viejo amigo Groot quien solamente negó, frunciendo apenas su ceño con piel de árbol, avanzando a paso lento por entre las rocas y el musgo, deteniéndose al ver algo a lo lejos. Siendo ya de noche no era posible decir de qué se trataba, pero aquel Señor del Bosque podía decir que no pertenecía a sus preciosos árboles. Dando un suave toque a la cabeza peluda de Rack, caminó a zancadas hacia donde le señaló con curiosidad y preocupación mientras que su pequeño compañero solamente bufó, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de alzar las manos al cielo, rodando sus ojos pero siguiéndole de todas maneras.

-¿Qué más puede ser, por Gaia bendita? Seguro que es un animalito muerto por la edad o un tronco atorado entre las rocas… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!

El peludo saltó a un hombro de Groot cuando estuvieron frente a lo que les había llamado la atención. Era un cuerpo, el cuerpo de un hombre en muy grave estado. Aparentemente había sido arrastrado por la corriente del río, estaba cubierto de hojas, lodo y sangre. Tenía huesos al descubierto como heridas profundas que se habían agravado por el tirón de las aguas. Groot levantó una mano cuyos largos dedos extendió, formando una pequeña flama que les permitiera ver mejor al hombre herido, notando los pedazos de ropas que le cubrían como hojas de una armadura de bordes de oro y plata con sus cabellos rubios revueltos con hojas y algunas ramitas enredadas, manchadas de sangre. Rack bajó de un salto, acercándose cautelosamente con el fin de olfatearle y luego tirar apenas de ese fornido hombre para dejarle boca arriba.

-¡GAIA! ¡MÁTALO GROOT! ¡MÁTALO! ¡ES UN IMPOSTOR! ¡UN HIJO DE LA ESTRELLA DE CINCO PUNTAS! ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAHHakjfdfmmhhpff….!

Groot le calló, cubriendo su hocico con una mano, doblándose en arco sobre aquel Sureño que examinó con cuidado y preocupación. Su mano libre dejó bailando en el aire su lámpara mágica, tocando las heridas más graves del rubio, mirando sus dedos de raíces manchados de sangre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, no! Conozco esa mirada, Groot y mi respuesta es no. ¡NO! ¡No vamos a salvar la vida de este Impostor hijo de...!

Un gemido del alto Señor del Bosque le calló de nuevo, Rack tiró de sus bigotes.

-¡Noooo! Groot, es nuestro enemigo.

_No nos ha hecho nada._

-¿No? ¿Hola? ¿Estoy hablando con el más anciano de los dos Señores del Bosque que aún sobreviven?

_Dime algo que te haya hecho este hombre y recibirás justicia._

-¿Sabes algo? Haz lo que quieras, siempre me ignoras, ya debería estar acostumbrado a tus maneras. Que no es nuestro enemigo, seguro, todavía me arde el trasero de ese fuego pero a ti como te sale corteza nueva cada día ya se te olvidó que…

_Rack…_

-¡YAAA! Debí de haberme quedado con Loki, pero no, tengo que estar detrás de ti porque si no haces tonterías. ¡Como ésta! Mira que salvar a un Impostor en estos días tan oscuros pero de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero cuando esa bestia despierte y te haga leña para su hoguera ni me preguntes.

_Tienes un gran corazón que me alegra convencer._

-¡No me has convencido! Puf, mi vida se ha convertido en un calvario con un árbol parlante al que se le escapó la lógica y un pedazo de hielo malhumorado. Debí de haberme convertido en polvo de estrellas, así no tendría que ir a buscar raíces curativas para alguien que no lo merece, ni tampoco estar escogiendo frutos que pueda masticar. ¡No, no me has convencido, Groot! ¡Y solo por eso te toca ir a cuidar los árboles del lado este!

Rack se perdió entre los árboles con la noche reinando por completo en el firmamento. Groot sonrió bondadoso, volviendo su rostro hacia el rubio herido, extendiendo sus manos que le envolvieron como lo hiciera con la Reina Malle, sacándole del agua para tenderlo en el hueco de un árbol al que le pidió no dejara que su permiso para atenderle ahí, formando un capullo alrededor de todo su maltrecho cuerpo. La verdad era que no estaba seguro si podría salvarlo, porque estaba muy mal herido, tenía cortes que reconocía de una Claymore, así que antes de haber caído en aquel río ya había sido mortalmente atacado por algún Lobo de Hierro. Al tocar su piel que descubrió de la armadura, sintió el rastro de la magia del mandoble que le agredió, reconociendo a su dueño. Aldair Stark. El Señor del Bosque suspiró, acomodando esos mechones rubios tan enredados como sucios, trayendo agua con que comenzar a limpiar al afiebrado Sureño. Ya había terminado con sus cuidados, esperando por Rack cuando apareció una parvada de cuervos.

-Groot, ¿qué… qué haces?

Éste extendió un brazo hacia el capullo que envolvía al caballero en cuestión, cuyo rostro apenas era visible, jadeando apenas, entre la vida y la muerte. Loki extendió sus brazos, iluminando aquel espacio con llamas verdes. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, conteniendo el aliento con una mirada airada, confundida, hacia el Señor del Bosque quien le sonrió, alcanzando su rostro que acarició con sus dedos, murmurando como un canto apenas imperceptible.

-¿Por qué haría yo eso? –casi gritó al preguntar.

Groot le miró fijamente, sus ojos llenos de bondad clavados en los verdes del hechicero quien juntó sus cejas, mirando al rubio y luego a su hermano varias veces.

-No. Que muera, su vida apenas si es una ofrenda de disculpa para nosotros.

_No puedes apagar con fuego un incendio, ni detener con agua una inundación. ¿Cuánto rencor más helará tu corazón?_

-El Sur…

_Y el Norte, la tierra es la misma, también su dolor._

-No, no se compara en lo absoluto. No puedes tú decir…

_Lo has visto en Anthony, sabes que es cierto._

-Groot, no me pidas esto.

_Vi morir a mi familia, vi morir a mis hijos. Lo mismo que tú. ¿Cuánto más quieres perder hasta comprender lo que somos?_

Loki respiró hondo, sin poder despegar su vista del Señor del Bosque. -¿Qué ganas salvando a este Impostor?

Groot le sonrió. _A ti._

Unos furiosos ojos verdes se posaron en el moribundo, deseándole que se muriera de una buena vez, sintiendo una mano acariciar sus cabellos que disiparon tan amargo sentimiento. El hechicero cerró sus ojos, respirando hondo una vez más con sus manos encrespándose unos momentos, relajándose después al tiempo que caminaba frente al rubio, sentándose de rodillas de mala. Impuso sus manos sobre el capullo, un resplandor verde descendió de sus manos extendidas, serpenteando por todo el cuerpo malherido al colarse por entre las raíces que le cubrían, sanando los huesos, músculos y nervios dañados severamente. Groot sonrió ampliamente, mirando a Loki con una sonrisa ensoñadora, permitiendo que terminara de obrar su magia.

-Bien, ahí lo tienes, es lo único que haré –bufó el hechicero, poniéndose de pie y echándose un lado de su capa sobre el hombro contrario- Pero te traicionará, lo llevan en la sangre.

_Gracias._

-No te encariñes tanto, Groot. Te abandonará una vez que te haya destrozado.

_Tienes el don de la clarividencia, no de las decisiones._

Loki entrecerró sus ojos, dispuesto a marcharse. -¿Esto significa que no estás conmigo?

Groot se irguió, ladeando su rostro con una de sus manos posándose sobre el pecho del ojiverde con suavidad.

_Siempre estaré contigo, aunque eso me cueste la vida._

-Hm. Tengo que ir a buscar a Rack, seguro volvió a quedarse dormido.

El Señor del Bosque sonrió, dejándole marcharse en forma de lobo para traer de vuelta al pequeño y gruñón peludo, quien efectivamente se había quedado dormido entre murmullos en contra de invasores moribundos. Groot permaneció al lado del Sureño hasta que amaneció, notando una mejoría en él gracias a la magia del Hijo del Hielo, tan poderosa como antigua por haber heredado las habilidades de sus hermanos caídos, siendo el único poseedor de tan apabullantes obsequios de los Maestros de Gaia y el Gran Lobo Gris. Puesto que las heridas no tenían magia negra como en el caso de la Reina del Norte, aquel hombre estaba mejor para cuando el amanecer tocaba de lleno aquel punto en el Bosque Sagrado, iluminando su rostro que recuperaba color. El calor de los rayos de un sol de verano trajo la consciencia a Dzor Odinson, el cual parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y la cabeza dándole vueltas. No reconoció donde se encontraba, eran árboles muy gruesos, altísimos de ramas entrelazadas como sus raíces que se enredaban a lo largo de un suelo lleno de pasto corto, musgo con rocas sobresaliendo del suelo, rodeadas de arbustos o enredaderas que subían por las cortezas oscuras.

De lo primero que se percató era que estaba dentro de un capullo de gruesas raíces cuyas hojas estaban pegadas a sus heridas que resintió apenas, todavía débil como para hacer más que tratar de zafarse un poco de aquel amasijo, sin embargo cálido, casi enterrado en el hueco de un árbol cuya sombra fresca le cubría. Vio sobre una de las anchas raíces una hoja enorme sobre la que descansaban frutas apetitosas para su cuerpo que no había probado alimento desde hacía quien sabe cuántos días. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que se había estrellado contra aquel enorme árbol con lo quedaba de su caballo. Lo último que recordaba era una caída brutal contra ramas y luego la vista de un río cuyo contacto frío le llevó al fin a la inconsciencia. El Señor del Martillo consiguió apenas ponerse de pie entre quejidos, alzando un brazo para tomar aquellas viandas que probó primero con recelo pero luego con voracidad al encontrarlas sumamente deliciosas.

Se dijo que debía hallarse en lo profundo del Bosque Sagrado del Reino Norte, por lo que había escuchado de las anécdotas del Rey Steven era un sitio que podía significar su muerte al no tener rutas ni caminos marcados. No sabía por qué estaba envuelto en aquellas raíces ni por qué había esa comida a su lado sin que las manos que la hubiera puesto ahí estuvieran presentes. Dzor suspiró tocándose las heridas que estaban sanando sin remedios ni vendajes, solamente raíces y hojas pegadas a su piel. Tenía un aspecto espantoso en general. Se decidió por tomar otra siesta porque sus energías no daban para mucho más que planear como salir de ahí y volver a su hogar sin que algún Lobo de Hierro le matara en el camino. El Gran Duque recostó contra el árbol su cabeza, lentamente sus párpados cayeron con otro suspiro, dejándose llevar por los sonidos tranquilos, pacíficos del bosque. Casi se quedaba dormido cuando escuchó el rumor de unas alas, abriendo con trabajo sus ojos que terminaron por completo abiertos cuando una lanza de hielo amenazó su cuello.

-¿Dónde está el Príncipe Anthony? –siseó una voz con acento extraño pero melodioso.

Frente a él estaba una criatura que solamente pudo atinar a reconocer como el famoso demonio de ojos verdes que su rey le describiera. Esos cabellos negros como la noche, su capa de plumas y hojas como su faldón, esa piel pálida con marcas azules contrastando con esos ojos penetrantes como hipnóticos que prometieron su muerte expedita.

-¡¿Dónde?!

La punta de la lanza se pegó a su cuello, sangrándole apenas. Dzor alzó sus cejas.

-No lo sé –respondió con honestidad.

-¡Mientes!

-Jamás en mi vida lo he hecho, no comenzaré ahora.

Loki rugió, acercándose al Sureño con su mano libre mostrando unas garras azules como su lanza que hizo un corte sobre el cuello del caballero que permaneció impasible a pesar de su amenaza.

-¿No temes a la muerte, Impostor? ¿Tanto ansías partir de este mundo?

-Aprecio la vida y la he experimentado tal como he querido, por eso no temo a la muerte, porque no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué tal tratar de asesinar a Aldair Stark?

-Él era quien trataba de asesinarme, yo solo me defendí.

-Impostor, solo tienes mentiras sobre mentiras.

-Si vas a asesinarme, adelante, no gastes tus palabras en un cadáver, pero no me difames diciendo que hablo con mentiras porque entonces quien está promoviendo engaños eres tú.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!

-No sé dónde está el Príncipe Anthony, no traté de asesinar al Príncipe Heredero. Obedecí la orden de entrar por La Garra y hacer una distracción para que mis Cuatro Grandes pudieran aventurarse por las tierras del Clan Whoberi con la finalidad de atraer la atención de los Lobos de Hierro hacia el lado oriente de sus tierras, por donde el verdadero enemigo está por atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

La lanza se retiró apenas, permitiendo más libertad para respirar al caballero quien no movió ni un solo músculo. El ojiverde le miró de arriba abajo, leyendo la verdad en su confesión.

-¿El Sur tratando de ayudar al Norte?

-Así lo desea mi rey.

-¿Por qué?

Dzor le miró fijamente, tomando aire con la idea de que podría ser su última vez.

-Porque antes de morir, desea tener la dicha de vivir unos momentos junto a quien le ha arrebatado el corazón.

No respingó ante la mano con garras que le sujetó con fuerza la mandíbula a punto de fracturársela al estrellarle contra el tronco que crujió tras su cabeza. Aun así, no dejó de mirar aquellos ojos verdes que le reflejaron, sereno ante la furia de aquella criatura peligrosa como impactante.

-Tu Impostor Rey se merece tal maldición por toda la sangre del Norte que ha derramado por sus caprichos egoístas. Si acaso deseas que no iguale la cantidad con tus blasfemos compatriotas, habrás de decirme dónde puede estar el Príncipe Anthony, habla ahora y te daré una muerte expedita.

-Curioso que me hayas salvado y ahora desees asesinarme –sonrió apenas el Gran Duque sin dejar de mirarle ahora de reojo por lo cerca que estaba el hechicero- Gracias por haberlo hecho, siempre aprecio vivencias sin igual, y heme aquí dentro del Bosque Sagrado donde viven los hijos del Gran Lobo Gris. Toma mi vida, dios del Norte, porque no puedo engañarte, no sé nada sobre el paradero del pequeño Stark, ni tampoco tengo idea de su posible ubicación.

La lanza se clavó de golpe, justo entre la axila del caballero y su torso. Dzor observó esto, siendo libre de aquella garra amenazadora. El ojiverde se paseó alrededor, frustrado al serle imposible rastrear al castaño, como si su esencia hubiera desaparecido de Gaia. En parte se debía a las heridas de los árboles que bordeaban las tierras del Clan Laang, envenenados con esa magia oscura, que sospechaba podía ser la misma que ahora retuviera al príncipe. Se detuvo sobre sus pasos al sentir la persistente mirada del Sureño sobre su persona, siseando al volverse hacia él.

-¿Qué tanto observas, Impostor?

-Soy Dzor Odinson, Gran Duque del Reino Sur y también llamado el Señor del Martillo. ¿Serías tan gentil de usar alguno de esos nombres mientras sigo vivo? Los gané con el sudor de mi frente, de manera honrada.

-Te he de nombrar como me plazca.

-Eres un dios caprichoso.

-¡Cuida tus maneras, Sureño! ¡Que no hablas a tu mozo de caballerizas!

Groot sonrió a lo lejos, oculto entre los árboles mirando aquella discusión que estaba tornándose tan irreverente como divertida. Rack, sobre su hombro, solamente rodó sus ojos masticando con fuerza una cáscara que luego escupió, mordiendo la pulpa de la fruta entre sus manos. Ambos Señores del Bosque se retiraron, dejando que Loki se encargara de aquel caballero del Sur cuya sorprendente franqueza y cierto humor era un golpe bajo a las creencias del Hijo del Hielo sobre las actitudes de los adoradores de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas. Tal vez el Norte y el Sur no eran tan diferentes como lo pensaban, tal vez eran más cercanos de lo que creían, y por ello algo más estaba tratando de separarlos hasta la muerte misma.

 


	17. Intermedio (Nombres y familias II)

 

El Reino Sur se divide en Provincias gobernadas por miembros de la Corte Real, teniendo como sede la Ciudad Capital donde se encuentra el Palacio Rojo con su famoso Trono de Oro que pertenece desde tiempos inmemoriables a la Familia Roggers.


	18. Quince. Lobos y Estrellas

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Quince. Lobos y Estrellas.**

 

_“Reina Malle, Centésimo Sexto Stark en el Trono Negro del Reino Norte._

 

_Yo, el Rey Steven Roggers del Reino Sur niego categóricamente el ataque al Clan Laang, porque tales desastres no son obra de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, más sin en cambio entiendo que eso haya provocado el enfrentamiento con el Halcón Mercenario no lejos de los Pantanos del Oeste por parte de los Navegantes Drax. Puedo ser tolerante a las consecuencias dado que fueron mis caballeros quienes pisaron las tierras de su reino. He perdido valiosas espadas que ya no defenderán a sus familias, Reina Malle, como Su Majestad ahora tiene ausente a un hijo. Esta guerra no tiene sentido, las batallas solamente están agotando nuestros buenos hombres y mujeres. ¿Puede acaso la soberana del Norte prestar oídos a soluciones menos violentas? ¿Sería capaz de volver sus ojos hacia el Este donde se levanta un brazo monstruoso en contra de nuestros reinos en conjunto? Hay más que puedo decir al respecto, pero las palabras dichas entre Claymore y escudos impenetrables se pierden igual que lágrimas en la lluvia._

_Tratamos de hablarlo en el concilio del Solsticio de Primavera con espantosos resultados, le he enviado misivas que no han tenido respuesta. Este es un ultimátum porque el tiempo apremia antes de que lo que más amamos termine hecho cenizas. Reina Malle Stark, ningún Lobo de Hierro ha de pisar mi reino, ninguno de los míos ha de sufrir perjurio alguno ni tampoco habrá represalias a escondidas. Habremos de dialogar en La Garra en el día y hora que Su Majestad elija, ambos regentes del Norte y del Sur. De no hacerlo, no solamente la guerra se agravará, el Príncipe Anthony no volverá a casa. Puedo dar mi palabra a cerca de su bienestar, pero no de su retorno si esta última carta mía no obtiene contestación. La decisión está en sus manos, Reina Malle._

_Steven Roggers, Rey en el Trono de Oro del Reino Sur.”_

 

Jarvis bajó la carta, con ambas manos sobre su regazo, sentando en una de las gruesas raíces del Árbol Padre en el jardín principal de la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo, mirando con tranquilidad a Malle Stark. La reina estaba con el rostro escondido tras sus manos, brazos apoyados en sus codos sobre sus rodillas, frente al Maestre sin moverse, evidentemente consternada, airada como adolorida. El Príncipe Heredero había regresado de su enfrentamiento contra el Gran Duque del Sur con heridas severas –pero no mortales- y la noticia de la desaparición del menor de los Stark se esparcía, teniendo ahora la certeza de quien había obrado tal infamia. Hojas del árbol caían suavemente, igual que sus flores verde claro pues el verano estaba terminando e iniciaba el otoño, acompañadas de un viento más frío pues el invierno estaba aproximándose sin que la guerra encontrara su fin.

-¿Qué hice mal, Jarvis?

-Su Majestad…

Malle descubrió su rostro pero sin cambiar su postura. –Me han arrebatado un hijo y otro está en cama recuperándose de una horrible batalla. Y ahora debo contener mi dolor o puedo quedarme sin la tierra que me vio nacer.

-No es necesaria tal cosa, milady, simplemente hay que detenerse un momento y permitir que el viento nos diga en qué dirección está soplando.

La reina suspiró hondo, irguiéndose para recargarse contra el tronco del árbol, subiendo una pierna sobre la raíz en la que se hallaba sentada, levantando su vista hacia las ramas dirigiéndose al cielo de aquel Árbol Padre que tantas veces trepó y cayó entre risas, donde hizo sus votos de matrimonio, la ceremonia de presentación de sus hijos.

-Yo no quería el trono, Jarvis. Gaia sabe que no era así, tenía la certeza de que sería solamente el heraldo de mi hermana mayor, cabalgando de norte a sur, de este a oeste con el banderín de los Stark con orgullo, protegiendo a mi tierra, mi familia con mi Aurora. Me forjaría una historia de leyenda como la antigua guerrera Romanova, o haría travesías como el anciano Nesz… aventuras por doquier para una mocosa desaliñada como lo era.

-Por eso el Gran Lobo Gris le dio el Trono Negro, Majestad. Quien no anhela el poder es quien puede controlarlo.

-Le prometí a Haruld cuidar de ellos, no permitir que algo malo les sucediera.

-Reina Malle, no le has fallado. Los príncipes son Lobos de Hierro con sus propias decisiones, a veces buenas, otras no tanto. Pero mi señora no debe permitir que el pensamiento de la derrota inunde su amor de madre, es solamente un engaño.

-Sé que si Anthony no me hubiera desobedecido, la batalla entre Whoberi y los Cuatro Grandes hubiera encrudecido a un nivel que ahora estaríamos todavía peleando, incluyéndome. Y es posible que Aldair estuviera bien muerto.

El Maestre Jarvis sonrió, poniéndose de pie para ir a sentarse al lado de la reina quien le dio espacio, jugando con una hoja que cayó entre ellos.

-Su Majestad –comenzó aquél- Si bien la pelea entre el Príncipe Heredero y el Gran Duque fue desgarradora, no dejo de apuntar al hecho de que las heridas de Aldair aunque propias de una contienda de tal magnitud, ninguna de ellas es mortal. El Señor del Martillo jamás le tocó punto vital alguno ni tampoco le rompió algún hueso. Por otra parte, el ataque a Whoberi sirvió para poner en alerta toda la costa este y tenemos como resultado el aviso de Lord Hogan sobre el grueso de navíos marrones haciendo formaciones a lo largo del Archipiélago Este en espera a una orden de ataque, su número es preocupante, igual que sus razones para tratar de arrasar con todos nosotros.

-¿Crees en las palabras del Rey del Sur?

-Confío en el Príncipe Anthony, milady.

-Está atontado con ese Sureño.

-Posiblemente –sonrió Jarvis enrollando el papel en sus manos- Más su madre, la Reina del Norte, le ha educado lo suficiente como para no perder la cabeza por un arrebato de pasión.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo aceptar que mi hijo esté ahora en aquellas tierras de Impostores, a riesgo de…

-Anthony no lo hará –le cortó el Maestre- Su Majestad sabe en su corazón que no lo hará.

Malle miró hacia lo alto del Árbol Padre unos segundos, levantándose después con la hoja en una mano que bailoteó entre sus dedos, paseándose en círculos bajo la mirada de Jarvis quien esperó paciente hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-El Sur adora a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, no tienen en sus creencias el uso de la magia oscura, o de alguna otra. Usarla en una guerra podría considerarse una herejía a su fe. Ellos no atacaron al Clan Laang ni tampoco lo hizo el Halcón Mercenario, tan fiel al Rey del Sur. Aquello tuvo otra intención diferente al invocarnos a la pelea, su mirada está en algo más –la reina se detuvo mirando de nuevo al árbol y luego al Maestre- Jarvis, ¿recuerdas cuando mi padre recibió la visita de aquellos mercaderes del Este?

-¿Habla Su Majestad de los vendedores de telares?

-Sí, ésos mismos. Mi padre me castigó por insistir en que no tenían manos de tejedores, porque estaba arruinando la elección de Sens quien deseaba unas telas.

-Parece que la reina tiene excelente memoria –rió Jarvis.

-Ellos tenían un tatuaje entre la muñeca y el codo, lo recuerdo más no la figura en sí. ¿Tú la recuerdas?

-Tengo una vaga idea, mi señora. ¿Quiere que lo averigüe?

-Hablabas con razón, Maestre Jarvis, hay que permanecer quietos y en silencio para saber la dirección en que sopla el viento. Que todos los Clanes estén alertas pero sin avanzar, el Sur nos ha arrebatado un príncipe, un mal movimiento nuestro y su vida se habrá extinguido, así hazlo saber. Steven Roggers no será el único que juegue a las trampas.

-Enseguida, Su Majestad.

 

 

_Castillo de los Leones Rampantes, Provincia Roggers, Reino Sur._

 

A diferencia del Norte, el otoño en el Sur era toda una gama colorida de árboles mudando hojas entre aquellos que eran siempre verdes, formando un mosaico de colores sobre los caminos y verdes pastos cuidados por esmerados jardineros que daban forma a las ramas, arbustos y todas sus creaciones artísticas florales, toda una competencia entre ellos por el diseño más estético, mejor cuidado con los perfumes correctos. El viento era fresco pero no tan frío, lo suficiente para estar a la intemperie sin problemas, disfrutando de la vista de un valle tranquilo, con colinas que nacían hacia el este y playas de arenas blancas en el oeste con un mar color turquesa. En el corazón de la Provincia Roggers se erigía el Castillo de los Leones Rampantes, una construcción de ladrillo y bloques café claro, abarcando toda la colina más sobresaliente y alta de la región, rodeada de amplios jardines, varios de ellos inundados por los riachuelos provenientes de los deltas de la costa.

Una de las cuatro grandes torres del castillo estaba conectada a varias cúpulas y desniveles con balcones cerrados con gruesa herrería dorada donde corrían enredaderas con rosales de pétalos rojos y amarillos. Dicha torre era famosa, se le conocía como la Torre Celeste porque había sido el hogar de una Roggers entregada en cuerpo y alma a la adoración de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas. Madre Superiora Penta Thyera Roggers, que desde niña mostró su inclinación por la Fe, haciendo muy joven una peregrinación hasta las islas de la Orden Escarlata para tomar sus hábitos hasta convertirse en Madre Superiora, volviendo a su hogar ya en edad avanzada por un cuerpo marchito que pedía los aires húmedos pero cálidos del occidente. Thyera había ordenado decorar toda la torre que pertenecía a sus aposentos privados con Estrellas de Cinco Puntas de todos los tamaños, variaciones y materiales. Paredes por dentro y fuera mostraban la obsesión de aquella conocida devota que siempre predicó la palabra de su fe, alegando que solamente la luz de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas devolvería la vista a Gaia.

Motivo por el cual, cuando murió, los Roggers siguientes jamás tocaron aquellas habitaciones tapizadas con tantas estrellas que los curiosos desde fuera podían admirar en los exteriores, llamándole desde entonces la Torre Celeste por la cantidad de luceros incrustados en toda la torre, sus paredes adjuntas como sus cúpulas y balcones. Con el paso del tiempo, muchas de esas estrellas se oxidaron o perdieron su color original, dando un aspecto todavía más sobrio y misterioso a toda aquella ala del castillo. Ibrahim Lerks, el lugarteniente de aquella construcción como las hectáreas alrededor miró la torre tan cerca de él al ir subiendo los escalones en zigzag que ascendían hacia la entrada lateral que daba hacia esos aposentos, llevando una bandeja con generosa comida hecha con los frutos de la temporada y los conocidos faisanes de la provincia, junto con un vino de uva traído nada menos que desde la capital del Sur donde se encontraba el Palacio Rojo.

El Castillo de los Leones Rampantes no tenía Roggers que le habitaran, los parientes lejanos de Ioseph Roggers, el antiguo rey, estaban dentro de la Corte Real, buscando ganar un título nobiliario que les permitiera gobernar una porción de la provincia. Ese difunto regente de carácter arrebatado como agrio había sido hijo único, como varios en la línea Roggers, así que su hijo, Steven, no tenía familiares directos a quienes dejar a cargo de la provincia. Ibrahim había sido tutor del nuevo y joven rey desde que había nacido en ese mismo sitio, convirtiéndose en uno de sus mejores confidentes como amigo leal, lo cual le ganó el nombramiento como lugarteniente de la Provincia Roggers como Senescal del castillo. Aquel hombre de cuerpo bajo y delgado con media calva y barba ceniza pero de mirada noble como sonrisa amigable, jamás habría creído que la Torre Celeste fuese a abrirse nunca, hasta que llegó su singular huésped que el Rey del Sur le confió encarecidamente.

Dos caballeros de la Legión de los Cielos le abrieron paso, cerrando las pesadas puertas de madera con tachonaduras de hierro negro con bandas reforzándolas. Lerks suspiró al ver más escaleras aunque más cómodas que las anteriores tan poco amigables para hombres de su edad. Llegó hasta el recibidor, dejando unos momentos la bandeja sobre una mesita de madera tallada siglos atrás, abriendo las singulares puertas de metal forjado con estrellas hechas con perlas como discretas ventanillas. Pasó y las cerró de vuelta. Estaba acostumbrándose a esos extraños ritos, le daban tiempo de aclarar su mente, preparándose para un nuevo embate con aquel hostil Lobo de Hierro cuyo cautiverio no estaba cayéndole en gracia. Sus primeros días habían sido un calvario para el pacífico lugarteniente quien se quedó sin una vajilla completa, varios banderines fueron mandados a remendar como pidió ciertos candados nuevos.

No era nada fácil mantener quieto a un Norteño. Menos si era el Príncipe Anthony Stark.

Parecía que estaban llegando a un punto de equilibrio, ahora ya le aceptaba los alimentos igual que una breve charla que no tocara puntos sensibles para el castaño. Esperaba que con el tiempo –el cual no sabía su duración- podría ayudarle a ganarse la confianza del hijo menor de la Reina del Norte. A Ibrahim no le agradaba en lo absoluto tener rencillas con nadie, no al menos sin un motivo válido en cuyo caso siempre buscaba enmendar el error si había provenido de su parte. Por eso era respetado como apreciado en la provincia. Llegó por fin al piso que correspondían a las habitaciones ahora pertenecientes a su cautivo, dejando sobre una mesita redonda la bandeja, tomando aire varias veces antes de levantar una mano y tocar con cierta fuerza sobre la puerta roja con estrellas doradas, acercándose otro poco para hablar.

-Alteza, su almuerzo. ¿Me permite pasar?

No obtuvo respuesta, no que la esperara, el silencio significaba que podía entrar a la guarida del lobo, literalmente hablando. Eran las habitaciones que pertenecieran a Thyera Roggers, suntuosas, con pocos pero altos ventanales de gruesos vidrios en vitrales con refuerzos de herrería dejando pasar luz multicolor pero menguada a los amplios cuartos de altos techos desde los cuales colgaban telares de terciopelo que tocaban al suelo por las esquinas. Cada espacio se dividía por puertas plegadizas que estaban recogidas en esos momentos, permitiendo a Ibrahim buscar con la mirada la figura adusta del Lobo de Hierro, tumbado sobre un diván con un pie sobre el piso alfombrado y otro doblado bajo una pierna. Tenía una mano cubriendo sus ojos y frente, la otra abrazando su pecho como si algo le doliera cosa que no era así. Aún estaban en la negociación de usar las elegantes ropas que el Rey había pedido para él, aferrándose solamente a usar un pantalón y camisa holgada, a veces descalzo. En esos momentos traía sus botas, toda una victoria para el anciano.

-Buenas tardes, Su Alteza, hoy tenemos faisán.

Anthony abrió sus ojos, apartando apenas su mano de su frente para ver al lugarteniente descubrir los platos que venían en la bandeja. Un exquisito aroma a carne con otros desconocidos olores, atacaron la nariz del príncipe, haciéndole fruncir su ceño pero sentándose sobre el diván con hombros caídos y mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Faisán?

-Ah, el príncipe debe no conocer lo que es un faisán porque es un animal local. Es una carne de ave muy saludable además de exquisita. Por favor, Alteza, le invito a probarla.

Tras un momento de duda, el castaño se levantó de mala gana, caminando a pasos largos hacia la mesa con sillas donde Ibrahim dejó la bandeja, muy cerca de discretas pilas de libros que esperaba leyera más adelante, cuando su humor hubiese mejorado.

-Por favor, milord –insistió con una sonrisa apretada, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda.

El joven Stark le miró unos segundos antes de tomar uno de los pinchos, clavándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria en uno de los trozos cortados con esmero de la carne blanca salpicada con una salsa y acompañada de viandas, quesos y pedazos de pan. Lo llevó a su boca, dándose el tiempo para degustarla bajo la mirada expectante del lugarteniente, encogiéndose de hombros luego, dejando el cubierto sobre el plato, dando media vuelta para volver hacia el diván donde retomó su posición original.

-Muy amable de tu parte, Preceptor Lerks. Gracias.

-Dejaré la bandeja para Su Alteza. Con permiso.

Ibrahim salió de ahí, repitiendo todas aquellas maniobras hasta llegar al recibidor donde se topó nada menos que con su soberano, lanzando un gemido de exclamación antes de hincar su rodilla al suelo con las llaves en mano que llevó a su pecho en el saludo honorífico, bajando su cabeza apenas.

-Su Majestad, la Estrella de Cinco Puntas te bendiga y acompañe en el camino.

-Ibrahim, ¿cómo está nuestro huésped? –sonrió Steven, ayudándole a ponerse de pie- Y sabes que no es necesario saludarme así que no eres un desconocido.

-Pero eres mi rey –respondió el anciano- Es un lobo fiero que rompe sus ataduras cuantas veces sean necesarias, pero ahora está tranquilo.

-¿Ha tomado ya sus alimentos?

-No, ciertamente. Pero lo hará, le atrajo el faisán.

-Tu amabilidad es la mejor técnica de reconciliación, ¿no es así?

-Por primera vez, Steven, tengo que aceptar no sin vanidad que hablas con verdad. Admiro ese fuego interno del Norte, tan indómito como perdurable. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? El Príncipe Anthony estará más calmado si estoy presente.

-No, tengo que hacerlo solo o jamás podré tranquilizarlo.

-De acuerdo –Ibrahim le tendió las llaves- Que Gaia deje caer sus bendiciones en ti.

El rubio asintió, tomando las llaves para subir hasta donde las habitaciones del príncipe, sin tocar a la puerta porque sabía que lo pondría de sobre aviso, prefiriendo abrir y cerrar las puertas en un movimiento seguro pero al mismo tiempo con el ruido suficiente para atraer la atención de Anthony, quien negó al escuchar aquellos sonidos, abriendo sus ojos para ver por entre sus dedos una figura que le hizo ponerse de pie en un salto, rugiendo cual lobo que era con los puños dispuestos a estamparlos contra el rostro del Rey del Sur, mismo que permaneció en su sitio al verle casi correr hacia él con su mirada bravía que correspondió con una templada.

-¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Las manos de Steven atraparon los puños que acometieron en su contra, sujetando luego las muñecas del castaño, girándole de tal suerte que terminó con su espalda contra la del rey con sus brazos cruzados pero bien sujetos, impidiéndole moverse más allá de sus violentos forcejeos. El rubio le pegó por completo a él, posando su mentón sobre un hombro del príncipe, esperando los largos minutos que le tomó que sus energías se agotaran de tanto revolverse entre sus brazos, maldiciendo como amenazándole de mil maneras distintas. Anthony terminó con sus cabellos sueltos completamente despeinados, mechones cubriendo parte de su rostro perlado de sudor, jadeando pesadamente con sus dientes apretados, tenso de pies a cabeza, mirándole de reojo con rencor.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERME LAS MANOS ENCIMA!

-No quiero que te lastimes.

-¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE ES LASTIMAR, IMPOSTOR DE PACOTILLA!

-Tienes ojeras, no has dormido como se debe.

-¡Permíteme aliviar mi pena tumbándote todos tus estúpidos dientes! ¡Y verás que duermo como recién nacido!

Steven sonrió. –Vamos, Anthony, deja de hacer esto.

-¡Suéltame, por una jodida vez!

-Los príncipes no dicen soeces.

Anthony entrecerró sus ojos, rugiendo de nuevo con un pie a punto de hacer una zancadilla al rubio, el cual ya había previsto su movimiento, desviando su pierna antes. El joven Stark volvió a forcejear, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre con mayor ahínco. Ninguna de sus estrategias funcionó, provocando solamente que ambos terminaran tumbados en el suelo al enredarse sus pies. Steven sobre el castaño quien maldijo y trató de quitárselo de encima sin resultado, quedando sin fuerzas en la tersa alfombra con su respiración agitada. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, sin que se escuchara nada más que los jadeos del príncipe en aquella habitación con los rayos oscurecidos del sol iluminándoles en un juego multicolor.

-¿Anthony?

-… ¿por qué…?

-¿Hum?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Hagamos un trato, te comportas de manera serena sin arrebatos ni intentos de pelea y responderé a tus preguntas.

-Lo que me has dicho ya ha sido suficiente.

-Anthony…

Éste clavó su frente contra la alfombra, apretando sus párpados. -¿Tengo otra opción?

-Por favor.

Dicho esto, el rey le soltó al ponerse de pie, ofreciendo una mano al castaño quien la observó como si fuese veneno por unos segundos antes de aceptarla de mala gana, queriendo soltarse en cuanto se levantó pero Steven la retuvo, usando la otra mano libre para cepillarle sus muy descompuestos cabellos largos. Anthony alejó por acto reflejo su cabeza, recibiendo una ceja arqueada como respuesta. Miró con rabia al rubio pero dejó que le arreglara desviando su mirada con labios apretados.

-Ya. Mucho mejor. ¿Ahora el almuerzo?

-No soy una maldita…

-Debes comer, nada tiene que ver.

Rodando sus ojos, el castaño se zafó de su agarre, acomodándose su camisa antes de ir a sentarse de golpe frente a la mesa, comenzando a comer con ademanes bruscos. Steven le observó desde su sitio con tranquilidad, suspirando luego antes de tomar asiento frente a él, llenando su copa con el vino que olfateó, asintiendo después.

-Le prometí a tu madre velar por ti.

Anthony dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa. –Sí que eres cínico.

-Termina de comer, anda. Hablaremos después.

-No me ordenes.

-Te lo pido por favor.

Fue poco tiempo lo que le llevó al joven Stark terminar sus alimentos, que de no ser por su enfado contra el presente rey que los hubiera disfrutado mejor. El rubio se levantó, caminando hasta la recámara de donde tomó las ropas que seguían esperando por ser usadas, llevándolas extendidas sobre sus brazos. Anthony le dedicó una mirada, comenzando a negar pero el otro negó con un gesto de su mano dándole a entender era parte de su trato. Castañeando sus dientes, el castaño aceptó a regañadientes, desviando de nuevo sus ojos a otra parte que no fuera la figura de Steven ayudándole a ponerse esas ropas ridículas, sintiendo la mirada aprobatoria del rey cuando terminó con él, sonriendo ampliamente cual niño con juguete nuevo.

-El rojo y el dorado te van.

-Si no comienzas a hablar voy a usar estas ropas como tu soga para ahorcarte.

-Has asombrado a Ibrahim con tu tenacidad –rió el soberano, tomando asiento en el diván- Vista en la quietud de estas habitaciones, por supuesto que es igual a una tormenta en el océano.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, el príncipe tomó el cuchillo de su carne para amenazar a un indiferente Steven, quien solamente levantó sus cejas, ladeando apenas su rostro.

-¿Anthony?

-Habla.

-El Norte ya sabe que estás aquí, de rehén. Completamente atados de manos a menos que deseen ver el retorno de su príncipe… sin vida.

-¡¿Qué…?!

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no haría tal cosa.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar lo que harías que mi paciencia hacia ti está extinta.

-Ese cuchillo no invita al diálogo, ¿serías tan amable de dejarlo en su sitio y venir a sentarte unos minutos conmigo? Prometo hacerlos valer.

El castaño se lo pensó varias veces, al final solo resopló casi aventando el cuchillo sobre la bandeja antes de ir a sentarse lo más lejos posible del rey en el diván, cruzándose de brazos con un pie tamborileando exasperado.

-Tranquilo.

-Habla.

-El lugar correcto a dónde deberías estar es en el Palacio Rojo, como Príncipe Stark del Norte, pero ahora mismo es un lugar del que no me fío.

-¿El rey temeroso de su propia corte?

-Y de otras personas cuyos rostros desconozco de momento. No te puedo arriesgar a un ataque o a una trampa que cobren tu vida.

-Pero me encierras aquí cual jodida bestia salvaje, entre estas paredes –Anthony señaló alrededor- Una estúpida estrella más y me vomito.

Steven rió mirando las paredes, recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Solía entrar aquí a hurtadillas, me gustaba ver este lugar en silencio, me sentía como si estuviera en el firmamento, entre las verdaderas estrellas. Preguntándome cómo serían, y si en ellas estarían mis ancestros. Huía de mis tutores sabiendo que nadie vendría a buscarme aquí.

-¿Steven Roggers corriendo lejos de su deber? –el joven Stark le miró de arriba abajo.

-Me había enterado de la maldición del Trono de Oro, estaba furioso porque no quería ser Rey del Sur si eso significaba morir tan pronto. Tenía la idea de escapar hacia el Archipiélago del Este y convertirme en un pirata que navegaría por toda Gaia hasta que muriera de viejo o por algún monstruo escondido en lo profundo de los océanos.

-¿Qué pasó con ese sueño?

-Se esfumó cuando mi padre murió –el rubio le miró- Y la corona cayó en mi pequeña cabeza con todos susurrando a mi alrededor que el Norte me había arrebatado a mi progenitor.

Anthony se quedó serio. –Yo también perdí a mi padre ese día… aunque ninguna maldición vino a mí.

-No quiero incitar a tu lástima ni tu compasión, es mi destino y solo yo puedo cambiarlo. Eso trato de hacer al tiempo que peleo con un enemigo sin rostro que intenta arrancarme una vez más lo más preciado que tengo en estos momentos –el rey sonrió con melancolía- Ioseph Roggers fue un pésimo soberano, tiránico, déspota, casi a punto de llevar a la ruina al reino por sus desmanes. Pero conmigo jamás fue así, el padre que yo recuerdo es un hombre que siempre me sonrió, que siempre me abrazaba y decía cuanto me amaba, lo orgulloso que estaba de mí a pesar de mis tiernos años. Uno que iba a enseñarme la danza secreta de los Leones Rampantes. Cierto que amo a mi madre, pero mi padre fue mi estrella más luminosa –Steven miró hacia un ventanal- Ahora lo eres tú, no sé por qué, cómo fue que tomaste tanto espacio en mi corazón. Tal es tu naturaleza rebelde, impredecible como el viento, furiosa como la tormenta, inquebrantable como la tierra misma. Eres algo que no comprendo y al mismo tiempo eso me fascina. Pero también me provoca miedo porque te irás cuando así te plazca, y quisiera retenerte, no dejarte ir…

-Steven…

Éste se levantó, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirando alrededor.

-Cuando estaba solo a escondidas en esta misma habitación, me di cuenta que puedes amar una estrella pero jamás será tuya. Están fuera de tu alcance, puede ser todo tu mundo y tu razón de ser, más no así a la inversa. Solo estás aquí para que nadie te arrebate la vida, Anthony, volverás a casa a seguir siendo un Lobo de Hierro. De lo demás no deberás preocuparte.

-Un momento –el castaño se levantó, alcanzando al rey, jalándole de un brazo para que le mirara- Agradezco tus palabras pero no pienses por mí, ¿quieres, Steven Roggers? Si vas a… -suspiró hondo alzando sus manos- Si vas a protegerme, resguardarme de mis enemigos, pues hazlo entonces, solo recuerda que soy un guerrero no una de tus niñas pálidas e inútiles de la corte. Si me trajiste aquí para detener la guerra y con ello truncar los planes de nuestro verdadero enemigo, excelente, ¡ten la maldita decencia de decírmelo! Tienes serios problemas haciéndote entender, Rey del Sur. Podemos comenzar por más sinceridad de tu parte. Y no soy una estrella. Soy un lobo.

Una risa quieta iluminó el rostro de Steven. -¿Puedo besarte ahora, Alteza?

-No.

 


	19. Dieciséis. La Rueda Gira

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Dieciséis. La Rueda Gira.**

_Oh, Fortuna,_  
 _como la luna cambiante,_  
 _siempre creciendo y decreciendo;_  
 _detestable vida primero oprimes_  
 _y luego alivias a tu antojo;_  
 _pobreza y poder_  
 _derrites como el hielo._  
  
_Destino monstruoso y vacío,_  
 _tu rueda da vueltas, perverso,_  
 _vano es el bienestar_  
 _y siempre se disuelve en nada,_  
 _sombrío y velado_  
 _me mortificas a mí también;_  
 _ahora por el juego_  
 _traigo mi espalda desnuda_  
 _para tu villanía._

                Oh, Fortuna. Ópera Carmina Burana.

 

 

-Deja de observarme, Impostor.

-Es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-No es posible que alguien despegue la vista de tu figura tan impactante, a eso le sumo el hecho de que si no te observo, puedo terminar bien muerto por un paso en falso en este bosque tan confuso.

Loki chasqueó su lengua, preguntándose por qué Groot le había dejado a cargo de ese blasfemo hombre que no conocía la dignidad. Un Sureño paseándose por el Bosque Sagrado, en dirección hacia los Páramos de los Ancestros donde esperaba que Gaia dejara caer sus maldiciones y algún lobo salvaje lo devorara antes de cruzar La Garra. No estaba dispuesto a usar su magia para llevarlo hasta ese lugar ni mucho menos dejarlo en el Sur, ese rubio no lo merecía. Con sus maneras tan desvergonzadas solamente le hacía hervir la sangre que no tenía, preguntándose por los designios del Gran Lobo Gris para sus sobrevivientes hijos al lado de semejante animal adorador de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

-Debiste haber muerto en esa caída.

-Las rocas del río se hicieron a un lado para no golpear mi cabeza –bromeó Dzor con una sonrisa.

El ojiverde se detuvo, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados. –Deja de burlarte.

-Solamente busco agradar al dios del Norte como recompensa por mis cuidados.

-¡Yo no te he cuidado!

-Estaría metros bajo tierra de no ser por ti, dios del Norte.

-No me… -un suspiro escapó del hechicero- Mi nombre es Loki.

-¿Tiene algún significado en particular?

-Sí, tu muerte.

La risa clara del Gran Duque se escuchó en aquel claro por donde andaban, negando apenas sin dejar de observar al Hijo del Hielo.

-Entonces soy doblemente bendecido, por estar en un sitio tan sagrado y poseer la singular dicha de que el nombre de un dios sea mi ruina.

-Bastardo.

-Tengo que replicar a eso –Dzor tomó asiento sobre un tronco lleno de musgo con lianas descansando sobre su corteza- Porque tengo las pruebas de que mi madre era mujer decente y honrada que se desposó en una boda magnífica con mi padre, un año después, nací yo, con nombre y apellido.

-¿Quieres perecer aquí mismo, no es cierto?

-Hay un acta donde consta mi nacimiento en el Palacio Blanco de los Odinson, en el mes de los relámpagos. Fue casi al anochecer, mi padre celebró abriendo sus mejores vinos que tenían un par de siglos añejándose en las cavas familiares.

-Seguro más de uno se ahogó esa noche.

-En vino, sí, pero sobrevivieron para el día siguiente en que me presentaron a todos los parientes como vasallos fieles, entre los cálidos brazos de mi madre con la sonrisa de orgullo de mi padre. Dicen que hubo filas de obsequios para mi pequeña persona, yo en verdad que eso no lo recuerdo.

-¿Te mofas de mí, Impostor?

-Fueron buenos regalos, sin duda, pero si hay uno que aún conservo es éste –Dzor levantó su brazo izquierdo que mostraba una muñequera de piel, delgada con bordados cuidadosos cuyo color había menguado, mostrando relámpagos danzarines sobre colinas color plata y oro- Mira que a pesar de mi caída, el arrastre del río y el poder de un dios del Norte no se ha apartado de mi lado.

Loki sonrió malicioso. Una neblina verde envolvió la muñeca del Sureño, viendo desaparecer aquella muñequera remendada de unas partes, que apareció en la mano en alto del hechicero, el cual sonrió victorioso al ver la expresión de asombro en el caballero.

-¿Decías?

Para su sorpresa, el Señor del Martillo le miró un par de segundos inquieto antes de sonreír de nuevo, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Quédatelo, es la mejor forma que tengo para pagar el favor que me has hecho, puesto que no hay nada en este mundo que pueda alabar a un dios del Norte.

-¿Y esta insignificancia lo hará?

-Lo hizo mi madre cuando comenzó a enfermar como promesa de su amor siempre protegiéndome cuando ella partiera al vientre de Gaia.

Aquello borró la sonrisa burlona del ojiverde, volviendo sus ojos a la muñequera, notando al fin el cariño en los tejidos sobre el cuero negro. Sin duda unas manos finas y maternales habían cosido aquel curioso paisaje antes de ponerlo en una muñeca todavía pequeña de un niño que vio a su madre caer en cama y sufrir las agonías de una enfermedad que nadie pudo combatir. Una mujer de cabellos rubios en bucles cuya hermosura la agonía marchitó pero no así su voluntad, bordando cada noche aquel obsequio el cual al fin colocó cuando tosía sangre por su boca, dando sus últimas bendiciones a su único hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiéndole que siempre fuese un hombre de bien, un caballero fiel a los buenos principios. Proteger al indefenso, ser honesto consigo mismo y con los demás, jamás abandonar al amigo, respetar a su familia, pelear con todas sus fuerzas cuando la maldad acechara. Vivir en virtud para no temer a la muerte.

-No –Loki pasó saliva, estirando su brazo para devolverle la muñequera- Es tuyo.

Dzor alzó sus cejas sin perder su sonrisa, tomando la mano frente a sus ojos entre las suyas con cuidado, apenas si rozándolas al envolverla con sus dedos.

-Como dije, no tengo algo más valioso que ofrecerte. Te debo la vida, estás llevándome a casa. Apenas si se compara con tu generosidad.

-Lo que una madre otorga no debe perderse.

-Sé que ella estaría orgullosa si te lo quedaras.

La contradicción cruzó por el rostro del ojiverde, zafando con algo de fuerza su mano de entre las gruesas del caballero del Sur al darse cuenta que le estaba tocando, quedándose con aquel regalo materno entre sus dedos por unos momentos antes de ponérsela en su muñeca izquierda bajo la mirada complacida del rubio.

-Haremos esto, me la quedaré mientras te saco del Norte, cuando te marches la tendrás de vuelta porque estarás solo, no tendrás el privilegio de mi abrigo así que te hará falta cuanta suerte puedas conseguir.

-Obedezco, Loki.

La travesía por aquel tramo del Bosque Sagrado iba a tomarles varios días en los cuales se veían forzados a convivir. Una que otra vez un cuervo llegaba con el hechicero, de parte de Rack o de Groot quien seguía dando sus recomendaciones que sacaban de sus casillas al pelinegro, mirando enfadado a un confuso Dzor por ignorar a qué se debían sus expresiones pero divertido con sus charlas sarcásticas mientras las heridas del caballero iban desapareciendo conforme el paso del tiempo, devolviéndole sus fuerzas para andar mejor sin tantos cansancios o paradas donde veía a Loki atender alguna criatura del bosque que solicitaba su auxilio. Un ala rota, un raspón de piel abierta, un colmillo trozado o una espina clavada. El Señor del Martillo sabía que debían haber Señores del Bosque cerca de ellos pero no los veía, más sospechaba de su proximidad porque algunas ocasiones le parecía que los árboles se movían de manera inusual, o que al buscar frutos qué comer éstos aparecían no muy lejos de su camino, evitándole perderse.

Era una generosidad nueva para el Gran Duque, y no era que durante toda su vida desconociera bondades similares porque en la Provincia Odinson no se tenía tan férrea la idea de seguir al pie de la letra los estamentos de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, más bien optaban por entenderlos y buscar su aplicación en la vida diaria para así honrarla con una vida que fuese valorada por acciones, palabras y sentimientos de quien obedece los principios que son conocidos a todas las criaturas. Sin embargo, admirar de primera mano la vida del Norte le daba otra perspectiva de las cosas, muy en especial ese hechicero tan peligroso como su lengua filosa. Lejos de buscar una pelea o lastimarle, Dzor se preguntó qué sucedería si Loki se enfrentara cara a cara con el Supremo Sacerdote de la Orden Escarlata. La hechicería del Gran Lobo Gris contra la fe de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas. Por alguna extraña razón que sus valores ancestrales no comprendían, sentía que el ojiverde saldría victorioso.

-Debes saber algo, Sureño –le dijo el Hijo del Hielo cuando atardecía una vez más, detrás de una fogata discreta, sentado sobre una roca con su capa de plumas cubriéndole.

-Adelante.

-Dos de tus Cuatro Grandes han perdido la vida.

El Señor del Martillo le miró fijamente, bajando su vista hacia los pedazos de troncos secos que ardían tranquilamente, calentando su cuerpo. Tomó aire un par de veces, estirando sus pies hacia el fuego para desentumirlos.

-Sabíamos que había probabilidad de muerte si entrábamos al Norte. Volver a casa no era una esperanza a tener en la mente.

-¿No lamentas las muertes de tus seguidores?

-Es un luto que llevaré en el alma, milord, no soy caballero que se vista con los mantos de la tristeza, me parece que eso es solamente una máscara en contra del remordimiento por no haber valorado la vida que ya no caminará más por Gaia. Dime, ¿quiénes han sido?

-El pelirrojo del hacha y el pelinegro de las dos espadas.

-Sir Vol Destagg y Sir Hogun Alfaim. ¿Puedo saber cómo murieron?

-El Príncipe Anthony los derrotó en combate –Loki clavó sus ojos en el rubio, esperando por su reacción.

-He escuchado que el pequeño hijo de la Reina Malle es la viva imagen de Haruld Stark y que ha heredado sus maneras para dominar la Claymore que porta. Ellos dos siempre combatían juntos, así han partido. Me hieren sus decesos, no tengo rencores contra el príncipe. Como lo dije, la muerte cabalgó entre nosotros al momento de tocar estas tierras. A unos se los llevó consigo, a otros nos dejó vivos por alguna razón.

-Te dejo para que duermas, Impostor. Nos veremos al amanecer –el hechicero desapareció envuelto en una bandada de cuervos.

Dzor le observó partir, respirando hondo cuando se quedó solo con la mirada fija en el fuego con un rostro apesadumbrado. Los Cuatro Grandes habían sido sus amigos desde la infancia, compartiendo aventuras y desventuras cuando entrenaron en los campos de los Barnkley para convertirse en los caballeros que cabalgarían al lado de Steven Roggers, trayendo la paz al Reino Sur que se había visto en vuelto en guerrillas internas nada saludables. Había viajado con ellos al Archipiélago Este donde hicieron tratos con la Orden de la Moneda para tener aliados como recursos que trajeran de vuelta la gloria de los fieles a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas que el gobierno de Ioseph Roggers empobreció. Muchas historias se podían contar sobre el Señor del Martillo y sus Cuatro Grandes, varias de ellas estaban ya en los libros de la Biblioteca Real para el estudio de nuevas generaciones de caballeros.

Una Claymore había terminado con la existencia de Vol y de Hogun. Así era la guerra. No podía reclamar injusticia cuando ellos habían sido los invasores, ellos habían estado bien enterados de la intención de aquella batalla porque su rey había solicitado caballeros conscientes de lo que podía suceder, no quería esclavos ni escudos peleando a la fuerza. Habían hincado la rodilla frente a su regente y jurado que lo pelearían de libre voluntad entendiendo el riesgo, las consecuencias que incluían a viudas con hijos que a esas alturas estarían recibiendo el cuerpo de sus esposos sin que hubiera alguien que les consolara y explicara el por qué ya no tendrían a su lado tan valientes caballeros con quienes habían formado una familia, dejando que la ponzoña del rencor anidara en sus corazones, esparciéndose entre sus simpatizantes, generando más desprecio hacia el Norte cuyo único pecado había sido defender su hogar.

Pero era algo que necesitaban hacer, porque el enemigo oculto estaba seguro de la ceguera cubriendo los ojos de los Lobos de Hierro, al confiarse de sus fuerzas como de sus recursos. Tenían que despertarlos de su letargo, cosa que no podía hacerse por las buenas. Hacer lo correcto siempre tenía como aliado la soledad y la incomprensión, Dzor lo tenía bien presente, por ello no guardaba rencores contra los Norteños al ser ellos los provocadores. Estaba resultando aunque deseaba volver a casa a poner orden donde seguramente ya había caos por la invasión a esas tierras de suelo oscuro y viento frío. La mañana vino al fin luego de un descanso placentero, encontrando su usual desayuno sobre una amplia hoja verde oscura que le trajo una sonrisa, murmurando un sincero gracias a las manos bondadosas que no le dejaban pasar hambre. Poco después apareció de nuevo el hechicero, caminando río abajo con él, esta vez en un raro silencio para el ojiverde. El rubio sonrió al verle la muñequera en su brazo, de alguna manera aquella vista le complacía.

-Tenemos sorpresas esta mañana –dijo Loki señalando hacia una parte del río que bordeaban.

El Gran Duque levantó su vista, buscando hacia donde el dedo del pelinegro indicaba, encontrando atorada entre ramas y rocas salientes del agua su arma singular, ese martillo de doble cabeza, por un lado una filosa hacha, por el otro el pesado mazo. Caminó de inmediato hacia la orilla de piedras de río, agachándose para recoger el arma luego de librarla de las ramas y raíces que la envolvían. El agua ya le había lavado toda sangre que le hubiera manchado, con sus pocos eslabones atados al mango. La figura del Hijo del Hielo vino hacia él, observándole inquisitivamente, como esperando un ataque de su parte al tener aquel martillo en sus manos que parecía liviano al manipularlo entre aquellas manos gruesas. Sin embargo, el Sureño solamente levantó su rostro hacia él, asintiendo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Bien pudiste desaparecerlo y no lo hiciste.

-Yo no lo puse a tu disposición.

-¿Quién fue entonces?

-Un tonto que confía ingenuamente en ti.

-¿Ingenuamente, milord?

-El sol camina por el firmamento y nosotros también. Andando.

Marcharon con Dzor mirando su martillo en mano que ondeó al aire de vez en cuando, recordando su peso junto con la manera de usarlo. Loki le miraba de reojo, apretando sus labios.

-¿Por qué tienes ese martillo por arma y no el escudo del Sur?

-Sé usar el escudo, pero no es mi favorito. Sé usar la espada, más no me complace. Prefiero este martillo que ha sido una herencia paterna.

-¿Lo usó tu padre?

-Sí, aunque poco, cuentan las historias familiares que fue mi abuelo quien realmente le trajo su renombre en batalla. Me rompí más de un dedo de la mano al tratar de dominarlo.

-Y te golpeaste la cabeza, por eso eres tan idiota.

-Eres adivino, Loki –bromeó el rubio.

-¿Cuántos inocentes han perdido la vida con ese martillo?

-Ninguno.

-¿Ninguno? –el hechicero se detuvo, frunciendo su ceño- No mientas.

-Creo que ese tema ya estaba aclarado –replicó el Señor del Martillo- Uso esta arma en contadas ocasiones, generalmente me valgo del escudo y la espada. Por eso tengo presente los rivales que han probado el poder de mi martillo, todos eran dignos, todos lo merecían.

-¿Cómo Aldair Stark?

-Hubiese sido un insulto para el Príncipe Heredero que el Gran Duque Odinson no usara su martillo en su contra, sería haberle considerado débil.

-Siempre tienes respuestas a mis palabras, como si te divirtiera contradecirme.

-Aprecio la charla, es diferente.

-Yo no.

Continuaron por la orilla del río, con los días muriendo con un ocaso cada vez más oscuro ante la proximidad del otoño. El bosque comenzaba a despedirse de sus hojas marrón, naranja oscuro y cobrizas en un llanto silencioso que acompañaba los pasos tranquilos de aquellas dos figuras que charlaban en pausas mientras el Gran Duque se alimentaba o era hora de un descanso. Por fin, la orilla del bosque que tocaba con los Páramos de los Ancestros quedó a la vista en un atardecer de viento frío con las aves quietas sin sus cantos usuales. Loki señaló las planicies que empezaban a ser cubiertas por la neblina grisácea a causa de la brisa del mar que entraba por las playas, uniéndose a las corrientes templadas de esas tierras.

-Tienes la dicha que el día muere, la noche cubrirá tu partida, así no te verán los lobos vigías ni tampoco los cuervos.

-¿Puedo decirte algo, Loki?

-Lo dirás de todas maneras –el ojiverde tenía la vista fija al frente, envuelto en su capa.

-Extrañaré estos días contigo. Más de lo que mis labios puedan decir.

-Los muslos tibios de una doncella te ayudarán con tu pesar, ya lo verás.

-Dudo mucho que haya algo en el Sur que pueda igualarse a ti.

El hechicero se volvió a él, entrecerrando sus ojos. -¿Apenas una semana en el Bosque Sagrado y pretendes hacerme creer que tu idolatría ha mutado?

-Solamente se necesita un latido de corazón para cambiar.

-Mortal, solo estás embelesado con una idea que es falsa.

-No me la arrebates, es más preciosa que todos los tesoros de mi familia.

Loki se miró la mano donde tenía la muñequera, dispuesto a quitársela pero el Gran Duque posó una mano sobre la suya, impidiéndolo.

-Hicimos un trato, Impostor.

-Lo rompo en estos momentos, quédatela.

-¿Para qué?

-Para cuando mi vida mortal se haya consumido, quede un recuerdo de mí a tu lado.

-Has dicho que es tu protección y obsequio único. ¿Pretendes salir de este bosque a los páramos sin mayor blindaje que tu estúpido martillo?

-¿Qué es la muerte sino un descanso?

-¡Deja de hablar por hablar!

-Eres una estrella inalcanzable, me doy cuenta de ello, pero al menos sé que por un tiempo, estuvo a mi lado –el rubio hincó una rodilla frente al Hijo del Hielo- Le doy gracias a Gaia por haberte conocido, te doy gracias por lo que me has dado y hecho por mí, Loki.

Éste apretó su mandíbula, desviando su mirada hacia el bosque tomando aire con fuerza, sus manos se encresparon y soltaron, quedando muertas a sus costados al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, negando lentamente con una expresión de fastidio.

-Tu rey tiene un Stark por rehén y el Norte está de manos atadas, no mostraremos tales groserías contigo. Te llevaré hasta La Garra, pero será lo último que veas de mí.

-Honrado estoy.

La sonrisa del Señor del Martillo fue de oreja a oreja al caminar un poco más al lado de aquella criatura mágica, la tarde era más oscura con el azul marcado de la noche empezando a asomarse por el horizonte mientras se adentraban a los Páramos de los Ancestros sin que se viera huella alguna de las peleas pasadas. Dzor escuchó de nuevo el chillido de un cuervo pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, pasaban todo el tiempo por el cielo, llevando mensajes de un Clan a otro. Lo que llamó su atención fue el súbito silencio que los rodeó en un momento dado, cuando la noche ya cubría la mitad del firmamento. Sus instintos de caballero le alertaron, sujetando un brazo del hechicero pese a su queja para detenerle, poniéndole detrás de él por acto reflejo, tomando su martillo con la mirada alerta.

-Vete –susurró tenso- Vete ya.

Aunque el ojiverde le hubiera querido reclamar su altanería por ordenarle, le dio la razón, abriendo su capa para transformarse en la marea de plumas negras. Solo que no pudo hacerlo. La mirada atónita de Loki se encontró con la del Gran Duque quien frunció su ceño, cada vez más temeroso de lo que estaba sucediendo. El Hijo del Hielo lo intentó una vez más sin resultado, jadeando pesadamente con sus ojos bien abiertos clavados en sus manos que temblaron ante la impotencia. No tenía magia alguna. Dzor le tomó por un codo, sacudiéndole.

-¡Corre!

El hechicero lo hizo, desapareciendo de la vista del Sureño quien miró alrededor, escuchaba pasos o cascos de caballos muy cerca. A propósito pateó los pastos secos para llamar la atención de quienes se escondían en la niebla. Respingó al escuchar tras sus espaldas el sonido de algo parecido a un grito de agonía acompañado del siseo de algo que conocía perfectamente, mecanismos de engranes metálicos para candados. Su martillo salió volando al darse media vuelta con brusquedad ante el ruido de algo aproximándose, fuese lo que fuese no tenía buenas intenciones. Hubo silencio y después las pisadas se hicieron claras como la figura que se acercó a él con las manos en alto como gesto de paz. Dzor preparó sus puños, más la voz que le saludó le hizo quedarse de una pieza.

-Dzor Odinson, me alegra verte aquí y no en el Bosque Sagrado. La Estrella de Cinco Puntas nos ha bendecido más de lo esperado.

-¿J-Jurian?

No fue hasta que lo tuvo enfrente que al fin le dio crédito a sus ojos, el Comandante Real estaba de vuelta, vivo y con un obsequio de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas en su costado izquierdo. A la poca luz que quedaba del atardecer, el rubio miró asombrado aquel brazo mecánico, cuyas partes reaccionaban ante los movimientos de Barnkley. La mecánica secreta de la Orden Escarlata. Había escuchado de ella pero jamás atestiguado ninguna, se decía que se requería de la bendición explícita de la Estrella para tener el privilegio como el éxito para semejante forma ajena a la natural sin que provocara la muerte del receptor. La mano de engranes, poleas y otras estructuras le tendió su martillo.

-Casi nos matas con esto.

-¿Qué hacen en estas tierras?

-El rey nos envió a rescatarte. Bueno –Jurian torció una sonrisa- Pidió voluntarios y tuve ganar de estirar las piernas, he estado demasiado tiempo recostado.

-Jurian –Dzor le abrazó aún consternado.

-Tranquilo, Gran Duque, es hora de ir a casa.

-Vámonos antes de que los Lobos de Hierro nos descubran.

-Hablando de ello…

Ambos se volvieron hacia el sonido de nuevas pisadas aproximándose. El resto de los caballeros que venían con el Comandante les rodearon como protegiéndoles, no eran muchos, apenas si una media docena. Un grupo secreto para una misión secreta. Eso no perturbó a Dzor, sino el otro grupo que llegó, nada menos que una veintena de Norteños bien armados trayendo consigo a un encadenado Loki con pesados grilletes en su cuello, muñecas y tobillos. Estos grilletes ostentaban símbolos que ya no alcanzaba distinguir, que seguramente restringían la magia del ojiverde cuya furia como terror era evidente en su mirada herida por la traición de aquellos Lobos de Hierro. Jurian intercambió una fugaz mirada con el Señor del Martillo, asintiendo a los guerreros al tiempo que se daba media vuelta, caminando en dirección a La Garra. Todos avanzaron de esa manera a paso resuelto con la niebla envolviéndoles como la noche fría en un silencio roto solo por los pasos furtivos.

-Comandante –murmuró el rubio- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Son del Clan Laang –respondió Jurian- Se han aliado con nosotros a cambio de protección, tierras y títulos, prometiendo al Rey Steven la clave para vencer al Norte. Ellos nos dijeron cuando entrar, prepararon el terreno, les vieron salir del Bosque. Supongo que tenían los conocimientos necesarios para conseguirnos al demonio de ojos verdes, que con la bendición de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, daba la casualidad de estar contigo. Realmente eres afortunado, Dzor.

-No me siento así.

-Silencio, debemos cruzar aprisa.

Pasaba la medianoche cuando los pantanos de La Garra apareció ante ellos, apurando el paso de todo el grupo hasta llegar al otro extremo, las tierras del Sur. Ahí esperaba una Legión de los Cielos por ellos, antorchas en mano con caballos para todos como una carreta hecha de metal con estrellas en todas sus paredes junto con algunas inscripciones en color escarlata sobre la superficie gris. El Gran Duque quiso hacer un comentario, hacer algo cuando los Lobos de Hierro metieron a la fuerza al Hijo del Hielo pero Barnkley se lo impidió, negando apenas con el rostro serio mientras los mecanismos de los pesados candados sellaban la puerta trasera del carruaje. Uno de aquellos Norteños, de largas barbas como mirada adusta se dirigió hacia el Comandante Real, caminando hasta quedar frente a él, sacando su Claymore que ofreció como muestra de su lealtad al Reino Sur al que ahora obedecían.

-Larga vida al Rey Steven, a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas y la Orden Escarlata.

La respuesta de Jurian fue tomar la espada con que cortarle la cabeza al guerrero, movimiento que imitaron su hombres sobre los desprevenidos Lobos de Hierro. Uno de ellos trató de escapar, siendo alcanzado por el comandante quien lo tomó por el cuello con su mano mecánica, arrastrándole a la orilla de la playa donde le ahogó, tronándole el cráneo por la increíble fuerza que poseía aquel brazo metálico con la marca de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas en su hombro en color escarlata. Los caballeros comenzaron a quemar los cuerpos, encendiéndolos con sus antorchas luego de haberles rociado suficiente aceite. El Gran Duque estaba atónito, con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Jurian…

-Perro que muerde, volverá a hacerlo. Estos traidores nos traicionarían después y eso es algo por lo que ya no puede pasar nuestro rey.

-¿Qué sucederá con…?

-Es el pilar del Norte y sus creencias –respondió el comandante, limpiando su mano de sangre con el agua pantanosa- Quemó hasta sus cimientos la Isla de los Silencios, acabó con la avanzada naval de la Orden de la Moneda. Será llevado a la Orden Escarlata de donde no saldrá hasta que hayamos arreglado todo este desastre.

-¿Será lastimado?

El Comandante se irguió, arqueando una ceja hacia Dzor. -¿Importa?

-Si vamos a demostrar que somos mejores, que nuestros ideales están por encima de las barbaridades, importa demasiado, Comandante Real. Esta criatura me salvó la vida cuando pudo asesinarme y ganar ventaja con ello, incluso me dejó tener a mi lado mi martillo.

-Por tal gesto te doy mi palabra que le escoltaré hasta donde la Orden Escarlata y me aseguraré que nadie le ataque ni le lastime. ¿Suficiente?

Tomando aire un par de veces, el Gran Duque levantó su mentón.

-Mostrar indulgencia al enemigo es mejor que levantar un arma en su contra, el Sur tiene en sus manos al Príncipe Anthony, y ahora su tesoro de fe. Un mal movimiento, Jurian, uno solo y Steven morirá por una estupidez. He contemplado la compasión, si vamos a corresponderla con soberbias, entonces mi tierra ha dejado de ser la justa y honesta que le creí un día. Soy el Gran Duque Odinson, pero me convertiré en el enemigo de todos ustedes a menos que escuche una promesa bajo la Estrella de Cinco Puntas de no agresión contra este ser gracias al cual vuelvo a pisar el Reino Sur.

-Tranquilo, amigo –rió el comandante- Luego de las noticias funestas del ataque a Whoberi, no puedo ser un embajador de buena fe al pisar el Norte. Tienes mi palabra, por la Estrella de Cinco Puntas que nos resguarda y guía, que la vida que me ha devuelto retorne a ella como mi cuerpo al vientre de Gaia si lo que vive dentro de esa carreta es lastimado por error o de manera consciente.

Jurian se llevó una mano a su hombro mecánico, donde estaba la estrella. Los demás caballeros lo hicieron, posando ambas manos sobre el centro de sus escudos. El rubio aún estaba inquieto pero tales sentimientos los sepultó tras una expresión neutral, pidiendo su caballo para marchar de una vez por todas de vuelta a casa, con la Legión de los Cielos flanqueándole igual que el carruaje tirado por media docena de caballos. Haría lo posible por liberar al hechicero, pero todo dependía de lo que Steven pudiera hacer con la Orden de la Moneda, ese rostro falso tras el cual se escondían las manos asesinas de ambos reinos. Apretó el mango de su martillo descansando sobre una de sus piernas con el alba aproximándose ante un nuevo día lleno de inquietudes y oscuros presentimientos. Era el momento que estaban esperando sin duda, la oportunidad del cruel enemigo para mostrarse, más si cometían un error, un mínimo error, ambos reinos caerían.

 

 


	20. Diecisiete. Ofrendas Sangrientas

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Diecisiete. Ofrendas Sangrientas.**

 

El Reino Sur estaba de fiesta, por la gracia y poder de su Rey Steven Roggers el Norte estaba aparentemente derrotado, ocultándose en su madriguera como lobos que eran con la cola entre las patas. Había costado vidas pero no había sido en vano, ahora los salvajes Norteños estaban quietos en sus hogares porque los habían amenazado con arrebatarle la vida a su pequeño príncipe de levantar un solo dedo en contra de los fieles a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas, los cuales, dicho sea de paso, estaban adjudicándose glorias por las que no habían peleado ni esforzado, pero así eran las gentes comunes y corrientes que iban caminando por la vida sin más preocupaciones que llenar sus estómagos o vaciarlos. Ésos eran los pensamientos de Wayde el Asesino sin Rostro mientras caminaba por las calles del barrio bajo niveles abajo detrás del Palacio Rojo en donde se reunían las clases menos agraciadas de la ciudad capital del Sur.

Cubierto por su capucha y una tela tapando medio rostro suyo, entró por el prostíbulo donde actualmente estaba hospedándose, saludando entre manoseos a las frondosas mujeres que llevaban jofainas de vino a sus clientes quienes estaban gastando generosamente sus monedas para celebrar a su bendecido rey por semejante golpe contra el Norte. Wayde solamente rodó sus ojos, subiendo las escalerillas de madera hacia la posada de mala muerte cuyo estrecho pasillo estaba lleno de más prostitutas haciendo favores a hombres ansiosos de sus atenciones. Saltando las parejas y uno que otro trío, llegó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta después de entrar con algo de fuerza proveniente del fastidio. Había sido su logro y de nadie más, él había capturado al lobezno de Malle Stark pero todos se sentían parte de su trabajo que mucho le había costado.

Quitándose la capa, se abrió sus ropas para ver la mordida en su hombro que el lobo protector del príncipe le dejara antes de morir allá en sus tierras, en pleno ataque inesperado a la Orden de la Moneda. Estaba cicatrizando por encima de su piel quemada, no era que le importara si dejaba marca alguna o no, en aquella piel suya no iba a notarse. Suspirando, el mercenario se acomodó sus ropas dispuesto a sacar de su morral la comida del día cuando vio una sombra que le saltó encima, tirándole al suelo con tal rapidez que lo noqueó, sintiendo unas piernas encima de sus brazos que inmovilizaron, una daga filosa se pegó a su cuello lo suficiente para hacerle saber que un solo movimiento y terminaría desangrado en ese maloliente piso dentro de un prostíbulo. Tampoco que le importara mucho, más se dio el gusto de sonreír al ver de quién se trataba.

-Petya, la Araña.

-¿Dónde está el Príncipe Anthony Stark?

-Eres bueno, mira que colarte al Reino Sur sin ser descubierto nada más para encontrarme. Debes estimar en grande a ese lobito.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Fueron los Usurpadores o los Caminantes Nocturnos?

-¡¿Dónde?!

Wayde entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo la mímica de responderle con el fin de distraerle, usando sus pies libres como palancas, aventando lejos de él al chico cuya agilidad le hizo ponerse de pie y volver al ataque. Pelearon por todo alrededor de la habitación sin que nadie tocara para saber qué estaba sucediendo, pensando con toda seguridad en un cliente excéntrico con necesidades especiales. La daga de Petya terminó clavada contra una pared de donde colgaba un espejo viejo lleno de manchas oxidadas. El mercenario perdió la paciencia cuando las patadas del muchacho le partieron un labio y golpearon la entrepierna, atrapándole por el cuello para estamparlo contra el suelo. Petya se retorció, rasgando sus ropas al zafarse de aquella manaza, dejando ver su pecho con una marca que detuvo todo movimiento de Wayde al reconocer el símbolo, que señaló al instante.

-¿Cómo carajos obtuviste esa marca?

-¿Eh?

-¡Eso! ¿De dónde la obtuviste?

El chico parpadeó, bajando su mirada hacia su pecho a la altura de su corazón donde tenía un muy viejo tatuaje de un símbolo extraño que jamás encontró en ninguna parte, se parecía bastante al del Norte pero su centro tenía la Estrella de Cinco Puntas en lugar del círculo concéntrico con líneas conectando el círculo exterior. La tocó, extrañado, mirando de vuelta al mercenario que se descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo, mostrándole la misma marca diluida por la piel quemada pero con la silueta bastante clara por encima de otra más borrosa por el daño recibido, tres óvalos puntiagudos entrelazados con un círculo rodeándolos. Petya jadeó abriendo sus ojos, cerrando sus ropas con un puño, parpadeando confundido.

-… no lo sé… desde que tengo memoria la tenía…

-¿Tus padres la tenían?

-No sé… supongo… ¿por qué la tienes tú?

-¿No sabes lo que es?

Wayde rechinó sus dientes al ver la negativa del chico, paseándose alrededor con una mano sobando su nuca sin cabello alguno. Petya recuperó su daga aunque no la levantó en contra del mercenario porque algo le decía que ya no era un peligro para él.

-Esa marca sobre tu corazón significa que estabas destinado a ser un sacrificio, niño –Wayde se giró hacia él con puños apretados- Debiste haber muerto hace mucho.

-Mis padres me salvaron.

-No, murieron como tenía que morir, debieron esconderte de ellos, ¿no es así?

-…

-¿NO ES ASÍ?

-¡No sé! ¡Yo no sé! –reclamó el muchacho- ¡Ellos llegaron y los asesinaron como si fuesen reces en un matadero! ¡Yo estaba escondido bajo las tablas! ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Nada! ¡Y no vi nada! ¡Nada!

Comenzó a llorar no supo bien por qué, reviviendo aquel momento tan trágico, los gritos, las súplicas, la sangre chorreando sobre su cabecita mientras se tapaba la boca como mamá se lo había ordenado para que no le escucharan. Papá iba a sacarle de ahí, lo prometió pero no lo cumplió porque estaba muerto arriba de su escondite. Wayde chasqueó su lengua, negando con un bufido antes de acercarse y tirar de sus brazos para que tomara asiento, él haciéndolo sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sacando un pañuelo limpio al muchacho. Petya frunció su ceño pero aceptó la ayuda, sorbiendo su nariz en tanto se calmaba.

-La providencia tiene maneras de jodernos la vida y se vuelve más creativa con el paso del tiempo –comentó el asesino luego de un rato- ¿Vivías en la Isla de los Llantos, no es así?

-Sí.

-Ahí enviaron a todos los seleccionados, si tan solo se hubieran puesto a conversar hubieran encontrado similitudes espantosas que los hubieran hecho viajar de vuelta a sus hogares originales o buscar otras tierras donde vivir. Maldita conformidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Petya, dime, ¿tus padres profesaban alguna creencia?

-No…

-¿Sabes por qué?

-No…

-Porque uno de ellos era del Norte y otro era del Sur. Fugitivos de sus tierras que no deseaban manchar por el amor nacido entre ellos. Típico. No fueron los únicos, todos los pocos ingenuos que vivían ahí tenían la misma característica. Y por eso los eligieron como corderos de sacrificio.

-¿Sacrificio? ¿Para quién?

-Para la Trinidad, de parte de la Fe Verdadera.

Petya casi perdió todo color al escuchar esos nombres, con sus ojos bien abiertos hacia Wayde quien asintió, torciendo su boca.

-Ellos hicieron esa isla un paraíso para los emigrantes fugitivos que jamás imaginaron lo que significaba dejarse tatuar ése símbolo en sus pechos, creyendo que era protección de parte de la Orden de la Moneda para que nadie les atacara. Mentiras. Los marcaron para que los Adoradores de la Sangre los destajaran como parte de sus ritos a la Trinidad.

-¿Los…? -el chico pasó saliva- ¿Los Adoradores son quienes están tratando de acabar con los dos reinos?

-Oh, sí, y están a punto de lograrlo, mocoso.

-¿Por qué tú tienes la marca de la Fe Verdadera?

El mercenario tensó su cuello. –Porque fui parte de ellos.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Petya recobró su daga.

-Y me quemaron vivo cuando me rehusé a cobrar la vida de inocentes, por eso me tatuaron la segunda marca.

-Oh… por eso tienes ese rostro horrible.

-Sí, gracias.

-Lo siento –el chico se sonrojó- No quise decirlo así.

-Estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?

-Suerte más que otra cosa. El templo donde llevaron a cabo mi castigo fue alcanzado por las llamas de mi hoguera y todos terminaron hechos carbones, salvo yo, porque el techo se venció sobre mí y me dejó salir por entre las llamas hacia el mar y bueno… entre ancianas bondadosas y rameras con algo de nobleza en el alma salí adelante.

-Gaia no quiso que murieras.

-A Gaia le importa un pito lo que me suceda –bufó Wayde- No creas semejantes tonterías.

-¡Las he visto con mis propios ojos! –defendió el chico, juntando sus cejas- Y tú también, ¿o qué fue lo que te dejó durmiendo en esa habitación cuando intentaste llevarte a mi señor?

-¿Ahora es tu señor? Qué rápido convencen los del Norte.

Petya infló sus mejillas pero tomó aire, calmándose. –Estás vivo por alguna razón, no deberías estar sirviendo como asesino a sueldo. Solo lo digo como mero consejo si es que consideras que un mocoso como yo puede tener algo que decir a un viejo como tú.

-Hey.

-Pero no desistiré de mi razón para venir a este chiquero, vas a llevarme a donde está el Príncipe Stark y me vas a ayudar a liberarlo.

Wayde se carcajeó, golpeando el suelo con sus manos, limpiándose las lágrimas después, sujetándose el estómago.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-La Fe Verdadera quiere destruirnos a todos, no estará satisfecha hasta que Gaia se convierta en un mundo rojo por tanta sangre derramada, incluyendo la tuya y la mía. A menos que detengamos sus planes será lo que suceda. Vamos a liberar al Príncipe Anthony para que pueda rescatar a mi señor Loki de la Orden Escarlata antes de que los Adoradores de la Sangre le encuentren primero. Y vas a ayudarme porque si en primer lugar decidiste morir antes que hacerle daño a un inocente como yo, entonces sabes que debes hacer lo correcto. Hacer esto.

-¿Esa clase de discursos la enseñan en las escuelas de lobos o qué?

-¡Hazlo!

-Trabajo por monedas no por convicciones, niño.

Petya sintió que sus ojos se rozaban pero apretó sus dientes, alzando su mentón al ponerse de pie, acomodándose su capa para envolverse.

-Una vez fuiste valiente, ahora eres un cobarde. Que la muerte no te encuentre arrepintiéndote de haber rechazado la oportunidad de hacer la diferencia. Pensé que solamente eras horrible por fuera.

Terminando sus palabras, el muchacho azotó la puerta dejando en paz al mercenario que maldijo en cuanto idioma conociera, sobándose de nuevo su nuca. Lo que Petya había dicho no estaba nada lejos de sus búsquedas ordenadas por el Rey del Sur, había más mierda rodeando a todos de la que pudieran imaginar. Los tentáculos de la Fe Verdadera eran tan largos como el supuesto brazo amputado del Dios de Tres Rostros en su segundo intento por recuperar a su hijo como la luz de su halo que perdió. Demasiadas fechorías tras creencias sumamente peligrosas. Wayde tomó aire un par de veces mirando al techo mugriento y lleno de arañas caseras.

-Gaia, tú y yo no estamos en los mejores términos, sé que te encanta ponerme a prueba como hacer de mi vida una miseria por mero deporte. Si ésta es tu manera de darme una oportunidad, eres una hija de puta.

Se levantó, recuperando su capa y morral con comida para salir tras el chico, preguntándose a cada paso qué cosa buscaba lograr un asesino mercenario como él al ayudar a un mocoso sobreviviente a una masacre ritual de un grupo de locos sacerdotes que habían devorado los cuerpos de seres mágicos para hacerse de sus poderes. Eso le iba a costar la persecución de parte del rubio rey pero tampoco era que le hubiera jurado lealtad o cosa alguna. Además, sería interesante ver qué cosa iba a hacer un Lobo de Hierro solo en medio de terreno enemigo contra una Orden Escarlata que estaba más custodiada que ni la virginidad de una princesa. ¿Ese demonio de ojos verdes derrumbaría las sacras torres con su fuego o terminaría como un sacrificio más a escondidas? Habría diversión, se dijo, al menos era un consuelo al tratar de lidiar con un niño que por unos meses con el Norte ya se sentía uno de ellos. Mismo que no se había quedado quieto como muchos pensaban en el Sur, se movía bajo las órdenes de su reina.

 

 

 

-¿Un Hermetista?

-Padre…

-¿Un Hermetista? –Lord Ivanhoe Romanova arqueó una ceja, viendo desde el balcón de su fortaleza a un tímido Brux Banner desmontar de su caballo.

Atasha esperó paciente a que la incredulidad de su padre se desvaneciera ante su mirada inquisitiva. Claro que su padre podía ver con tan malos ojos al hijo de Lord Bann porque era un guerrero prácticamente desde que había salido del vientre materno, incluso algunas historias contaban que Gaia le había dado una espada apenas dio su primer aliento de vida en los brazos de su progenitor. Lord Romanova, alto, fornido, con sus barbas tejidas igual que sus cabellos rojizos oscuros con tatuajes en cuello y manos, mirada dura como sus ademanes era como una mole frente a la figura discreta de un Hermetista que ha dedicado más tiempo leyendo libros que entrenando con una Claymore. El líder del Clan bufó un par de veces, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda al volverse a su hija con mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy.

-Una unión no es otra de tus bromas pesadas, hija mía.

-Estoy siendo seria en esto, padre.

-Qué más da, trae ese alfeñique.

-Pronto será tu hijo, dale un nombre más propio.

Los Romanova tenían por costumbre antes de la petición formal de un matrimonio la convivencia de al menos una estación con quien estaba pensando en formar parte de su Clan, tanto para conocerle como para probarle. Y dado que Lady Atasha Romanova había soltado a quemarropa en un brindis nocturno frente a los más cercanos a su padre que deseaba unirse con el hijo de Lord Brjánn Bann, no se hizo tardar el llamado al pretendiente para que el padre de la joven guerrera pudiera examinarle bajo su techo y hacerle los cuestionamientos debidos aunque Atasha había amenazado a Lord Romanova con no amedrentar a Brux porque le conocía sus maneras toscas y hostiles cuando se trataba de algo familiar. Ya no era su lobezna tierna que se escondía bajo su gruesa capa peluda cada que algo le asustaba, tenía una Claymore, una armadura como una reputación suficiente para hacerse respetar.

Puesto que el Hermetista había decidido viajar hacia el Clan Zartulian para encontrar al Príncipe Anthony, estaba cerca de las tierras de los Romanova cuando sucedió aquel incidente donde terminó atrapado entre las garras del Sur. Atasha le había invitado a su hogar, aprovechando su jornada con el fin de formalizar su relación que ya contaba con la gracia de la Reina Stark como de la bendición de Lord Bann. Solamente restaba la parte de Ivanhoe Romanova, quizá la más difícil. Brux sonrió al ver acercarse a la joven que le recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en sus labios que le hizo sonrojarse pese al frío que reinaba en aquellas altas tierras tan hoscas como esos Lobos de Hierro tan peligrosos como furtivos.

-Gaia vive en ti, Brux.

-Gaia está contigo, Tasha. Espero no haber llegado tarde.

-Para nada, mi padre nos espera en el comedor.

-¿Todo bien?

La pelirroja sonrió, enredando un brazo con el joven Bann. –Tranquilo, no te comerá.

Para sorpresa de Brux, el padre de Atasha se mostró calmado y respetuoso aunque sus ojos decían lo muy incrédulo que estaba de la elección de su hija única. La comida fue deliciosa como bien recibida por su cuerpo cansado por un viaje exhaustivo a todo galope desde sus tierras hacia el norte solamente para saber que una vez más Anthony había hecho de las suyas, esta vez terminando en el Sur bajo quien sabe qué condiciones aunque estaba seguro que su amigo no iba a estarse quieto por mucho tiempo. Menos si Petya le ayudaba. El Hermetista se había encontrado con el chico que estaba dividido entre la tristeza y la furia, confesándole su deseo de escabullirse a las tierras Sureñas para rescatar al príncipe. Brux le ayudó con unos mapas que servirían al muchacho como guías para no ser visto y pasar lo más desapercibido posible al hacerle ropas de aquellas tierras junto con algunos obsequios extra en caso de necesidad.

Lord Romanova no se hizo esperar con sus primeros cuestionamientos sobre los logros personales del joven Bann, quien los enumeró sin omitir alguno, muchos de ellos más de carácter académico que físico pero valiosos porque un Hermetista estaba justo debajo de cualquier Hijo del Gran Lobo Gris en cuanto a recursos, conocimientos y poder. No por nada estaban las leyendas de los Gigantes de Piedra de los Bann que habían formado las montañas de su Clan al golpear la tierra, abierto ríos al azotar sus pies sobre el suelo. Pero eso no era suficiente para el padre de Atasha quien le hizo saber su sentir una vez que todos esos reconocimientos fueron enunciados. La Loba de Hierro dedicó una mirada a Lord Romanova quien no se inmutó, clavando sus ojos en Brux. Para su sorpresa el joven no se alteró, todo lo contrario, aceptó su petición de mostrar una aventura más de carácter físico que mental para ser digno del Clan.

-Iré al Archipiélago Este, donde se oculta un enemigo mortal para el Norte –anunció Brux con calma.

-¿Con quién irás? –preguntó Ivanhoe.

-Con los Drax si Gaia me bendice.

-Te acompañaré –afirmó Atasha, mirando a su padre y luego al joven Bann, pero éste negó.

-Debo ir con la menor compañía posible, o a quienes trato de desenmascarar lo harán conmigo.

-Valiente acción, joven Bann –replicó Lord Romanova- No tratas de ir al campo de batalla sino a la raíz de todo el problema. Inteligente. Por el Gran Lobo Gris, que así sea entonces, cuando regreses con las respuestas que darán victoria a nuestras armas, el Clan Romanova será tu familia.

-Me siento honrado, Lord Romanova, le doy gracias por la oportunidad.

-¿Dónde está el vino? ¡Celebremos a este muchacho tan audaz!

Los fuertes como escandalosos guerreros del Clan repartieron el vino como las risas. Atasha miró fijamente a Brux, el cual le sonrió apenas porque sabía que a ella no le podía engañar tan fácilmente, cosa que salió a relucir cuando al día siguiente partió una vez más, esta vez en dirección a las tierras de los Drax. La joven pelirroja le detuvo antes de que montara su caballo, con una expresión dura más preocupada.

-Piensas ir solo al Este.

-Sí –suspiró Bann- No puedo ir con nadie más o ellos me verán.

-Es peligroso, Brux, sumamente peligroso. Déjame ir contigo.

-Quisiera en verdad, pero tanto es una promesa a tu señor padre como mi deseo de no involucrarte en esto dado los riesgos. Confía en mí, Tasha.

-Lo hago.

-Entonces volveré.

-Hazlo, vuelve a mí –pidió ella, tomando la muñeca izquierda de Brux donde tenía una muñequera de metal gris con el emblema del Clan Romanova tallado en su centro, un obsequio y símbolo de su compromiso- Por favor.

Se despidieron con un beso largo en una mañana algo nublada como fría. Hubo una lluvia fina que acompañó la cabalgata del joven Bann hasta las playas Romanova donde tomó un velero ágil hacia las islas de los Navegantes Drax, altas como inaccesibles salvo por esas largas escaleras rodeando los precipicios. Los galeones de aquel Clan estaban hechos enteramente para la guerra y la exploración, con sus maderas fuertes, bien trabajadas para resistir los embates del océano igual que ataques imprevistos. En aquella parte del Norte las lluvias eran de lo más comunes, el salitre era un rasgo común de las rocas que formaban los castillos unidos entre sí por puentes colgantes en lo alto de las cumbres de piedra maciza de las islas. Brux fue recibido con discretas reverencias, los Drax eran respetuosos de los conocimientos de los Hermetistas ya que de éstos habían provenido las técnicas que les dieron tan fabulosos barcos. No tardó mucho en hablar con el hijo de Lord Attyr Drax, Artúras Drax a quien ya había escrito pidiendo una nave en particular para su arriesgado viaje.

-¿En verdad deseas al Centinela? –preguntó Artúras, un guerrero fornido igual que su padre, de mirada severa con la cabeza rapada pero tatuada con los símbolos de los Navegantes.

-Será mi mejor compañero.

-Permite que te ayude con él, puede ahogarte en pleno océano.

-No lo hará. Su velocidad como determinación ante tormentas e imprevistos es lo que requiero para el éxito de mi misión.

-Eres un Hermetista, mi señor, si tú afirmas que el Centinela te obedecerá, te creo.

El Centinela era un navío con una reputación oscura. Estaba hecho completamente con madera del Bosque Sagrado, tallado bajo la luz blanca de la Hermana Mayor y la Hermana Menor, bendecido con el agua del océano polar. Justo como todos los galeones Drax, la única diferencia con esta embarcación era que poseía dos ojos rasgados de expresión alerta en la proa que uno de los ancestros de Artúras Drax le puso, otorgándole con ello consciencia propia. El Centinela sabía regresar solo a las islas de haber perdido a su tripulación, podía embestir cualquier galeón y romperlo en dos sin recibir daño alguno. Pero tenía un temperamento volátil, si un Navegante no agradaba al Centinela, éste era capaz de llevarlo hacia lo más salvaje del océano, volcarse por sí solo y ahogar a su pasajero. Muchos marineros habían perdido la vida con este barco encantado, eso le ganó un encierro por décadas en las cuevas inundadas de las islas, atado bajo gruesos amarres con esos ojos cubiertos con mantos oscuros.

Brux siguió al Navegante por los pasillos subterráneos que descendían en forma de zigzag hacia las cuevas, llegando hasta aquella donde dormía el Centinela. Drax no estaba muy convencido de liberar al barco para que el hijo de Lord Bann lo usara, pero tampoco se negaría a la petición de un Hermetista aunque sonara a locura. Con resolución, Artúras descubrió los ojos del navío. Fue como si a un caballo salvaje le quitaran también sus ataduras, el Centinela se agitó solo sin que nadie lo moviera, tirando de los amarres con una fuerza que haría envidiar a varias docenas de Lobos de Hierro. Furioso por tanto tiempo en encierro y amarrado cual bestia, el barco trató de liberarse. Brux se adelantó, imponiendo una mano sobre uno de los ojos pintados, murmurando en una lengua extraña como antigua. Lentamente, el Centinela se calmó hasta quedar completamente inmóvil ante los ojos atónitos del Navegante quien acto seguido hincó una rodilla ante el joven Bann.

-Gaia bendiga al Hermetista.

-El Centinela y yo tenemos un viaje que emprender.

-Que el Gran Lobo Gris les proteja, mi señor.

Los amarres fueron sueltos, dejando que el navío buscara solo aguas más profundas donde comenzar a navegar con Brux Bann dentro, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa cordial de Drax. Las compuertas se abrieron para ambos, el día seguía siendo nublado con una lluvia fría pero de vientos favorables aunque el Centinela no los necesitaba mucho. Pronto, las islas de los Navegantes quedaron atrás bajo una niebla propia del mar. Brux tocó el mástil principal del barco, mirando sus velas extendidas sin que necesitara sogas para conseguirlo.

-Sabes que no iremos rodeando el Reino Sur, ¿no es así? Puedes leer los corazones, Centinela, es por eso que rechazas marineros malintencionados.

Como respuesta, el barco giró casi bruscamente, desviándose de su ruta hacia el sur para tomar ahora un camino que iba más hacia los Pantanos del Oeste. Era el plan que tenía el joven Bann en mente, ir por el lado contrario a los puestos del Este, llegar a las Tierras Areniscas que todos evitaban por cuentos escabrosos de maldades ocultas en sus tierras yermas, sin vida alguna. La ruta más rápida apostando por otros obstáculos desconocidos para ambos reinos. Había otra cosa más que Brux deseaba comprobar y a bordo del Centinela solamente iba a conseguirlo. En las lecturas que hizo para saber más acerca de la predicción del Visionario Austral –mismo que iba a visitar- había encontrado una historia extraña sobre el Dios de los Tres Rostros, la entidad adorada en el Este. Aparentemente, esta Trinidad había envuelto a Gaia entre sus brazos con el fin de recuperar lo que había perdido más los Maestros de Gaia, esos mismos que crearan a los Señores del Bosque como a los Hijos del Hielo, le arrancaron uno de sus brazos de tajo, como advertencia para que dejara en paz a Gaia.

La historia en sí no tenía lógica cuando los Maestros de Gaia siempre habían sido bondadosos como el Gran Lobo Gris. El Hermetista sospechaba que se trataba de un mito incompleto, que escondía algo más ya que la descripción de los Maestros de Gaia no concordaba con los retratos en la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo de los Stark. Sospechaba de impostores haciéndose pasar por tan sagradas criaturas, porque de aquel brazo hurtado tan salvajemente, habían obtenido los conocimientos para crear las lenguas de fuego como otros artefactos que mucho se parecían a los mecanos del Sur en sus formas, y a la dureza imbatible de las Claymore del Norte. Los enemigos de ambos reinos debían ser la llamada Fe Verdadera que el joven Bann había investigado con ayuda del Maestre Jarvis, y todo lo que habían hecho desde tiempos remotos era el puño que ahora masacraba tanto a Lobos de Hierro como a caballeros Sureños de armaduras metálicas.

El Centinela cruzó aprisa los Pantanos del Oeste que Brux observó envuelto en su gruesa capa, eran horribles tierras llenas de muerte. Ahí había perdido la vida Haruld Stark como todo el resto de los familiares de la Reina Malle y los Zartulian más cercanos al difunto rey. Empalados luego de torturas indecibles y quemados en su mayoría vivos. El Hermetista se acercó a la orilla del barco, frunciendo su ceño al ver de lejos aquellas lanzas que habían servido para tan infames propósitos, notando una forma en particular. Reconociendo su deseo, el barco se detuvo, acercándose apenas a los pantanos como si tuviera recelo de ellos y no era para menos. El joven Bann jadeó al notar desde esa altura lo que nadie vio desde entonces: la formación de las lanzas era la misma que el símbolo de la Fe Verdadera. Habían sacrificado al Rey del Norte junto con su familia para la Trinidad, no había sido el Sur como siempre se creyó. Tenía sentido, Steven era apenas un niño cuando eso sucedió, no podría tener ni edad ni pensamiento para algo así.

-Por Gaia…

¿Desde cuándo estaban sacrificando al Norte como al Sur para sus propósitos? Brux palmeó la madera del barco, animándole a seguir, alejándose de aquella imagen tan espantosa con miles de preguntas golpeando su mente ahora que tenía otra pieza de un complicado rompecabezas. La Fe Verdadera estaba inmiscuida en ambos reinos de manera escalofriante, tenían que llevar generaciones haciendo eso, era imposible que en pocos años hubieran conseguido semejante daño, sembrado tanto rencor pasando desapercibidos como los provocadores. Se maldijo por no haber cargado consigo cuervos mensajeros, aquella revelación era algo que necesitaba saber el Maestre Jarvis cuanto antes, debían cuidarse de los traidores antes de que dieran otro golpe, e iban a hacerlo porque la quietud ganada por la fuerza gracias al secuestro de Anthony no iba a durar. Ellos no permitirían que su plan a largo plazo lo echara a perder un Sureño con mente sagaz para adelantarse a sus movimientos.

-Vamos, Centinela, navega lo más aprisa posible. Gaia está en serio peligro.

 


	21. Dieciocho. Lazos Rotos

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Dieciocho. Lazos Rotos.**

_(Do I wanna know?)_  
 _If this feeling flows both ways?_  
 _(Sad to see you go)_  
 _Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_  
 _(Baby we both know)_  
 _That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_  
  
_(Do I wanna know?)_  
 _Too busy being yours to fall_  
 _(Sad to see you go)_  
 _Ever thought of calling darling?_  
 _(Do I wanna know?)_  
 _Do you want me crawling back to you?_

  
                Do I wanna know?, Artic Monkeys.

 

Passer cantaba alegre sobre la herrería, agitando sus alas mientras buscaba otra flor que tuviera algo de néctar que gustaba robar como bocadillo entre sus comidas. Del otro lado le observaba Anthony con media sonrisa, mesándose sus cabellos con el fin de reacomodarlos. Tenía su camisa entreabierta igual que su pantalón, recuperando la respiración mientras sus manos casi azotaban contra una mesita la toalla con la que se había lavado el rostro. No podía creer hasta donde habían llegado, hasta dónde él había llegado. De pelear constantemente con Steven había escalado a esos momentos donde el deseo era el que comandaba y no su razón. Ya no eran intercambio de puñetazos airados o empujones agresivos, ahora se estampaban uno al otro contra la pared más próxima apenas si se veían, con besos y mordiscos al tiempo que sus manos serpenteaban por debajo de sus ropas, exigiendo un contacto más íntimo sin tantos estorbos. Eso no era lo que el joven Stark tenía en mente cuando había decidido combatir aquel cautiverio con todos los recursos que tuviera a la mano. Pronto iban a llegar a un punto sin retorno donde comenzaría a dudar de sí mismo sino era que ya estaba comenzando a hacerlo.

No podía hacerlo. Así no.

-Anthony.

Volvió su vista hacia el Rey del Sur, recostado sobre su cama revuelta igualmente recuperándose de aquel posesivo como arrebatador intercambio de besos, caricias y algo más. Prácticamente ya no quedaba nada de sus cuerpos por explorar, quizá un último paso, ése que el castaño no deseaba dar. Su deber como Príncipe Stark, como Lobo de Hierro e hijo del Gran Lobo Gris se interponía, cimentado sobre el cariño hacia su familia, hacia ese Hijo del Hielo que debía estar furioso por su ausencia y que esperaba que estuviera contenido por los Señores del Bosque. Pero era sumamente difícil cuando veía a un rubio por demás perfecto con sus ojos azules fijamente clavados en él y una mano estirándose, pidiendo que volviera a su lado. Anthony suspiró hondo, mirando el suelo alfombrado, a Passer que se alejó buscando otra flor y por último a Steven apretando sus labios como sus puños.

-Anthony –insistió el rey.

Si no hablaban de la guerra, todo era sencillamente sublime entre ellos. Si dejaban a un lado el hecho que uno era Rey del Sur y el otro un Príncipe del Norte, brotaba una chispa de felicidad que ganaba sonrisas sinceras en ambos, palabras dulces ajenas a los trucos o intenciones ocultas entre roce de sus manos haciendo estremecer sus pieles buscándose de la misma forma que sus labios que no parecían cansarse de unir sus alientos. Los pies del castaño se movieron por sí solos ante su indecisión mental más no de la carne, entrecerrando sus ojos con un brazo estirándose hacia aquella mirada nublada pero dichosa que se llenó una vez más con ese brillo tan particular, sintiendo una mano atrapar la suya para jalarle de golpe de vuelta a la cama, cayendo sobre un pecho descubierto por una camisa rota ante las ansias. El Sureño cepilló cariñoso los cabellos que cayeron sobre los costados de Anthony, pasando sus nudillos por su mejilla.

-Quédate a mi lado.

-No puedo.

-Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, Anthony. El día y la noche me parecen iguales cuando no estoy contigo, no hay placer ni entretenimiento que pueda apartarme de ti. Te has clavado en mi alma como un juramento sagrado que viene a mí en todo momento aunque no lo llame.

-Steven… no hables así.

-¿Acaso existe otra manera de decirlo? ¿Cómo puedo callar a mi corazón cuando mi mente es su esclava voluntaria?

El príncipe le abrazó por el torso, recostando su rostro contra su pecho a la altura de ese inquieto corazón cuyos latidos serenos escuchó.

-Recuerdo aún cómo me tendiste las llaves de esta prisión de estrellas, en la noche traté de irme, de escapar y volver a casa pero no pude. Tan solo de pensar que me alejaba de ti me hizo cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas. Pero no puedo quedarme, Steven. No puedo… no debo…

Vino el silencio por enésima vez, la mano del rey acariciando esos largos cabellos con la vista fija en el techo lleno de estrellas doradas en todas formas, creando un manto estelar antiguo como oxidado.

-Renunciaré al trono –dijo de pronto el rubio.

Anthony levantó su rostro, asustado. -¿Qué cosa estás diciendo?

-Busquemos una tierra donde nadie nos persiga, Anthony –Steven le miró cariñoso- Encontremos un sitio para ser felices sin manchar las tierras que nos vieron nacer, sin ofender a nadie. Paz para nosotros, entre nosotros.

-No puedes ser capaz de hacer a un lado el Trono de Oro.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Quién gobernará el Sur?

-Habrá alguien.

-Sé serio, Majestad. Esto no es un chiste de bufón.

-Ojalá lo fuera –sonrió el otro- Haría las cosas más sencillas. ¿Vendrías conmigo si dejo el Reino Sur atrás?

-¿Estás hablando realmente en serio, no es así? -El joven Stark miró la mano entrelazada a un costado que atrajo a su rostro, dejando su mentón sobre sus dedos enredados, mirando de vuelta al rey- Está bien. Tal vez funcione…

-Haremos que funcione. No permitiremos que nadie se interponga.

-No más peleas ni ataques.

-Será algo complicado pero no imposible, pondremos un muro entre nosotros y los demás. No reinos, no cortes, ni creencias que nos dividan así como sus representantes.

Inevitablemente, esas palabras trajeron la figura de cierto ojiverde a la mente del príncipe, separándose bruscamente de Steven al sentarse, dándole la espalda.

-¿Anthony?

-Yo…

El Rey del Sur se levantó al escuchar el canto de Passer una vez más, del otro lado de la herrería cerrada del balcón adjunto a la recámara. No era una melodía para agradar, sonaba más como un mensaje urgente que el rubio atendió de inmediato, acercándose al balcón para escuchar lo que el gorrión tuviera que decirle. Anthony le observó entre preocupado y curioso. Ese don de hablar la lengua de las aves era algo que el Sureño había aprendido de su madre, cuando niño, de las últimas bondades que Sens Roggers guardara del Norte antes de olvidarlo por completo. El Lobo de Hierro se puso de pie, también, caminando lentamente hacia el rey quien se giró cuando Passer se marchó. El regente de aquel reino tenía una expresión extraña, que el castaño no pudo leer.

-Jurian ha vuelto –comenzó Steven con voz grave- Le había enviado a la búsqueda de Dzor.

-Creo que algo me comentaste…

-Pero no regresó solo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Anthony –el rey tomó aire con fuerza- Guerreros del Clan Laang atraparon al hechicero de ojos verdes como muestra de su lealtad al Sur.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –en un parpadeo las manos del joven Stark se aferraron a la camisa del rubio, sacudiéndole apenas- ¡ESO FUE TRAICIÓN!

-Cálmate, Anthony.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PROMETISTE?!

-Anthony, por Gaia, escúchame…

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? ¿Por qué…?

-¡QUE NADIE SE ATREVA A LASTIMAR A LOKI! ¡POBRE DEL IMBÉCIL QUE TOQUE UNO SOLO DE SUS CABELLOS…!

Era demasiado tarde para cuando Anthony se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Steven frunció su ceño lentamente, analizando sus palabras cuando el Norteño le soltó al percatarse de su error fatal. La expresión de dolor combinada con un dejo de traición apareció en el rostro del Rey del Sur, apretando sus puños igual que su cuello, respirando con dificultad.

-Steven, yo…

-Jamás te había visto alterarte así… ¿Loki? ¿Es así como se llama tu Hijo del Hielo?

-No es mi… -el castaño pasó saliva- Es… lo que sucede…

-Recuerdo cuando te pregunté esa noche si tenías algo que amar en particular, solo sonreíste sin darme respuesta…

-Steven, no, espera…

-Parece que quien ha estado jugando ha sido otro y no yo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Quién me trajo a este lugar? ¿Quién ha invadido mis tierras?

-Según tenía entendido las mentiras no eran dignas del honor de un Lobo de Hierro.

Anthony jadeó, soltándole. -¿Tú qué sabes de honor si te has pasado tu vida tramando en contra de todos para no perder tu preciosa corona?

-¿Loki es tan importante para ti? –el rey no pudo ocultar el dolor en sus palabras, frunciendo su ceño al bajar su vista al suelo, dirigiéndose hacia la cama de donde recuperó sus ropas, con la intención de salir de ahí.

-Steven, espera…

El joven Stark le detuvo antes de que alcanzara la puerta principal de sus aposentos, interponiéndose en su camino con las manos en alto buscando tranquilizarle.

-Puedo explicar… intentar…

-¿Sólo jugabas conmigo para regresar a casa?

-No… así no…

-Cierto que ejecuté tantas trampas como mentiras con tal de ganarme tu cariño y protegerte, que usé medios cuestionables para tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos… me hubieras ahorrado tantas molestias con tan solo decirme que no tengo espacio en tu corazón, seguramente pensabas en tu hechicero de ojos verdes cuando me besabas.

-¡Steven!

-No sé qué es peor, si la maldición del Trono de Oro o la ilusión con la que me hiciste caer a tus pies.

Anthony no pudo replicar, el rubio le hizo a un lado casi a punto de tirarlo antes de marcharse definitivamente. El silencio de un día que de pronto se antojó frío rodeó al príncipe, quien pateó una silla y luego una mesa antes de dejarse caer contra una pared, resbalando al suelo con las manos en su rostro. Tenía muy mala suerte cuando de explicaciones se trataba, primero con su madre y ahora con el Rey del Sur cuyo despecho podía ser un serio peligro para Loki. No le gustaba para nada estar dividido de esa manera, no quería ser obligado a elegir porque era demasiado doloroso, le resultaba inaudito, innecesario. Jaló sus piernas hacia él, rodeándolas con sus brazos en cuyo hueco buscó esconder lágrimas de frustración que aparecieron con sabor a hiel. Debía hacer algo, era necesario que saliera de ahí pero ahora la libertad que rechazó se había marchado junto con el rubio, cuya ausencia temió. La verdad era que no deseaba que se alejara, perderle, más no conseguía pensar en una manera de recuperar lo que habían perdido.

Sus meditaciones debieron ser exhaustivas porque el día murió y llegó la noche con Ibrahim entrando a llevarle algo de cenar en silencio, sin perturbar su estado lo que agradeció pero el hambre le había abandonado. Escuchó las campanas de una de las torres del castillo anunciar al fin la medianoche cuando al fin se levantó de mala gana, en las penumbras con los pies arrastrándose hacia la cama donde se tumbó, aún con el aroma de Steven impregnado en las sábanas que atrajo contra su rostro y pecho, abrazándolas como si con ello pudiera sustituir esos brazos que siempre le rodeaban, le confortaban de una manera que jamás había sentido. La guerra sin duda era algo que desgarraba por dentro y por fuera, lastimando lo que más se quería, dividiendo en donde no debería haber muros ni separaciones. El Príncipe Stark respingó al escuchar un sonido extraño, primero le pareció que se tratara de Passer picoteando pero a esas horas el gorrión debía estar durmiendo… al lado de Rey del Sur.

Levantándose con calma, miró alrededor buscando en los taburetes próximos algo con qué defenderse en caso de alguna intromisión no amistosa. Aquel sonido fue más cercano, como piedras que se arrastraban. Por entre las penumbras de la recámara, notó como una de las paredes cercanas a la cama parecía moverse, una puerta secreta oculta tras un tapiz de estrellas bordadas. Anthony brincó de un salto de la cama con un candelabro en mano como arma defensiva. Una figura esbelta apareció por el recoveco, mirando alrededor antes de reconocerle y alzar sus manos en son de paz con una voz que hizo al corazón del joven guerrero dar un vuelco al reconocerle.

-¡Milord!

-¿Petya?

El muchacho se abalanzó contra el príncipe, dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi tiró a ambos. La sorpresa aún no terminaba pues de la puerta oculta apareció otra figura más alta con una máscara que el castaño reconoció, gruñendo furioso mientras hacía a un lado a Petya para enfrentarle, pero éste le detuvo, jaloneando su camisa para que le prestara atención.

-Wayde está ayudándonos, Alteza.

-¿W-Wayde?

-Así me llamo, lobito –replicó éste.

-Petya, ¿qué cosa has hecho?

-Arriesgar su virginal trasero para salvar el real trasero de su señor Norteño.

-No te pregunté a ti, mercenario.

-Alteza –insistió el chico con jaloneos, apenas viéndole por la luz que se colaba a la recámara- Debemos irnos, todo está listo, robamos su armadura, tengo su Extremis y casco a resguardo, pero tenemos que marcharnos ahora. Están por hacer el cambio de guardia.

-Tiene a Loki –dijo Anthony, recordando- Debo rescatarle.

-Lo sé, milord, iremos con usted.

-¿Iremos? –el príncipe miró a Wayde- ¿Con él?

-¿Quieres tener éxito, montón de pelos salvajes? Pues entonces tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda porque llegar a tu monstruo no será cosa fácil.

-Tú…

-Por favor, Alteza.

Anthony tomó aire un par de veces, sería la segunda cosa que hiriera a Steven… no había vuelta atrás. Resistiendo el escozor que sintió en sus ojos, asintió dejando que Petya le guiara por aquel túnel oculto con el Asesino sin Rostro tras sus espaldas. Era un camino muy estrecho lleno de telarañas, ratas y otros objetos que tuvieron que sortear a ciegas pues era de vital importancia no llamar la atención de los caballeros cuya guardia terminaba para cederla a un nuevo grupo, dejando unos minutos descuidados los patios de las caballerizas por donde salieron, siendo muy cuidadosos de no despertar a los caballos al pasar entre ellos camino hacia una bajada de agua que ya no era ocupada pero que les alejó del castillo, bien ocultos entre matorrales como los muros de rosales. Así fueron escabulléndose hasta tocar con el muro principal que rodeaba las vastas extensiones de aquella propiedad, saliendo por una trampilla hacia campo abierto.

-¿Cómo dieron con estos caminos?

-Lord Brux Bann me los dio cuando nos encontramos –susurró Petya- Parte de sus mapas como los del Maestre Jarvis.

-Vaya…

-Ahí están nuestros caballos. Lamento no haber traído a La Marca pero hubiera sido demasiado vistoso entre estos animales tan delgados –rió el chico.

-Con que esté bien eso me basta.

-No lo maté –aclaró Wayde, deshaciendo los nudos de las riendas alrededor de un arbusto mediano.

-Petya, ¿saben en el Norte de la captura de Loki?

-No lo creo mi señor, los traidores Laang lo capturaron en la noche según nos enteramos y la jaula donde lo contuvieron cruzó el Reino Sur a una velocidad tal que pocos se dieron por enterados de su arribo a las islas de la Orden Escarlata. Ni siquiera el Rey Steven debe estar enterado, o apenas lo está haciendo.

-Él pidió su captura –murmuró con algo de enfado el castaño.

-Sí, para descubrir quiénes forman parte de los Adoradores de la Sangre –intervino el mercenario, dándole las riendas de su caballo- Debía ponerles el mejor anzuelo para que cometieran el error de mostrar sus caras. Primero contigo y luego con esa cosa.

-¡No es una cosa!

-Guarda silencio, airado peludo que no estamos en tus tierras.

-¿Adoradores de la Sangre? –Anthony miró al adolescente quien asintió.

-En el camino le explicaremos mejor, Alteza. Vámonos ya.

-Me desagrada tu alianza con este asesino a sueldo.

-También me caes muy bien, principito.

-No hablaba contigo.

-Vamos a cruzar el Reino Sur juntos, no tendrás más remedio.

-Wayde, deja de molestar a mi señor.

-Y pensar que no me pagarán por esto.

Las playas de la Provincia Roggers verían llegar un mediodía con sorpresas para sus lugareños que dejaron toda actividad y almuerzos para huir despavoridos ante la aparición de una docena de galeones del Norte encallando casi en silencio antes de que el estruendoso sonido de cientos de cascos de frisones retumbaran contra el suelo al desembarcar en suelo Sureño. Caballeros a cargo de la vigilancia de esas costas les salieron al paso, pero eran apenas un grupo pequeño frente al grueso de Lobos de Hierro armados. Enfrentarles hubiera sido una tontería, prefiriendo ir tierra dentro para avisar al lugarteniente Lerks sobre aquella invasión que había pasado desapercibida a ojos vigías. Los guerreros avanzaron a paso seguro sin que nadie les detuviera, en aquella parte sería bastante difícil porque era una zona de poblados rurales y no de barrancas o muros de resguardo. En su camino encontraron un pueblo humilde de pesqueros que se encerraron en sus casas, dejando vacíos los caminos de piedra.

Todos miraban por agujeros o huecos en sus ventanas cerradas la figura imponente como temible de una mujer en armadura, con un casco que simulaba la boca de un lobo con una gruesa capa cuyo pelo tocaba su mandíbula y un largo mandoble en su espalda. Un niño pequeño terminaba de recoger aprisa sus piedras de río que había colectado dentro de un cubo cuando aquella guerrera le alcanzó sobre su frisón, posando sus fieros ojos pintados con franjas de color negro y gris. El pequeño levantó su mirada, abrazando su tesoro cuando su madre salió a su rescato con un grito ahogado por temor a perderle, empuñando un cuchillo de carne en contra de la invasora que no se inmutó como sus Lobos de Hierro tras ella, esperando pacientemente a las palabras de Malle Stark quien entrecerró sus ojos al ver a la mujer correr hacia ella.

-También han amenazado a un hijo mío, me lo han arrebatado, por eso estoy aquí. Le estoy buscando, buena mujer. ¿Quieres comprobar que voluntad de madre tiene mayor convicción?

Eso detuvo en seco a la pescadora, que pasó saliva, con sus ojos abiertos, pálida del rostro. Bajó su cuchillo con vergüenza antes de girarse sobre sus talones y cargar a su pequeño hijo, encerrándose como el resto de los suyos. La Reina del Norte le miró tranquila, azuzando a su caballo para continuar la marcha hasta salir de aquel pueblo, divisando a lo lejos el Castillo de los Leones Rampantes donde los Romanova aseguraron tenían cautivo al más pequeño de sus hijos. Lord Brjánn Bann llamó su atención hacia el horizonte donde un grupo de caballeros escoltaban al Preceptor Ibrahim Lerks. Una vez más, esperaron quietos sin sacar arma alguna hasta que esa comitiva estuvo frente a ellos con un banderín completamente blanco.

-Reina del Norte –habló el anciano haciendo una reverencia- No vengo a pelear contigo, ni tampoco lo harán estos caballeros. Sabes que no somos rivales para la fuerza que te acompaña.

-Entonces devuélveme lo que es mío.

-Eso quisiera, Majestad, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Me temo que el Príncipe Anthony no se encuentra más en el castillo. Ha huido.

Malle intercambió una mirada con Lord Romanova y otra con Lord Bann.

-Las mentiras se pagan caro.

-No miento, milady. Él ya no está, no sé en qué momento pudo escabullirse de mis cuidados tan celosos. Pero el día de hoy sus aposentos se encuentran sin su presencia.

Lerks pasó saliva ante la mirada penetrante de la Reina Stark, las historias no mentían a cerca de su ferocidad y el pobre lugarteniente estaba comenzando a sudar frío al ver la cantidad de Lobos de Hierro dispuestos a arrasar con esa Provincia con tal de recuperar a su príncipe. La contención que el Rey Steven había logrado dejaba de existir. Un cuervo graznó por encima de ellos, sobrevolando cada vez más bajo hasta aterrizar en el antebrazo de Lord Romanova, tomando éste el mensaje que traía en una de sus patas y que tendió a Malle bajo la mirada expectante de todos los Sureños prácticamente conteniendo la respiración. La reina asintió a Ivanhoe, quien echó a volar una vez más al cuervo mientras ella volvía su rostro al anciano.

-Hablas con la verdad, pero no me has dicho todo.

-¿Qué desea saber Su Majestad?

-¿A dónde se han llevado al Hijo del Gran Lobo Gris? ¿Dónde tienen preso nuestro sagrado hechicero? Los traidores Laang lo entregaron a tu rey.

-Mi señora…

-Soy madre alterada, mi paciencia es volátil.

-Está con la Orden Escarlata, eso es todo lo que sé. Y esos traidores fueron ejecutados por el Comandante Real, Jurian Barnkley. Tampoco en el Sur aceptamos esa clase de comportamientos.

-Pero no encontraron problemas con recibir el premio –reclamó Lord Romanova.

-Silencio –ordenó Malle, mirando fijamente al lugarteniente- Este hombre trae un banderín de paz y hemos de respetarlo como los caballeros que le acompañan. Bien, si mi hijo no está en este castillo de todas maneras sigue en el Sur y no me marcharé de estas tierras hasta que esté vivo y a salvo conmigo. Puedes ordenar a tus caballeros detenernos o bien dejarnos pasar, muestra la sabiduría de tus canas, hombre de bien, o yo te mostraré el filo de mi Claymore.

-Eres libre de pasar, Reina Stark, pero no puedo prometer que todo el camino sea así.

-Cosa que ya no es de tu incumbencia. Protege a tu gente, yo me ocuparé de los míos.

Así marcharon los Lobos de Hierro sin ser detenidos en al menos la mitad del camino por la Provincia Roggers. La alerta no tardó en llegar hasta el Palacio Rojo donde el Rey del Sur ordenó detenerles antes que entraran por completo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba escribiendo la orden para imponer su sello y firma en el documento, llegó otra noticia que cambió sus planes. Tarhan, la Pantera de la Noche estaba de frente a las costas de la Provincia Kuld, lo mismo que los Navegantes Drax contra las tierras de la Provincia de Bhart moviéndose hacia la Provincia Roggers para resguardar la invasión de la Reina Malle. Jurian se volvió hacia Steven cuando terminaron de escuchar aquellas funestas noticias. El Norte comenzaba a rodearles para un ataque en conjunto.

-¿Su Majestad? –llamó el Comandante Real.

-Que mantengan a Tarhan y los Drax en sus barcos, nosotros debemos ir a toda prisa hacia donde la Orden Escarlata, ahí es la mira de todos ellos. Tratarán de recuperar al demonio de ojos verdes a como dé lugar, incluyendo al Príncipe Anthony.

-¿Qué sucederá con la Fe Verdadera?

-Será su momento de atacar a plena luz del día. Malle debió quedarse para castigar al Clan Laang por su traición pero no lo hizo porque las cabezas de ese grupo no están dentro de los miembros de los Adoradores de la Sangre, ella ya debe saberlo, ya debió darse cuenta. Por eso ha entrado tan brutalmente al Sur.

-¿Crees que esté al tanto de lo que la Orden de la Moneda intentará? –Barnkley frunció su ceño.

-Necesito al Halcón Mercenario cubriendo esta parte sur. Como dije, debemos ir con la Orden.

-Dzor ya está ahí, recién he recibido mensaje suyo.

-No es suficiente –Steven se levantó- Hay que mover a la gente tierra adentro, los Adoradores van a atacar con todo su poder y lo harán comenzando por donde está cautivo el Hijo del Hielo. El cebo funcionó.

-Que Gaia nos reciba en su vientre si habremos de encontrar en la pelea nuestro final.

-Iré donde Dzor, tengo que interceptar al Príncipe Anthony –ordenó el rey- Nagud, Moor y Worth se quedarán conmigo, el resto que vaya contigo al encuentro de la reina.

-Mi brazo es suficiente, Majestad.

-No arriesgaré una vez más a mi Comandante ahora que nuestros enemigos mostrarán sus rostros.

-Como ordenes, Majestad –éste sonrió mirando al resto de la Guardia Real del rey- Ya oyeron, tenemos prisa así que prepárense, estamos por enfrentar a enemigos con muchos trucos bajo la manga con la peor de las intenciones.

-¡Larga vida al rey! –respondió la Guardia, dividiéndose conforme a las órdenes de Steven quien despidió a todos para ir hacia una de las ventanas donde aguardaba Passer.

-Una vez más he de pedirte lo imposible, mi emplumado amigo. Volarás en medio de la tormenta con el peligro tratando de hincarte sus garras, sin posibilidad certera de éxito. Eres el más grande de todos los mensajeros y amigo mío, que Gaia te bendiga mientras vuelas una vez más en busca de Anthony para detenerle lo suficiente, es necesario que su madre le encuentre porque necesitará todas las Claymore que el Norte pueda dar. La Fe Verdadera no tendrá piedad de nosotros –su mirada se entristeció- Que esté protegido y con quienes ama. Hazlo por mí, Passer. Si volvemos a vernos, que sea en tiempos más felices o en tierras donde el dolor y la guerra no existan. Vuela, vuela ahora.

El gorrión le miró trinando apenas, como un canto de entendimiento y soporte, sacudiendo sus alas antes de emprender su vuelo hacia lo alto como una flecha lanzada con fuerza, perdiéndose entre enormes como gruesas nubes blancas que venían mecidas con un viento frío, anunciando el otoño a entrar en el Reino Sur, igual que la inminente guerra en contra de la Fe Verdadera y su monstruoso Dios de los Tres Rostros que exigía la muerte de aquellos que le habían arrebatado a su hijo, el Gran Lobo Gris, aquellos que le habían dejado ciego al arrebatarle la luz de sus ojos, la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.


	22. Diecinueve. La Fe Verdadera

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Diecinueve. La Fe Verdadera.**

 

La Isla Valles era un sitio que daba escalofríos de solo contemplar su vasto territorio de cañones, barrancos y precipicios de roca marrón con vientos secos que aullaban a los oídos de los caminantes por veredas rústicas sin vegetación alrededor de donde protegerse de un sol inclemente. Rara vez se paseaba un buitre o se veía esconderse en el hueco de la tierra caliente a una serpiente de escamas oscuras. Brux miró su mapa, buscando las referencias del terreno que le permitieran encontrar aquella serie de cuevas dentro de un cañón en donde vivían los clarividentes del Este, entre ellos el famoso Visionario Austral a quien había solicitado la visión sobre el futuro de Gaia y los dos Reinos durante el ya pasado concilio de primavera. Ahora necesitaba preguntarle directamente sobre aquel tapiz que Petya había hallado en el barrio de los tejedores como también a cerca de la Trinidad, el Dios de los Tres Rostros y su relación con los Maestros de Gaia.

Se ajustó sus mantos ligeros pero oscuros que envolvían su figura, dejando solo ver sus ojos entrecerrados por la polvareda que se arremolinaba de vez en cuando, pasando por su camino como una amenaza pasiva. No había encontrado a nadie en esa vereda, una señal no muy buena cuando los clarividentes eran siempre solicitados, visitados de diferentes partes algunos por necesidad y otros por mera curiosidad. Por ello decidió cambiar su ruta, un camino más trabajoso pero oculto a la vista de ojos espías en el descampado. Descendió por las aperturas de la tierra, pequeñas fallas que corrían a lo largo de la ruta principal, con trampas en forma de pozos muy profundos que dejaban escuchar el rumor de un río subterráneo corriendo en su fondo, llevándose los cadáveres de los incautos que terminaban cayendo en sus bocas.

Pronto divisó el cañón con puntos negros por la distancia, las cuevas de los clarividentes. Una vez más sintió un desasosiego en el corazón al no ver las filas de peregrinos esperando su turno para entrar a ver a uno u otro de aquellos lectores del futuro. Algo no andaba bien. Buscando a ciegas su daga en su cinturón –una de tantas escondidas- siguió caminando hasta alcanzar las escaleras talladas en la misma piedra del cañón que ascendían a las cuevas, prestando atención a cualquier sonido sospechoso. Todo era un silencio denso que hablaba de alguna tragedia esperando en algún rincón no visto entre esas paredes mal talladas en el interior de la montaña de arenisca. El Hermetista pasó saliva al toparse con las primeras manchas de sangre que más tarde se convirtieron en verdaderos ríos, muchos de ellos tan frescos que por uno momento estuvo a punto de vomitar ante el aroma a muerte y carne quemada que invadió su olfato.

Se adentró con pasos furtivos, recelosos, mirando a todas partes en busca de quien había asesinado tan despiadadamente no solo a los clarividentes, sino a sus visitantes. Encontró las pilas humanas aun humeando, cuerpos destajados, abiertos que dejaban escapar vísceras carbonizadas por un fuego que se extinguía bajo todo ese grupo de personas. El joven Bann pasó saliva, conteniendo la respiración para ir hacia el túnel principal que conducía a la cámara rocosa junto al nacimiento de un riachuelo en donde siempre se hallaba al Visionario Austral meditando. No había nadie en la roca adjunta al nacimiento de aquel afluente, ni tampoco rastro de que le hubieran atacado. Esa parte era de las pocas intactas, más había rastro de huellas que iban y venían alrededor, indicando que estuvieron buscando a ese adivino en particular sin encontrarle. No escuchó los pasos acercándose a él ni pudo detener la mano que pasó por su cuello a su boca para taparla y jalarle a un rincón entre penumbras, sujeto por un brazo entre un cuerpo a su espalda que lo estampó contra la pared rasposa.

-No hagas ruido si quieres vivir –susurró una voz en su oído con claro acento Sureño.

Murmullos detuvieron a Brux de forcejear por su vida, quedándose aprisionado pero siendo capaz de ver por encima de su hombro unas sombras proyectarse por uno de los caminos, convirtiéndose en un grupo peligrosamente numeroso de sicarios, sus horribles máscaras tenían tres rostros y portaban en el pecho un medallón con tres óvalos en punta entrelazados en el centro con sus tres vértices tocando un círculo anudado a cintos que formaban una X en sus pechos. Los Adoradores de la Sangre, miembros extremistas de la Fe Verdadera. Todos portaban dagas curvas aun escurriendo sangre fresca, hablando entre sí en una lengua que el Norteño pudo reconocer como aquella presumiblemente la fuente de todos los idiomas en Gaia. El lenguaje sagrado de los Maestros de Gaia.

Les buscaban, sin duda alguna porque dieron varios rondines sin nunca percatarse de ellos al estar bien escondidos como estampados contra la dura roca. Finalmente se dieron por vencidos, retirándose a paso precavido de ahí. Brux como su accidental salvador permanecieron un poco más en aquella posición hasta que realmente no hubo más sonidos amenazantes. Hasta entonces el aliento de aquel Sureño dejó el cuello del Hermetista quien se sacudió de aquel agarre con una mano viajando veloz a su daga antes de sentir otra atrapando su muñeca. A media luz pudo distinguir el rostro de aquel caballero, de cabellos cortos y claros como sus ojos, una sonrisa cínica perfectamente afeitado del rostro. Si la memoria no le fallaba, era nada menos que el Marqués de la Provincia Bhart, uno de los mejores espías del Reino Sur con una reputación de arquero infalible a largas distancias. El carcaj a sus espaldas como el arco reposando detrás de un hombro lo confirmaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó el joven Bann.

-Es la misma pregunta que te hago, Lord Bann si me han dicho bien.

-Marqués Francis de Bhart.

-Puedes llamarme Frank si puedo llamarte Brux.

-Lord Bann para usted.

-Los Adoradores de la Sangre no están lejos, ¿cómo piensas vencerlo con unas cuantas dagas?

-Es mi problema.

-Norteños necios.

-Sureños altaneros.

-Para que un Hemetista haya salido de su agujero es porque algo muy gordo le ha llamado la atención.

-Cosa que no le incumbe, Marqués.

-Frank.

-Apártese de mi camino sino desea conocer el filo de mis armas.

-Hagamos esto: te saco de aquí e intercambiamos ideas sobre la Fe Verdadera y su Trinidad. Tengo muchas flechas, sé otros caminos que nos pueden llevar lejos de aquí. Piensa rápido porque volverán esos sanguinarios. Tal vez no encontraron al Visionario Austral pero van a quemar todo.

Brux apretó sus labios no a gusto con la idea pero tampoco tenía mucho de dónde echar mano, asintió en silencio, mirando de arriba abajo a ese caballero igualmente vestido como él, en usanza a las ropas del Este, mantos enredados debajo con largos de protección que ocultaban perfectamente armas de mano. El Marqués sonrió antes de indicarle un camino con el mentón, despegándosele al fin con un casi silencioso gruñido de parte del joven Bann quien no tuvo más remedio que seguirle a regañadientes. Recorrieron los laberintos de las cuevas de tal forma que el Norteño llegó a pensar que estaban caminando en círculos hasta que al fin tuvieron una salida, una cueva estrecha por donde corría un río no muy profundo pero cuya agua les llegó hasta las caderas, avanzando lento por la corriente hasta salir a lo que eran más tierras yermas con dunas en el horizonte bajo el sol caliente de la isla.

-Es el extremo este –observó el Hermetista, mirando alrededor.

-Lo más seguro, podemos rodear…

-No, probablemente esperan a que vayamos a los puertos.

-No hay otra manera de salir del Este.

-Siempre hay maneras.

-Interesante –Francis le miró arqueando ambas cejas con una sonrisa pícara- Soy todo oídos.

-No pienso llevarle conmigo, puede tomar su propia ruta.

-Primero me hablas de una salida segura y luego te contradices, típico de un escolar.

-¿Qué hacía aquí, Marqués?

-Sinceridad por sinceridad, ¿aceptas Lobo de Hierro?

-De momento.

-Vine a pedirle al Visionario Austral ayuda para la maldición que pesa sobre mi rey.

-¿La maldición del Trono de Oro?

-Eres muy versado en los asuntos de Gaia.

-Soy un Hermetista.

-¿Qué hacía un Hermetista tan sabiondo como tú en una tierra tan peligrosa como ésta?

-Quería preguntarle qué había sido de los Maestros de Gaia.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sólo eso.

-Estás mintiendo –el Marqués se le acercó como si le olfateara- Hay más preguntas en tu mirada.

Brux se alejó por acto reflejo. –No se me acerque.

-Debemos seguir caminando, es peligroso quedarse quieto en estas tierras.

-¿Qué me dará a cambio de sacarle de aquí? –ahora fue el turno del joven Bann de tener el control de la situación.

-¿Cuidarte la espalda? Esas dagas no llegan muy lejos, mis flechas sí.

Caminaron por el desierto de aquel extremo de la Isla Valles en dirección a las costas de altos riscos con una marea furiosa que golpeaba los acantilados con tal fuerza que las olas podían alcanzar los varios metros de altura del largo precipicio que miraba hacia el este, en dirección a los Pantanos. Para cuando llegaron, el joven Bann había intercambiado sus ideas con el Marqués, teniendo el mito completo del Dios de los Tres Rostros. Una entidad sin tiempo ni espacio que siempre estaba con los ojos cerrados, soñando en la eternidad. La Vida, el Caos y la Muerte haciendo brotar estrellas, mundos y espíritus que formaban el todo, desapareciendo cuando abría sus ojos cada ciertos eones. La Trinidad tenía entre sus brazos múltiples un hijo producto de esos mismos pensamientos que cantaba alegre ante las creaciones oníricas de su padre, hasta que un día la Ilusionista (Gaia) le atrajo tanto que la sacó de aquellos sueños para darle vida con su aliento y unirse a ella, huyendo del abrigo paternal.

Entonces el Dios de los Tres Rostros abrió por completo sus ojos de los tres tiempos, Pasado, Presente y Futuro en busca de su hijo –el Gran Lobo Gris- pero al no poder verlo entre las brumas de sus sueños, tomó el halo dorado –la Estrella de Cinco Puntas- de su cabeza, otorgándole juicio y consciencia para que le trajera de vuelta a sus brazos a su primogénito, pero al hacerlo se quedó sin la iluminación que le daba serenidad y sabiduría, convirtiéndose en una entidad ansiosa de venganza por haber perdido lo más querido a causa de una mundana existencia que había seducido algo tan sagrado como su hijo unigénito. La Trinidad buscó a la Ilusionista, cuando la encontró la envolvió entre sus brazos para no dejarla escapar. Ese abrazo dio origen al Archipiélago Este y los Pantanos del Oeste, que fueron antes pequeñas islas.

La historia se volvió escabrosa cuando los Maestros de Gaia, seres creados por el Gran Lobo Gris y la naturaleza de Gaia, arrancaron la mitad de los brazos del Dios de los Tres Rostros –los Pantanos del Oeste- con el fin de liberar al mundo de la ira de aquella entidad omnipotente, tal fue la conmoción por aquel episodio que la tierra donde dormía el Gran Lobo Gris se dividió en dos –el Reino Norte y el Reino Sur, posteriormente- separándolo del halo paterno que le había estado proporcionando calor, la Estrella de Cinco Puntas que se quedó en el sur mientras que el otro lo hizo en el Norte, comenzando los mitos que ya eran de sobra conocidos. La tristeza del Gran Lobo Gris se tradujo en los Hijos del Hielo, mientras que el amor de Gaia por él creó a los Señores del Bosque. En el extremo opuesto, la Estrella de Cinco Puntas trajo conocimientos de las cosas y la justicia que anteriormente gobernara la mente del Dios de los Tres Rostros, dejando al Archipiélago Este con la adoración a esta entidad y más adelante, la creación de la Fe Verdadera con sus Adoradores de la Sangre, mismos que buscaron a los Maestros de Gaia y los devoraron para obtener sus poderes.

Estos Adoradores comenzaron a dispersarse en los dos reinos, formando familias, vínculos o alianzas con esos mortales a los que odiaban profundamente por ser los hijos bastardos de la Ilusionista Gaia. Lentamente comenzaron sus planes, provocando el odio entre el Norte y el Sur, haciendo que lo que una vez fue un solo ser ahora se dividiera. Pronto despertarían una vez más al Dios de los Tres Rostros pero para ello debían devolverle toda la sangre que los Maestros de Gaia le hicieron derramar al arrancarle la mitad de sus brazos, así comenzaron sus sacrificios masivos como rituales. El primero de ellos fue la Batalla de las Cincuenta Noches donde casi lograron el cometido de asesinar a los Hijos del Hielo como a los Señores del Bosque, fallando cuando quedaron tres sobrevivientes más que custodiados por los Lobos de Hierro. Lentamente, fueron creando más eventos de esta índole, hasta que un día una mujer tuvo el don de ver los planes de la Fe Verdadera que tejió en sus alfombras, recibiendo una maldición que pasó a sus descendientes.

Pero no contaban con los propios sentimientos y deseos de la gente viviendo en ambos reinos que comenzaron a emigrar hacia el Archipiélago Este para vivir en armonía, parejas del Norte y el Sur, cuya unión vino a traer una alerta a los Adoradores de la Sangre, pues de unirse los dos reinos, la Trinidad jamás despertaría, ni podrían devolverle a su hijo ni su dorado halo. Tenían que extinguir toda vida en Gaia para que eso ocurriera. Una vez más, planearon los genocidios de varias islas, principalmente la Isla de los Llantos, que les dio más poder, magia oscura con la cual perfeccionaron sus engaños. La identidad de estos sicarios era desconocida porque llevaban siglos de generaciones colándose entre la gente de confianza tanto de los Reyes del Norte como de los Reyes del Sur. Distinguir uno de otro requería de pruebas muy desgastantes que no eran viables además. La única posibilidad de descubrirlos era echando a perder sus planes, deteniendo la guerra entre los Lobos de Hierro y los caballeros de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

-La Batalla de los Campos Nublados, fueron realmente de la Fe Verdadera –dijo Brux cuando bajaron al fin hacia la playa.

-De sus primeros ensayos para un gran conflicto, sí… ¿qué…? ¿Qué es eso?

El Marqués de Bhart señaló a la distancia un extraño navío que se acercó solo, sin que hubiera capitán ni marineros a bordo dirigiéndolo. El Hermetista sonrió complacido.

-Marqués, le presento al Centinela.

-Ese barco está embrujado.

-No, es un barco con vida propia –Brux se volvió al caballero- Por la información que me ha proporcionado le dejaré cerca de sus tierras, debo ir lo más pronto posible hacia el Bosque Sagrado, tengo que decirles todo esto a nuestros señores antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Vaya, al fin nos estamos ayudando.

-Por los demás. Los inocentes.

-De acuerdo.

-Le advierto, el Centinela es temperamental, así que cierre su boca sino desea que lo eche por la borda si provoca a nuestro único medio de salida de estas islas.

-¿Siempre son así de agresivos los del Norte?

 

 

 

_Torre de las Penitencias, Isla de la Orden Escarlata_.

 

Dzor despidió a sus hombres, dejándole a solas en el estrecho pasillo que conducía a una puerta angosta pero alta de pesado metal con tres candados que abrió lentamente, tirando con fuerzas de los gruesos goznes para entrar a la cámara donde habían encerrado a Loki. Era un cuarto redondo y cubierto por Estrellas de Cinco Puntas en paredes y techo con inscripciones pintadas de dorado sobre la piedra lisa, oraciones para retener la fuerza del Hijo de Hielo, mismo que se volvió con mirada furiosa hacia el rubio al verle entrar. Aún portaba los grilletes en sus muñecas, cuello y tobillos con los sellos que los traidores del Clan Laang le impusieran con el fin de neutralizar su hechicería, quedando vulnerable a prácticamente cualquier ataque. Los grilletes se unían a cadenas que arrastraba por toda la cámara el ojiverde, teniendo libertad de movimiento, un gesto que el Gran Duque había conseguido para él, lo menos que podía hacer.

-El adorador de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

-Milord.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

-He venido a preguntar si acaso necesitas algo.

-Tu cabeza.

-Loki, sabes de antemano que yo no…

-Pero tampoco hiciste nada por detenerlos.

-Solamente hubiese sido un esfuerzo vano, lejos de acabar con mi vida, hubieran tomado la tuya.

-¿Y debo agradecerte por ello?

-Estás vivo, encadenado sí, pero vivo. El Norte te necesita, piensa en ellos.

-Lo hago todo el tiempo.

El Señor del Martillo suspiró, caminando alrededor del hechicero que le seguía con la mirada, casi arañando las cadenas.

-Debes saber que la Orden Escarlata quiere hacerte un juicio.

-¿Juicio? ¿Puedo saber su objetivo?

-La muerte de los habitantes de la Isla de los Silencios, la avanzada naval de la Orden de la Moneda… ser una criatura con hechicería.

Loki bufó, entrecerrando sus ojos, apretando sus dientes.

-Ustedes tienen más sangre en sus manos.

-Permíteme defenderte.

-¿Dzor Odinson, un caballero del Sur?

-Sabes la razón.

El hechicero le miró serio, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás con el sonido de arrastre de las cadenas acompañándole. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron apenas, con pecho agitado sin apartar la vista del rostro del Gran Duque. Frunció su ceño apenas antes de ofrecer una sonrisa burlona.

-No, no es posible. Solo es una obsesión tuya, como ese rey Impostor.

-Lo dudo.

-Libérame.

-Tus grilletes no poseen candados que abrir, no tenemos llaves de ellos en caso de que existan.

-Ni siquiera lo intentas.

Dzor gruñó, pero se acercó a un desafiante ojiverde quien le tendió sus muñecas para que revisara sus grilletes, mirándole de arriba abajo mientras el Sureño los tomaba para examinar más de cerca aquellas ataduras tan complejas como extrañas. Conocía todo tipo de grilletes tanto del Norte como del Sur y lo que restringía a Loki no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos reinos. Probablemente eran parte de los juegos sucios de la Fe Verdadera pero aún no tenía prueba de ellos, el Gran Duque había esperado la revelación de algún espía o ayudante con el hechicero en aquella torre más nada había sucedido… todavía.

-¿Y bien, Impostor?

-No, estos grilletes se abren de una manera que desconozco.

Loki le miró bajando apenas sus párpados, dando un paso delante de tal forma que su rostro quedó a centímetros del rubio, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

-Aun así puedo salir de aquí. Tus adoradores fanáticos como ciegos ante la verdad harán su juicio con mentiras y falsos juramentos únicamente para justificar ante los demás idiotas como tú que mi muerte es justificable.

-Es posible –el Señor del Martillo le miró fijamente, muy quieto- Como dios que eres, debes saber de la existencia de alguien más detrás de estas tretas.

-¿Los pagamos del Este?

-Son más peligrosos de lo que imaginas, milord.

-No les temo –desafió el hechicero, una de sus manos se levantó, serpenteando un dedo desde la cintura del caballero hasta su mentón que picó- Mi magia estará encadenada, no así mi ser.

-Tan cierto como lo has dicho.

-Realmente estás embelesado conmigo, Sureño.

-Más que eso.

El Hijo del Hielo se separó, dándole la espalda hasta llegar a la pared frente a él. Miró alrededor de aquella cámara sin ventanas más que la puerta siempre cerrada con aquellos pesados candados, las estrellas tapizando a su alrededor y las cadenas reforzadas en el suelo que tomó juguetón, sin perder su sonrisa depredadora antes de volverse hacia Dzor quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Loki levantó su mentón, echándose las cadenas sobre los hombros en un gesto coqueto, comenzando a mecerse sobre sus pies al tiempo que su sonrisa crecía. Con ese gesto había dejado mudo al rubio cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par al atestiguar la forma cada vez más obvia de una pequeña pero sensual danza que el ojiverde comenzó a ejecutar, prácticamente ronroneando como canturreo que acompañó a sus pasos más abiertos, usando las cadenas cual instrumento en sus juegos.

Una serpiente, fue lo que el Gran Duque pensó de momento cuando las caderas del hechicero se movieron en armonía con su torso de una manera que jamás había presenciado. Provocativo, seductor, tan elegante incluso con esas cadenas siseando al ritmo de las manos que jugaban con ellas. Sus ropas incluso parecían responder a ese encanto de su cuerpo, ondeándose vaporosamente en el aire cuando un pie travieso las empujó en un movimiento sutil. Esos dedos acariciando a la nada, arrojando y atrapando los eslabones en los que se enredaron y que Dzor deseó con todas sus fuerzas intercambiar lugares, sentir esas manos haciendo formas, tocar esos hombros tan flexibles como su espalda. Tirar de ese cabello negro como la noche, aspirar su aroma seguramente a bosque y secretos, degustar de esos labios finos de sonrisa atrevida. Siempre verse reflejado en aquellas dos joyas verdes tan vivaces como letales.

Con un giro rápido, una de las cadenas se enredó alrededor del cuello del Señor del Martillo, quien se dejó tirar por la mano que le invitó a acercarse, con sus ojos sin perder detalle de la manera en que el cuerpo de Loki serpenteó peligrosamente cerca del suyo, tentando a cosas que estaban mermando la voluntad del Sureño, tan perdido en ese baile desinhibido, olvidando el tiempo o las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, solo quería disfrutar un poco más de las manos juguetonas que despeinaron sus cabellos o tiraron de sus ropas. La paciencia del rubio por fin encontró su límite, levantando sus propias manos para atrapar aquel hechicero entre sus labios y robarle un beso, no podía más contra ese deseo y aquella danza solamente lo había empeorado. Haciendo a un lado la guerra, las diferencias como las cadenas, sujetó con fuerza al ojiverde, abriéndose paso en aquella fría y rebelde boca. Loki le empujó con fuerza, separándose del caballero con una mano viajando a sus adoloridos labios y una mirada ofendida que se transformó en una maliciosa como su sonrisa.

-Tienes agallas pero no creas que puedes tocarme como si fuese otra de tus doncellas, Sureño.

-Es tu culpa por provocarme sabiendo lo que arde en mí –respondió un impasible Dzor.

Se escucharon unas trompetas, anunciando la llegada de la comitiva del Supremo Sacerdote de la Orden Escarlata junto con otros sacerdotes de menor cargo y la Hermana Vanda quien había solicitado ver con sus propios ojos a la criatura del Norte. El Gran Duque tomó aire, apretando sus puños antes de abrir las puertas con renuencia al escuchar las voces y pasos acercarse, haciendo una reverencia ante la Orden Escarlata, besando el anillo que ostentaba el Supremo Sacerdote antes de dejarles pasar hacia la cámara advirtiéndoles del peligro de acercarse al ojiverde. Penta Vanda le observó de forma extraña pero lo que pudiera observar o percibir se lo quedó para ella, siguiendo de cerca al Supremo Sacerdote, teniéndole el libro de oraciones que abrió, cuando todos rodearon al Hijo de Hielo, en medio de aquel cuarto, observándoles tranquilo.

-¿Qué es esto? –tronó su voz.

-Serás purificado, criatura hereje –respondió el Supremo Sacerdote- Recibirás un juicio como una persona normal luego de estos sacramentos.

La mirada de Loki cayó en la de la Hermana Vanda, intimidándola al punto de obligarla a bajar su cabeza por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Crees saber el futuro, niña insensata, solamente estás viendo lo que ellos desean que veas. No eres especial por ello.

-¡A callar! –el Supremo Sacerdote hizo una señal y los demás hicieron sonar unas campanas de oro.

Dzor miró alrededor, bastante preocupado de que aquellos ritos fuesen a herir al hechicero, pero éste pareció imperturbable ante sus cánticos, oraciones y gestos que iban dedicados a su persona. Fue hasta que el líder de la orden sacó un objeto en oro negro que el ojiverde al fin reaccionó, siseando como si hubiera visto algo que le atemorizó. El Señor del Martillo no podía ver qué era ya que se encontraba detrás del Supremo Sacerdote pero la expresión del pelinegro fue suficiente para buscar una manera de detener ese intento de exorcizarle, mirando alrededor donde estaban prendidas las cadenas que le sujetaban y que se tensaron cuando los sacerdotes las tomaron, obligando al Hijo del Hielo a caminar hacia el centro del cual se había alejado. Penta Vanda se volvió hacia el Gran Duque, frunciendo su ceño.

-¡Milord, no!

Su grito no llegó a tiempo, el poderoso martillo del Sureño giró en el aire, cortando las cabezas de quienes sujetaban a Loki, de la misma manera que lo hicieron con el Supremo Sacerdote antes de liberar los eslabones del suelo. El hechicero tomó por el cuello a la joven, clavando sus garras en su tersa piel al elevarla en el aire. Dzor corrió hacia él, deteniéndole.

-¡NO! ¡Loki! ¡Ella no es de la Fe Verdadera!

El ojiverde le miró airado pero la soltó sin mucho cuidado, dejándola caer pesadamente contra el suelo que comenzó a llenarse de sangre, una muy diferente a la de un ser humano ordinario, era de color negro con un aroma a pútrido que a los tres hizo hacer gestos, dándose cuenta de las verdaderas esencias de aquellos hombres. El Gran Duque miró entre herido y asombrado el cuerpo del Supremo Sacerdote pero era algo que Steven ya le había prevenido, sí había un lugar donde los Adoradores de la Sangre se hallaban establecidos cómodamente era en la Orden Escarlata, solo que jamás imaginó que fuese con el líder de su Fe que sintió de pronto tan superficial. Los llantos de Vanda le devolvieron a la realidad, tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, justo cuando todo se estremeció ante el rugido de una lengua de fuego atacando nada menos que las islas.

-La Orden de la Moneda –dijo la joven, conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Así que solamente fui un cebo? –rugió Loki entrecerrando sus ojos hacia ambos Sureños- Trampas de falsos adoradores.

-Loki…

Un segundo ataque acompañó el grito del hechicero, rompiendo aquellos grilletes que dejaron heridas severas en su piel. Una bandada enorme de cuervos azotó la cámara al punto de hacerla estallar, lanzando fuera tanto al rubio como a la Hermana Vanda, cayendo los dos sobre un tejado que se venció pero amortiguó su segundo descenso contra los frondosos jardines adjuntos a la Torre de las Penitencias que unía al discreto castillo donde esperaban caballeros armados del Sur, ya saliendo al encuentro de la Orden de la Moneda con sus barcos marrones lanzando lenguas de fuego negro contra las islas a las que tenían rodeadas. Flechas salieron despedidas de los navíos cuando divisaron aquellos cuervos, hiriéndolos y desapareciéndolos. La figura del ojiverde cayó con flechas en su cuerpo sobre una de las murallas del castillo, destrozando parte de la estructura por la caída tan violenta. Loki jadeó viendo aquellas flechas, de cuerpo negro con plumas carmesí y abominaciones escritas a todo lo largo. Maldiciones de la Fe Verdadera.

-Anthony…


	23. Veinte. Profecías y Juramentos

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Veinte. Profecías y Juramentos.**

_Makes me that much stronger_   
_Makes me work a little bit harder_   
_It makes me that much wiser_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_   
_Made me learn a little bit faster_   
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_   
_Makes me that much smarter_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

                Fighter, Christina Aguilera.

 

 

-¿Lo huelen? ¿Pueden alcanzar a percibirlo?

Petya se apoyó sobre los estribos, levantándose para olfatear en el aire, volviéndose a Wayde quien se había detenido con su caballo.

-Cenizas… humo…

-La Orden de la Moneda está atacando el Sur.

-¿Por qué primero el Sur? –quiso saber Anthony, apretando sus riendas.

-Porque el rey trajo a la Orden Escarlata al Hijo del Hielo del Norte, fue como ponerle un jugoso pedazo de carne a perros hambrientos. Van a entrar por ahí, ya no se andarán con trucos y máscaras.

-Debemos ir hacia allá.

-Mi señor –Petya miró angustiado al príncipe- Ya escuchó a Wayde anteriormente, la reina está buscándole, es mejor…

-¡No! –el joven Stark tomó aire, sacudiendo su cabeza- Lo siento, Petya, no puedo dejar solo a Loki. Este mercenario ya nos dijo lo que son capaces esos monstruos.

-Este mercenario también mencionó su nombre.

-Pero Su Majestad está más cerca.

-No puedo. Y es mejor, mi madre puede alcanzarnos, debe venir con sus mejores Lobos de Hierro, no hay Sureños rivales para ellos.

-Arriesgado –comentó de nuevo Wayde.

-De acuerdo, Alteza.

-¿Qué no me escuchan?

-Puedes largarte a donde te plazca –Anthony se volvió al mercenario- Eres libre. Salva tu pellejo.

Petya miró a Wayde apretando sus labios, ya no podían retenerle más, había cumplido su palabra de llevarlos por los caminos abandonados del Sur en dirección hacia los Campos Nublados, igualmente abandonados para huir hacia el Norte, evadiendo las guardias como pueblos donde pudieran reconocerles. Estaban todavía lejos de las islas de la Orden Escarlata pero si cabalgaban sin parar llegarían a enfrentar a la Orden de la Moneda con sus Adoradores de la Sangre. Wayde cruzó una mirada con el chico, chasqueando su lengua.

-Nunca llegarán a tiempo, los llevaré por un atajo.

Anthony entrecerró sus ojos, mirando al muchacho como al mercenario, rodando sus ojos antes de azuzar a su caballo en la nueva dirección que tomaron. Habían cambiado ya sus caballos por unos más frescos, no dudaba que harían lo mismo una vez que pudieran tocar alguna villa o encontraran algunos corceles descuidados. No eran las maneras que le agradaran al príncipe más todo eso quedaba en último lugar ante la zozobra que inundaba su corazón por el peligro que rodeaba a Loki. Empezaron a ver unas colinas pronunciadas con campos verdes, cabalgando a toda prisa hacia ellas con la vista fija al frente. El joven Stark escuchó un trino que hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón, desviando su mirada de aquel paisaje hacia donde Passer que llegó volando hacia él, quedándose sobre su hombro, gorgoteando algo desesperado.

-No puedo –Anthony sintió sus ojos rozarse- Dile que no puedo… tengo que salvar a Loki… lo siento, lo siento tanto… yo…

El príncipe negó, quitándose al gorrión de su hombro, agitando las riendas del caballo con dientes apretados. Petya silbó, llamando la atención de los otros dos, señalando a lo lejos unos banderines ondeándose al viento. Frunciendo su ceño, el Príncipe Stark hizo sus cálculos. Si estaba en lo correcto, estaban pisando los territorios de la Provincia Barnkley, el símbolo que ostentaban aquellos banderines no eran de la familia del Comandante Real, pertenecían a alguien más. Maldijo su mala memoria para ello, extrañando a su amigo Brux Bann quien seguramente los habría reconocido, más lo importante era acelerar su carrera porque los habían visto y su Claymore como su armadura eran más que suficiente para identificarlo como un Lobo de Hierro. Trompetas y ladridos de perros les dejaron saber que iban tras ellos, iniciando una persecución furiosa por aquellos verdes campos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Los caballos resistirán! –animó Wayde.

Aceleraron al subir por una de las colinas, torciendo a una señal de Wayde para despistar a los perros que les lanzaron, entrando por un bosquecillo de bajos como delgados árboles de troncos blancos por los que zigzaguearon hasta dar con un ancho río de corrientes bajas que cruzaron a toda prisa, levantando una estela de agua a su paso. Los ladridos de los perros se alejaron pero no a suficiente distancia, les alcanzarían si cruzaban el río. Anthony tomó su Extremis, ondeándola al viento antes de enterrarla en el suelo, haciendo que la fricción con las rocas del suelo y el pasto que no eran tan verde en ese terreno crearan un fuego suficiente para una columna de humo distractora a los olfatos de los canes. Petya sonrió a su señor, asintiendo mientras continuaban la cabalgata hacia otra de las colinas que atravesaron sin que hubiera más persecutores de momento, sin confiarse al momento de entrar a una hectárea de pasto verde y húmedo con flores de todos colores ondeándose ante un viento con sabor salado que le dijo al príncipe que estaban acercándose a una parte de la costa sur de la provincia.

-¡No bajen la velocidad! ¡Sigan!

Los caballos ya sudaban profusamente, comenzando a quejarse de semejante esfuerzo. Anthony extrañó a La Marca pero no había más remedio, probablemente los pobres animales quedarían lastimados por la carrera, de corazón pidió a Gaia que no fuese así. El camino fue de descenso a veces pronunciado, dejando ver kilómetros a lo lejos un barco que el Lobo de Hierro reconoció como uno perteneciente a la flota del Halcón Mercenario. Gruñó mirando al Asesino sin Rostro pero éste miraba hacia el frente, seguramente buscando señales de advertencia. No era extraño que estuviera en alianza con aquel otro mercenario pero no era del agrado del príncipe desde que terminara en manos de aquel hombre. Volvió su mirada hacia el distante navío, aceptando el hecho de que un barco sería más rápido que ellos buscando atravesar ciudades y pueblos Sureños en dirección a la Orden Escarlata atiborrada de caballeros como de sicarios de la Fe Verdadera.

Sus oídos adiestrados le permitieron reconocer un silbido muy distante que fue aproximándose hacia ellos a gran velocidad. El castaño levantó su vista al cielo, buscando con ojos bien abiertos la flecha lanzada desde muy lejos, apenas si viendo un punto en el cenit que hizo un arco en dirección hacia los tres. Apretando los estribos con las riendas agitándose, apenas si pudo alcanzar el caballo de Petya, aventándole con su propio corcel. La flecha cayó en el suelo muy cerca de la pierna del Príncipe Stark quien jadeó, intercambiando una mirada con Wayde y el chico. No iba a ser tan fácil la llegada a donde el barco cuya distancia ahora se les antojó imposible de alcanzar. Anthony les hizo un gesto para seguir, no tenían más remedio que cabalgar en línea recta porque los caballos estaban tocando su límite.

Otros silbidos rozaron las colas de los animales en tanto alcanzaban el páramo que unía los campos verdes con la playa de arenas blancas con el mar turquesa tranquilo donde se mecía el navío del Halcón Mercenario, era nada menos que el Redwing. El caballo de Petya lanzó un quejido antes de caer muerto por esfuerzo, tirando a su jinete quien rodó por el suelo. Wayde fue quien le rescató, inclinándose sobre un costado para levantarle con un brazo tomándole por la cintura. Una flecha cayó justo en el hombro del mercenario quien maldijo con un grito pero no soltó al muchacho, subiéndole consigo con un jadeo. Anthony miró hacia la dirección de donde provenían las flechas pero no veía nada tras los riscos, estaban demasiado lejos y eran excelentes arqueros. Siguieron con la carrera. Dos flechas más trataron del alcanzarles, una rozando una pata del caballo del joven Stark, mirando hacia el frente, todavía estaban lejos de su meta.

Fue el caballo de Wayde quien por el peso y esfuerzo también se dio por vencido, cayendo muerto por agotamiento. Una flecha casi toca la cabeza de Petya al caer, otra más atravesó el cuello del corcel del príncipe, terminando en el suelo con los otros dos. El Asesino sin Rostro estaba sangrando profusamente del hombro pero alejó toda mano que quiso ayudarle, haciendo un gesto para seguir la carrera a pie o iban a matarlos con esas flechas mortíferas. No tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo, dejando atrás los buenos caballos que les habían dejado lo más cerca posible. Afortunadamente al frente comenzaban las rocas salientes de la costa que les sirvieron de escudo ante los ataques lejanos, cubriéndose tras ellas en su frenética carrera. Una vez que estuvieron sobre la playa, flechas del Redwing les cubrieron su última carrera al entrar por las aguas tibias, viendo manos tendidas hacia ellos con cuerdas para subir.

Los tres cayeron sobre el suelo de madera una vez que estuvieron dentro del barco, recuperando sus alientos. Wayde pidió que les llevaran de inmediato donde la Orden Escarlata. Anthony le escuchó, entreabriendo un ojo para ver a Petya solicitar auxilio para el mercenario. Un hombre de piel oscura como Tarhan estaba a su lado, vestido con las ropas del Este pero con cuchillos, dagas y espadas cortas en brazos, cintura y muslos. El Halcón Mercenario. Las velas se extendieron con más flechas de arqueros ahuyentando a quienes les estuvieron persiguiendo, dejándose sentir el vaivén del navío al entrar a aguas más profundas. Una mano del Halcón se tendió hacia el Príncipe Stark quien miró fijamente al hombre.

-Samry Willham, Halcón Mercenario del Archipiélago Este –dijo éste.

-Servidor leal del Rey del Sur.

-Como Tarhan al Norte, estamos a mano –sonrió el mercenario- Tuvieron una suerte envidiable al escapar de esas flechas.

-¿Qué quién eran?

-Familia Crane –contestó el Halcón, ordenando ir más aprisa- Leal a la Fe Verdadera.

-Estoy comenzando a odiar ese nombre.

-Somos dos.

-¿Cómo es que alguien del Este no está a favor de sus sicarios?

-Por esa misma razón, no creo en el derramamiento innecesario de sangre para devolverle lo imposible a una entidad igualmente irreal.

-Vaya –Anthony le miró de arriba abajo- Quien dijera.

-La guerra no deja a la gente conocerse a profundidad, Su Alteza. ¿Podemos atender al Asesino sin Rostro?

-Adelante.

El Príncipe Stark dejó que Petya acompañara a Wayde luego de haberle rescatado a costa de recibir esa herida en su hombro donde tiempo atrás un lobo guardián le mordiera. Parecía que ese asesino estaba destinado a recibir marcas de los reinos en ese mismo lugar, cosa que le hizo sonreír apenas, mirando hacia la proa mientras el Redwing navegaba a toda velocidad, cruzando las costas de la Provincia Barnkley para doblar hacia el norte en dirección hacia el golfo donde se hallaban las islas de la Orden Escarlata. El Halcón Mercenario dio las instrucciones precisas porque una vez que giraran hacia las islas, estarían a la vista de los barcos de guerra de la Orden de la Moneda, el enfrentamiento era seguro como agresivo. Anthony meditó unos momentos antes de pedirle al capitán del Este que le dejara lo más cerca posible de las islas, con un caballo prestado para adentrarse en los territorios de la Orden.

-¿Cómo piensa Su Alteza entrar a la Orden?

-Me las arreglaré.

Sam negó con una sonrisa. –De acuerdo, Lobo de Hierro, que la sangre Stark haga sus heroísmos una vez más.

Sintiendo el golpe del viendo en los rostros, todos los marineros se concentraron en las velas y amarres para darle mayor velocidad al Redwing con un aroma a cenizas cada vez más penetrante. Columnas de humo negro se dejaron ver una vez que alcanzaron la punta del territorio Barnkley donde giraron hacia el norte. El corazón del joven Stark latió aprisa al percibir el inminente peligro que los Adoradores de la Sangre traían consigo, enmascarados como la Orden de la Moneda, atacando sin piedad unas islas que carecían de guerreros adiestrados para defenderles, eran solamente fieles servidores de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas que no sabían más que orar y sembrar sus campos con que sustentarse. Los acribillarían antes de ponerse a salvo… a menos que Steven ya hubiera concentrado fuerzas ahí de contraataque, cosa que dio por sentado el príncipe, si conocía bien al Rey del Sur como pensaba que lo hacía.

Las columnas de humo se multiplicaban igual que el fuego comenzando a ganar altura alrededor de las casas y castillos que rodeaban las torres de la Orden Escarlata. Anthony pidió su caballo una vez que pudieron alcanzar una de las playas, evadiendo una de las lenguas de fuego, la primera de muchas. Cabalgando a toda prisa, el Lobo de Hierro tomó su Claymore que ondeó al aire con la mira en el puente que cruzaba hacia la primera de las islas. Evadió los ataques de los barcos marrones, saltando sobre obstáculos y llamas nacientes con las herraduras del corcel resonando contra los maderos del puente que se meció ante la sacudida de las olas por todo aquel ajetreo causado. Gritos de los adoradores se dejaron escuchar entre estallidos de techos o paredes junto con el choque de espadas y escudos contra las armas extrañas que los Adoradores de la Sangre traían consigo, hechas de metal oscuro con refuerzos de piel trabajada.

El Príncipe Stark miró hacia la primera torre que caía en esos momentos envuelta en una columna densa de humo y fuego. Ahí no podía haber estado Loki, debía ser la Torre de las Penitencias que si recordaba bien las palabras de Petya era una de las más centrales a la cúpula principal. La mirada del castaño buscó con desesperación entre los escombros y el caos, ignorando a los feligreses que le señalaban entre gritos o los primeros caballeros del Sur, más ocupados en rechazar a la Orden de la Moneda que a un solitario Norteño montado en un garañón del Este. Pronto vio la torre que buscaba, trepando por una escalera en dirección a un acueducto que conectaba con la siguiente construcción, pasando entre saltos encima del mar oscureciéndose por la sangre derramada. Una lengua de fuego atacó, desequilibrando el acueducto y obligando al caballo de Anthony a saltar en vez de correr, alcanzando por nada la orilla donde casi resbalaron ambos.

Mientras tanto, la Penta Vanda había encontrado al hechicero que trataba de sacarse las envenenadas flechas de su cuerpo sin conseguirlo al ser demasiadas, de rodillas sobre aquel muro superior del castillo donde había caído igual que ella junto con el Gran Duque quien la había dejado para abrirle el portón a una segunda Legión de los Cielos que aparecía a tiempo. La joven se acercó decidida hacia el ojiverde, a expensas de recibir un ataque con sus manos tomando una de las flechas clavadas en uno de los brazos del Hijo del Hielo, quien rugió levantando una mano para dañarla, quedándose en el aire al ver que la novicia tiraba con éxito de la flecha, murmurando oraciones para sanar su herida.

-¿Qué crees que haces, niña?

-Corregir mis errores.

Loki resopló, frunciendo su ceño, apretando los dientes al sentir más flechas ser extraídas.

-¿Crees que esto aliviará tu culpa?

-Tal vez, eso no me importa –Vanda contuvo unas lágrimas- Solo sé que hice mal en hablar de ti, ahora debes volver a tu tierra y proteger a los tuyos. Nosotros ya no tenemos más fe.

El hechicero se quedó callado, dejando que la joven terminara más percibiendo de ella la tristeza de saber que todo en lo que había creído con devoción había sido una mentira elaborada por seres ansiosos de venganza de los cuales fue un títere que les señaló los puntos débiles de cada reino.

-La Estrella de Cinco Puntas es real –musitó Loki- Igual que tú.

Vanda le miró, apretando una sonrisa. –Ya no sé quién soy.

-Eres una niña tonta pero eres libre.

-Listo –la chica rasgó sus hábitos para vendar las heridas más severas- Puedes irte.

-Después de ti, aquí nada puedes hacer porque esto es ahora asunto de armas y sangre. La inocencia no tiene cabida en este lugar.

La joven le miró unos momentos antes de asentir, dándose media vuelta para huir de ahí. El ojiverde alzó una mano, abriendo un túnel por entre los muros caídos para que ella pasara, dejándolos caer después de que ella los cruzó. Se volvió hacia los barcos a lo lejos, entrecerrando los ojos. Unos pasos se acercaron a él, no se volvió porque reconoció aquellas pisadas que le trajeron una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hay que reconocer la terquedad de Dzor Odinson para rehusarse a la muerte…

Al menos cincuenta sicarios de la Orden de la Moneda vinieron al encuentro del Lobo de Hierro que cayó en el patio que resguardaban. Extremis ondeó al aire cobrando la vida de sus primeros oponentes, iracundos como suicidas, con sus armas mecánicas distrayendo por unos momentos al príncipe quien se recuperó a tiempo, abriéndose paso con la ayuda del caballo que no cedió ante los cortes y gritos de los Adoradores de la Sangre sobre su cuerpo pese a que Anthony le protegía lo más que podía. Los dos cayeron al suelo cuando el animal ya no pudo más, dejando que el joven Stark le vengara cortando las cabezas de los asesinos más cercanos. Una veintena quedó viva, rodeando al Lobo de Hierro quien entrecerró sus ojos, con su respiración agitada, preparándose para el embate multitudinario que no se hizo esperar. Caballeros Sureños llegaron a unirse, permitiendo que el castaño pudiera seguir su camino, entrando por la puerta en llamas de la torre y comenzando a subir, atravesando con su mandoble los cuerpos de más sicarios.

Llegó hasta la parte más alta, ya sin techo con la evidencia de una explosión de clase diferente porque no había fuego ni aroma a cenizas ahí, más bien era el conocido olor del Bosque Sagrado, de plumas de cuervo, algunas sobre el suelo cual mudos testigos de la estancia de Loki en ese lugar. Notó los grilletes hechos trizas igual que las cadenas rotas. Pero no había rastro del hechicero por ningún lado. Anthony miró hacia donde los barcos, con un día que comenzaba a morir pero no así la batalla que aún parecía lejos de terminar. El incendio en las islas estaba cobrando mayor viveza, destruyendo aquellas viejas construcciones junto con los inocentes que no alcanzaban a escapar de las garras de la Fe Verdadera. Sintió desesperar al no saber qué hacer en esos momentos, dónde buscar o a quién pedir ayuda para encontrar al ojiverde.

-Anthony.

Se giró de golpe al escuchar la voz de Steven, sin haberle escuchado acercarse. El rey tenía un aspecto peor que él, desaliñado con su armadura maltrecha y manchada de sangre, lodo y ceniza, opacando su noble brillo. El rubio ya había perdido su yelmo, aparentemente, sus cabellos estaban despeinados, tenía cortes en el rostro con moretones pero su mirada aún era firme igual que toda la expresión de su figura, sosteniendo su escudo en su brazo izquierdo y una espada escurriendo sangre en la mano contraria.

-Loki… -fue lo único que el joven Stark atinó a decir, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Debió escapar, esta parte de la torre estalló antes de que la Orden la alcanzara –respondió Steven mirándole fijamente antes de desviar su mirada- No permitiré que le lastimen.

Anthony respiró hondo, apretando su Claymore. –Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Steven…

-Debes marcharte, Malle espera que la alcances en los Campos Nublados.

-¿Qué…? –el príncipe levantó su mirada, confundido y asombrado- ¿Desde cuándo ustedes…?

-Si quieres confundir al enemigo, primero debes confundir a tus amigos –respondió el Sureño, mirando alrededor- Ve con ella, Anthony, yo me encargaré de la Fe Verdadera. Con suerte, Loki ya ha regresado al Norte.

Permanecieron en silencio, Steven mirando hacia el precipicio con estallidos alrededor, gritos de desesperación de un lado y órdenes del otro. El castaño le miró fijamente, juntando sus cejas apenas antes de ir en zancadas hacia él.

-No vas a morir.

-El Trono de Oro siempre reclamará la vida de un Roggers, no es algo en lo que yo tenga poder.

-No.

-Vete ya, Anthony, cubriré tu salida.

-No.

El Rey del Sur se giró, mirándole desesperado. -¡Vete!

-No –un par de ojos castaños se clavaron en el rostro de aquél- Mi lugar está aquí, junto a ti.

Steven se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos antes de sonreír, con el brazo que sostenía su escudo rodeó al príncipe, atrayéndole hacia él en un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido, seguido de un beso arrebatado, reconciliador. Anthony le sonrió, levantando una mano para acariciar su rostro sin decir palabra alguna, únicamente con esa mirada que habló por él. El castillo cercano a la torre que comenzaba a rodearse por fuego estalló súbitamente sin que alguna lengua de fuego le hubiera alcanzado, llamando la atención de ambos, girando su rostro en aquella dirección. De entre las pesadas columnas de humo y el fuego más feroz vieron aparecer un par de alas negras que apagaron aquel incendio al aletear, elevándose en el aire. Un par de ojos verdes aparecieron, mirando hacia la torre donde se encontraban, contemplando a un Lobo de Hierro envuelto por un escudo con la Estrella de Cinco Puntas.

-Loki… -jadeó el Príncipe Stark, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Aquél lanzó un rugido, girándose bruscamente en dirección hacia los barcos de la Orden la Moneda que concentraron sus ataques sobre el dragón negro volando sobre ellos. Fuego verde consumió un tercio de aquella flota, recibiendo una lluvia de flechas que rebotaron contra sus duras escamas, siendo suplantadas por lenguas de fuego y arpones de metal negro. El dragón aulló de dolor, destrozando con garras y colmillos el resto de los navíos de forma desesperada. Steven tiró de la mano del castaño, pues le fuego subía por la torre, no podían bajar ya por las escaleras, así que, abrazando al joven Stark, se lanzaron sin más hacia el duro suelo metros abajo con el escudo como protección ante la caída que ambos supieron sortear, rodando para amortiguar la caída.

-¡Caballeros! –gritó el Rey del Sur cuando pudieron alcanzarlos- ¡Vengan conmigo! ¡Nadie agrede al Reino Sur y vive para contarlo!

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY! ¡VIVA EL REINO SUR! ¡VIVA LA ESTRELLA DE CINCO PUNTAS!

-Viva el Reino Norte –sonrió Steven, mirando a Anthony a su lado, quien bufó ante su comentario.

-¡JAMÁS NOS RENDIREMOS!

Un escudo y una Claymore pelearon como una sola arma, arrasando con el grueso de sicarios de la Fe Verdadera que azotaban aquella parte de las islas, buscando llegar donde el dragón, atrayendo la mirada de los navíos al ver que sus fuerzas comenzaban a retirarse ante lo que parecía una fuerza imbatible. Pronto, aquella súbita muestra de coraje por parte del Rey del Sur trajo el coraje que el ataque tan inesperado de la Orden de la Moneda había mermado, corriéndose la voz entre los caballeros, comenzando a moverse como uno solo. El fuego verde hizo explotar los últimos barcos marrones, agitando el mar que se estrelló con violencia contra los peñascos de las costas. Loki se volvió una vez más hacia donde el brillo inconfundible de un mandoble del Norte, acompañado del destello dorado de un escudo. Rugió por última vez, hundiendo el barco entre sus garras del que se había sostenido para volar hacia lo alto de un cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, partiendo en dirección hacia el Norte con nuevas heridas en el cuerpo.

Solamente quedó el resto de los Adoradores de la Sangre en las islas, peleando no para ganar sino para cobrarse cuanta vida pudieran, sabiendo que no había retorno al Este por el dragón que había destruido sus barcos. Cuerpos de los sicarios fueron cayendo al mar conforme los Sureños fueron acorralándoles. Steven y Anthony se toparon con el grupo más numeroso cuyas armas mecánicas fueron un problema a vencer. La legión que el Gran Duque Odinson comandaba se unió al grupo cada vez menos numeroso del Rey del Sur, a quien vio a lo lejos peleando codo a codo con el menor de los hijos de la Reina Stark. Una visión que jamás creyó contemplar. Dzor miró su martillo como su escudo, apretando el primero al recordar unas palabras, un juramento no hace poco hecho, oculto entre el caos y el fuego.

-¡DZOR! –escuchó el llamado de Steven a lo lejos.

El Señor del Martillo pasó saliva, mirando al suelo, escuchando el choque de espadas, los gruñidos y maldiciones, los chasquidos de aquellas armas extrañas como letales ansiosas de sangre y vidas. Había prometido algo con todo su corazón y quizá de forma apresurada más no falta de sinceridad, pero el ver a su rey combatiendo a un imposible número de rivales sin temor gracias a la compañía de un Lobo de Hierro trajo a su mente una epifanía imposible de lograr en tales condiciones. Loki se había marchado ya, estaba a salvo, no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Era libre de nuevo para proteger su tierra como su legado. Dzor negó apenas, cerrando sus ojos. No podía cumplir su promesa porque era romper con todo lo que él era y todo lo que él era precisamente representaba lo mejor que podía darle a ese imposible hechicero.

-¡DZOR! –llamaron al unísono Sir Fandral y Lady Sif.

-Si dejara de ser yo, Loki, dejaría entonces de amarte –susurró- Lo siento.

La cadena dorada que sostenía el poderoso martillo chasqueó al ser liberada, seguido del silbido en el aire del arma al que estaba adherida y que buscó las cabezas de los sicarios tratando de arrebatarle la vida a Steven Roggers como a Anthony Stark. Esa noche la recordarían en los cantos y baladas posteriores como la Noche de los Relámpagos, pues una tormenta de éstos cayó sobre las islas en la última batalla que la Fe Verdadera tuviera en ese sitio, enfrentando todo el poder del Señor del Martillo como si fuese un dios brotado del fuego y quien barrió prácticamente con cada uno de los asesinos hasta que al final no quedó ninguno, permitiéndose al fin caer al suelo por las graves heridas recibidas pero que jamás menguaron su voluntad de mostrar que era el digno caballero del Sur, fiel protector de su reino, amigo leal y hombre que jamás permitiría que la maldad manchara aquello que era bueno.

-¡DZOR! ¡NO! ¡DZOOOR!

 

 


	24. Veintiuno. Hermanas

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

 _Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

 _Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

 _Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Veintiuno. Hermanas.**

 

La Ciudad Capital estaba en completo caos, sus habitantes no sabían ya qué hacer, por un lado veían a enmascarados de rostros carmesí saliendo de la nada, cortando los cuellos no protegidos de los caballeros y de pronto aparecían Lobos de Hierro alzando sus Claymore para rescatar a dichos caballeros. Nada tenía sentido, ni tampoco la sangre de quienes terminaban en manos de los asesinos ocultos tras sus horrendas máscaras, llenando de gritos de desesperación y terror las calles que rodeaban el Palacio Rojo donde Sens Roggers estaba, sentada en el Trono de Oro sujetando con manos temblorosas la corona de laureles hecha de oro que su hijo había dejado al partir hacia la guerra contra el Norte y la Orden de la Moneda. La Reina Madre miraba hacia los portones cerrados como esperando a que se abrieran, el murmullo del exterior comenzaba a inundar los pisos del palacio, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a ella.

Golpearon las pesadas puertas, haciéndole respingar ligeramente pero recuperando su postura erguida, con el mentón en alto y la respiración pausada. Luego escuchó el sonido de metal chocando contra metal. Silencio, un pesado silencio que solo lo rompió el chirrido de los goznes de aquellos portones comenzando a deslizarse trabajosamente hacia el interior, permitiendo que la luz de un atardecer entrara a la Sala del Trono. La hermosa mujer pasó saliva al ver unas figuras envueltas en pesadas capas oscuras con cuello peludo que se retiraron, permitiendo el paso de otra, solitaria pero decidida que entró con su mandoble en mano, resplandeciendo ante el brillo de los vitrales que tocaron su arma. Sens miró de reojo hacia las penumbras del salón de donde brotaron caballeros armados, una docena que la figura tuvo que enfrentar sin ayuda porque le habían dejado apenas hubiera pisado dentro.

Así era Malle Stark.

La Reina Madre le recordaba perfectamente, desde pequeña siempre rezongando o haciendo desvariar al pobre Maestre Jarvis con sus pucheros y berrinches que solamente su padre calmaba. No siempre había sido así. Malle había sido una princesita muy bien portada cuando su madre aún vivía, obedeciendo puntualmente sus órdenes aunque eso significara guardar silencio y compostura mientras le ponía casi a la fuerza un pequeño vestido hecho por las propias manos de la Reina del Norte o le peinaba esos rebeldes cabellos en unas trenzas coquetas que la niña terminaba por deshacer en cuanto la reina le quitaba la vista de encima. Pero luego de morir, Malle ya no fue la misma, perdiéndose primero durante horas en el Bosque Sagrado hasta que Lobos de Hierro iban a buscarla para traerla llena de lodo con las ropas rasgadas al regazo de su padre, quien la acunaba entre sus brazos, limpiándole sus lágrimas y llevándola cerca de un fuego tibio donde calentar su cuerpo hasta que ella caía dormida.

Así comenzó a convertirse en una lobezna feroz que era casi imposible de domar, pero que el Rey del Norte socavaba pese a las quejas de Sens a acerca de su educación cual Princesa Stark. Todas las travesuras de Malle eran tema en el comedor o en los pasillos, como si sus rebeldías sin sentido fuesen el orgullo de todos en la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo. Rodando por las colinas con las cabras, persiguiendo los cachorros de lobo en los pastizales, durmiendo con los frisones en los establos para que no se sintieran solos. Trayendo de un lado a otro su tonto trozo de madera que apenas si podía sostener entre esas manecitas sonriendo con una dentadura incompleta al mudar dientes, diciéndole que empezaba a entrenar para ser digna de su Claymore, rechazando los intentos de su hermana mayor para que aprendiera a bordar, cantar o bailar como una dama, acusándola en cambio con su padre de querer hacerla alguien más.

Sens recordaba perfectamente el día en que Malle recibió su mandoble, Aurora, en una mañana nublada bajo el Árbol Padre. Su hermana menor estaba con sus cabellos descompuestos porque recién se había despertado y apenas si se había montado una capa antes de ir a alcanzar al Rey del Norte quien la esperaba sentado sobre las raíces antiguas de aquel sagrado árbol, sonriendo tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía, tomando a su pequeña hija para sentarla en una de sus piernas y tenderle su Claymore con las oraciones paternales que eran todo un rito entre los Stark, pidiéndole siempre honrar aquella hoja que protegería por siempre su Reino Norte, su hogar y su familia pese a cualquier contrariedad. Malle sonrió tan feliz como nunca le hubiera visto, llorando lágrimas que una mano paternal limpió, escondiéndose después en aquel fuerte pecho jurando entre hipos su amor al rey, a su familia, al Norte y al Gran Lobo Gris.

La Reina Madre ya había recibido su espada tiempo atrás pero apenas si la sacaba de su vaina, por más que había tratado de sostenerla siempre terminaba cortándose sus finas manos. El día anterior al obsequio de Malle, ésta había entrado en su habitación sin permiso, encontrándole en su recámara tratando de dominar su mandoble pero fallando. La pequeña se había carcajeado para rabia de su hermana mayor, quien sin pensarlo le abofeteó. Malle le miró con ojos grandes y aguados antes de echarse a correr y encerrarse en sus aposentos, rechazando la cena o la presencia de alguien más que sus lobos que dormían al pie de su cama. El Rey del Norte había cuestionado a Sens sobre aquello pero ella no le dijo la verdad, de todos modos había notado la sobreprotección de su padre hacia su hermana, poco o nada entendería. Al otro día fue que Aurora fue entregada a las manos de la ahora Reina del Norte.

Uno a uno de esos caballeros fueron cayendo sin vida sobre la ancha alfombra que conducía al Trono de Oro. Aurora resplandecía con manchones rojizos en su hoja, hallando más armaduras que penetrar bajo un filo indescriptible. Pronto, todos aquellos protectores de la Reina Madre habían perecido ante la determinación de Malle Stark, la cual levantó su mirada hacia el trono, quitándose su casco en forma de hocico de lobo que tiró a un lado, recuperando la respiración luego de la furiosa pelea que había terminado siempre victoriosa, siempre preferida por el Gran Lobo Gris, por el Reino Norte que la alabó desde que llegara al mundo. Sens le resistió la mirada, apretando fuertemente la corona descansando sobre su regazo mientras aquella Loba de Hierro caminaba lentamente, señalando con la punta de su Claymore los cuerpos tras ella que ya comenzaban a manchar la alfombra de sangre oscura.

-¿Adoradores de la Sangre vestidos de caballeros? ¿Cuántos artificios más has hecho? ¿Qué monstruosidades más hay dentro de tu mente podrida?

Sens no le respondió, sin apartar su mirada de la Reina del Norte pisando ya los escalones que conducían al Trono de Oro con la Claymore dejando su rastro sangriento en la elegante como pulcra alfombra.

-¿Por qué, Sens Roggers?

-¿Has llegado hasta aquí solamente para hacerme esa pregunta?

Malle se detuvo frente a ella, con expresión dura.

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en la cabeza de la Fe Verdadera?

La Reina Madre sonrió al fin, segura como despectiva, recorriendo con su mirada aquella armadura de la que se contaban ya historias.

-Tu astucia se pulió con el tiempo, Malle.

-¿Fue cuando viajaste al Archipiélago Este, no es así?

-Sí –respondió ella sin titubear- Me pidieron una muestra de mi fe, así que tomé esa inútil espada, la rompí al cobrar la vida del Gran Arquitecto de la Fe.

-¿Por qué, Sens? –la Reina Stark jadeó atónita- ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Exijo saberlo.

-¿Con toda esa astucia no puedes deducirlo, Malle? ¿Tú? ¿La favorita de todos? ¿La inigualable Loba de Hierro Stark que todo mundo admira y respeta? ¿La hija más querida del Rey del Norte? ¿La princesa que Haruld Zartulian tomó por esposa?

Ahora fue el turno de Malle para barrerla con la mirada, apretando sus dientes.

-¿Qué…? ¿Hiciste todo esto porque sentiste celos de mí? ¿De mí? ¡¿DE MÍ?!

-¡Tú te quedaste con el Trono Negro desde pequeña! ¡Jamás iba a ser para mí! ¡Tú te enamoraste como una estúpida de Haruld que había ido a pedir mi mano! ¡Siempre todo era para ti! ¡Siempre fue para ti! ¡Jamás tuve nada!

Fue como volver a ese momento en la recámara de Sens cuando Malle le descubrió fallando al usar su Claymore. Solamente que fue la Reina Stark quien ahora abofeteó con dureza a quien considerara su hermana mayor tiempo atrás, antes de su traición tan negra y perversa. La corona de oro escapó de las manos de Sens por el giro que dio ante el golpe, llevándose ambas manos a su rostro adolorido.

-¡Estúpida! –rugió Malle con los ojos húmedos- ¡Mil veces estúpida! ¡Yo te admiraba, maldita sea, Sens Roggers! ¡Mírate! ¡Aún ahora tienes una belleza extraordinaria! ¡Eras la próxima Reina del Norte, la más hermosa que hubiera podido tener el Trono Negro! ¡Ese trono no era para mí, idiota! ¡Padre jamás pensó en quitártelo!

Ella se alejó un par de pasos, mirando alrededor antes de volver su mirada herida hacia la Reina Madre.

-¿Sabes qué le dije al Árbol Padre cuando recibí mi Claymore? No, no lo sabes pedazo de imbécil porque desde ese día te apartaste de mí –la voz de Malle vaciló- Yo le juré al árbol dar mi vida por ti, porque serías la reina más linda, más educada por la que todos los hombres en Gaia iban a morir, desesperar por tu sonrisa, matarse entre sí por el honor de sostener tu mano. Tu nombre iba a quedarse en la historia de nuestro pueblo por cientos de generaciones hasta que las estrellas en el firmamento se extinguieran. Y yo sería tu escudera, la guerrera que siempre eligieras para defender tu honor y tu nombre, a quien enviaras a la guerra para darte más gloria –un sollozo rabioso escapó de sus labios- Yo solo quería ser tan fuerte para que me eligieras como tu campeona, solo quería ser tu campeona, Sens, porque nunca iba a igualarte… ¿y tú me dices ahora luego de tanta dolor, traición y muerte que hiciste todo esto porque me envidiabas?

Sens no le respondió, mirándole con ojos abiertos pero bajando sus manos a su regazo.

-Oh, Sens Roggers, hablas con verdad al decir que me enamoré de Haruld apenas le conocí esa tarde que llegó a la Fortaleza, pero ahogué tal sentimiento porque solamente era una mocosa horrible que apestaba a caballo, nunca sería una princesa, mucho menos una reina. Ésa serías tú, al lado de un gran hombre, el mejor de todos. Por eso iba a cepillar tu cabello todas las noches aunque tú no me lo pidieras, aunque no lo necesitaras, yo oraba al Gran Lobo Gris para que te hiciera muy feliz, que te mantuviera tan hermosa y efímera, que tu matrimonio fuese la envidia de todos. Estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por ustedes dos de haberse unido. Sens, ¿cómo pudiste? Él te amó en verdad, quedó destrozado cuando le dejaste, más de una vez intentó quitarse la vida frente a tu tumba porque anhelada reunirse contigo en la muerte. Tan cierto como el sol en el cielo que Haruld llegó a amarme después, pero nunca se borró de sus ojos el dolor por perderte.

-Y mientras tanto retozó contigo en la cama, no importaba la princesa, sino el trono. El Norte ha sido desleal como el Sur. Son iguales.

Malle contuvo la respiración, escuchándose en aquel amargo silencio sus nudillos tronar.

-Solo usaste a Ioseph Roggers para tus planes, ¿cierto? Querías el poder total, no solo sobre el Reino Sur sino sobre todas las tierras que forman Gaia, y le entregaste al Dios de los Tres Rostros la vida de todos aquellos que sintieron algo sincero por ti. Tu esposo, mi esposo, tu familia, su familia… ¿también ibas a entregarle a tu hijo?

-No –la Reina Madre apretó sus puños- Steven no. Él tendría todo lo que conseguiría.

-¿Y crees que él iba a aceptarlo?

Sens frunció su ceño, apretando su mandíbula. Malle volvió a acercarse.

-Le provocaste la locura a Ioseph Roggers, manchaste su buen nombre pero no pudiste impedir que dejara su nobleza en su hijo al que también quisiste manipular. Llenaste de amargura mi vida al quitarme a mi familia, mis amigos, intentando cobrar la vida de mis hijos pero fue ese mismo dolor el que me abrió los ojos, Sens. Porque aún en esos conflictos llenos de rencor hacia tu persona como a estas inocentes tierras ajenas a tus planes, seguía considerándote mi hermana. Creía con una esperanza tan minúscula que llegaría el día cuando nos viéramos las caras y volviéramos a ser las de antes, no una Reina Madre, no una Reina del Norte, sino las hermanas Sens y Malle. Un par de crías que habían tomado malas decisiones.

-¿Cuándo pensaste que eso ocurriría? –siseó la Reina Madre- ¿Cuándo tu bastardo sedujera a mi hijo?

Malle bufó, apretando una sonrisa. –Algo te puedo asegurar, Sens, y es que no vas a tocar a ninguno de los dos. Tú no eres madre, eres un monstruo sediento de sangre y poder para llenar un vacío que tú misma provocaste.

-Todo está hecho, no puedes vencerme.

-Perdiste en el preciso momento en que dejaste tu corazón mancharse con la envidia.

La Reina del Norte ondeó su Claymore al aire. Sens se aferró al Trono de Oro con mentón en alto, esperando por el corte en su cuello que no vino. Respingó al ver que el mandoble se enterró no lejos de su cabeza, contra el respaldo bañado en oro que se cuarteó hasta sus cimientos por el golpe de la Claymore que Malle enterró con fuerza, mirándole de cerca.

-Te perdono, Sens Roggers, y te doy muerte en mi espíritu. La hermana que un día tuve realmente perdió la vida, tengo paz al saberlo.

-¿Vas… vas a dejarme viva?

-¿Creías que te asesinaría, cierto? Era tu ofrenda a la Trinidad del Este –la Reina Stark sacó su mandoble, comenzando a retirarse- Lamento arruinar tus planes… aunque en un segundo pensamiento no me arrepiento. Quedarás viva para expiar los crímenes cometidos, y si acaso piensas esperar en ese Trono de Oro a Steven, morirás sin verlo regresar. El Reino Sur ha dejado de tener un soberano y tú se lo arrebataste igual que la dicha de todos en Gaia. El Dios de los Tres Rostros no comparte poder con nadie, Sens Roggers, igual que tú. Ambos van a ser destruidos por el bienestar de todos. Tú, viviendo para atestiguar cómo lo hacemos, la Trinidad volviendo al estado del cual nunca debieron sacarle.

-¡USTEDES NO SON NADA! ¡JAMÁS IGUALARÁN LO QUE REALMENTE ES DIVINO! –estalló la Reina Madre poniéndose de pie- ¡TODOS VAN A MORIR DE UNA FORMA U OTRA! ¡NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR DE ESTA SUERTE! ¡JAMÁS! ¡NUNCA! ¡TODAVÍA QUEDAN LÁGRIMAS QUE DERRAMARÁS MALLE STARK!

Ésta se detuvo a mitad de la sala, mirándole por encima del hombro.

-Ruego a Gaia que te abrigue cuando las tuyas aparezcan.

Con eso, la Reina del Norte tomó su casco que puso bajo un hombro, saliendo de ahí, dejando atrás una sarta de maldiciones y gritos histéricos que se ahogaron cuando los Guardias Reales cerraron de nuevo aquel salón. Jurian Barnkley hizo una reverencia, inspeccionando a Malle por alguna herida que la Reina Madre le hubiera provocado y respirando aliviado al ver que no había ninguna. Una promesa hecha a Steven que pensaba cumplir al pie de la letra.

-¿Majestad?

-¿Los Crane?

-Extintos, aquellos que no murieron, se quitaron la vida al verse acorralados.

-¿Los Adoradores de la Sangre?

-Estamos terminando con la limpieza, pero seguramente las fuerzas más numerosas están reunidas en los Campos Nublados como lo sugieren sus cuervos, milady, con el conde Crane, la princesa y su campeón.

-Los Navegantes Drax ya se dirigen hacia la parte este del Archipiélago, donde la Orden de la Moneda no espera que los ataquen. Los Hogan están por el lado oeste. Tenemos al Halcón Mercenario cuidando la parte este de este reino como a Tarhan Pantera de la Noche vigilando la parte sur. Mis Clanes avanzan hacia La Garra buscando más de esos traidores como nosotros lo habremos de hacer hacia el norte, no debe quedar ni uno solo de esos asesinos.

-¿Cabalgaremos ahora, Su Majestad?

-No –Malle negó mirando al Comandante- Tenemos que poner orden en esta ciudad, aquí deben resguardarse su gente, estarán lejos de las trampas y los peligros de la Fe Verdadera. Hay que reforzar las murallas exteriores y vigilar todas las entradas.

-Me encargaré de ello.

-¿Y qué haremos con la Reina Madre? –preguntó Sir Jossan.

Todos miraron a la Malle Stark quien solo negó apenas.

-Déjenla en su Trono de Oro, lo que desee hacer será cosa de ella y sólo de ella. Ya no puede hacer más daño.

-Como ordene, milady.

Un estruendo atrajo la atención de todos, provenía lejos, más allá de los muros que protegían la Ciudad Capital. Uno de los guerreros del Norte llego corriendo hacia el grupo que ya se había asomado hacia el atrio en busca de alguna señal.

-¡MAJESTAD! ¡MAJESTAD! ¡MONSTRUOS! ¡ESTÁN ATACANDO LA CARAVANA DE REFUGIADOS CAMINO A ESTA CIUDAD!

-¡Enciendan las almenaras! ¡Pongan guardias a todo lo largo de los muros! ¡Cierren toda entrada excepto la principal! ¡Vamos por ellos! –ordenó la reina, volviéndose a Jurian- Distribuya a sus caballeros por la ciudad, que el pánico no gane la partida.

-Iré con usted, Majestad.

-No necesito al Comandante Real.

-Necesita cuantas espadas tenga.

Malle torció una sonrisa. –Habrá cosa más necia que el orgullo de un Sureño. Espero tenga un corcel veloz porque no pienso esperarle.

Lobos de Hierro y caballeros del Sur salieron por las gigantes puertas principales a todo galope, con sus banderines combinados igual que los mandobles y escudos. Aquella mancha gruesa avanzó rápidamente por entre los campos con valles en dirección hacia donde se veían débiles columnas de humo, con el rumor de gritos desesperados cada vez más perceptibles. Cuando alcanzaron la colina más alta pudieron contemplar el panorama. Efectivamente, la caravana de pobladores de regiones cercanas a las costas huían tan veloces como podían de lo que a simple vista lucían como altísimos hombres deformes, con largos brazos que rozaban los pastos que se quemaban a su contacto, con garras curvas, rostros demacrados con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, chorreando sangre negra igual que de sus bocas completamente extendidas aullando de manera espantosa. En las frentes de aquellos monstruos portaban el símbolo de la Fe Verdadera.

Con una mirada rápida, la Reina del Norte dio instrucciones a guerreros y caballeros por igual, dividiendo la enorme caballería con el fin de proteger a los perseguidos con ella avanzando de frente a toda velocidad con la vista fija en aquellos larguchos pero feroces criaturas de piel quemada. Uno de esos brazos se levantó contra la carreta de una familia que salió despedida ante el golpe, la madre que cargaba un niño pequeño en brazos lo perdió, quedando el pequeño a merced de un segundo ataque del monstruo. Antes de que la garra lo atrapara, un grueso frisón chocó contra el brazo, con un destello de una hoja filosa que lo cortó a la altura de lo que debía ser el codo. El padre del niño fue a su rescate, observando unos segundos la segunda embestida de Malle Stark en contra de aquel horror que habían traído a la vida bajo encantos de magia oscura. Aurora cortó sin problemas un tobillo, una muñeca, enterrándose en un hombro que abrió como si fuese un tronco viejo mientras la familia se alejaba a distancia segura.

El monstruo cayó al fin, atrayendo la atención de los de su especie, que fijaron su mirada en la reina al momento de decapitarlo. Lord Brjánn Bann como Lord Ivanhoe Romanova se enfrentaron cada uno a una criatura similar, a pesar de su tamaño eran veloces con esas garras que demostraron que no existía armadura que no pudieran atravesar. Escudos protegieron a las Claymore para que éstas pudieran atacar, la caravana de refugiados ya volvía a reunirse cuando el segundo monstruo que Malle combatía la derribó de su frisón, volando por los aires antes de caer pesadamente contra el pasto quemado, perdiendo de vista su Aurora. La criatura dio un par de zancadas a modo de saltos cortos para llegar a ella, rugiendo con un aliento fétido antes de alzar su largo brazo con sus garras extendidas sobre la reina. Una piedra golpeó tímidamente el rostro del monstruo, deteniendo por nada su ataque. Malle giró su rostro, notando que quien había hecho tan temerario movimiento era para su sorpresa aquella misma mujer que viera en el puerto de la Provincia Roggers, alzando un cuchillo de carne al creer que lastimaría a su pequeño hijo, el mismo que la alcanzó casi tropezando al arrastrar consigo su Claymore.

La Reina del Norte sonrió, asintiendo con una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño a quien empujó antes de correr de vuelta hacia la criatura, la cual había salido de su distracción muy tarde, recibiendo el corte directo sobre sus piernas de Aurora, cayendo a un lado, víctima de más cortes precisos sobre sus brazos hasta terminar decapitado con un grito de victoria de Malle, quien se alejó jadeando pesadamente. Todavía quedaban más de aquellos monstruos pero ahora estaban concentrados en los Sureños y Norteños por igual. Jurian le silbó a lo lejos, sobre su caballo, levantando su escudo por detrás de ella. Había otro monstruo, ligeramente metros más alto que el resto pero de color rojo sangre con ojos desorbitados. Debía ser la cabeza de todos ellos, de vencerlo los demás posiblemente perderían poder, esas fueron las sospechas de ambos. La Reina del Norte silbó a su frisón que vino a ella sin perder tiempo, acelerando su cabalgata en dirección a la criatura carmesí. Cuatro erizados lobos escoltaron la carrera de Malle junto con su aguililla. El Comandante le miró así unos momentos antes de azuzar a su corcel para alcanzarla, preparando su escudo sujeto a su brazo mecánico, pidiendo a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas que le otorgara su poder para derrotar aquellos espantosos enemigos.

Tres monstruos corrieron a proteger al de color rojo, aullando al punto de romper los tímpanos con sus brazos silbando en el aire. La Reina Stark esquivó entre saltos de su frisón y cortes con su Claymore aquellos intentos de detenerla, entrecerrando sus ojos con la vista fija en la criatura que notó su intención, sacando sus filosas garras que se extendieron más que las de los demás con un crujido de huesos. El caballo de Malle relinchó haciendo un sprint repentino al que siguió un saltó en curva que permitió a la Loba de Hierro saltar desde su lomo por el aire en dirección a la cabeza de aquella cosa cuyos brazos se alzaron dispuesta a aplastarla entre sus garras pero un escudo se estrelló contra una de sus muñecas, rebanándola y atrayendo su atención para que la reina cayera sobre su cabeza, resbalando a su nuca donde enterró su mandoble con todas sus fuerzas, resistiendo las náuseas ante el aroma a putrefacción que ese monstruo dejó escapar por su herida. Con el único brazo completo trató de quitarse de encima a su atacante, recibiendo el mismo escudo que esta vez cortó por su hombro.

Púas brotaron de golpe de la espalda de la criatura carmesí, una de ellas alcanzó a cortar por el costado una de las piernas de Malle quien tiró del mango de Aurora comenzando a rebanarle el cuello al espectro que giró su cabeza de forma imposible, mirándole con el cuello torcido. La Reina del Norte se sorprendió por unos segundos antes de sacar un par de dagas que lanzó contra esos espantosos ojos desorbitados. Su aguililla atacó uno de pómulos, desgarrando esa carne quemada. Los huesos de la mandíbula del monstruo se trozaron por sí solos, permitiendo que su boca se deformara en un hocico que trató de comerse a la Loba de Hierro, momento que ella aprovechó para liberar su Claymore y cortar por la mitad aquellas fauces. Tanto el monstruo como la reina cayeron al suelo, ella encima de la criatura buscando una vez más su cuello, sin esperarse la siguiente sorpresa que esa creación de magia negra hizo, quitándosela de encima, convulsionándose al tiempo que su cuerpo buscaba ponerse sobre cuatro patas que se transformaron en una docena, con una lengua larga cual látigo que chorreó fuego negro.

-Su cuello no es su debilidad –dijo Jurian llegando a su lado, respirando agitado- Es su corazón, es lo único que no ha cambiado.

-Vamos por él, ¿listo Comandante?

-¿Cómo dicen en el Norte?

Malle rió apenas, haciendo bailar su mandoble. -¡Jamás nos rendiremos!

El cielo del atardecer se llenó de nubes negras de las que cayeron más monstruos de brazos largos sin cuencas en los ojos. Jurian lanzó su escudo contra las patas de la criatura carmesí, buscando desbalancearlo, mientras que los lobos de Malle mordían otras. La Reina tomó aire antes de iniciar una carrera a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que su frisón que se detuvo a pocos metros del monstruo, permitiendo una vez más que ella le usara de trampolín para saltar hacia su cuello donde enterró su Aurora, no buscando cortarle sino resbalar hacia ese pecho oculto entre tantas extremidades y púas protectoras. Una lluvia de escudos atacó el costado de aquella aparición, tumbándole de lado, facilitando la labor de la reina para llegar al corazón, rebanando las púas que le estorbaban y enterrando sin preámbulos su mandoble.

El monstruo aulló, sacudiéndose violentamente pero ella no desistió, usando su peso para atravesar la piel y hueso duro de la criatura. Todos los demás monstruos dejaron a sus presas para ir hacia donde Malle con aquella criatura carmesí cuya muerte no parecía cercana. Las fuerzas de la reina estaban ya mermándose, sangrando de su pierna con sus manos comenzando a temblar por el esfuerzo. Una mano ajena se posó sobre las suyas, de metal manchado de sangre. Jurian enterró su escudo cerca de la Claymore, usándolo como punto de soporte para enterrar el mandoble en aquel cuerpo que se resistía a perecer.

-Creí que los Norteños no se rendían jamás –bromeó, jalando aire.

-¿Vienes a ayudar o a charlar, Comandante? –le correspondió Malle, usando lo último de sus fuerzas como Jurian para empujar.

Un enorme chorro de sangre negra brotó de aquel pecho al fin perforado, con un grito de agonía del monstruo. Los demás cayeron al suelo donde se convirtieron en cenizas que el viento se llevó, despejándose el cielo de las nubes negras, dejando ver un manto azul oscuro por una noche que comenzaba. El Comandante como la Reina Stark cayeron al pasto cuando la criatura se esfumó en una neblina carmesí, quedando así mientras recuperaban sus alientos con los demás acercándose para ayudarles a ponerse de pie. Lord Romanova tenía una cortada que iba de su ceja izquierda a su pómulo de ese mismo lado, mientras que Lord Bann sangraba de una sien con un golpe en la mandíbula.

-Majestad –dijo éste- Hay que revisar esa herida de inmediato.

-Solo fue un corte, nada peligroso –Malle se puso de pie- Gracias por la ayuda, Comandante.

-No siempre se combaten monstruos de varios metros de altura con una Loba de Hierro –replicó Jurian, respirando profundo.

-¿Qué hay de la Orden Escarlata? –preguntó la reina.

-El Halcón Mercenario llegó para apoyar las fuerzas de Dzor Odinson y del Rey Steve –informó Sir Gotry, mirándoles por turnos- Parece que hemos ganado esta primera batalla.

-Aún debemos terminar con los refugiados y dejar las cosas en paz en la Ciudad Capital, luego de ello podremos tomar un descanso antes de partir hacia los Campos Nublados. Veamos de qué está hecha la hospitalidad Sureña.

-Su Majestad –rió Jurian- Creo que podremos agraciarla.

 

 


	25. Veintidós. Tierras Hermanas

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Veintidós. Tierras Hermanas.**

_And the battle's just begun_   
_There's many lost, but tell me who has won_   
_The trench is dug within our hearts_   
_And mothers, children, brothers, sisters_   
_Torn apart_

                Sunday Bloody Sunday, U2.

 

Los cuervos no tenían descanso, volando de Clan en Clan llevando las noticias y órdenes de su reina allá en el Reino Sur, enfrentando las fuerzas de la Fe Verdadera. Ya era común ver parvadas ir y venir durante todo el día, igual que los lobos guardianes corriendo en manadas de un sitio a otro, vigilando fronteras, terrenos al descubierto, avisando con sus aullidos de los traidores ocultos entre recovecos del paisaje que sus olfatos alcanzaban a descubrir. El Norte estaba haciendo una limpia concienzuda de los Adoradores de la Sangre, no teniendo compasión de ellos al ser los verdaderos culpables de todas las muertes y rencores sembrados entre los Lobos de Hierro, la preciosa sangre derramada únicamente para despertar a su rencoroso Dios de los Tres Rostros al que iban a devolver a su sueño eterno ahora que sabían de él.

Brux tomó asiento sobre una roca saliente en aquel valle sobre el que corría, a un costado del Bosque Sagrado luego de haber llegado a las costas del Clan Quill al que pasó de largo una vez que encontró guerreros a los cuales darles sus órdenes y mensajes para todos los Clanes como a la Reina Malle sobre los peligros de la Fe Verdadera. Ahora tenía una misión más personal que lo alejó del Clan Romanova que había quedado a cargo de Atasha ya que su padre estaba ausente, peleando al lado de su reina donde los peligros de los Adoradores de la Sangre eran mayores. Habían atacado al reino más pequeño y fácil de invadir pero no contaban con un Hermetista que había hurgado en sus secretos y obtenido información gracias al Marqués de Bhart. Lo que el joven Bann requería era a los Señores del Bosque, necesitaba escuchar de ellos la última parte que su plan necesitaba. La Trinidad del Archipiélago Este no era una entidad fácil de vencer por más que los dos reinos estuvieran ya unidos en contra de ella, necesitaban de algo más que solo los Hijos del Gran Lobo Gris tenían.

Pero ya llevaba días y horas deambulando de un lado a otro del Bosque Sagrado sin poder encontrarles, decidiéndose en ir hacia los Páramos de los Ancestros creyendo que quizá los Señores del Bosque se habían movido cuando Loki había sido capturado. Era su última esperanza. Recobrando fuerzas, Brux tomó su morral del suelo para echárselo al hombro, caminando hacia los páramos arrastrando sus pies por el esfuerzo. Jamás había caminado tanto e ir sobre un frisón le impediría reconocer las huellas de tales criaturas sagradas del Norte, no tenía los ojos cazadores como Anthony para reconocer a plena carrera pisadas o rastros nimios, debía ir a pie para encontrarles, sin gastar tanto tiempo, mismo que no tenían ninguno de los dos reinos, conforme avanzaban los días y las noches la posibilidad de volverse realidad aquella visión fatídica se aproximaba, los eventos sucedidos únicamente la alimentaban cual bestia hambrienta.

El Hermetista se detuvo al ver una figura entre las penumbras de los páramos, como si le estuviera esperando. No era un Señor del Bosque porque su figura era más humana y pequeña en comparación a lo que se sabía. Conforme el joven Bann se fue acercando cauteloso, se percató de las ropas extrañas que usaba aquel hombre, entonces, abrió sus ojos de par en par al reconocer nada menos que al Visionario Austral, ahí, en su tierra natal, esperándole tranquilamente con sus ojos violetas clavados en él y una expresión de profunda paz espiritual. Estaba completamente rapado de su cabeza, con tatuajes sagrados en color púrpura que resaltaban el color tan inusual de sus ojos, alto de complexión media con rasgos finos. Brux hubiera querido preguntarle tantas cosas, como por ejemplo la manera en que había escapado de las garras de los Adoradores de la Sangre cuando masacraron a todos en la Isla Valles, pero el Visionario habló primero.

-No les encontrarás porque son fieles a su juramento y ahora han ido al lado del Hijo del Hielo.

Brux parpadeó unos segundos, antes de entender lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Loki?

-Fue malherido, sanará pronto. No así su corazón.

-Eres el Visionario Austral, se dice que Gaia no tiene secretos para ti.

-Ella no tiene secretos para nadie, por eso todos pierden la razón al no encontrar mentiras donde esconderse.

-Visionario –el joven Bann frunció su ceño- Les necesito para saber algo.

-Lo que buscas está más cerca de lo que imaginas.

-¿Dónde?

-En La Garra.

El Hermetista se quedó boquiabierto, más aquello tenía sentido. La fractura, era lógico que ahí se ocultara lo que estaba buscando. El Visionario se le acercó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Pero lo que pretendes puede costarte la vida, Hermetista. Invocar esa magia solo es posible con una docena de los tuyos, haciéndolo tú solo es un riesgo muy alto.

-Que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Dime, ¿acaso tu visión se ha alterado?

-No.

-Entonces no hay más que discutir. ¿Has venido a mi encuentro o buscabas a alguien más?

-Vine a ti, porque no olvidaste mis palabras aunque los demás sí.

-Pelear y recordar visiones es un trabajo demasiado arduo.

-Te ayudaré, más no olvides que es probable que pierdas la vida intentando una hazaña jamás realizada por criatura alguna.

Brux resopló, apretando su morral. –Por Gaia, por mi tierra, por Atasha, estoy dispuesto a todo.

 

 

_Palacio Blanco, Provincia Odinson._

 

El invierno había llegado con la guerra a punto de encontrar su batalla más sangrienta, los vientos secos del otoño se transformaron en unos más fríos e insistentes que arrebataron de toda hoja a los árboles, llevándose los colores marrones y cobrizos de aquella provincia, dejando unos más oscuros en su lugar. La Legión de los Cielos más numerosa del Sur estaba acampada alrededor del palacio, luego de haber trasladado aprisa al Gran Duque, quien fue atendido de sus heridas severas bajo los ojos preocupados del Rey Steven, quien no le dejó hasta que los sanadores hicieron su trabajo y le dieron buenas noticias. Ahora el Señor del Martillo no tenía más que descansar para recuperarse, pero le verían izar su poderosa arma una vez más, de eso no cabía duda. El rey se retiró a sus aposentos, más aliviado luego de escuchar esas buenas nuevas, mirando un mapa de Gaia sobre una mesita dispuesta bajo la luz de velas al ser ya de noche para cuando llegó a su recámara.

-¿Steven?

-Adelante.

El rubio levantó su mirada al ver entrar al Príncipe Stark de manera callada, alisando sus ropas y jugueteando con sus manos, gestos que ya le conocía cuando deseaba hablar de algún tema que era difícil para él. Que un Lobo de Hierro se sincerara tan abiertamente era cosa tan rara como ver un escudo del Sur doblarse cual cuchara. Steven dejó que se sentara frente a él, observando aquel mapa con las marcas de todas las ubicaciones de los aliados tanto del Norte como del Sur y de la posible formación de los Adoradores de la Sangre en los Campos Nublados cuyo número estaban por averiguar en cuanto todos hubieran descansado lo suficiente para ir a enfrentarles en aquella pelea final. Anthony pasó saliva antes de clavar sus ojos en él.

-Escuché que Dzor se recuperará.

-Lo hará. ¿Has podido hablar con Sir Fandral y Lady Sif?

-No hubo mucho qué hablar, a estas alturas no queda espacio para malentendidos.

-¿Cómo está Wayde?

-Petya lo cuida bien –el castaño se encogió de hombros- Le ha tomado cariño.

-¿Escucho celos en tu voz?

-Preocupación, ese mercenario tiene colmillos muy afilados para alguien tan inocente como Petya.

-Ese chico merece ser un Stark si me lo preguntas.

-Pues si salimos de todo este atolladero, le pediré a mi madre que lo nombre un Stark.

-Estoy seguro que Malle aceptará.

-No es el tema que me trae aquí –Anthony se mordió un labio.

-Si hay algo que no me gusta, es verte agobiado, Anthony –suspiró el rey mirando el mapa- Creo que puedo con la idea de compartirte.

-Tal vez no tengas que hacer eso –comenzó el otro- Porque no tienes que hacerlo. Es decir… ni siquiera es lo mismo. No lo es.

Steven rió apenas, mirándole de nuevo con una ceja arqueada. –Eres malo explicándote, ¿lo sabías?

-Tú eres peor al no darte a entender –gruñó el príncipe.

-Vamos a ganar esta guerra, te lo prometo. Así protegeremos a Loki y a los otros, y ellos verán que no hay necesidad de rencores.

El joven Stark alcanzó una mano del rubio, apretándola. –Sé que pedirte que no vayas al frente de tus hombres es imposible, ni yo lo haría.

-Anthony…

-No quiero que mueras.

-Jamás se rinden, los del Norte. No comiences ahora.

-Lo haría si la muerte te aparta de mí –susurró apenas el castaño.

Con una breve pausa silenciosa, Steven sonrió, jalando al Príncipe Stark por su mano, haciendo que rodeara la mesita para sentarle en su regazo y poder abrazarle por completo, descansando su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros, depositando un beso en esos cabellos sueltos castaños.

-Voy a estar bien, Anthony.

-¿Y si hubiera aceptado en aquel momento…?

-No –el rey tomó su rostro entre sus manos, negando- No vas a comenzar con remordimientos.

-Debe haber una manera de romper con esa maldición.

-Quiero… no, te ordeno que dejes de pensar en ello.

-Tú no puedes ordenarme –reclamó Anthony, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, si tan solo tu terquedad fuese por otros derroteros.

-Gracioso. Estoy siendo muy serio, Steven.

-Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre, aunque sea enojado.

-¡No desvíes el tema!

Steven pegó su frente contra la del castaño, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Retira la angustia de tu mente, pues no hemos pisado esa tierra todavía. Cuando estemos ahí, entonces habremos de ocuparnos de eso.

-Steven…

-Hoy solo importa que estás conmigo.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso tranquilo que pronto se convirtió en uno más apasionado pero de ritmo lento, dejando que sus bocas volvieran a reconocerse mientras sus manos eran libres de recorrer sus rostros, hombros, costados. Anthony se acomodó sobre las piernas del rey, quedando entre las suyas con la sincronía de las manos de éste que tomaron sus caderas, pegándole en un movimiento brusco pero ganó un gemido en ambos. De esa manera Steven se levantó bruscamente, cargando consigo al castaño para ir con tropezones hasta la cama donde cayeron con risas quietas y murmullos desafiantes sobre quién podía dejar al otro sin aliento. Iniciaron sus juegos una vez más, peleando con los broches o botones de sus ropas que rasgaron en partes al desesperarse por acariciarse mutuamente sin telas de por medio. Mordidas mutuas entre besos encendieron más ese momento, tomando turnos para derribarse al terminar de pelear con sus ropas.

-Promete que no harás tonterías que te acerquen a la muerte –demandó el castaño entre jadeos, con la miraba nublada.

-Promete que tú no las harás.

El joven Stark gruñó, tirando de los cabellos rubios del rey para besarle bruscamente. Las últimas prendas resbalaron de la cama, ambos al fin completamente desnudos, volviendo a esa pelea por ver quién dejaba más marcas de propiedad en la otra piel. Mientras que en el castillo natal de Steven siempre se habían contenido, ahora dejaron que su deseo les fuese guiando, olvidándose por unos momentos de la guerra, de los problemas y maldiciones que pesaban sobre sus hombros. Jadeos entre besos, caricias recompensadas con gemidos, cuerpos sudorosos con cabellos descompuestos sobre las cobijas revueltas ya de la amplia cama. Anthony sonrió ante la mirada extasiada del rubio al enredar sus cuerpos, restregándose mutuamente, buscando sus labios una vez más para besarle como si no hubiera un mañana, sintiendo las manos del rey recorrer ansiosas todo su cuerpo, tirar juguetonamente de sus cabellos al quejarse por haber mordido su cuello.

Vino un primer éxtasis, así, enredados con sus labios besándose con desesperación y pasión, quedando abrazados con su respiración agitada mirándose por largos minutos sin decirse nada más porque sus ojos lo decían todo. Lentamente, volvieron a recobrar ese juego, esta vez más lento pero no por ello menos demandante, con susurros algunos tiernos que sacaban risas, a veces con frases tan posesivas que se ganaban uno que otro gemido complacido. Steven se irguió, trayendo consigo al joven Stark para sentarle sobre su regazo, besándole hasta que el aire fue absolutamente necesario, sonriendo al ver su mirada perdida por aquel gesto, recorriendo con sus labios su mejilla, mentón, mandíbula y cuello donde reafirmó una primera mordida que sabía no iba a poderse ocultar a la mañana siguiente, sonriendo victorioso antes de quejarse por un tirón de sus cabellos al haber disminuido su atención a un exigente príncipe del Norte.

-Te amo, Anthony.

Éste sonrió ampliamente, entrecerrando sus ojos con sus manos acariciando el rostro del rey.

-Yo también me amo –ambos rieron unos segundos- Steven Roggers, te amo.

Sus manos volvieron a recorrer sus cuerpos, avivando una vez más ese fuego que trajo nuevos jadeos, gemidos más placenteros. El rubio escuchando lo que el otro deseaba que hiciera, obedeciendo ávidamente, mirando su rostro con suma atención cuando sus cuerpos al fin se unieron en un movimiento seguro, guiado más por Anthony cuyas demandas borraron cualquier duda en la mente del Rey del Sur quien ahogó un gruñido al sentir esa calidez envolverle con unos dedos dejando marcas dolorosas en sus hombros que se mezclaron en un extraño pero adictivo paraíso en el que se perdió junto con el castaño, como si de pronto fuesen transportados a otro lugar, donde solamente estaban esos ojos fieros donde se reflejaba, probando esos labios de los que no se cansaba de besar, o esa piel que besar una y otra vez, sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus brazos con un suave vaivén.

Hubiera querido mantener aquel ritmo pero era imposible al escuchar en su oído una música proveniente de la boca de Anthony, sincronizando el baile de sus caderas a la par de ese lobo que pedía más y más. Steven no se negó. En aquel momento se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía miedo alguno a la maldición que pesaba sobre su nombre, si con ello podía proteger a su príncipe, ningún precio era mezquino si le daba la posibilidad de darle un mundo en armonía, de saberle a salvo sin divinidades rencorosas o divisiones de reinos y familias a causa de tretas hechas desde la oscuridad. El rubio subió una mano a la nuca de Anthony para besarle, pasando su otro brazo por la cintura, percatándose de que estaban llegando a un punto sin retorno, ahogando una exclamación de gozo cuando una de sus embestidas hizo arquearse al castaño, gruñendo apenas bien decidido a repetir aquello para verle perderse entre sus brazos.

El nombre del Rey del Sur fue repetido como una oración fervorosa en los labios del castaño, aferrándose a su espalda que sus uñas rasguñaron cuando el éxtasis tomó control total de su cuerpo. Steven le sujetó con fuerza, mordiendo su hombro a cerrar sus ojos cuando le siguió poco después en aquel arrebato, perdiendo noción del tiempo transcurrido hasta que la razón volvió a su mente, aun sujetando al joven Stark que estaba completamente recostado contra él, suspirando con fuerza, disfrutando de aquel momento íntimo durante buenos minutos hasta que sus brazos subieron una vez más a su cuello en un abrazo fuerte, ansioso al notarle temblar, cosa que hizo al rubio separarse apenas para ver su rostro, creyendo que tal vez le había lastimado. Anthony negó al ver su expresión, pegando su frente contra la suya.

-No puedo con esto.

-¿Anthony?

-Trato de apartar de mi espíritu esta angustia que me susurra que te perderé y no puedo, lucho con todas mis fuerzas que me da el derecho a decidir mi destino pero ese fantasma no se va.

Steven acarició su mejilla. –Anthony, deja de hacer eso.

-Puedo dejarlo todo –éste pasó saliva- estoy dispuesto a perder mi nombre, renunciar a mi familia, a mi hogar, puedo ser un partisano, un exiliado por el resto de mi vida. Nada temo de eso. Más el hecho de sentir esta punzada en mi corazón cual ave de mal agüero anunciando una suerte que habrá de arrebatarme de mi lado… no puedo… no quiero…

-Sssshhh, tranquilo –besando su frente, el rubio acarició en círculos su espalda- Te he pedido que no te agobies con eso.

-Steven…

-Escucha, Anthony, sabes bien que mis motivos se han vuelto cada vez más egoístas conforme mi amor por ti ha crecido hasta robarme toda la razón. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti, es para ti. Si Gaia es benévola y me permite estar contigo, he de vivir sin mayor motivo que hacerte feliz cada día, pero si los hados están en mi contra y pierdo la vida…

-No, no…

-Te suplico que vivas en el mundo que dejaré para ti.

El castaño apretó sus dientes como sus párpados que dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas borradas por los labios del Rey del Sur.

-Promételo.

-No me pidas eso.

-La suerte funesta es solo para mí.

-¿Y qué haré yo si tú no estás?

-Vivir, Anthony.

-Ya no habrá vida para mí al perderte.

Steven suspiró, sonriendo a medias, un gesto que luego se transformó en una risa quieta.

-¿Siempre tenemos que discutir?

-Eres un necio.

-Tú muy testarudo.

-Anthony –el rubio besó sus labios- Volvamos al principio cuando te he pedido que no pienses más en este asunto sino hasta que su presencia se muestre ante nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

-…

-Anthony.

-En fin.

-Por Gaia, que eres un lobo de lo más indomable.

Por la mañana los Maestres encargados de la salud del Gran Duque confirmaban la mejoría de su salud aunque aún no despertaba. El día llegó con un sol cubierto a medias por nubes grises del invierno entrando ya al Reino Sur con vientos más helados que los recordados en temporadas anteriores, haciendo que los abrigos tuviesen más demanda. Los mensajes de la Provincia Charterns llegaron con el amanecer, avisando de los movimientos hechos junto con la Familia Barnkley para custodiar la parte Sur donde todos los habitantes del reino estaban emigrando para cuidarse de los ataques más serios a venir por parte de la Fe Verdadera. Steven leía recargado contra la muralla exterior del palacio que miraba hacia el oeste una misiva del Marqués de Bhart, recién llegado de su viaje al Archipiélago Este, su encuentro con nada menos que el Hermetista Bann, gran amigo del Príncipe Stark como de los relatos sobre los Adoradores de la Sangre y el Dios de los Tres Rostros.

Tanto el Marqués como el Barón Kuld estaban cercando sus fronteras, el Halcón Mercenario custodiaba las islas de la Orden Escarlata mientras que Tarhan Pantera de la Noche lo hacía en el extremo sur del reino. Los Navegantes Drax habían atacado la parte oeste del Archipiélago al mismo tiempo que los galeones de los Hogan en el este, impidiendo toda ayuda a la flota que había atacado las torres de la Estrella de Cinco Puntas. Con el Reino Norte prácticamente peinando su territorio en busca de traidores ocultos, únicamente restaba un solo sitio donde la Fe Verdadera pudiera esconderse y atacar: los Campos Nublados. Esa porción de tierra prohibida que nadie quiso usar ni ver durante largo tiempo sería el lugar donde tendrían la batalla final en contra de estos sicarios religiosos extremistas que habían despertado a un dios por demás vengativo con sus ofrendas de sangre con el único fin de destruir Gaia.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

Steven sonrió al Lobo de Hierro que se aproximó a él, pasando un brazo por su espalda para pegarle a su costado, besando sus labios.

-La Reina Malle ha salido del Palacio Rojo –le informó- Va directo hacia los Campos Nublados en compañía de sus Lobos de Hierro y de mi Comandante Real.

-¿En cuánto tiempo llegará?

-Con descansos, será probablemente un día, los frisones del Norte son caballos muy veloces. Por eso he pedido que el tuyo sea traído a estas tierras.

Anthony levantó ambas cejas, torciendo una sonrisa. –Que galante, Su Majestad.

-Sé que extrañas a La Marca.

-¿Qué más sabes de mí? –rió el castaño, abrazándole por el torso- Demando conocer todos tus retorcidos planes.

-¿Dónde quedaría la sorpresa?

-Me haré el sorprendido. Prometiste decirme cómo es que podías escabullirte al Norte sin ser detectado y no lo has hecho, sabes de mis gustos y mis compañías… ¿cómo se llama mi lobo favorito, por ejemplo?

-Era Furia pero le perdiste en el incendio del Archipiélago del Este.

-Mmm, ¿qué vino me gusta más?

-El de las cavas Whoberi.

-¡Steven Roggers! ¿A quién demonios has estado sobornando para saber de mí?

-Soy un rey, es mi deber saber todo.

-Engreído –refunfuñó Anthony.

-Tú tan solo debes preguntar, es más fácil –rió el rubio.

-Te gusta que las cosas se hagan como las has ordenado y planeado o comienzas a estresarte, no te agradan las bromas pesadas, tu color favorito es el azul oscuro y el dorado. Eres un obsesivo con la limpieza…

-Que seas descuidado es diferente a que yo esté impidiendo que te caigas por todo lo que dejas por ahí, Anthony.

Éste rió complacido, alzando una mano para jalar el rostro de Steven hacia el suyo, a punto de besarse cuando una tos nada discreta los separó.

-Tórtolos, lamento interrumpir su momento de miel pero tenemos un problema.

Ambos se volvieron a Wayde quien señalaba a lo lejos en el cielo, haciendo que se giraran en aquella dirección, con rostros desencajados ante la vista que apareció. En el noroeste, donde debía ser el centro de los Campos Nublados, nubes negras comenzaban a aparecer de la nada junto con relámpagos, formando una tormenta de tamaño espectacular considerando que estaban lejos, en la Provincia Odinson y la vista de aquel espectáculo era enorme a sus ojos, de cerca todavía prometía ser mucho peor. La temperatura del viento descendió aún más, azotando rostros y cuerpos no cubiertos todavía, el sol desapareció entre las nubes grises que se arremolinaron ante la fuerza de aquel ojo negro. Sir Janckie Moor y otros caballeros subieron hasta donde el Rey del Sur al contemplar también aquella aparición, buscando las nuevas órdenes de parte de su soberano. No había más que salir cuanto antes, debían ya enfrentarse a la Fe Verdadera antes de que azotara el reino por completo.

Con las trompetas anunciando la inminente partida, el movimiento dentro y fuera del palacio fue ahora frenético, con murmullos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el cielo. El Príncipe Stark miró al rubio con expresión dura pero angustiada que el otro disipó con un beso en su sien antes de bajar para pedir su armadura mientras que Anthony hizo lo mismo, ayudado por Petya a quien solicitó quedarse en el palacio pero éste se negó rotundamente, no habría voluntad que lo fuese a apartar de su señor en tan feroz batalla. Sus dagas podían hacer una diferencia. Además, le acompañaría el Asesino sin Rostro, cuidándole las espaldas. Con las filas de caballeros sobre sus monturas, las armas listas y las voluntades prestas para el combate, Steven fue a la recámara de Dzor para despedirse, orando por su recuperación bajo los cuidados esmerados de sus mejores curanderos. Una lluvia ligera pero muy fría acompañó la salida de aquella Legión de los Cielos del Palacio Blanco de los Odinson, con gritos de guerra y trompetas.

Tocando las fronteras de la Provincia Odinson fue que encontraron otro contingente de la Legión de los Cielos que traían consigo a un grupo de guerreros del Norte, pertenecientes al Clan Quill junto con el frisón del joven Stark, La Marca, que relinchó de gusto al ver a su jinete sano y salvo. En el Reino Norte la limpia de Adoradores de la Sangre había concluido, los Clanes más cercanos a los Hielos Perpetuos se movían al centro mientras que el resto ya iba en dirección a La Garra para apoyar al Reino Sur en los Campos Nublados. Uno de los primeros grupos que llegaría era el perteneciente a Lord Quill, seguido de Lady Gamora. El Príncipe Aldair seguía en la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo terminando de recuperándose bajo las órdenes de su madre, la reina. Por parte de los caballeros Sureños, las fuerzas del Barón Kuld y del Marqués de Bhart se movían en sus respectivas direcciones hacia la Fe Verdadera.

Con tales noticias, cabalgaron con los mejores ánimos con la lluvia que no cesaba mientras pasaban aquella pequeña cordillera de montañas que dividía los territorios de las provincias con los Campos Nublados cuya vista apareció una vez que alcanzaron el amplio mirador que les dejó ver una vista que dejó a todos en completo y estupefacto silencio. Una gruesa y titánica mancha negra de cientos de miles sicarios con sus máscaras se movían ya, siguiendo las órdenes de sus caudillos con los banderines pintados con el símbolo de la Fe Verdadera. Su número era inaudito como para haber pasado desapercibidos, como también el hecho de que ellos apenas si serían una cuarta parte frente al grueso de los Adoradores de la Sangre. Pero si no los detenían ahora, su paso hacia las provincias como hacia el Norte sería imparable una vez que se dispersaran. Era su deber el detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que los demás escudos y Claymores llegaran al campo de batalla y hacer diferencia.

El Rey del Sur tomó aire, azuzando su corcel para quedar frente a sus hombres y los guerreros del Norte, sintiendo todas esas miradas preocupadas sobre él.

-¡Caballeros del Sur, Legión de los Cielos, fieles a la Estrella de Cinco Puntas! ¡Guerreros del Norte, Lobos de Hierro, hijos del Gran Lobo Gris! ¡Seguiremos en nuestra posición, les haremos frente! Hijos del Norte y del Sur, mis hermanos. Veo en sus ojos el mismo miedo que encogería mi propio corazón. Pudiera llegar el día en el que valor de los hombres decayera, en que olvidáramos a nuestros compañeros y se rompieran los lazos que nos hacen hermanos e hijos de Gaia, pero hoy no es ese día. Pudiera llegar una hora de lobos sin aullidos y escudos rotos anunciando la consumación de la edad de los hombres, pero hoy no es ese día. En este día lucharemos. Por todo aquello que nuestro corazón ama, por esta tierra que es una sola ahora, los llamo a luchar. ¡Hijos de Gaia!

Un grito unísono respondió a las palabras del rey, con escudos mostrando la Estrella de Cinco Puntas y Claymore apuntando al cielo en lo alto.

-¡POR GAIA! ¡VIVA GAIA!

Aquel clamor atrajo la atención de los Adoradores de la Sangre, desviando un tanto de ellos hacia los intrusos que cabalgaron a toda prisa, descendiendo del mirador hacia los terrenos cubiertos por una densa neblina que llegaba a las rodillas de sus caballos, bajo unas nubes negras que dejaron caer relámpagos sobre el suelo húmedo, levantando las primeras columnas de humo. La batalla decisiva contra el Dios de los Tres Rostros comenzaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, antes de que alguien reclame, el breve discurso de Steven es copia al calce de aquel que Aragorn dice en la película "El Retorno del Rey". Juju.


	26. Veintitrés. Los Campos Nublados

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Veintitrés. Los Campos Nublados.**

 

No había parte alguna de los Páramos de los Ancestros que no se estremeciera ante las pisadas de miles de frisones cabalgando como uno solo en dirección hacia La Garra. Al frente iban los mejores Lobos de Hierro que hubieran permanecido en el Norte luego de la partida de la Reina Stark: Atasha Romanova, Virgee Pott, Peter Quill, Jan Rhodrark. No había tiempo que perder, un solitario cuervo había llegado a ellos con un mensaje urgente de nada menos que su Príncipe Anthony, quien solicitaba apoyo ante un increíble número de Adoradores de la Sangre en los Campos Nublados, bien dispuestos a barrer con Gaia, comenzando con el Reino Sur. Lord Quill estaba inquieto porque el Príncipe Heredero había deseado unirse a la campaña pero el Maestre Jarvis le había advertido que si bien ya podía andar a pie, no tenía aún las fuerzas necesarias para un combate de tal magnitud pues sus heridas todavía estaban sentidas, debía recuperarse al menos un par de semanas más. Peter no estaba seguro si Aldair iba a obedecer esa orden, le había suplicado que lo hiciera.

Envueltos en sus pesadas capas con cuellos peludos y armaduras completas, miraron hacia La Garra que apareció una vez que cruzaron la mitad de los páramos, con un viento frío sacudiendo los banderines de cada familia y Clan. Aquel invierno estaba siendo más frío de lo acostumbrado más no era momento para detenerse a pensar en el clima cuando divisaron muy a lo lejos una tormenta completamente negra que parecía expandirse a una velocidad intrigante. Los cuernos sonaron, animando a una carrera más veloz, haciendo filas más pequeñas al entrar ya en los pantanos del terreno que unía ambos reinos, con sus lobos corriendo entre aullidos y gruñidos al percibir el aroma inconfundible de los asesinos que bajo el nombre del Dios de los Tres Rostros habían proferido tanto daño a su tierra. Las Claymore se alzaron al cielo con un grito de los guerreros que terminó de calentar los ánimos de los Lobos de Hierro, cabalgando sin cesar hacia los Campos Nublados.

Seguramente el día apenas comenzaba pero no tenían manera de saberlo, las nubes cubrieron el sol y conforme avanzaban a mayor velocidad dentro del Reino Sur aquella tormenta negra la sustituía, oscureciendo más la poca luz que recibían del cielo, acompañando tal vista con lluvia fina pero muy fría que amenazaba con convertirse en nieve. Los cuervos mensajeros fueron enviados, a las últimas fuerzas que comandaría Lady Gamora como ataque final si los planes resultaban como esperaba Malle Stark y Steven Roggers. Ahora quedaba en manos de aquellos guerreros el poder ayudar a la Legión de los Cielos como al grupo de Lobos de Hierro que enfrentaban ya a la Fe Verdadera en el campo de batalla que una vez los había visto perecer, si las historias que el Hermetista Brux Bann eran ciertas. Atasha apretó el mango de su espada, no había visto al joven Bann antes de marchar hacia la guerra, solamente recibió un mensaje suyo diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, algo que se necesitaría. Ella le creyó, pero no dejó de estar preocupada.

Los lobos rugieron con mayor ferocidad ante el aroma de los sicarios, la tormenta negra dejaba caer relámpagos sobre el terreno cubierto por una densa niebla cual espuma de mar. El sonido de escudos y de inconfundibles mandobles les previno del conflicto que ya se llevaba a cabo, con trompetas sonando dispersas igual que los gritos, unos de los caballeros o guerreros y otros de los propios asesinos con máscaras de tres rostros con sus mantos carmesí y negro, usando armas extrañas con mecanismos metálicos o magia oscura. Sin duda, la estampida del Rey del Sur había surtido su efecto, dividiendo en un primer momento aquellas enormes fuerzas que sorprendieron incluso a los muy templados Lobos de Hierro una vez que alcanzaron el terreno. Su número era inaudito como si se hubieran multiplicado por mera magia. La entrada del Norte no pasó desapercibida y una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los prevenidos guerreros quienes no tuvieron compasión al cabalgar por encima de los Adoradores de la Sangre.

-¡POR GAIA! ¡POR GAIA!

Anthony sonrió al ver llegar toda una muralla de feroces rostros conocidos que de inmediato empezaron a coleccionar cabezas. Él tenía ya su rostro manchado como su armadura maltrecha pero seguía abriéndose paso junto con Steven hacia el centro de aquel inmenso ejército, buscando a sus generales a cargo para exterminarlos de inmediato. Su Extremis brillaba por sí sola en el aire al danzar cual látigo entre los asesinos que le rodeaban, haciendo que probaran el filo de su hoja o enviándolos contra un poderoso escudo ya manchada igualmente de su sangre. Varios de los caballeros habían perdido la vida, igual que algunos guerreros pero la decisión de la avanzada combinada no perdía su voluntad de mermar e impedir que la Fe Verdadera saliera de los Campos Nublados en dirección hacia la gente inocente resguardada en el extremo sur del reino.

Habían tenido éxito en la primera embestida que el Conde Albairt Crane había liderado al lado de su campeón, Sir Low, encontrándose frente a frente con Steven y Anthony en un encuentro parejo del cual salieron airosos los dos últimos, sobre todo por la rabia del rubio en contra de esos traidores bajo cuyas artimañas habían conseguido llevar ese número enorme de Adoradores de la Sangre en los Campos Nublados bajo la ignorancia de todas las provincias e incluso de su mismo rey, aunque sabía que habían obtenido ayuda de la Reina Madre para ello. Sin embargo, pese a las habilidades de Sir Low, no le fue suficiente para vencer al hijo menor de la Reina Stark, perdiendo la vida como la cabeza por su mandoble de la misma manera que el Conde Crane cayó de su caballo con el pecho fracturado gracias al escudo del rubio.

La tormenta azotó con mayor fuerza, arreciando la lluvia como los relámpagos. De pronto, brazos negros cayeron entre los combatientes, formando aquellos altos monstruos de rostros alargados y extremidades que tocaban al suelo con garras curvas. Los recién llegados Lobos de Hierro se dividieron al acto, cercando las fuerzas de los asesinos enmascarados, enfrentando a las primeras criaturas mágicas que buscaron hincarles sus peligrosas garras en sus cuerpos como en sus frisones cuya agilidad les salvó la vida. Parecía que los Adoradores de la Sangre volvían a tener la ventaja hasta que el sonido de trompetas anunció dos contingentes que se aproximaron por el este y el oeste, del Barón Kuld y del Marqués de Bhart, respectivamente. El Rey del Sur asintió en una pausa, sonriendo apenas con la respiración agitada, estaba funcionando, los cercaban.

Por el lado sur, un rumor anunció la inminente llegada de las fuerzas combinadas que dirigía Malle Stark quien entrecerró sus ojos al ver de lejos las columnas de humo que rodeaban a los combatientes, levantando un brazo con puño en alto. Una lluvia de flechas de puntas encendidas volaron desde la retaguardia de aquella caballería hacia los Campos Nublados, formando un semicírculo de fuego que impidió el paso de los asesinos enmascarados hacia la una parte de las colinas próximas. La Reina del Norte miró a Jurian, el cual asintió, desviando de golpe su caballo, dividiendo aquellas fuerzas al tomar otra dirección hacia el oeste mientras ella siguió avanzando desde el lado sur, preparando ya su Claymore como sus demás Lobos de Hierro que lanzaron un grito de guerra al entrar de lleno en los campos, formando tres gruesas líneas que azotaron a los Adoradores de la Sangre cercanos a ellos.

Con los Charterns llegando por el lado sureste, terminaron de formar las bandas que avanzaron sobre los cuerpos de los sicarios, imparables y por fin uniéndose con la Legión de los Cielos que Steven comandaba, ayudado por Anthony. La Fe Verdadera no tuvo más remedio que replegarse, dirigiéndose hacia el norte donde tenían el camino libre, sin embargo, con el Barón Kuld y el Marqués de Bhart llegando por diferentes extremos vieron imposibilitado su escape, quedando solamente el estrecho que miraba hacia el oeste mientras las fuerzas conjuntas de los dos reinos creaban una muralla impenetrable que iba cerrándose más y más alrededor de ellos. Sus monstruos de largos brazos fueron derrotados ante las Claymore que no les mostraron piedad, con los escudos rebanando sus miembros para hacerlos caer a los Lobos de Hierro. Una parte de los Adoradores de la Sangre consiguió abrirse paso justo cuando cayó el grupo del Comandante Real sobre ellos.

-¡POR GAIA! ¡POR GAIA!

La lluvia arreció lo suficiente para humedecer el campo, combinando el lodo con la sangre y el humo de un fuego que terminó extinto. Seguramente los asesinos enmascarados esperaban por algo que no sucedió porque pronto comenzaron a perder la disciplina, dividiéndose ante las estampidas de los caballos y frisones tratando de aplastarles entre sus fieras patas. Intercambio de flechas, cruce de espadas con escudos junto con gritos de dolor o rabia se vieron en los Campos Nublados. Los ejércitos de ambos reinos superaron a la Fe Verdadera, llenando el campo de batalla con sus cuerpos. Malle no les dio misericordia, recordando esos momentos de su vida tan amargos en los que había perdido a sus seres amados por culpa de los planes de aquellos fanáticos, haciendo danzar su Aurora que fue motivo de temor entre los enmascarados, huyendo de su frisón como de sus lobos y su aguililla que arrancaba ojos como los lobos pedazos de piel.

El Rey del Sur y el Príncipe Stark parecían una sola mancuerna que no cedía ante los trucos de las armas mecánicas de los Adoradores de la Sangre. El castaño ya había entendido su funcionamiento y pasado la voz a los demás para que las neutralizaran e hicieran añicos como ellos dos estaban haciéndolo, en el centro del campo de batalla. Extremis se movía aprisa, siempre pendiente de cualquier flecha, hoja o arma arrojadiza que intentara tocar a Steven. La mirada de Anthony recorrió aquel sangriento escenario, recuperando el aliento en una brevísima pausa. Quizá estuvieran azotando a la Fe Verdadera pero las nubes negras no se habían retirado, señal de que los trucos de aquellos asesinos enmascarados todavía estaban por verse, motivo por el cual era necesario diezmar su número antes de cualquier eventualidad.

Los Adoradores de la Sangre comenzaron a cantar, un cántico maldito al tiempo que extendían sus brazos para que mandobles o escudos cobraran sus vidas. El cielo negro sobre ellos rugió una vez más, pero esta vez de una forma que hizo estremecer todo el terreno de los Campos Nublados con la lluvia arremolinándose ante un súbito cambio de la ventisca, azotando los rostros de todos los presentes que atestiguaron el nacimiento de un enorme brazo que fue descendiendo desde aquella tormenta oscura, asomándose apenas un rostro formado por las mismas nubes cual obsidiana al quedarse quieto. Todos abrieron sus ojos, era una cabeza con tres rostros. La Trinidad. El Dios de los Tres Rostros estaba ahí y su brazo enorme extendió su mano que azotó contra el suelo, aplastando tanto a Sureños, Norteños como sicarios de la Fe Verdadera, clavando sus garras para levantar una columna de tierra que azotó contra los más cercanos, quienes salieron despedidos ante esa fuerza titánica.

Ese Dios de los Tres Rostros que parecía una escultura hecha de nubes negras volvió su mirada hueca hacia Steven, llevando su brazo a una velocidad increíble en su contra. Los tres caballeros que formaban su guardia cercana intervinieron, quedando como escudos humanos y recibiendo todo el golpe que los lanzó metros al aire antes de caer violentamente sobre la marea de combatientes. La Trinidad miró ahora hacia donde Malle, con la misma exacta intención pero recibiendo igualmente una muralla conformada por Lobos de Hierro que perdieron la vida entre aquellas enormes y fantasmagóricas garras. Anthony jadeó al ver descender del cielo negro más brazos que fueron haciendo la misma táctica, comenzando a llenar el terreno con cuerpos destajados sin misericordia de los propios fieles a esa entidad sangrienta y cruel.

Los escudos trataron de rebanar aquellas extremidades pero pasaban de largo, no así con sus cuerpos que eran despedazados. Lo mismo sucedió con las Claymore. Malle gruñó, cabalgando directo hacia una de ellas con su Aurora en lo alto, pidiendo a Gaia el poder de rechazar al Dios de los Tres Rostros con su mandoble por el bien de todos. El menor de sus hijos le gritó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, azuzando a La Marca para alcanzarla. La Reina del Norte saltó de su caballo, enfrentando en el aire una de esas manazas negras que cortó ante la sorpresa de la divinidad, quien llevó otro brazo hacia ella, por su espalda. Malle no alcanzó a girar, cerrando sus ojos ante el inminente golpe que podría matarla, siendo enviada de improviso a un lado. Un escudo chocó contra las garras negras, enviando a su dueño contra el suelo donde pretendió aplastarle.

-¡NO, STEVEN! ¡STEVEN!

Mientras las flechas se dirigían inútilmente al cielo o a los demás brazos, Anthony corrió en auxilio del rubio, prácticamente tirando de él por un pie antes de que la garra se cerrara alrededor de su cuerpo y lo convirtiera en tapete. El filo de una de las garras cortó la espalda del joven Stark, quien apretó sus dientes, ayudado por su frisón para alejarse ante un segundo intento de aplastarlos, resbalando por el suelo tan húmedo. Aurora vino en su rescate, cortando unos cuantos dedos filosos, escuchando la voz de Malle ordenarles que se alejaran. Otro brazo vino a la reina, pero solo encontró a Lord Ivanhoe Romanova como presa, a quien envió de un manotazo al otro lado. Los Campos Nublados estaban convirtiéndose en una piscina de sangre. Esos Tres Rostros se posaron en la Reina del Norte, su boca hueca se abrió dejando escapar un chillido que lastimó los oídos de todos, creando más brazos que fueron más agresivos.

-¡MADRE!

Anthony contempló a Malle evadir más por suerte que por pericia las garras que llovieron sobre ella, algunas cortándolas, otras escabulléndose a toda prisa. Una garra atrapó la capa de la reina, tirándola de su frisón al suelo. Tanto Steven como el príncipe corrieron a ella, igual que Jurian y Lord Brjánn Bann. La aguililla fue al rescate, picoteando la enorme mano, teniendo como apoyo a un pequeñín Passer. Ambos fueron atrapados en un puño, escuchándose sus cuerpos ser destrozados con plumas escapando de entre las garras como única evidencia de su desaparición. Malle rugió con su Aurora buscando venganza, sin darse cuenta de otro puño que la golpeó de lleno en su costado. Jurian fue el primero en llegar antes de que el ataque continuara, estrellando su brazo mecánico en contra de las garras. Fue como una explosión que los tiró a ambos, deshaciendo aquella amenaza, pero otras vinieron a sustituirle.

El sonido de unos cuernos vino a interrumpir la concentración de la Trinidad sobre la Reina del Norte y el Comandante Real del Sur, viendo llegar nada menos que otro grueso más de Lobos de Hierro, con Lady Gamora a la cabeza, más no venía sola, cabalgando a su lado estaba Aldair Stark, quien al ver a su madre en peligro alzó su Lobezna, acelerando la carrera sobre los Adoradores de Sangre más próximos, igual que los brazos que fueron al encuentro de ese nuevo refuerzo. Malle negó, siendo ayudada por Jurian para ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole su caballo para que fuese al lado del Príncipe Heredero. Ese mismo pensamiento tuvieron Steven y Anthony, sabiendo que Aldair no estaba en condiciones de pelear y mucho menos en contra de un dios que estaba mirándoles sin piedad alguna desde el cielo, buscando las muertes más horrendas para ellos.

Sin embargo, Lobezna demostró que estaba cargada con la fuerza de Gaia porque los brazos que trataron de lastimar al Príncipe Heredero fueron hechos pedazos, dejando avanzar las fuerzas de Gamora sobre los sicarios aún vivos, rescatando a sus pares en el campo de batalla. El Dios de los Tres Rostros pareció quedarse quieto al ver cómo sus brazos eran cortados una vez más por un metal blasfemo proveniente de aquella Ilusionista que le arrebatara a su hijo. Abrió su boca una vez más, lanzando un lamento furioso con su cabeza descendiendo de los cielos hacia Aldair. Malle gritó, abriéndose paso entre los Adoradores de la Sangre, destajándolos a diestra y siniestra con desesperación. Del otro lado, Anthony hacía lo mismo, custodiado por el Rey del Sur. Prácticamente solo quedaban aquellas tres caras a las que el mayor de los hijos de la Reina Stark llamó sin temor alguno, alzando una vez más su espada, con el rostro pálido, cabalgando a su encuentro.

-Gaia, madre nuestra, déjame proteger esta tierra, déjame proteger nuestra esperanza, bendíceme con tu fuerza, que mi Claymore destruya a este dios sin misericordia. Por mi familia, por mi reino, por mi tierra. Yo Aldair Stark, te lo suplico.

Fue como verlo en un momento congelado en el tiempo, el frisón del Príncipe Heredero brincando de golpe lo más alto que pudo, Aldair haciendo lo propio desde su montura, usando ambas manos en el mango de su Lobezna que brilló de manera inusitada, chocando con un rostro que no esperó ser hecho añicos ante el contacto del mandoble de hoja gris, terminando en fragmentos que se clavaron en el cuerpo del príncipe, quien sin embargo, no cedió en su impulso, empujando dentro de aquella oscuridad su Claymore ante la mirada aterrada de su madre, los gritos desesperados de su hermano menor. Aquel impacto fue una explosión que nadie olvidaría, no solo borrando de golpe la tormenta negra, sino convirtiendo en cenizas a los Adoradores de la Sangre que aún se mantuvieran de pie con una onda de choque que a más de uno noqueó.

-¡AAALDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIR!

Un cuerpo cayó suavemente contra el suelo lleno de lodo y sangre, con un mandoble roto rebotando no lejos de él. La lluvia cesó, igual que aquel combate. Malle corrió a tropezones hacia su primogénito, acunándole entre sus brazos, viendo no sin horror las horribles heridas dejadas por aquel enfrentamiento. Pero ya no había Trinidad, Lobezna la había derrotado en un sacrificio que iba a pasar a la historia. Aldair abrió apenas sus ojos, llenos de sangre como su armadura, sonriendo apenas a su madre cuya mano temblorosa cepilló sus cabellos descompuestos. Su hermano menor llegó, cayendo de rodillas a su lado, sin saber qué hacer. El Príncipe Heredero se dio el gusto de reír apenas, encontrando a ciegas el mango de su Claymore que atrajo a su pecho, con la vista fija en el cielo que comenzó a despejarse.

-Gaia es libre… y es todo lo que importa… madre… madre…

-Estoy aquí –apenas si murmuró la Reina del Norte.

-… dile… dile a Dwen… dile a mi princesa… que la amo… diles… diles a mis hijos cuando… cuando nazcan… que su padre los ama… los ama…

-Aldair –llamó con voz quebrada Anthony.

-… mi hermanito… te amo, tonto… estoy… orgulloso… ya… ya… ya eres… un… todo… un lobo... –el Príncipe Heredero tosió sangre, jalando el último aliento que le quedaba, sin perder su sonrisa- … madre… madre…

-Aquí, Aldair…

-… te amo…

Con un estremecimiento, Aldair Stark se quedó al fin quieto. Su mirada perdió brillo, relajando su expresión. Su hermano menor le miró estupefacto antes de comenzar a llorar, rasguñando el suelo húmedo entre temblores que no cesaron a pesar de que un par de brazos vinieron a consolarle. Malle estaba como ausente, observando el rostro de su hijo hasta que su mano que acariciaba sus cabellos por fin bajó a sus párpados que cerró, levantándole lo suficiente para depositar un beso sobre su frente. Fue hasta entonces que ella dejó libre su llanto en un grito ahogado con sus lágrimas cayendo sobre el rostro cada vez más pálido de Aldair, a quien meció como si fuese un niño pequeño, recordando cuando lo hizo, en compañía de Haruld en tiempos más benévolos y llenos de dicha. Recordando cuando le enseñó a pelear con la Claymore, cuando limpiaba sus lágrimas después de haber caído del caballo, o se golpeaba el rostro al usar el arco. La cantidad de veces que corrió a su cama porque no podía dormir.

Anthony dejó escapar un grito más lastimero, llamando a su hermano. Todos alrededor bajaron sus cabezas, muchos hincando una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto aunque no podían ocultar el dolor en sus rostros, en un perfecto silencio roto solamente por los llantos de la Reina Stark y su hijo, que viajaron por el viento cual mensajeros, contando aquella gloria cuyo precio había sido la vida de un valiente Lobo de Hierro. Un mensaje que viajaría muy lejos, ese dolor, esos gritos de desesperación llegarían ante los oídos de un hechicero, en lo alto de un muro de Hielo Perpetuo en compañía de dos Señores del Bosque que trataban de atender sus heridas. Loki se giró hacia el sur, abriendo completamente sus ojos al escuchar tal lamento desgarrador, abriendo apenas sus labios al tratar de decir algo pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿Loki? –llamó angustiado Rack.

Se acercó unos pasos al precipicio blanco y helado, con el viento meciendo sus negros cabellos como su capa, perdiéndose en unas memorias que asaltaron su mente en tanto el llanto de los Stark y la muerte de Aldair era contada en el aire. Memorias que agitaron su corazón, que le llevaron a un momento de dolor profundo que un juramento trajo de vuelta, con la misma agonía como si estuviera viviéndolo una vez más.

 

 

_“-¡MAMÁ!_

_El Bosque Sagrado quemándose, fuego negro consumiendo toda vida a una velocidad imparable que ni el mejor hechizo podía detener._

_-¡MAAMIIII!_

_Hijos del Hielo muriendo entre las llamas, Señores del Bosque extinguiéndose abrazados junto a sus tiernos árboles, apenas si retoños inocentes._

_-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡AYÚDANOS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!_

_Heridos, muy pocos, arrastrándose entre las llamas buscando refugio más allá de aquel paraje._

_-¡MAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIII!_

_Sombras confundiéndose entre las llamas, gritos por doquier, el aroma de la muerte inundando sus sentidos._

_-¡LOKI, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!_

_Un llamado que no podía localizar, la angustia en su corazón al presentir el poder de la muerte sobre esas preciosas joyas nacidas de su vientre._

_-¡MIS HIJOS!_

_-¡YA NO PODEMOS SALVARLOS!_

_-¡NO! ¡MIS HIJOS! ¡PUEDO ENCONTRARLOS!_

_Imposible. El fuego cobraba más fuerza, impidiendo moverse más allá del río al que estaban por cruzar, la única salida ante la fatalidad._

_-¡TODOS MORIREMOS SI NO NOS MARCHAMOS AHORA!_

_-¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOO!_

_-¡EL FUEGO CONSUMIRÁ TODO! ¡LOKI! ¡YA NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!_

_Los últimos árboles cayeron con una muralla de fuego elevándose hacia el cielo como una ola bravía pregonando la destrucción total. Impotencia. Frustración. Agonía. Dolor. Tanto dolor._

_-¡NOOO! ¡NO MIS HIJOS!_

_-¡MAAAAMIIII!_

_-¡SI NO LO HACEMOS AHORA, GAIA MORIRÁ!_

_No hubo hielo, ni tierra, ni viento ni nada que detuviera aquella amenaza. Su magia jamás pudo hacer la diferencia. No le sirvió para encontrarles._

_-¡MIS HIJOS…!_

_Solo pudo escucharles, un llanto que fue ahogándose entre las llamas._

_-¡MAAAMÁÁÁÁÁ!_

_Trató inútilmente de tocar las llamas pero le quemaron y Groot tuvo que envolverle entre sus raíces para salvarle de ser arrebatado por ese fuego asesino._

_-¡AHORA, LOKI! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA!_

_Sus hermanos apenas si podían andar, muy pocos sobrevivientes que necesitaban de él para salir de ahí, para proteger lo que quedaba del Bosque Sagrado._

_-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!_

_Dar la espalda a un llanto desesperado, al no poder hacer nada._

_-¡Mis hijos…! ¡Mis…! No… no…”_

 

Anthony lloraba. Malle lloraba. Aldair estaba muerto.

 

 

-¿Loki…?

-Mis hijos…

-¡Loki!

\- Mis hijos…

 

 

El viento se frenó, el rostro del Hijo del Hielo quedó cual piedra al tiempo que sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas que lentamente fueron convirtiéndose en sangre, misma que llenó sus ojos, transformándolos en rubíes oscuros como su piel cuyas marcas azules mutaron a blancas en contraste con el azul pálido de su tez y cuerpo. El viento sopló desde el suelo metros abajo hasta el cielo en una ráfaga helada que golpeó las blancas nubes que se extendieron ganando un color gris oscuro. Rack jadeó, bajando sus orejas y girándose hacia Groot cuya mirada triste le dijo todo, negando al tiempo que inclinaba su rostro, tendiéndole una mano que el peludo tomó de forma indecisa, volviéndose hacia el hechicero cuya capa de plumas negras cayó, justo cuando se transformó en un dragón de hielo que ascendió a los cielos con un rugido lastimero pero al mismo tiempo furioso. Rack suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y llevando su mano libre a su hocico, mordiendo apenas su palma, suficiente para abrir una herida cuya sangre atrapó entre sus pequeños dedos, extendiendo su brazo sobre el hielo blanco, profundamente triste.

-Gaia no volverá a ver la luz del sol. Así ha sido sentenciado.


	27. Veinticuatro. Hijos de Gaia

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Veinticuatro. Hijos de Gaia.**

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_  
 _And you should know I suffer the same_  
 _If I lose you_  
 _My heart will be broken_  
  
_Love is a bird, she needs to fly_  
 _Let all the hurt inside of you die_  
 _You're frozen_  
 _When your heart's not open_

                Frozen, Madonna.

 

 

Las piras funerarias iluminaron los Campos Nublados, bajo las miradas tristes de quienes daban la última despedida a los suyos, sin importar ya si eran del Norte o del Sur, se acompañaron igual en el dolor de un luto silencioso pero amargo. El cielo volvía a prometer un nuevo amanecer cuando encendieron las piras, luego de buscar los cuerpos de todos los valientes que habían perdido la vida en la batalla contra la Fe Verdadera, sin importar el cansancio de sus cuerpos o las heridas que más tarde fueron atendidas cuando los primeros fuegos fueron encendidos. Anthony se abrazaba a su madre, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras el cuerpo de su hermano mayor era consumido con el fuego abrasador de su pira, con su Lobezna rota sobre su pecho, listo para volver al vientre de Gaia con la frente en alto al haber conseguido la mayor gloria de aquella guerra. Nadie había podido evitar la intervención del Príncipe Heredero cuyo amor por su familia había sido tan grande que el arriesgar su vida era un precio nimio con tal de acabar con la amenaza sangrienta del Dios de los Tres Rostros.

Por siempre se alabaría su nombre en las generaciones siguientes, pero ahora Malle sentía su cuerpo entumido como su razón, viendo el fuego rodear el cuerpo de su primogénito con lágrimas congeladas en su rostro aún manchado de sangre y hollín, con moretones y cortaduras. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba a su pequeño hijo, acariciando distraídamente sus cabellos en consuelo que no podía sentir ella misma, aunque una parte muy pequeña de su espíritu le decía que Aldair había hecho lo que había creído correcto, proteger lo bueno del mundo sin importar cómo. No solo por él sino por todos los demás a quienes apreciaba. Su otra mano sujetaba su Claymore enterrada en el suelo como era costumbre entre ellos en un adiós definitivo. La Reina del Norte sintió una mano sobre su hombro libre, girando apenas su rostro hacia Steven quien asintió apenas, gesto que ella correspondió apretando sus labios.

-Yo he perdido un hijo, tú has perdido una madre –murmuró en voz baja.

-Pero aún quedan los vivos que necesitan de nosotros –replicó el rubio, mirando hacia la pira- Todavía no hemos terminado de salvar al mundo, debemos continuar por aquellos que nos han confiado con sus vidas la misión de resguardar su esfuerzo.

-Eres un gran rey, Steven Roggers.

-Tú la mejor de las reinas, Malle Stark.

-Anthony –ésta separó a su hijo de su hombro, limpiando con una mano su rostro- El amanecer llega y nosotros tenemos pendientes. Tienes aún contigo al joven Petya, y ése mercenario, que te ayuden para reorganizarnos, hemos de procurar la seguridad del Reino Sur antes de volver a casa con las cenizas de tu hermano para darle sepultura digna en la Fortaleza, darle la noticia a Dwen.

-Sí, madre.

-Steven, ¿puedes ayudarle? Quisiera estar a solas estos últimos momentos.

-Como lo ordenes, Majestad.

Pasando un brazo por los hombros del castaño, el rey se lo llevó lejos de la pira que estaba terminando de consumirse, llamando a Petya que no estaba muy lejos, con un brazo descansando sobre una tablilla atada con vendajes a su cuello pero vivo. Wayde tenía la cabeza vendada como sus manos y una pierna, mirando la pira con seriedad. Los cuatro se retiraron igual que los lores detrás de la Reina Stark a quien dejaron a solas para terminar su despedida. La mayoría de las piras estaban extinguiéndose cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a salir por el horizonte, calentando sus empapados y cansados cuerpos. Jurian le trajo a Malle un jarrón donde poner las cenizas de Aldair que le ayudó en silencio a recolectar. Todos estaban listos para partir con un sol ya en el firmamento en medio de nubes frías del invierno cuando sintieron una brisa más fuerte soplar de largo todos los Campos Nublados, deteniéndoles de sus actividades.

Con ojos atónitos, miraron aquel brillante sol comenzar a ser eclipsado por la Hermana Mayor, dejando a la Hermana Menor tomar un color rojizo oscuro cual sangre coagulada. Se miraron entre sí, confundidos como atemorizados de que la amenaza de la Trinidad ni hubiera aparecido. Los cielos se hicieron más grisáceos por las nubes multiplicándose con una baja de temperatura súbita que les hizo titiritar. Los caballos se agitaron, nerviosos, apenas si contenidos por sus jinetes. Steven frunció su ceño, llamando a sus hombres como a Malle para que se retiraran de ahí, tenían la Provincia Bhart como el territorio más cercano para descansar, consejo que aceptó la reina, igualmente llamando a sus hombres bajo esa oscuridad extraña con un viento trayendo rocío helado sobre sus cabezas y hombros.

Más de uno dirigió la mirada hacia los Campos Nublados conforme los fueron dejando atrás, creyendo que de un momento a otro de las cenizas se levantarían una vez más los Adoradores de la Sangre, pero solamente vieron como una débil tormenta de nieve comenzaba a caer, manchando sus níveos copos con el lodo, sangre y cenizas del terreno. La cabalgata no fue apresurada pero tampoco lenta, entrando al a provincia con esa misma tormenta cubriendo parte del paisaje bajo las penumbras del singular eclipse. Lord Quill llamó la atención de todos, al ver a lo lejos una comitiva proveniente del Norte correr hacia ellos. Steven y Anthony intercambiaron una mirada, ambos adelantándose al unísono para recibirles mientras que Malle se mantuvo entre Lord Romanova y Lord Bann, observando con extrañeza a los jinetes pues no traían armaduras, sino venían envueltos en gruesas capas y abrigos de pelaje espeso con manchas blancas, signo inequívoco de que habían estado bajo una densa tormenta de nieve.

-Rivja… -susurró Brjánn, sonriendo pero después frunciendo su ceño- ¿Qué…?

Lady Bann venía en la comitiva, con unos cuantos guerreros flanqueando su grupo donde destacaban otras mujeres y también el Maestre Jarvis. Anthony pasó saliva al ver en el medio a Dwen Stark, inmediatamente bajando su vista a su vientre redondo. Los hijos de su hermano, como había mencionado. Steven avanzó aprisa, saludándoles rápidamente antes de preguntarles la naturaleza de tan extraña visita, notando como sus capas y abrigos todavía tenían rastros de nieve que aún en el Norte no debería ser tan abundante, el invierno apenas comenzaba.

-Bienvenidos sean al Reino Sur, ¿qué sucede que han cabalgado así tan repentinamente?

-Rey Steven –respondió Rivja- Huimos del azote del hielo.

Campanas, cuernos y aullidos de lobos anunciaron a medianoche un extraño suceso, un viento que jalaba gruesas nubes que fueron dejando caer una tormenta de nieve que no paró y cuyo frío era tal que animales y plantas comenzaron a perecer congeladas. La llamada de alerta había provenido del Clan Zartulian como del Clan Cholld, desafortunadamente no todos ellos pudieron salir a tiempo antes de que las garras de hielo les alcanzaran, quedando atrapados bajo el manto pálido cuyo avance era imparable por más fuego o muro que intentaron poner de por medio. Pero no solo fue eso, todo el Bosque Sagrado comenzó a despedir hojas negras que inundaron patios, pasillos, ventanas y puertas con un aroma a muerte que les erizó la piel. Lady Bann no perdió tiempo, cabalgando hacia la Fortaleza del Gran Lobo en busca de la Princesa Dwen para sacarla de ahí junto con algunos hombres antes de que esa maldición les tocara.

-Entrábamos a los Páramos de los Ancestros cuando la tormenta nos alcanzó junto con unas raíces podridas pero negras que serpentearon debajo del suelo bajo nosotros como tratando de impedirnos el llegar a La Garra –continuó Lady Rivja- Perdimos unos hombres que se quedaron cual escudo para que nosotros continuáramos la carrera. Lamento no haber traído conmigo al resto de nuestras familias que ahora deben dormir bajo el hielo, no creí que esto fuese… tan serio.

Hubo un pesado silencio, mezcla de terror y confusión. Malle apretó las riendas de su frisón, cerrando lentamente sus ojos con un suspiro derrotado.

-Es mi culpa –habló con fuerza.

-¡Madre!

-Yo invoqué esta maldición cuando el Rey Steven se presentó ante mí en el Trono Negro. De correrse más sangre Stark, Gaia no volvería a ver la luz del sol ni vida alguna.

-¿D-Dónde está Aldair? –preguntó al fin Dwen mirando a todos, con ojos húmedos.

La Reina del Norte le respondió, ahogando en su pecho el llanto de la joven al escuchar tan funesta noticia. Siguieron su camino al castillo señorial del Marqués de Bhart, tenían que descansar lo más que pudieran antes de pensar en alguna solución. El Maestre Jarvis recibió cuervos que previamente había enviado a partes más lejanas, como las Islas Aulladoras desde donde hubieran partido los primeros navíos de la Orden de la Moneda, allá en el Archipiélago Este. Los cuervos trajeron hojas congeladas, trozos de tela congeladas cual piedra, salvo que era un hielo azul pálido que habían quemado sus garras. Aquella maldición no solo avanzaba sobre el Norte, sino también sobre toda Gaia, de seguir así, su mundo quedaría cubierto por completo en cuestión de días bajo un manto blanco para toda la eternidad.

-Loki –dijo Anthony a Steven cuando estuvieron a solas- Es Loki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él mismo me lo dijo, él tiene ese poder, recuerda que es Hijo del Hielo… está cumpliendo su palabra.

-No podemos matarlo solamente porque está congelando todo.

-¿Steve? –el príncipe le miró azorado.

-Lo único que ha atestiguado es la partida de su tierno lobezno –una mano vendada acarició el rostro del castaño- El rompimiento de los lazos en el Norte, el abandono a la fe del Gran Lobo Gris. Ha estado perdiendo lentamente todo lo que le era preciado.

-¿Crees que…?

-No podemos desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Tenemos que intentarlo, por Aldair.

Anthony azotó un puño sobre la mesa. -¿Dónde demonios estás, Brux Bann? Te necesito ahora. Necesito que me expliques de nuevo… necesito…

-Ssshh, calma –Steven le abrazó al verle temblar.

-Ellos lo sabían, la Fe Verdadera, sabían que si provocaban esta guerra al menos uno de nosotros moriría y Loki nos exterminaría en castigo, jamás pensaron en hacerlo ellos. Como los odio.

-Tranquilo, Anthony, no pierdas la esperanza.

-Tienes razón, Steven, yo no podría levantar mi espada en contra de Loki. Ni en estos momentos.

-Por eso debemos encontrarle y hacerle entrar en razón.

No fueron los únicos con tales pensamientos, Malle también esperaba intervenir con el hechicero antes de que Gaia no fuese más que un recuerdo, apenas si descansando unas horas, recibiendo de manos de Petya algo de alimento antes de llamar a sus mejores Lobos de Hierro para una misión suicida, a la que se unieron Steve y Anthony pese a las quejas de la reina, pero el rubio le explicó el plan que tenía su hijo. Sería una apuesta a ciegas más no la iban a desperdiciar. Dejando un buen número de guerreros y caballeros en las afueras del castillo del Marqués de Bhart, partieron una vez más, en dirección hacia La Garra con la finalidad de detener el avance del hielo antes de que tocara el Reino Sur. Jurian y la Guardia Real también estaban presentes, como el Barón Kuld, el propio Bhart y el Gran Marqués Charterns. Cabalgaron tan aprisa como pudieron entre el cansancio y las heridas con ese eclipse en su camino y un viento frío soplando con mayor fuerza conforme alcanzaban aquella frontera, deteniéndose a metros de La Garra al contemplar un paisaje que les dejó de piedra.

Los Páramos de los Ancestros aún no estaban cubiertos de hielo pero a lo lejos, lo único que podían ver era una enorme mancha blanca que se extendía a todo lo largo del horizonte bajo unas nubes grises avanzando cual reptil en el cielo, oscureciendo aún más el día eclipsado. Anthony se volvió a su madre, tomando su mano para hacer que le mirara.

-Debemos ir solamente los dos, esto es demasiado peligroso.

-Bajo circunstancia alguna les abandonaré.

-Si pisan el Reino Norte tal y como está, la furia de Loki será incontenible, permíteme intentar hablar con él, madre.

Malle Stark tomó aire, aun resentida por la pérdida de Aldair. –Gaia sabe cuán importante eres para mí, y si he de enmendar este error mío cobrando una vida más, elijo la perdición antes que tu muerte, Anthony.

-No habrá necesidad de ello –trató de animarle el castaño aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras ni de sus acciones- Esperen aquí.

-¿Qué pasará si el hechicero no les escucha? –quiso saber Jurian.

-Entonces… buscaremos una forma de sobrevivir –respondió Steven, azuzando su caballo que Anthony siguió con su frisón.

Cuando alcanzaron los pantanos de La Garra, en medio de un frío que ni sus capas y abrigos pudieron solventar, se dieron cuenta de que el agua estaba agitada y que más allá, en los Páramos de los Ancestros, algo se agitaban por debajo de la tierra que estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por hojas negras. Steven bajó del caballo, igual que Anthony, decidiendo ir a pie para evitarles cualquier sufrimiento inesperado a sus animales. La Marca se negó unos minutos pero el príncipe le calmó, acariciando sus crines antes de devolverla al Reino Sur. Tan solo con el escudo, una espada, una Claymore y sus dos voluntades, ambos caminaron atentos a su alrededor por entre los pantanos y matorrales hasta llegar a donde comenzaba el Reino Norte. El Rey del Sur fue el primero en poner un pie en la playa de los Páramos de los Ancestros, asegurándose de que no hubiera peligro antes de llamar al joven Stark a su lado, con sus alientos cual vapor blanco ante el frío cada vez más cruel que azotaba sus rostros y capas.

Habían recién dejado atrás la playa cuando vieron como el terreno se agitó bajo sus pies, con raíces negras brotando de repente y una ventisca amenazando con lanzarlos de vuelta al agua, resistiendo apenas al enterrar sus espadas como medio para sujetarse. Anthony levantó su rostro al escuchar un rugido conocido, viendo como las nubes avanzaban más veloces, abriéndose ante el paso de un dragón de hielo con ojos rojos que cayó frente a ellos de golpe, lanzando una bocanada de aire congelado. Steven reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, rodando por entre las raíces, jalando consigo al príncipe antes de que aquella ráfaga les atacara, viendo cómo se creaba un puente helado sobre el agua por aquel hechizo níveo. Las garras de Loki rasguñaron el suelo, abriendo zanjas que se llenaron de hielo de inmediato, agitando sus alas, bajando la temperatura. El castaño jadeó, mirándole atónito antes de tomar aire y hablarle con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡LOKI! ¡DETÉN ESTO!

Su única respuesta fue un mordisco del cual tuvieron que huir antes de ser triturados por unos colmillos transparentes más fríos que arrancaron una parte del terreno con raíces, escupiéndolas antes de ir tras ellos, sobre los Páramos de los Ancestros. El Rey del Sur fue atrapado por un tobillo cuando una de las raíces le alcanzó, lanzándolo al aire para que le dragón pudiera atacarle libremente. Anthony gritó, cortando otras raíces que quisieron atraparle.

-¡LOOOOKIIIII!

Fue el escudo de Steven quien impidió que la nueva ráfaga de hielo le tocara, terminando estampado contra el suelo por una garra furiosa que se levantó una y otra vez como deseando enterrarlo en el suelo. El príncipe corrió, apretando sus dientes por el frío que le hizo trastabillar como el terror cuando el rubio usó ambas manos bajo su escudo que fue castigado por esas enormes como negras garras. Loki rugió al ver que aún estaba vivo, contrayendo sus garras para sujetar el escudo que comenzó a doblarse en dos, usando el peso de su gigantesco cuerpo empujando ese quiebre del metal contra el pecho del Rey del Sur.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡LOOOOKIIIIII!

Una mancha carmesí oscura brotó entre las hojas de la armadura de Steven, quien aun así trató de empujar el escudo sin mucho éxito. Anthony llamó a Loki, con lágrimas en los ojos, gritando en rabia al izar su Extremis que enterró en ángulo contra aquella garra, viendo como la hoja larga de su mandoble penetró en la piel blanca del dragón. Los ojos castaños del Lobo de Hierro miraron aterrados, suplicantes, desesperados a los rojizos y furiosos del dragón sobre ellos.

-Por favor… Loki… por favor… por favor…

-A-Antho…

-No, por favor… ¡Loki!...

La tierra retumbó una vez más, atrayendo por segundos la atención del Hijo del Hielo, pues desde una lejanía distante se escuchó un poderoso rugido no humano, más hueco que fue acercándose cual flecha. Una mole tumbó al dragón con un empellón violento, al aterrizar a su lado, liberando a Steven aunque tenía el pecho abierto. El joven Stark le abrazó, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo, atreviéndose a ver ante sus ojos una titánica criatura hecha de roca, musgo y corteza, al parecer. No estaba seguro. Era muy fornida, con puños poderosos que rechazaron con facilidad los intentos del hechicero de acercarse. Cuando la criatura se volvió a ellos, brevemente, fue que Anthony abrió sus ojos de par en par con un jadeo al reconocer esa mirada.

-¡BRUX!

El embate fue brutal, pero todo parecía empeorar. Por sobre todo el violento ruido de las dos criaturas enredadas en un combate, el castaño alcanzó a escuchar los relinchos lejanos de los caballos. Malle iba hacia ellos. Miró a Steven, quien palidecía a cada segundo, temblando al verle así, con sus lágrimas congelándose en sus ojos cual astillas contra su piel. Más rugidos vinieron al auxilio de Loki, Gigantes de Hielo elevándose por entre la nieve, como esqueletos deformes que se multiplicaron, dispuestos a atrapar al Gigante de Roca quien era nada menos que el Hermetista Bann, mismo que les divisó a lo lejos como a la caballería de la Reina del Norte. Con un revés de su puño, se deshizo del agarra del dragón, saltando de golpe hacia La Garra, deteniendo a los demás con su sola presencia. Brux enterró de golpe sus manazas en los pantanos y levantó cual alfombra una muralla de tierra y lodo, separando por completo ambos reinos, dejando a Malle como al resto dentro del Reino Sur, protegidos tras esa altísima muralla que los Gigantes de Hielo trataron de romper al correr hacia él.

-Loki… -sollozó Anthony, sintiendo como el frío también comenzaba a reclamar su vida.

Cualquiera que haya sido el método para que el Hermetista obtuviese ese poder, estaba ayudándole a destruir a los Gigantes de Hielo que treparon al muro queriéndolo cruzar. Los puños del Gigante de Piedra los redujeron a mero polvo blanco que la tormenta de nieve se llevó ante la ira del dragón, que enterró sus cuernos negros contra el cuello de Brux para terror del Príncipe Stark. El Hermetista cayó contra aquella barrera que había construido, abriendo un boquete con su cuerpo.

-¡BASTAAAA, LOOOOKIIII! ¡DEEETEENTEEEE!

El dragón hizo un giro en el aire al escuchar aquel grito desesperado de Anthony, ya semi cubierto por raíces negras, copos de nieve y hojas negras igual que el Rey del Sur cuyo aliento estaba desapareciendo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el castaño hizo un último llamado desesperado a la cordura del hechicero, viéndose reflejado en aquellos ojos carmesí que no le devolvieron misericordia alguna, irguiéndose a todo lo largo de su cuello para lanzarles un último como fatal ataque de hielo. El Lobo de Hierro solamente cerró sus ojos ante lo inevitable, acunando al rubio contra su pecho, pidiendo a Gaia que permitiera a sus espíritus mantenerse juntos en la muerte.

Un silbido acompañado de un par de relámpagos intervino al momento. Loki levantó su mirada al ver una cadena de oro estirarse al máximo con un martillo girando veloz en el aire y que se enterró con puntería certera en su pecho, justo en su corazón, atravesando sus escamas de hielo. Todo pareció detenerse, la tormenta, el frío, los sonidos, el tiempo. Con un leve gruñido más de dolor que de furia, el dragón se miró aquella arma clavada en su pecho, comenzando a deshacerse en copos de nieve revoloteando en un torbellino, revelando la forma humana del Hijo del Hielo con una mano sosteniendo el martillo con expresión confundida, reconociendo el arma. Aunque su pecho comenzó a sanar, su mirada airada viajó a lo largo de la cadena hasta el otro extremo que sujetaba nada menos que Dzor Odinson, erguido sobre una de las piernas del Gigante de Roca tendido, con vendajes manchándose a peligrosa velocidad y pálido por el esfuerzo hecho de cabalgar hacia ellos con el fin de detener al hechicero.

Loki le miró atónito antes de tirar de la cadena con rabia, haciendo que el Señor del Martillo trastabillara pero fuera hacia él. Anthony levantó una mano pero fue un gesto inútil porque estaba lejos de él, siendo testigo una vez más de cómo aquella misma mano que tiró de la cadena se convirtió en una fina pero larga estaca de hielo que atravesó el pecho del Gran Duque, quien no hizo nada por evitarlo. La estaca se manchó de rojo igual que el suelo. El hechicero miró rabioso al caballero, escuchando únicamente palabras tiernas brotar de sus blancos labios antes de que la vida se le escapara, con sus ojos azules contemplándole igual que cuando estuvieron juntos en el Bosque Sagrado por ese breve espacio de tiempo.

-… tenías… t-tenías razón… tu… tu nombre fue mi… p-perdición… dulce perdi… ción… más… Gaia… sabe q-que… he cumplido… mi… mi… -Dzor tosió sangre- … su hijo… ha vuelto… seguirá… v-vivo… he… aquí… mi vida… p-por él…

Los ojos carmesí del Hijo del Hielo cambiaron de golpe al verde conocido, abriéndose por completo en una expresión de horror al volver en sí, sacando su estaca del pecho del Señor del Martillo a quien abrazó con un gemido ahogado, temblando por primera vez al caer al suelo con el caballero sobre su pecho, quedándose con una sonrisa congelada antes de que sus ojos perdieran brillo. Loki jadeó, mirando alrededor, viendo al príncipe en similar posición con Steven en sus brazos, desangrándose. Sus ojos viajaron alrededor, la destrucción como el hielo, el cuerpo del Gigante de Roca que no se movía, la columna levantada, las ahora quietas raíces negras. El eclipse con una luna negra y otra rojiza, las nubes gruesas y frías.

-¿Qué he hecho…? ¿Qué he hecho? No… no… -bajó su rostro hacia Dzor, acariciándolo- No… no… no… no… no… Gaia…

Como si el nombre invocara un nuevo prodigio, toda la tierra tembló de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de todos por igual sin importar dónde se encontraban porque fue un estremecimiento uniforme, cuyo centro fue en la desaparecida unión, La Garra, que Brux había destruido antes de construir el muro de protección. El agua pareció hervir por unos segundos antes de estallar directo hacia el cielo donde se perdió en medio de un torbellino que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en nubes grises de tono muy pálido de aspecto muy suave cual plumas. Anthony las observó, pareciéndoles que eran más como el pelaje de sus capas. Un pelo de lobo. Su asombro regresó al admirar una apertura de la tormenta que dejó ver un enorme hocico de lobo al que siguió su cabeza. Era nada menos que el Gran Lobo Gris con un destello dorado vibrando por encima de sus orejas que se sacudieron apenas, sus ojos verdes claros posándose sobre todo aquel paisaje tan desolador con una mirada llena de bondad y cariño.

Groot y Rack aparecieron en esos momentos, ambos recubiertos por raíces negras y hojas, levantando sus rostros sonrientes hacia el Gran Lobo Gris, mismo que posó su mirada sobre Loki, quien juró que le guiñó un ojo antes de emitir un largo y poderoso aullido, recorriendo toda Gaia, como un canto de una sola nota. El halo sobre su cabeza con el centro en forma de Estrella de Cinco Puntas, vibró con fuerza, emitiendo ondas brillantes, cálidas que envolvieron toda la tierra, el mar, todos los rincones de Gaia con una luz tan cegadora que sus hijos debieron cubrirse los ojos ante semejante resplandor que les llenó de paz, consuelo y una dicha sin igual. El joven Stark abrió sus ojos al sentir un tirón de sus cabellos, parpadeando ligeramente para enfocar.

-¡STEVEN!

-No es necesario gritar, pero necesito respirar.

Anthony aflojó su agarre con una risa que se quebró en llanto de felicidad, besando de golpe al rey entre sus brazos. Rack bufó, volviendo sus ojos hacia el Gran Lobo Gris cuyo hocico se meció suavemente mientras la muralla hecha por el Hermetista se deshacía, formando un terreno que unió por completo ambos reinos, despareciendo aquella brecha. Brux estaba tumbado sobre un pasto seco pero no congelado, volviendo en sí con un terrible mareo, más vivo, contrario a lo que había supuesto cuando invocó el poder más grande de los Hermetistas, a un Gigante de Roca para despertar a los dos protectores y creadores de Gaia de su sueño bajo La Garra. Las raíces negras como el manto de hojas y nieve estaban desaparecidas, en su lugar solamente estaba un hermoso campo de pasto amarillo con una brisa fría más agradable que Loki admiró sin dar crédito al milagro que estaba presenciando, volviendo una vez más su mirada hacia el Gran Lobo Gris y luego hacia Dzor quien dormía plácidamente y vivo para su asombro sobre su regazo.

El ojiverde miró emocionado a su padre y creador, escuchando apenas un leve aullido, una promesa de felicidad y amor que se juró arrancada de su pecho hacía tanto tiempo. La mano de Groot cayó sobre su hombro, viéndole de reojo con una sonrisa plena, asintiendo después con sus manos acariciando el rostro de aquel estúpido, temerario pero cabeza hueca que se hacía llamar el Señor del Martillo. El Gran Lobo Gris pareció sonreír, comenzando a desaparecer con otra vibración de su Estrella de Cinco Puntas, dejando un cielo claro con algunas nubes de invierno pero que dejaron ver un sol tibio, libre de las dos lunas. No había más manto de hielo, ni bosque envolviendo a toda criatura viviente, Gaia volvía a ser lo que una vez fue antes que la Fe Verdadera intentara destruirla bajo una palabra de venganza sangrienta a través de sus Adoradores de la Sangre.

-Esto será una epopeya que se cantará por eones –bromeó el Rey del Sur, muy cómodo entre los brazos que no le soltaron.

-La Batalla de los Hijos de Gaia –afirmó Anthony, mirándole sonriente.

-¿Piensas soltarme un día de éstos?

-No.

 


	28. Cuatro Reinos

_Título_ : **BELLUM**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, AU (universo alterno)

_Parejas_ : Thorki, Stony principalmente.

_Derechos_ : Nah, Marvel como siempre se lleva todo.

_Advertencias_ : algunos nombres han sido alterados por locuras de la autora, otros nombres son retomados de sus originales históricos sin relación alguna con éstos. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, esta historia se halla inspirada en esa hermosa como tormentosa saga llamada Juego de Tronos (los libros) del gordito más temido, George R.R. Martin. Ojo, basada no igual.

 

Bellum. _Guerra (latín)_.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**Cuatro Reinos.**

 

-¡Sasha!

Lady Romanova miró con ceño fruncido a su pequeño hijo que osaba asomarse por la popa del Centinela mientras viajaban por el océano, inquieto como ningún otro Romanova con la curiosidad malsana de su padre, el Hermetista Brux Bann quien leía pegado a un mástil una misiva de su amigo, Anthony Stark. Iban de visita con éste, llevando varios obsequios de parte suya como de otros Clanes, junto con sus saludos y cartas de la Reina Malle para su hijo. Luego de la Batalla de los Hijos de Gaia, con el Norte libre del castigo del hielo así como el regreso de los refugiados a sus respectivos hogares, fue momento de poner las cosas en claro. Había mucho que discutir, reorganizar y celebrar también, cuando el luto por los ausentes se los permitió.

Steven renunció a su derecho al Trono de Oro del Reino Sur, pasando la corona a su amigo cuya lealtad había estado a prueba de cualquier tentación o peligro, Dzor Odinson. Anthony Stark, por su parte, también renunció a su título como Príncipe del Norte pese a las quejas de su madre, más con el apoyo de Loki, quien aceptó la decisión de ambos, pues habían ofendido en algún grado a sus tierras, no tenían el derecho a gobernarlas, pero eso no significó que no encontrarían un hogar donde vivir, que no fuese el Archipiélago Este. Con un más que feliz Groot y un gruñón Rack, el hechicero trajo una nueva tierra a la vista de los habitantes de Gaia, un continente que se elevó desde los restos de los Pantanos del Oeste que abandonaron su nombre por el del Reino Oeste, una tierra que combinaba lo mejor que había en el Reino Norte y Reino Sur, un obsequio de bodas de los Señores del Bosque y el Hijo del Hielo para los dos exiliados.

Con ellos, partieron Petya –que la Reina del Norte nombró como un Stark- y también el Asesino sin Rostro, quien gustaba de acosar al joven no sin el consentimiento de éste, por supuesto. También se unieron el Halcón Mercenario y Jurian Barnkley con sus caballeros miembros de la Guardia Real. De parte del Norte estuvieron varios miembros del Clan Zartulian como Lady Pott. Tarhan, Pantera de la Noche fue elegido en el Archipiélago Este como el nuevo Gran Maestre de la Orden de la Moneda, que vigilaría celosamente el orden como la tranquilidad de su tierra, libre ya de toda amenaza proveniente de un culto peligroso. Por su parte, la Penta Vanda como el Visionario Austral también decidieron tomar como hogar el Reino Oeste, sirviendo a sus nuevos gobernantes, la primera como una de las mejores sanadoras de las que se tendría registro y el segundo como consejero, además de clarividente.

Sens Roggers, quien jamás volvió a ver a su hijo, terminó como sirvienta de la Orden Escarlata una vez recuperada y purificada de la mancha de la Fe Verdadera al pasar años deambulando por todo el Reino Sur en busca de abrigo, alimento y de misericordia, ganándose primero el mote de la Reina Vagabunda antes de terminar a las puertas de la Orden Escarlata con el cuerpo marchito, apenas una manta hecha jirones cubriéndole el cuerpo y su belleza desaparecida. Aunque trató inútilmente de hacer llegar cartas como ruegos a Steven, siempre recibió la misma respuesta de todo aquel a quien se acercó con tales intenciones: la madre de Steven Roggers había muerto, si acaso podía tener una madre, ésa era Malle Stark en el Norte.

Fue así como se constituyeron entonces los Cuatro Reinos: el Reino Norte con Malle Stark en el Trono Negro, la Princesa Dwen con sus mellizos, los pequeños príncipes que una vez más hicieron sufrir al Maestre Jarvis. El Reino Sur con Dzor Odinson en el Trono de Oro, cuya unión más tarde se daría una noche de otoño con Loki y de cuyo vientre vería nacer un par de hijos para su deleite como el asombro de cierto castaño, quien por burlarse un día de su estado, recibió un hechizo en forma de maldición. El resultado de tal broma sería Stewyard Stark y Roggers, nacido en el Reino Oeste, varios años después de la boda de los reyes Steven y Anthony. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba el Reino Este con Tarhan, Gran Maestre de la Orden de la Moneda y protector de los tres reinos con sus navíos.

Brux celebraría en tiempo y regla su boda con Atasha, compartiendo la misma edad de su hijo con el del rey Anthony, Stewyard había nacido un mes antes que Sasha Romanova, el cual imitaba a su padre en la amistad con su par, ambos niños eran una tormenta de travesuras cuando se reunían pero alegraban a sus padres con sus ocurrencias. Y no había otro navío que pudiera llevarles seguro y veloz que el Centinela, que era capaz de hundir otros barcos si acaso el Hermetista tenía la loca idea de no elegirle, menos cuando iba a bordo el pequeño Sasha. Con el Gran Lobo Gris y la Estrella de Cinco Puntas cuidando de Gaia, el Bosque Sagrado ahora alcanzaba hasta donde los Campos Nublados, mismos que se convirtieron en el Bosque Blanco por sus árboles de corteza clara y hojas platinadas donde los hijos del nuevo Rey del Sur solían pasearse.

Cuatro reinos, cuatro puntos cardinales, ahora su mundo estaba en equilibrio, sin más rencores por diferencias de creencias o fronteras absurdas. Era probable que surgieran nuevos problemas a raíz de descontentos de quienes anhelan más el caos que la armonía, pero la lección aprendida en la Batalla de los Hijos de Gaia no se olvidaría, y habría no solo Lobos de Hierro y Legiones de los Cielos defendiendo la justicia, la paz y el futuro, ahora tendrían a los Guardianes del Este, junto con los Defensores del Oeste apoyándoles, guiando a las nuevas generaciones en la nueva era que comenzaba, a la que llamarían atinadamente la Era de los Cuatro Reinos.

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos aquellos y aquellas que me han leído hasta el día de hoy, estoy honrada con su preferencia y tiempo para las palabras de esta alocada minina. Una vez más, hemos terminado esta odisea llamada fanfic. He de seguir el trayecto y si la Calabaza Gigante lo permite, nos veremos en un nuevo proyecto.
> 
> Gracias muchas infinitas, ronroneos mil.
> 
> miau!


End file.
